Shinigami no baka
by Shinoya
Summary: [Finie] Les Gboys en proie à des évènements étranges, une mission d'infiltration, pas mal de sentiments yaoi, mélangez tout ça et voilà! Chap 25: Où tout commence...
1. Où tout commence

Disclaimer : Bah… vous connaissez la chanson, les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas

Notes de l'auteur : Valà… alors ceci est ma première fic, soyez indulgents, c'est un prologue très court pour voir si ça vous plaît et si ça vaut la peine que je continue…Et oui, parce qu'un « auteur » n'existe que s'il a des lecteurs.

Et n'hésitez pas à critiquer, ça me permettra de m'améliorer !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapitre 1 : Où tout commence**

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

Un couteau vint se planter entre les deux aiguilles du malheureux réveil qui affichait à peine 7 :00. Le petit appareil devenu aphone rendit son dernier soupir dans un léger crachotement de sons irréguliers.

- Oh Shit ! Encore un réveil trucidé dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. He ! Hee-chan, va falloir détourner plus d'argent des comptes de Oz si on veut remplacer tous les réveils que je démolis.

- Hn Baka ! Tu viens de faire une innocente victime.

- Duo écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Jusque là, le «Hn Baka » n'avait rien d'anormal ; c'était plutôt la suite de la phrase qui l'interpellait. En effet, le vrai coupable n'était pas le réveil, mais bien le sacro-saint portable de Heero, qui affichait certainement un ordre de mission. Duo se retourna et fit mine de se rendormir, afin de réfléchir à son aise.

C'est dingue, voilà que monsieur je-suis-un-glaçon-encore-plus-gelé-que-l'antarctique-lui-même se met à faire de l'humour ! Bah, ça lui arrive assez souvent ces derniers temps en fait. Faut croire que la cohabitation l'aide à un peu se dégeler, c'est plutôt positif.

Le natté se retourna à nouveau et repoussa paresseusement les couvertures. Il s'étira avec lenteur, prenant soin de décontracter chacun de ses muscles. Il se redressa avec tout autant de lenteur, émettant de petits sons semblables à des ronronnements. Enfin, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Heero observait depuis un bon moment son compagnon de chambrée et n'avait pas perdu une miette du réveil de celui-ci. Il se détourna vers son portable, absorbé dans la contemplation de l'écran, sans pourtant vraiment le voir.

_C'est vraiment un cas ce baka ! Je me demande parfois comment il fait pour changer d'humeur ou d'attitude aussi rapidement. Lui qui est si dynamique et infatigable durant la journée, il a toujours des airs félins au réveil. Il me fait vraiment penser à un chat, bien que non, Duo est plus imposant, plus féroce, plus meurtrier…Lorsqu'il est en mission, Shinigami est le plus impitoyable des assassins._

_Finalement, à chaque moment de la journée, en mangeant, en dormant, en tuant, il semble exécuter une danse. Ses mouvements sont tantôt soignés, langoureux, tantôt rapides, mortels…  
Danse pour moi, Shinigami._

BIP BIP BIP BIP

- Nani ? Ah ! La mission

Heero parcourut rapidement l'ordre de mission. Un grand classique ! Il s'agissait d'infiltrer une école. Deux choses cependant lui paraissaient légèrement suspectes : La première, c'est que les cinq g-boys seraient infiltrés, ce qui ne lui semblait pas réellement nécessaire étant donné l'ampleur de la mission. Il suffisait de récupérer des documents cryptés avant que Oz n'ait le temps de les décoder et de les lire. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était que Heero avait l'interdiction formelle de décoder les dites informations et de les lires. Il s'agissait de travaux top-secrets effectués par les Mads.

_Hn ? Depuis quand les Mads travaillent-ils sur d'autres projets que les missions et nous-mêmes ? Enfin, je suppose que si ça nous regardait, ils nous en parleraient._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

TBC


	2. « Café & sentiments » ou « conseils & r...

Disclaimer : Bah comme d'hab, sont pas à moi :p

Notes de l'auteur : Enjoy

Réponses aux review en fin de chapitre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapitre 2 : Café & sentiments ou conseils & révélations **

Sachant pertinemment que lorsque Duo prenait possession de la salle de bain, il en avait pour pas mal de temps, le japonais descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain :

- Duo ! Briefing dans le salon d'ici une demie heure. Ne traîne pas, baka !

- Oui Hee-chan, je me dépêche.

Le métis sortit de la chambre en marmonnant :

- Heero! C'est Heero mon nom. Baka !

Personne n'étant dans les environs, il laissa un léger sourire venir fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Finalement, il appréciait vraiment cette vie, en dehors de la guerre bien sûr. Les choses avaient mis du temps à se mettre en place, mais désormais, il se rendait compte de ce qu'un adolescent normal pouvait ressentir en étant entouré de ses amis. Au début, la cohabitation avait été difficile, chacun devant s'habituer aux autres :

Wufei et son éternel sens de la justice et de l'honneur, même lors du partage des portions pendant les repas (1) ; Trowa, le guerrier solitaire qui voulait construire un avenir pour les colonies, lui qui ne se souvenait pas de son passé ; Quatre qui avait abandonné le confort d'une vie aisée pour livrer bataille en suivant ses idéaux et Duo…. Duo était indéfinissable aux yeux du soldat. Il changeait si souvent d'attitude qu'il était presque impossible de lui coller une « étiquette ». La plupart l'auraient sans aucun doute qualifié de « joyeux luron », mais pas Heero. Il avait passé cette dernière année à observer le natté en permanence et il était conscient que cette attitude enjouée et enfantine était avant tout destinée à mettre une bonne ambiance au sein du groupe. Duo avait, comme chacun d'entre eux, ses propres démons.

_Rhaaa…A chaque fois que je pense à quelque chose, mon esprit revient inexorablement se fixer sur lui. C'est agaçant à la fin ! Pourquoi je pense à lui plus qu'à eux ? Question idiote, je sais que je suis bien plus attaché à Duo qu'aux autres, stupide histoire de sentiments. J n'a finalement pas tort, les sentiments sont une menace au bon fonctionnement des missions, et de mon cerveau surtout._

Tout à ses réflexions, Heero ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que ses pas l'avaient mené dans la cuisine et fut surpris, en relevant la tête, de croiser le regard amusé de Quatre.

- Bonjour Heero, bien dormi ? tu veux du café ?

- Hn.

- Je prend ça pour un oui, répondit Quatre, un sourire flottant sur le visage.

- Hn ? (2)

- C'est rare de te voir perdu dans tes pensées, Heero. Tout va bien ? Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à te confier, mais…

Quatre fut interrompu par le regard attendri que lui lança Heero, et surtout par le léger sourire que celui-ci n'était pas arrivé à réprimer.

- Hn. Duo as raison. Quand il parle de toi, il te qualifie toujours de « mère-poule ». Tu veilles toujours à ce que chacun d'entre nous ne manque de rien ou n'ai pas de problème. Tu devrais penser aussi à toi quatre.

Quatre s'était assis en entendant la longue tirade d'Heero. Duo avait vraiment réussi à dégeler le perfect soldier, pensa-t-il. Le petit blond considérait Duo comme son meilleur ami et savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, quant à Heero, il faisait plutôt office de frère. Le Japonais s'était beaucoup ouvert à eux durant cette année passée ensemble, mais étrangement, c'était avec Duo qu'il restait le plus distant. Il répugnait à montrer ses faiblesses au natté ; dès lors, lorsqu'il se posait l'une ou l'autre question, c'était vers Quatre qu'il se tournait, Trowa étant à peu près aussi handicapé que lui dans certains domaines. Trowa, ce qu'il représentait pour Quatre, c'était une toute autre histoire.

- Merci Heero, mais je vais bien. Par contre j'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse. Je me trompe ?

- Iie, tu as raison. Tu sais, je me posais pas mal de question sur les sentiments et…enfin ce genre de choses. Je me demande comment cela se fait qu'on aime les gens de différentes manières. Je vous observe tous et…Comment dire ?

- Je crois comprendre. Malgré le fait que la plupart d'entre nous ait eu une enfance difficile, nous avons eu le temps d'apprendre les sentiments. Même Trowa en sait bien plus que toi, bien qu'il ne soit pas non plus du genre démonstratif. Je pense que c'est un peu comme le langage, en fait. Lorsqu'on est petit, il suffit d'écouter les personnes qui nous entourent et d'apprendre. C'est pareil pour les sentiments : on apprend sans s'en rendre compte à les ditinguer, mais lorsqu'il faut apprendre cela plus âgé, ça devient plus difficile. Ton mentor t'as toujours appris à ne rien ressentir depuis ton plus jeune âge, et maintenant que tu n'es plus seul, c'est un peu comme si on t'avait rendu ta capacité à ressentir sans te donner le mode d'emploi ?

- Hai. C'est à peu près ça. _Et puis surtout je n'arrives pas à les gérer._

- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire grand chose. C'est à toi de mettre un nom sur ce que tu ressens : amitié, fraternité, amour. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de définition parfaite en ce qui concerne ce genre de chose. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, c'est de suivre tes émotions(3). Je sais que J t'as dit que les sentiments pouvaient entraver les missions et il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Mais malgré la manière dont les Mads nous traitent, nous ne sommes pas des machines. Cette guerre nous a pris beaucoup de choses, à chacun d'entre nous, ne laisse pas J te prendre ta part d'humanité.

Heero allait répondre lorsque Trowa arriva à son tour dans la cuisine :

- 'Lut

- Hn

- Bonjour Trowa. Tu veux du café ?

- Oui, merci Quatre.

Wufei entra dans la pièce, peu après le mercenaire :

- Yui, Barton, Winner, articula-t-il en hochant la tête.

Chacun répondit d'un signe au jeune chinois. Ils s'étaient habitué à sa manière peu orthodoxe de dire bonjour.

Heero brisa le silence confortable du petit déjeuner pour leur annoncer qu'ils avaient reçu un ordre de mission.

- Briefing dans 15 minutes au salon, dit-il en se levant, je vais chercher le baka sinon il aura pas le temps de déjeuner.

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei échangèrent des coups d'œil amusés devant l'attention que portait le Soldat Parfait au natté. Quatre se leva et fit chauffer du cacao, ainsi que quelques pancackes qu'il avait préparé pour le ventre-sur-patte qu'était l'américain au réveil.

Trowa ne manqua rien de la scène et couva du regard le petit arabe, tout en sirotant son café.

_Ce type est…Il prend tellement soin de nous tous. Est-ce que c'est dû à son empathie ? Je ne pense pas ; Quatre est vraiment désintéressé. Lui seul a encore une famille, un foyer qu'il n'a pas hésité à quitter pour piloter Sandrock et lutter contre Oz. Non seulement c'est un pilote hors-pair, mais en plus il consacre son temps à nous rendre la vie plus belle. Ne te donne pas tant de mal, ta seule présence suffit à me réchauffer(4), mon ange._

Perdu dans ses pensées, Trowa avait pris appui sur un coude et penché son visage légèrement de côté, laissant ainsi reposer le poids de sa tête sur son bras. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Wufei, qui, d'humeur joyeuse, poussa légèrement le coude du mercenaire vers le bord de la table. Les lois de la pesanteur entrèrent alors en action, et Trowa tomba lourdement sur le côté de sa chaise, ne manquant pas de renverser tout le café au passage. Ni son large pull à col roulé ni son pantalon ne furent épargnés.

Quatre suspendit un instant son activité et eut bien du mal à garder son sérieux. Finalement, ce fut en croisant le regard complètement perdu du français qu'il explosa de rire.

Malgré la mauvaise blague, Trowa sourit également en voyant le petit blond s'esclaffer.

- Wufei ! La vengeance d'un mercenaire est redoutable. De plus, honte à toi et tes ancêtres pour ce que tu viens de faire !

- Inustice ! Jamais tu n'as maudit l'imbécile natté et ses stupides blagues, répondit-il, mi-grincheux, mi-amusé. Sur ce, je vais faire quelques exercices, acheva le jeune dragon en sortant de la cuisine.

Quatre s'étant un peu calmé, s'empara d'une serviette et s'attacha à essuyer Trowa tout en lui faisant la conversation.

- Trowa ? Ca va ?

- Hm. Oui, je crois.

- Tu sais, je trouve que l'ambiance s'améliore de jours en jours. Même se met à faire des blagues ! Les choses évoluent malgré tout, malgré les missions et la guerre.

- Tu sais, c'est en partie grâce à toi et Duo, il serait difficile de ne pas se sentir bien avec vous.

Les joues de Quatre s'empourprèrent légèrement tandis qu'il continuait à enlever les tâches de café des vêtements de Trowa. Il avait vu faire ses sœurs des centaines de fois et on peut dire qu'il n'avait rien à envier aux femmes quant aux tâches ménagères. Il passa donc sa main sous le pull de Trowa afin de créer un support pour pouvoir frotter plus efficacement la tache (5). Ses mains blanches et fines entrèrent en contact direct avec la peau du grand brun et le petit blond pu constater qu'il ne portait rien en dessous de son pull.

Les joues de Quatre prirent cette fois une teinte plus prononcée. Celui-ci baissa la tête, faisant mine de se concentrer sur la tache.

Lorsqu'il sentit la main fraîche de Quatre effleurer son ventre, Trowa réprima un frisson.

_Oh…Oh…Non ! Vive la situation embarrassante ! Mon Dieu faites que je ne réagisse pas. Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Wufei tu me le paiera. Comment est-ce qu'un simple contact peut me faire autant d'effet ? Quatre, pardon d'avoir de telles pensées. Si tu savais, tu ne me verrais plus de la même façon, ne ?_

Aussitôt, Trowa brisa le silence :

- Laisse, merci mais tu sais, je crois que la seule solution c'est la lessive. Bon, je vais me changer. Je reviens tout de suite.

Sur ces paroles, il s'éloigna précipitamment du blond et fonça dans sa chambre.

- Heu.. d'accord

Quatre fixait tristement le point où Trowa avait disparu de son champ de vision.

_Il sait, c'est pas possible autrement ! Il semble éviter le moindre contact physique avec moi. Je ne vais quand même pas lui sauter dessus bon sang ! Mais comment est-ce qu'il peut savoir ? J'en ai parlé à personne, même pas à Duo. Il agit comme si je le dégoûtais, pourquoi ? Même s'il sait et que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, il pourrait quand même… Pourquoi est-ce que tant de honte émane de lui lorsque nous sommes proches ? _

Pendant ce temps, Heero se tenait devant la porte de la salle de bain et commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter.

- Duo, si tu ne sors pas de là habillé et coiffé je te jure que…Je t'empêche de prendre ton petit déjeuner ! Dépêche toi, baka !

Duo sortit tout sourire de la salle de bain, habillé et coiffé. Il se mit à rire devant l'expression interdite qu'affichait le Japonais.

- Bah oui monsieur je-suis-toujours-pressé-quant-il-s'-agit-de-missions, ça m'arrive aussi de me dépêcher !

- Hn, baka.

- Hee-chan ! C'est grave à la fin ! Je devrais compter combien de fois par jour tu prononce le mot « baka » à mon attention.

- Duo ! Omae o

- Korosu, vi je sais. Je devrais aussi les compter ceux-là !

Duo fonça dans la cuisine, sachant qu'il lui restait à peine cinq minutes pour engouffrer son petit-déjeuner. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris lorsqu'il découvrit la table mise et, à sa place, une assiette de pancakes accompagnée d'un chocolat chaud fumant.  
Avant de s'installer à table il déposa un bisou sonore sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

- Quat-chou t'es vraiment un ange !

- Bonjour Duo ! T'as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin, pourtant tu t'es levé tôt ! Quel miracle !

Le ton badin qu'avait employé Quatre ne trompa cependant pas Duo, qui aperçut également un voile de tristesse passer devant le regard de son meilleur ami.

- Hey man ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Mais..euh..non Duo, tout va bien. Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Et mes pancackes, ils te plaisent ?

- Ils sont délicieux tes pancakes. Mais Quatre, n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, même si je n'ai pas ton don d'empathie, tu es mon meilleur ami, je vois bien quand tu es soucieux.

Quatre s'inclina alors. Il prit place en face de Duo et pendant que celui-ci mangeait, il lui raconta l'épisode de la tache de café.

- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il m'évite parfois. Pourtant la plupart du temps il est vraiment gentil. Je ne comprends pas très bien.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Quatre écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant la question plus que directe de son meilleur ami.

- Oui. Mais c'est pas un problème tu sais. Je ne compte même pas lui en parler. Justement, je n'attends rien de sa part. C'est pour ça que je ne le comprends pas.

- Tu sais Quat-chou j'y comprends rien non plus, mais peut-être que tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, peut-être qu'il y a une raison au fait qu'il évite d'avoir un contact avec toi. J'en sais rien, mais connaissant Trowa, je peux affirmer qu'il te porte une grande affection.Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il ressente quelque chose comme du dégoût à ton égard. Et puis aveugle comme il est, c'est quasiment impossible qu'il ait deviné tes sentiments, tu sais. Ne te prends pas trop la tête pour ça.

- Tu as sans doute raison, merci Duo. A toi maintenant.

- Nani ?

- Tu commences à utiliser les mêmes expressions que Heero ! Se moqua gentiment le jeune empathe. Je veux dire : à toi ! Il semblerait que c'est la matinée « conseils & révélations », alors à toi de me dire si quelque chose te tracasse.

- Euh…Ben non, tout va plus ou moins bien. Même Fei arrive à me supporter et je m'entends très bien avec vous tous. Hee-chan est pas mal distant avec moi, mais je m'y suis habitué et je pense que même si ça risque de se compliquer plus tard, sa présence me suffit pour l'instant. Je ne lui demande rien et ne compte rien lui dire, un peu comme toi avec Trowa, voilà tout.

- Hein ? Alors tu veux dire que toi aussi tu es … ? Je le savais ! Je commençais à me demander si mon empathie me jouait des tours. Tu dégages tellement de chaleur et d'affection lorsque tu es avec lui ! Et bien, la seule chose à dire, je crois que c'est : « Bienvenue au club », sourit Quatre.

- Et vi ! Et puis tu vois, y a au moins un point positif, ton « uchuu no coconut » (6) fonctionne avec moi !

Ils partirent tout deux dans un grand éclat de rire, juste avant d'entendre Heero les appeler depuis le salon :

- Briefing ! il est 8h00, je commence !

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

TBC

(1) Je trouve ça trop drôle d'imaginer Wufei en train de calculer les parts exactes lors des repas pour être sûr qu'aucun d'entre ne sera défavorisé…mdrr…enfin, je sais c débile :p

(2) Notez là que les pilotes ont finalement appris, durant cette année de vie commune à décoder le langage « Hn-ien » de notre perfect Soldier

(3) Guimauve powaaaaaaaaaaaaa (mdrrrrrrrrr)

(4) pas dans ce sens là ! bande de pervers :p

(5) Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ne ?? Je sais pas si l'explication est très claire…en tout cas moi je me comprends, c'es déjà un début… --''

(6) Je précise, ce « super jeu de mot » n'est pas de moi mais j'étais tellement pliée quand je l'ai lu dans une fic que j'ai voulu le réutiliser pour rendre hommage à l'auteur.. Le hic c que je ne me souviens plus de l'auteur en question… alors si par miracle cet auteur lit ma fic, qu'elle se manifeste

Réponse aux reviews : 

**Sahad **: Yataaaa ! ma première revieweuse ! ch'uis trop contente !! En plus pas n'importe qui, une fanficeuse que j'adoooore …Arigato ça me fait très plaisir

**sugarhighsquirrel69** : merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir, et comme tu dis, j'espère que je serai à la hauteur pour la suite … et pis t'as raison 1x2 powaaaaaa…

**Fuu-san :** Je suis contente que le début te plaise… J'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite … Mais bon, j'avoue que le titre n'a pas énormément de rapport avec l'histoire…enfin, c juste que j'en ai marre que Duo passe pour le baka de service et puis je m'étais promis que ce serait le titre de ma première fic sur GW si je me décidais à en écrire une un jour … Au sujet de l'ordi de heero, tu te trompes, c pas l'ordi qui s'est fait trucidé mais le réveil … En tout cas, arigato pour ta review


	3. Briefing

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi. Cest pas faute d'espérer pourtant. :p

Notes de l'auteur : Ben voilà, le chapitre suivant… malgré tout !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapitre 3 : Briefing**

Quatre se dirigea vers le salon, accompagné du Duo. Malgré le fou rire, une petite ride venait lui barrer le front. Il était soucieux.

_Heero est beaucoup trop ouvert depuis quelques jours. Je sais qu'il tient à nous, qu'il s'est habitué à notre présence, mais…_

Une fois tout les G-boys réunis au salon, Heero se lança dans la description de la mission. Son regard glacial se posa d'abord sur ses compagnons, puis il reporta son attention sur son fidèle portable. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se lança dans une longue explication :

- Alors le principe est simple, voire classique. Il s'agit d'une mission d'infiltration(1). Oz a volé certains documents aux Mads. Une histoire de taupe paraît-il, bien que je n'en aie pas encore eu confirmation. Ces documents sont cryptés et protégés par les meilleures barrières informatiques possibles. Selon les calculs de J, il faudra au moins deux mois à Oz pour les décoder, même en mettant leurs meilleures machines dessus. Les Mads tiennent à ce qu'on effectue la mission tous ensemble, mais il est évident qu'arriver à cinq en même temps ne sera pas des plus discret. Il faudra donc se montrer prudent et se faire oublier le plus possible. Nous sommes fin septembre, ça tombe plutôt bien. Nous nous ferons passer pour des étudiants appartenant à un programme d'échange qui viennent passer quelque mois à l'université et…

- What ? L'université ! Mais Heero, on a à peine 17 ans ! On a pas l'âge pour être à l'université.

- Urusei ! Laisse-moi finir, tu râleras après ! Tant pis pour notre âge, l'important est qu'on ne se fasse pas remarquer. Autrement dit, on ne sèche pas _trop souvent_ les cours, on tente de suivre et de rendre les devoirs demandés s'il y en a, compris ? Articula-t-il.

- Hai.

- Bon, le but de la mission n'est pas de tout faire sauter en partant. Oz et l'université ne sont pas réellement liés. D'après les informations qu'on a pu recueillir d'un agent infiltré, Oz pirate et détourne le réseau informatique de l'université, mais nous n'en savons pas plus.

- Pourquoi ? _Oups ! Je vais encore me faire envoyer balader. __Duo no baka._

Heero était tellement pris dans son exposé qu'il répondit automatiquement à la question du natté, sans relever l'interruption de celui-ci.

- Il est bien connu que les universités ont des réseaux très larges et étendus, les seuls réseaux pas trop surveillés en ces temps de guerre. Rien ne dit que les universités collaborent volontairement avec OZ en les laissant détourner les réseaux, bien qu'il me semble peu probable que les informaticiens chargés de la maintenance n'aient rien remarqué. Toutes ces informations seront à vérifier sur place. Le but final de la mission est de découvrir la faille dans le piratage de Oz, d'y introduire un virus que j'aurai préparé et de récupérer les documents cryptés avant qu'Oz ne puisse les déchiffrer. C'est une mission de longue haleine, alors on ferait mieux de se préparer à rester dans cette université pas mal de temps, comme des adolescents normaux, et de s'habituer au système scolaire, rajouta-t-il en lançant un regard en coin à Duo.

Trowa demanda à son tour quelques renseignements supplémentaires. Comme il s'adressait à son frère d'arme, qui une fois en mode soldat parfait raisonnait exactement comme lui, le français ne gaspilla pas sa salive en mots inutiles :

- Où ? Quand ? Qui ?

Heero lui répondit du tac au tac :

- Terre, USA, Los Angeles, dans deux jours. Pas besoin de modifier notre identité, je m'occupe des détails afin que personne d'important ne puisse avoir accès à nos données. Ca évitera les complications si on ne doit pas s'appeler par des noms différents, surtout si nous sommes tous les cinq.

- pffff ! râla Wufei, je vais pas survivre ! Une école remplie d'étudiants, quel cauchemar ! Marmonna-t-il en partant.

Wufei était avant tout un solitaire et bien qu'il ait tissé de profonds liens d'amitié avec ses frères d'armes, il ne tenait pas spécialement à se mêler à autant de monde. Malgré cela, le chinois avait beaucoup changé au contact de ses amis. Il s'autorisait même parfois à faire quelques blagues et à se laisser aller en présence de ceux qu'il considérait comme de véritables frères de sang. Peu après son dix-septième anniversaire, il avait même abandonné son éternelle tunique blanche et par là-même, achevé sa période de deuil. Il avait compris les erreurs qu'il avait commises avec sa femme et regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit combien il l'aimait avant de la perdre. Cependant, face à la plupart des gens, il préférait afficher son masque de dragon fier et inaccessible.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Quelque part. QG des Mads._

G explosa de colère :

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille sans prendre compte de notre avis ? On n'était pas sûr des résultats ! Le projet était au stade expérimental. Comment crois-tu qu'ils vont pouvoir tout gérer en même temps ? Ce sont des adolescents bordel ! Déjà qu'ils se battent sans relâche pour l'avenir des colonies… Ils n'ont pas à supporter ça ! Il y aura forcément des effets secondaires. Merde ! C'était une expérience !

- Comme tu dis, cher collègue, et tout scientifique qui se respecte se doit de tester ses expériences, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as pratiquement transformé ton soldat en machine, c'est déjà dégueulasse, mais rien ne t'autorisait à faire subir ça aux autres pilotes. Ils ne sont pas sous ta responsabilité !

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, ils font tous partie de l'expérience et chacun réagira de manière différente. Il fallait le faire, ils n'en ressortiront que plus forts ! Tu me fais rire avec tes beaux discours ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Tu étais d'accord pour tenter le coup, non ? Alors quoi ? Tu retournes ta veste ? C'est bien toi et les autres mentors qui m'avez aidé à ce que je sache.

- Oui, mais pas comme ça, pas sans leur demander leur avis. Et sûrement pas les deux projets en même temps ! Ils ne sont pas infaillibles Bon Dieu ! Il faut les prévenir.

- Sûrement pas ! Le mal est fait maintenant. S'ils sont au courant, le résultat sera faussé. Il faut juste qu'ils récupèrent les documents, sinon Oz exploitera nos recherches pour son propre compte. Et si les dirigeants savent que l'expérience a déjà commencé, ils feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour capturer les pilotes et se servir d'eux comme cobayes !

- ça tu l'as déjà fait ! Quand je pense que si il n'y avait pas eu de taupe, si nos travaux n'avaient pas été volés, je n'aurais rien su, rien découvert ! Mais quand ? Quand as-tu pu agir ?

- La dernière visite médicale…

- je vois. Il ne reste maintenant plus qu'à attendre et observer si j'ai bien compris ! Quand est-ce que ça va commencer ?

- ça va bientôt faire trois mois, ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

- Si tu crois qu'il ne s'apercevront de rien, tu te trompes !Duo m'a déjà parlé de quelque chose. Il m'a expliqué que Heero parlait beaucoup ces temps-ci, surtout à Quatre. Il y a un rapport n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum. Ce n'est qu'une petite réaction aux injections. Cela a un effet légèrement désinhibant. Mon pilote redeviendra le soldat parfait dès demain selon mes calculs.

- Pourquoi seulement lui ? Les autres ne semblent pas avoir changé de comportement.

- J'ai déjà fait pas mal de modifications sur 01, lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Le corps de Heero ne réagit pas de la même façon que les autres, puisqu'il a déjà été modifié. Il faut juste un petit temps d'adaptation.

- Je vois. Quand serons-nous en mesure de quantifier les effets positifs de ta petite « intervention » ?

- Très bientôt, mais ils sont impossibles à prévoir. Tout dépendra de la manière dont leurs corps accepteront les changements. Idem pour les effets secondaires.

- Quelle inconscience ! Il n'y a plus grand chose à faire de toutes façons. Et en ce qui concerne la taupe ?

- Repérée ! Tu devrais envoyer un ordre de mission à 02, ça devrait être dans ses cordes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Une fois le briefing terminé, chaque pilote retourna à ses occupations.

Wufei était parti méditer dans sa chambre. Trowa, assis dans un des canapés du salon, tentait de reprendre la lecture d'un livre passionnant tout en faisant abstraction des cris que poussait Duo, scotché à sa console de jeux.

- Yataaaaaaaaa ! Vas-y Kilik, tue-là….grrr… Je l'aime pas cette Taki, c'est grave !(3)

Quatre, quant à lui, tentait tant bien que mal de tempérer son meilleur ami.

- Duo, pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer dans la chambre ? J'y ai fais installer une télé la semaine dernière.

- Bah… Heero m'a viré. Il veut se concentrer tranquille sur la mission.

- Ah. Je vois.

- De toutes façons, j'ai trop joué ; ça m'ennuie à la fin. Je vais faire un tour. A tout à l'heure !

- D'accord, ne prends pas froid, il pleut dehors.

- Vi maman quat'chou.

Quatre ne vit pas les yeux embués de Duo lorsque celui-ci quitta le salon, mais il ressentit néanmoins le profond sentiment de tristesse et de rejet qui émanait de son meilleur ami, de même que le besoin de solitude. C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière raison qui l'empêcha de suivre Duo au dehors.

Duo sortit rapidement de la maison et scruta les alentours. Ils étaient en pleine campagne. Une petit chemin de pierre démarrait sur le pas de la porte pour aller se perdre quelques mètres plus loin, à l'orée d'un bois. Duo suivit le chemin du regard avant de s'y engager. Devant lui, juste à l'entrée du bois, se dressait un immense saule, dont les branches semblaient crouler sous leur propre poids, mais qui pourtant s'étendaient gracieusement vers le ciel. Le jeune homme se sentait irrémédiablement attiré vers cet arbre. Il sentait émaner de lui une force tranquille, quelque chose de rassurant. Il voulut grimper mais le tronc large, rendu glissant par la pluie, n'offrait aucune prise.

Duo leva alors tristement les yeux vers les hautes branches. Il aurait voulu s'installer entre celles-ci, se sentir enveloppé, protégé.  
Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Heero. Heero qu'il ne comprenait vraiment plus. Depuis quelques jours, il parlait beaucoup aux autres pilotes. Cela lui semblait étrange de la part d'iceberg-man, comme il s'amusait à le surnommer. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il été si virulent dans la chambre ?

_Il me prend pour un imbécile! Le baka qui ne sait jamais se taire ou rester tranquille. Il a pourtant vu Shinigami à l'œuvre ! Il sait que je suis efficace en mission, alors pourquoi_ ?

Peu après le briefing, Duo avait voulu remonter dans la chambre pour voir ce que fabriquait Heero, mais à peine était-il entré que le soldat parfait, posté devant son portable, l'avait durement rembarré:

- Duo, sors d'ici !

- Euh Heero? Hello ! C'est aussi ma chambre je te signale. Je veux juste…

- …Me faire perdre mon temps ? J'essaye de planifier la mission comme tu peux le voir. Je ne passe pas ma vie à ne rien faire !

- Hee-chan ?

Heero faisait face au bureau, dos à la porte. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner pour s'adresser au natté :

- Heero ! c'est Heero mon nom ! Sors!

Duo n'avait pas répondu pas et était redescendu au salon, tentant de chasser cette boule qui se formait au creux de son estomac.

Heero, quant à lui, avait continué de fixer sans le voir l'écran de son ordinateur.

_Je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ces derniers jours ? Qu'est-ce qui m'appris de parler si ouvertement à Quatre ? Je dis tout haut ce que je pense, sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Heureusement que je fais particulièrement attention avec Duo. Je ne veux pas être dans la même pièce que lui tant que ça ne sera pas passé. K'so !Pourquoi ais-je déversé sur lui toute mon agressivité ? C'est de sa faute ! C'est de sa faute si je ressens autant de choses, si je parle trop…Baka ! Le plus important : les missions, c'est ça le plus important. Il faut que je pense avant tout aux missions. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir, mais je dois pouvoir continuer à le cacher…comme avant._

Le corps du soldat s'était tendu imperceptiblement avant de se décontracter. Heero l'ignorait, mais cela voulait dire que son organisme avait finalement accepté le nouveau produit qui coulait dans son sang.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus désinhibé, cela allait être facile de recommencer à cacher ses émotions.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Duo ne sentit pas la pluie s'intensifier et n'entendit pas le grondement sourd annonciateur de l'orage qui se profilait au loin. La seule chose qu'il Duo pouvait percevoir, c'était le nœud au fond de sa gorge et le vide dans ses poumons. Retenant sa respiration, ils se répétait inlassablement, telle une litanie :

_Boys don't cry, boys don't cry!_

Il détestait pleurer, mais ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout, c'était ce sentiment de vulnérabilité et d'impuissance qui accompagnait généralement ses larmes. Il voulait être plus fort, moins sensible, comme lorsqu'il tuait. Il voulait être shinigami, le Dieu de la mort, celui qui ne pleure pas.

Sa tristesse se mua peu à peu en une colère sourde et irrationnelle. Il se mit à hurler :

- Boys don't cry ! Baka! Tu as raison, c'est exactement ce que je suis. Shinigami no baka, Duo no baka! Mais pas tout à fait, et je te le prouverai, Heero.

A cet instant, tout s'enchaîna très rapidement. Un éclair déchira le ciel ; l'orage était là, juste au dessus. Submergé par sa colère, Duo tomba accroupi face à l'arbre, tous ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême. Sans réfléchir, il se ramassa sur lui même et effectua une forte poussée sur ses jambes.

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait qu'il était déjà dans les airs, à trois mètres du sol. La seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment-là était qu'il voulait à tout prix se réfugier dans le grand saule. Son instinct le poussa alors à tendre les bras vers l'avant, cherchant ainsi à agripper le tronc de l'arbre.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que ses ongles, bien plus longs et durs qu'à la normale, étaient profondément plantés dans l'écorce humide.

Comprenant qu'il ne risquait pas de tomber, Duo continua son ascension en se servant de ses ongles, étonnement proéminents.

Une fois la branche de son choix atteinte, le natté se cala confortablement sur celle-ci, reposant son dos contre le large tronc du saule.

Il fixa alors ses mains, ses doigts, ses ongles… Tout à fait normaux.

_Ben ça ! J'ai des hallucinations ou quoi ? Mes ongles, ils ressemblaient à des…griffes ? J'ai rêvé ? Non, sinon comment j'aurais fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? Faut vraiment que ça m'arrive à moi ce genre de trucs ; c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore dire les autres ? Bah…si je ne dis rien…Oui c'est ça, mieux vaut se taire et attendre. Maiseeuuuuh, comment je redescends moi ?_

Pendant ce temps, à la planque, l'ordinateur de Heero retentit pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Après avoir rapidement parcouru les notes qui s'affichaient sur son écran, Heero descendit les escaliers menant au salon.

- Mission. Ce soir !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

TBC

(1) Effectivement, c'est un grand classique que pas mal de fanficeuses utilisent, mais que voulez-vous. On ne se refait pas.

(2) C'est un nom inventé… toute ressemblance avec un produit réel est fortuite :p

(3) Référence à Soul Calibur 2 pour ceux qui connaissent

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Réponse aux reviews : 

**Julie Zeman : **

Alors pour la petite précision, ceci est une review qu'on m'a envoyé par mail. Je la met ici :

_«__Salut ShinOyasumi. Si je t'écris c au sujet de ton histoire. Comme tu a dis que tu attendais aussi des critiques je vais être clair: j'ai trouvé ton histoire très mauvaise. Je lis des fanfictions depuis minimum 5ans et je n'ai jamais lu quelque chose d'aussi nul. Autant je suis un grand fan de Gundam Wing autant la tu es en train de me dégouter de ce que tu fais avec ma série préférée. Je me demande vraiment si tu a des encouragements pour continuer et si oui si ils viennent d'autres personnes que tes amis __car__ quelqu'un de normalement constitué te dirais d'arrêter avant que tu ne continue a nous martiriser cette pauvre série. J'ai même fais lire ton histoire par mon père qui es éditeur et il dis pareils que moi. Franchement je ne comprend pas pq tu t'entète a continuer sur cette voie là. Tu devrais soit arrêter, soit recommencer quand tu aura évolué. »_

réponse : Tout d'abord, je te remercie pour ton honnêteté. Cependant, ce n'était pas nécessaire de pousser jusqu'à faire lire mon histoire par ton père (éditeur hum hum ), ce n'est qu'une petite fic sans prétention, et ma première qui plus est ! Pour répondre à ta question, les rares reviews que j'ai reçu jusqu'à présent ne viennent pas d'amis à moi, mais de personnes que je ne connais pas.

Je ne prétend pas être une super pro de GW, ni écrivain. Ensuite, me dire que ma fic est complètement nulle et d'arrêter ne va absolument pas m'aider à m'améliorer ! Quand je parlais de critiques, je parlais de critiques CONSTRUCTIVES et si tu pouvais me dire plus précisément ce qui te dérange, ça serait mieux. Voilà, malgré la grosse claque que tu m'as mise, j'ai décidé de continuer pour les rares personnes qui me lisent, que je remercie au passage.

J'espère malgré tout que ton avis changera si tu lis la suite. Je vais persévérer et, si tu me donnes des conseils plus constructifs, je me ferai un plaisir de les suivre. Ja ne.

**Ariane-Maxwell-Shinigami** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Dieu sait que j'ai besoin de remarques positives en ce moment !!! :p Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le début de ma fic. Merci aussi de m'avoir prévenu pour les reviews anonymes, je n'y avais pas fait attention.

**Fuu-san** : Je suis super contente que tu suives ma fic ; ça me fait vraiment plaisir et figures-toi que c'est en grande partie grâce à toi que j'ai décidé de continuer. Arigato !

**Kyralya **: Marchi pour ta review par mail! Je suis contente que tu suives ma fic, mais je peux pas te prévenir des updates parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, je peux plus envoyer de mails (pour l'instant). Tu trouvais Hee-chan trop bavard ? Tu vas comprendre pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Ja ne.


	4. Shinigami est de sortie

Disclaimer : juste Duo ? Non ? aïe pas taper... ça va j'ai compris !!! Rhooo.. pas à moi !  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère que je m'améliore un cht'it peu et que l'histoire vous plait JA ne  
  
IMPORTANT : Onegai, si cette histoire vous plait et que vous voulez connaître la suite, laissez des reviews, histoire de m'encourager - chibi eyes- Les reviews sont capitales pour les auteurs   
  
UN GRAND MERCI AUX PERSONNES QUI PRENNENT CINQ MINUTES DE LEUR TEMPS POUR LAISSER UNE REVIEW, CA FAIT VRAIMENT PLAISIR   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
ChtiteElfie : yataaa... une nouvelle !! Arigatou Rassures-toi, même si il y a des reproches (c pas toujours drôles d'en avoir), je trouve ta critique très constructive car elle me permet de voir clairement ce qui ne va pas ! Je vais donc suivre tes conseils au maximum...J'espère faire des progrès et que la suite te plaira, n'hésite pas à continuer à me donner ton avis Ja ne   
  
Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : Bien sûr que je suis contente de te revoir ! Ravie que tu suives ma fic... J'essaierai de pas trop m'en faire pour les reviews à l'avenir... Du moment que mon histoire plait à qqn c'est ce qui compte J'espère que le suite te plaira Arigatou  
  
Alana : Yattaaa ! re-une nouvelle !! je suis ravie que tu trouves ma fic « pas si mal » (mdrrr) et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements... J'espère que tu continueras à lire la suite et qu'elle te plaira...Ja ne   
  
Fuu-san : Je suis spra-méga-giga contente que tu suives chaque chapitre...Milles fois merçi... Ce qui me fait le plus plaisir, c'est que même si tu ne trouves pas ça très abouti, tu commences à voir un ch'tit progrès... Arigatou... Un jour j'arriverai à te décrocher un compliment (mdrrrr) ... Ja ne ma revieweuse préférée   
  
Kyralya : yataaaa ! Enfin tu ma laisse une review... ça me fait super plaisir !! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Merci aussi pour ton mail... Mais je vais me facher une fois de plus ! Ce n'était en aucun cas une erreur d'écrire ta fic !! Pour te répondre....vi uniforme il y aura...Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé au départ mais tu m'as donné l'idée Comme quoi les reviewers peuvent inluer sur l'histoire ! En tout cas merci de lire ma fic ! Ja ne   
  
Yohina : Yataaaa...encore une nouvelle ! ch'uis trop contente ...Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements... J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont aussi... laisse-moi une ch'tite review pour me dire quoi ... merci bicoup ! Ja ne   
  
Last, but not least : MIMI YUI...Bon, j'ai mis ton nom en grand, j'espère que ça te poussera à lire les « blablas de début de chapitre », surtout que celui-ci t'es destiné...  
  
Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai pas mal de problèmes avec mon ordi... Je peux reçevoir des mails, mais pas en envoyer --...donc je te réponds par ici .(je ne peux malheureusement pas aller sur ton site qui fait buger mon ordi --) Pour commencer, tes lemons sont géniaux , qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne déprimes pas pour ton coup de gueule, ça arrive à tout le monde...Moi aussi ça m'arrive de pêter les plombs...je laisse alors la place à Shin, mon double démoniaque...he he...heu..mais là on s'égare, ne ? --...Je disais donc ne déprime pas, essaye plutôt de tempérer les choses avec Kyralya, histoire qu'elle soit pas dégoutée d'écrire... Dites donc j'ai du travail avec vous deux..je gère un conflit inter-planétaire là (mdrrr) ...hum, je m'égare encore...Mais j'accorde de l'importance à ce que tu me dis, et donc aussi à tes états d'âmes !!! Alors ne pense pas le contraire, oki ? En aucun cas, je te prends pour une vieille chieuse ou autre... tu es juste une fille qui a des opinions et qui n'a pas peur de les exprimer, c'est plutôt louable, même si la diplomatie n'a pas fait partie intégrante de ton dernier plaidoyer(mdrrr)...En résumé, arrêtez de vous prendre la tête avec ça :p  
  
Au sujet de ton opinion sur ma fic : J'ai pas inventé l'eau chaude !!! mdrrrrrrr.... Bah iie, puisque l'eau chaude ça s'invente pas, c'est de l'eau qu'on chauffe...donc scientifiquement parlant, ce n'est qu'un changement d'état des molécules et....heu... décidément je m'égare aujourd'hui ! Enfin soit... Comme tu peux le constater je le prends pas mal, bien que... :p... Je suis absolument ravie qu'un auteur reconnu (par bcp de gens, si si je t'assures et NON je suis pas une frotte-manche :p) trouve ma fic plutôt bonne pour un début ! yataaaaaaaa ! Figures-toi que je me suis inspirée d'aucune fic en particulier mais je me doute bien qu'il doit y en avoir un paquet du même genre, à moi de la faire sortir du lot / Bonne chance ! lol/ Je suis ravie aussi que tu trouves que chaque chapitre est meilleur que le précédant et j'espère que ça ira en continuant ! J'espère aussi que tu continueras à me donner ton avis ! Te connaissant un tit peu (au travers du net ), je suppose que tu liras ça avant ta journée de travail...donc Bosses bien et dans la bonne humeur Ja ne  
  
Bon après autant de blabla, passons à l'action :  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPITRE 4 : Shinigami est de sortie  
  
Pendant ce temps, à la planque, l'ordinateur de Heero retentit pour la deuxième fois de la journée....  
  
BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP  
  
Après avoir rapidement parcouru les notes qui s'affichaient sur son écran, Heero descendit les escaliers menant au salon...  
  
- Mission...ce soir !  
  
Tandis que Wufei les rejoignait, Trowa et Quatre, toujours dans la pièce commune, échangèrent un regard surpris. Le jeune empathe prit alors la parole :  
  
- Une mission ? Ce soir ? Ca doit être un truc urgent, non ?  
  
- Hn  
  
- De quoi s'agit-il ?  
  
- La taupe qui a permis à Oz de voler les travaux de J et des autres a été démasquée...  
  
- On doit le capturer ? Le faire parler ?  
  
- Iie...élimination  
  
- je vois...  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
L'orage s'était rapidement dissipé et la pluie drue et abondante s'était peu à peu muée en un fin filet humide. Duo, toujours perché sur sa branche, commençait à avoir froid. De plus, rester assis sur une branche pendant près d'une heure était finalement bien moins confortable qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Après avoir mis un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées, il voulut redescendre.  
  
/ Maiseuuh... comment je fais maintenant ? Bon si je suis monté, je dois bien pouvoir redescendre.../  
  
Se rappelant la manière dont il était grimpé, Duo se mit à se concentrer en regardant fixement ses doigts...  
  
Sans résultat...  
  
/ Ok... Réfléchis Duo, réfléchis... tu n'es pas un baka et tu peux te sortir de ce genre de situation tout seul...Je vais quand même pas attendre que les autres viennent me chercher...Je serais de toutes façons incapable de leur expliquer comment je suis arrivé jusqu'ici.../  
  
Le natté suivit alors des yeux la trajectoire qu'il avait utilisé pour monter. Deux branches s'étendaient sous lui. Celles-là allaient être faciles d'accès. Ensuite plus rien. Il devait rester environ trois mètres... C'était faisable pour quelqu'un comme lui. Après avoir passé en revue les mouvements qu'il devrait effectuer pour minimiser les risques de chute, Duo se décida. La première branche fut rapidement atteinte...Ensuite la deuxième...aucun problème. Duo se laissa ensuite pendre à celle-ci afin de réduire la distance entre lui et le sol. Il prit son inspiration et lâcha...  
  
/Impact dans trois secondes, pensa-t-il ironiquement /  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
Impact... Afin que ses chevilles n'encaissent pas tout le choc dû à la chute, Duo plia instinctivement les genoux au moment de se réceptionner et amortit enfin le reste de l'impact en s'aidant de ses poignets. Il se releva immédiatement et fut surpris de ne constater aucune douleur au niveau de ses chevilles, de ses genoux, ni de ses poignets. Son corps et ses muscles s'étaient tendus et relâchés exactement aux bons moments. Il semblait être fait pour ce genre d'acrobatie...  
  
/Et ben voilà, c'était pas compliqué...Bon reste plus qu'à rentrer.../  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Au moment de passer la porte d'entrée, Duo se répéta une dernière fois...  
  
/Tu verras Hee-chan...tu verras de quoi Shinigami est capable/  
  
Duo trouva ses compagnons réunis dans le salon. Quatre, Trowa et Wuffei discutaient avec animation et Heero revenait du bureau avec une liasse de feuilles qu'il venait probablement d'imprimer.  
  
- Duo, va au salon...tu as une mission pour ce soir...  
  
Heero tendit le dossier à Quatre qui commença à le lire. Trowa, quant à lui, résumait pour Duo ce qui s'était dit durant les dix minutes qu'il avait manquées.  
  
- Hein ? Mais je comprends pas tout là... Comment suis-je censé éliminer un homme qui fait partie de l'équipe des Mads... Je veux dire, il connaît forcément notre identité... Il se doutera de quelque chose s'il nous voit débarquer... heu... où est-il en fait ?  
  
- Pas loin, à quelques kilomètres... Les Mads l'ont expressément envoyé ici pour soi-disant faire des recherches sur la faune locale, dirons-nous... Ils ont besoin d'analyser les comportements humains ...  
  
- Mais c'est quoi cette excuse bidon ! Ce type va se douter de quelque chose c'est clair !  
  
Ce fut au tour d'Heero d'intervenir pour donner des précisions au natté.  
  
- Non, j'ai déjà contacté J et il m'a assuré que la couverture était parfaite. Il a déjà fait ce genre de recherche paraît-il...De plus, ce type est parfaitement au courant que nous ne sommes pas loin.  
  
Wufei se moqua :  
  
- Et puis vu le genre d'endroit...pas étonnant d'y croiser Maxwell !  
  
Devant le regard interrogateur de Duo, Trowa continua :  
  
- Le point de contact est une boîte appelée le « deca-dance » (1) ... Elle est située dans les bas-quartiers, à quelques rues du centre ville. Il est certain que le contact se trouvera là ce soir...ça fait partie de ses recherches...  
  
- Je vois...et pourquoi moi ?  
  
Quatre releva enfin les yeux du dossier et brandit celui-ci en le désignant.  
  
- Parce que tu es tout à fait son type...Il se laissera approcher plus facilement...  
  
- Je...Je suis... SON TYPE ???  
  
- Oui, c'est écrit là : « Ben Adams, 26 ans, individu masculin de race blanche »,...blabla...ah voilà c'est là : « Tendances homosexuelles »... et puis plus loin, Hilde a précisé aux Mads que lorsque ce type travaillait avec les Sweepers, il arrêtait pas de te mater...  
  
- Pardon ?????  
  
- Heu, ce sont les mots de Hilde, rougit Quatre.  
  
- Non pas ça, avant ! Ce type a travaillé avec les Sweepers ?  
  
- Oui quelques temps, puis il a rejoint les Mads parce qu'il était vraiment calé en nouvelles technologies...Le dossier ne précise rien de plus...  
  
- Je vois, donc ce soir...Shinigami est de sortie...  
  
- Oui, nous partirons en voiture d'ici deux heures.  
  
- Nous ? Je croyais que c'était moi qui étais chargé d'effectuer la mission.  
  
- Oui, tu es chargé de ... enfin...tu sais...Tu dois l'approcher suffisamment pour le faire sortir de la boîte et ...le faire taire...  
  
Duo ne sourcilla pas à l'évocation de l'assassinat qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre, pas plus qu'aux méthodes qu'il devrait utiliser pour « approcher » sa future victime. Heero fut surpris par l'attitude déterminée du natté. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son estomac à lui se serrait si fort alors que l'américain semblait complètement blasé.  
  
- Mais ?  
  
- Mais les Mads ont pris pas mal de risques en l'envoyant près de notre planque. Sachant que c'est un informateur de Oz, il a très bien pu leur indiquer qu'on était dans la même ville...ou du moins pas très loin... Connaissant Treize, s'il est au courant, il saisira l'occasion et se servira de son informateur comme appât pour ferrer un plus gros poisson...  
  
- C'est à dire nous...  
  
- Oui... mais il le fallait bien...  
  
- Ok, je vais me préparer... on verra les détails ensuite...  
  
Duo monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le soldat parfait. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle d'eau et fit tomber l'intégralité de ses vêtement à ses pieds. Il entra lentement dans la douche et étira ses muscles, quelque peu courbaturés par sa mésaventure dans l'arbre. Il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude au maximum. Lentement, l'eau coula sur son visage, suivant le tracé fin de son menton, pour finalement aller se perdre le long de son torse. Le jet d'intensifia et les gouttes formèrent une fine pellicule ruisselante sur sa peau, suivant les courbes délicates mais masculines de son corps...  
  
Peu à peu, la buée envahit complètement la salle de bain qui s'était pratiquement transformée en sauna. Duo était sorti de la douche, mais se sentait toujours perdu dans cet océan de chaleur moite...  
  
/ Je vais encore devoir le faire... tuer de sang froid...face à face...une seule victime... un homme que je ne connais pas, dont je ne me rappelle pas...peu importe... C'est mon rôle, je ne suis pas le Dieu de la mort pour rien.../  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Lorsque Heero entra dans la chambre, il tomba né à né avec le natté qui sortait de la salle de bain, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer noir.  
  
/Hum...hum...Hum !/ (2)  
  
- Ah ! Hee-chan...je suppose que tu viens pas m'aider à choisir mes vêtements...  
  
- Baka ! Je viens te donner les détails de la mission.  
  
- Je t'écoute, lança Duo par dessus son épaule tout en farfouillant dans son armoire à la recherche d'une tenue appropriée.  
  
- Alors voilà le plan : Tu es dans la place. Selon les plans que j'ai récupéré, il n'y a que deux issues possibles dans la boîte...La première est la porte principale, celle par laquelle tu entreras. L'autre est une porte de service réservée au personnel, située près des toilettes. Je me trouverai près de celle-là pour vérifier que tout se passe bien. Pour le cas où Oz serait de la partie, Wufei restera dehors, près de l'entrée. Trowa et Quatre seront postés sur le toit, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur l'arrière de la boîte. Il y a là une petite cour, où tu devras emmener le type pour finir le travail... Tu devras donc passer juste devant moi. Fais moi un signe si quoi que ce soit te sembles anormal...Encore une chose, on dispose tous d'un communicateur, mais pas toi... Si quelque chose tourne mal, on se retrouve à la planque demain à onze heure...C'est moi qui suis chargé de te récupérer...donc au moindre signe de ma part, on plie ?  
  
- Ok, sans problèmes...  
  
La mission était somme toute assez simple et tout était réglé comme du papier à musique, pourtant quelque chose tracassait Heero...  
  
- Duo ?  
  
- Vi hee-chan ?  
  
- Tu sens cette odeur ?  
  
- Heu... non je sens rien... répondit-il en continuant à chercher des vêtements.  
  
Une fois sa tenue choisie, le natté retourna dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller et refaire sa natte. Heero suivit l'américain du regard et vit la porte se refermer sur celui-ci. Une impression de manque se fit alors légèrement ressentir...Ce parfum doux et entêtant qu'il avait déjà sentit ce matin avait disparu... Cette odeur enivrante lui manquait...l'odeur de Duo  
  
/L'odeur de Duo ???? Nani ??/ (3)  
  
/Mais oui...c'est évident...c'est l'odeur de Duo...c'est bizarre, je peux la sentir si facilement...précisément...d'abord le musc...fragrance sauvage ... suave, enivrante, mêlée à une touche épicée, la vanille ... et lorsque sa natte danse entre ses reins, c'est une odeur de miel qui emplit l'air... j'aime ce parfum...l'odeur de Duo.../  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
TOC TOC TOC  
  
- Haï  
  
Quatre fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
- Heero ? Je venais voir si Duo était près...on va pas tarder à y aller...  
  
- Il est dans la salle de bain...  
  
- Ok...on vous attend en bas alors...  
  
Le jeune empathe s'apprêtait à ressortir mais se retourna, fixant soudainement le soldat parfait...  
  
- Heu...Heero ?  
  
- Hn ?  
  
- Tu vas quand même pas sortir comme ça ?  
  
C'est ce moment que choisit l'américain pour sortir de la salle d'eau :  
  
- Mais si voyons Quatre... Il va lancer une nouvelle mode ! Spandex-man est tellement sexy comme ça !  
  
- Omae wo Korosu, duo ! menaça Heero, juste avant de lever les yeux vers ce dernier...  
  
/Kami-sama !/  
  
Duo était tout simplement magnifique... Il portait un pantalon noir en cuir légèrement moulant, qui mettait en valeur ses jambes élancées...des cuisses fines, mais musclées et des fesses ... sculpturales... Il portait également une chemise...noire, elle aussi. Les boutons fermés seulement à partir de la base du torse, laissaient entrevoir une peau blanche et nacrée...Le tout était rehaussé par une petite croix en argent qui pendait négligemment au coup de l'américain. Ses yeux d'une couleur rare et envoûtante, semblaient se refléter dans le métal précieux ... une teinte améthyste.  
  
- Vi, vi je sais hee-chan, tiens, enfile plutôt ça... ça passera mieux dans une boîte, dit Duo en lançant au soldat parfait un jeans légèrement délavé...  
  
N'est pas le soldat parfait qui veut et, malgré son trouble, Heero attrapa sans problèmes le pantalon.  
  
- Arigatou... articula celui-ci, encore sous l'effet d'une vision des plus attirante et le retour enivrant de son parfum préféré, le tout émanant d'une seule et unique personne...Duo...  
  
- Bon ben oui...je vais attendre en bas, souffla Quatre, qui avait pris une teinte carmine en devinant le trouble du jeune japonais. Il disparut en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq G-boys furent prêts à partir. Après avoir pris soin de tout fermer derrière eux, ils prirent un petit chemin les menant à une grange située en contrebas. Celle-ci se trouvait près de la maison mais était dissimulée par une colline... Un abris naturel parfait pour cacher leur gundams et qui servait accessoirement de garage. Trowa s'installa au volant et Heero prit place à côté de lui pour lui indiquer le chemin. Wufei, Quatre et Duo se serrèrent donc à l'arrière.  
  
Le trajet ne fut pas très long et ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de la ville. Trowa prit soin de se garer à plusieurs rues de la boîte pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Une fois les dernières consignes données, chacun prit sa place et Heero pénétra en premier lieu dans le « deca-dance ». La musique était assourdissante et une odeur de fumée mêlée à de la sueur envahissait les lieux. Heero repéra rapidement la porte de service et se dirigea vers elle. Une fois à son poste, il balaya la salle du regard. La piste de danse n'était pas très grande, mais assez pour permettre aux gens d'avoir de l'espace sans gêner les autres. A droite de celle-ci se dressait un bar ovale, surmonté d'une étagère remplies de bouteilles variées. Quelques hauts tabourets faisaient face au comptoir et sur l'un deux... Sur l'un deux, Heero repéra leur homme, assis, le dos légèrement voûté, il scrutait lui aussi les environs, sans doutes pour ses recherches... Il ne semblait pas avoir remarquer le jeune soldat, un bon point pour celui-ci qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'obscurité, à l'abris des jeux de lumières.  
  
Les sens à l'affût, Heero eut une impression étrange... A peine avait-il repéré La taupe, cet homme insignifiant, qu'il avait sentit ses narines s'emplir de son odeur. Une odeur banale, comparée à celle de Duo, mais qu'il captait très distinctement et qu'il savait appartenir à cet individu, Ben Adams...  
  
Une odeur plus familière vint se mêler à celles qui flottaient déjà dans la boîte et avant même de l'apercevoir, Heero sut que Duo était entré.  
  
Shinigami était en chasse, la danse allait pouvoir commencer...  
  
TBC (enfin si ça vous plait)  
  
REVIEWS...ONEGAI   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ (1) pas trouvé mieux...gomen -- (2) Ca c'est Heero qui ne sait même plus exprimer ses pensées (3) Heero tilte !! connexion du neurone alpha avec le neurone beta : enclenchée yataaaaa ! 


	5. Danse mortelle

Disclaimer : -- pas à moi... même pas un tout ch'tit bout /monde cruel/  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Valà valà... chapitre suivant... je tiens à préciser que l'influence de shin (ch'tit double pas très catholique) se fait un peu plus ressentir dans ce chapitre Ja ne Ah oui ! encore une chose.. je sais pas pourquoi mais a le don d'effacer pafois un ou deux mots... Gomen, suis pas responsable --  
  
IMPORTANT : Onegai, si cette histoire vous plait et que vous voulez connaître la suite, laissez des reviews, histoire de m'encourager - chibi eyes- Les reviews sont capitales pour les auteurs   
  
UN GRAND MERCI AUX PERSONNES QUI PRENNENT CINQ MINUTES DE LEUR TEMPS POUR LAISSER UNE REVIEW, CA FAIT VRAIMENT PLAISIR ... ET UN MERCI TOUT SPECIAL AUX REVIEWERS QUI DONNENT LEUR AVIS SUR CHAQUE CHAPITRE Arigatou ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
réponse aux reviews :  
  
Fuu-san : T'es toujours fidèle au « rendez-vous des reviews » (mdrrr)... Arigatou ! Je te remercie vraiment (toi, ainsi que Kaze d'ailleurs ) de me laisser ton avis pour chaque chapitre ! Plus important encore, tu as l'air de plus en plus intéressée...yataaaa ! Ninmu Kanryu ! J'espère que ça continuera comme ça et que tu ne seras pas déçue !! ... En plus j'ai adoré ton petit résumé sur l'état des g-boys... trop drôle ! Ja ne PS : je te promets d'aller lire « danse mystérieuse » dès que j'ai le temps... je te laisserai bien évidemment une ch'tite rev pour te donner mon avis   
  
Pitchounette : yata ! encore une nouvelle ... Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic...en ce qui concerne le reste (Trowa et Quatre) : Hi-mi-tsu Ja ne   
  
Alana : Super ! toi aussi tu m'as laissé plusieurs reviews.. Arigatou ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ... Pour ce qui es de la longueur des chapitres, j'essaye d'être raisonnable pour pouvoir updater souvent...Je fais mon possible mais je travaille beaucoup...J'ai d'ailleurs fais une nuit blanche en écrivant le chapitre 4 -- ... M'enfin, c'était pas obligatoire..mais j'étais lancée...Alors ..valà j'espère que tu continueras à me lire avec le même enthousiasme... Ja ne   
  
Yohina : Yata ! Encore une revieweuse qui me suit.. /trop contente/... Je garde jalousement le secret de la suite de l'histoire... mais je peux dire ceci : en aucun cas je n'ai insinué qu'ils allaient se tranformer... du moins complètement :p ... J'espère que la suite te plaira   
  
ChtiteElfie : super!toi aussi tu suis "activement" ma fic.. merci bicoup ... Oo rien à dire ??? Yataaaaaaaaaaa ! je dépasse le niveau « débutant » !??? Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Arigatou pour tes encouragements... J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérences Ja ne   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPITRE 5 : Danse Mortelle...  
  
Une odeur plus familière vint se mêler à celles qui flottaient déjà dans la boîte, et avant même de l'apercevoir, Heero sut que Duo était entré.  
  
Shinigami était en chasse, la danse allait pouvoir commencer...  
  
Duo s'avança à pas feutrés vers la piste. Il fallait qu'il se fasse remarquer et il le savait. Il repéra rapidement sa victime accoudée au bar...  
  
/ok...Ben Adams, toi et moi, on va jouer un peu/  
  
Il atteignit rapidement le centre de la piste et commença à se déhancher sur le rythme endiablé d'une musique aux accents latinos... Shinigami était lâché, et il voulait rehausser les règles du jeu.... Ce n'était pas lui qui irait à sa victime...Il resterait à distance...envoûtant, attirant...séduisant... C'est elle qui viendra le supplier...lui réclamer la petite mort...ignorant que ce sera le Dieu de la mort lui-même qui se trouvera en face d'elle...  
  
Depuis sa position, Heero suivait attentivement la progression du natté...  
  
/Il va danser ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas l'aborder directement ?... Moi qui me demandais comment il dansait en réalité...Shinigami Ses mouvements sont...il est.../  
  
Le cœur d'Heero manqua soudain un battement...Le natté dansait...La salle avait disparu...Seuls restaient Duo, son odeur, lancinante dans la tête et le cœur du japonais, et les lumières jouant sur son corps. Il semblait s'embraser...les lueurs rouges de l'endroit se mêlant à l'améthyste brillant dans ses yeux... Shinigami était désirable et il le savait...il en jouait...  
  
/Le musc...sensuel/  
  
La rythme se fit bientôt plus lent et Shinigami ralentit à son tour. Ses mouvements se firent plus félins, plus sensuels, plus détachés... Sa natte ondulait au creux de ses reins, suivant les courbes de ses hanches...s'enroulant amoureusement autour de son bassin...  
  
/La vanille...sucré,... le miel... doux, félin.../  
  
Heero ne pouvait détacher le regard du jeune homme... Il sentit son corps s'emplir d'une chaleur indescriptible...Un brasier naissant voulait grandir en lui... Le soldat parfait avait maintenant perdu tous ses moyens...Le brasier semblait être devenu un torrent de flammes,n bUU incontrôlable, qui le consumait un peu plus à chaque instant...  
  
/Shinigami... froid, dangereux, cruel, implacable meurtrier...Duo...incarnation du dieu de la mort...et...du...désir.../  
  
/Désir/  
  
/Envie/  
  
/ K'so ! Kami-sama...pourquoi maintenant.../  
  
Il avait envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser...marquer la moindre parcelle de sa peau avec ses lèvres...le posséder...laisser l'emprunte de son odeur sur son corps...le faire sien...  
  
Mais le jeune soldat n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué combien l'américain était désirable. Tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers celui-ci. Ben Adams n'avait bien entendu rien manqué du spectacle...Il se délectait, une lueur brillante au fond des yeux...  
  
/Mmm... je vois... petit Duo si mignon est devenu un homme...Intéressant/  
  
Duo avait maintenant les yeux fixés sur son objectif. Ayant accroché la cible du regard, il fit un léger geste de la tête, accompagné d'un sourire désarmant, l'invitant ainsi à se joindre à lui...  
  
Le traître ne se fit pas prier ... il se leva à son tour afin de rejoindre le natté au centre de la piste, fier d'avoir réussi à capter son attention... Du moins le croyait-il...  
  
- Duo, ça fait longtemps... Tu as grandi...  
  
- Ah...tu me connais...Je me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part... Tu peux me rappeler ton nom ?  
  
- Adams...Ben Adams (1)...J'ai travaillé un temps avec les sweepers...Je localisais les pièces détachées... et ils allaient les récupérer... J'ai été affecté ailleurs un peu après ton départ...  
  
- Hum...je vois...  
  
- Le regard de Duo se fit plus tendre et son ton se voulait cajoleur :  
  
- Etonnant pourtant que je ne me souvienne pas d'un homme comme toi...  
  
- Serait-ce une tentative d'approche ?  
  
- Et si c'en était une ?  
  
- Je dirais que c'est plutôt bien tenté...  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Quelques mètres plus haut, sur le toit ...  
  
- Trowa ?  
  
- Hm ?  
  
- Tout a l'air calme...C'est le moment de vérifier les communicateurs, non ?  
  
- Ok  
  
Trowa se connecta en premier lieu sur la fréquence du jeune dragon...  
  
- Wufei, tu me reçois ?  
  
- Oui, cinq sur cinq (2)  
  
- Tout va bien en bas ?  
  
- Rien à signaler à l'entrée... Je vais peut-être aller faire un tour dans les rues adjacentes...histoire d'être sûr...Mais à priori...tout à l'air ok.  
  
- Ok, je coupe...  
  
Le mercenaire se brancha alors sur la fréquence du Japonais...  
  
- Heero ? vérification des communicateurs...tout va bien ?  
  
- hein ? heu... Hai...je coupe...pas discret dans la boîte...  
  
Trowa haussa un sourcil et le jeune empathe put sentir une légère interrogation... quelque chose ressemblant à de la surprise, émanant du français...  
  
- Trowa ? tout va bien ?  
  
- Les communicateurs fonctionnent... Mais Heero a eu l'air surpris en m'entendant... Je l'imagine parfaitement sursauter au son de ma voix... comme s'il n'était pas sur ses gardes...  
  
- Il était peut-être surveillé...ou piégé...  
  
- Non, si c'était le cas, Heero aurait trouvé un moyen de me le faire comprendre...aucun doute là dessus...  
  
Quatre sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement à l'évocation de la complicité qui unissait Trowa à son frère d'arme, mais le petit blond n'y prêta pas attention...Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour la jalousie...(3)  
  
- Dans ce cas, attendons...on verra bien  
  
Ils fixèrent un instant la petite cour située à l'arrière de la boîte, plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Le lampadaire était brisé...Trowa s'inquiéta légèrement...  
  
- On n'y voit rien... On est censé superviser Duo... et on ne pourra même pas le voir...  
  
Quatre, écoutant d'une oreille, ferma les yeux et regarda plus attentivement... Il avait peur que Duo ne se fasse repérer...Il y avait une grande poubelle dans le coin près de la porte de service... cacher le cadavre devrait être facile...et leur laisser une marge avant la découverte du corps...et...  
  
/Heu...minute... rembobine....Je ferme les yeux...et je...REGARDE ????!!./  
  
Quatre était complètement déstabilisé... le jeune arabe ne comprenait pas... Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux et se concentrait sur la petite cour, une image mentale s'imposait à son esprit... Non seulement il voyait la cour parfaitement, mais en plus il pouvait sentir chaque aspérité des murs qui l'entouraient... Il sentait l'humidité former de fines gouttelettes et s'écouler sans bruit sur les pierres inégales...les moindres recoins de l'endroit étaient clairement visibles dans son esprit...  
  
- Trowa ! Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Pendant ce temps, au « déca-dance » (4)  
  
Shinigami et sa victime discutaient tout en dansant. Le ton était tantôt mielleux et tantôt provoquant. Très vite, ce qui devait être dit le fut, et les mots firent place aux actes. La danse mortelle était engagée... Duo tournait gracieusement autour de sa victime, prenant soin de laisser sa natte s'égarer langoureusement très près du corps de son vis-à-vis. Le natté se fit de plus en plus provoquant...Ses yeux, toujours aussi envoûtants, avaient pris une teinte plus foncée... améthyste aux reflets métalliques, rappelant subtilement les traînées argentées que laissaient ses lames en fendant la nuit... Les corps se frôlaient, se touchaient pour s'écarter tout aussi vite... L'homme, un peu agacé, attira Duo contre lui...et laissa une main s'égarer sur ses fesses, les caressant délicatement... Duo enfouit sa tête dans la nuque de sa victime, se collant un peu plus contre lui...son bassin ondulait contre celui de l'autre... Il put alors constater qu'il était loin de laisser le traître indifférent... Celui-ci ne tenait plus...  
  
- Duo, allons nous-en d'ici... souffla-t-il à l'oreille du natté...  
  
Le sourire du shinigami s'élargit...  
  
- Quand tu veux...Je te suis...mais passons par derrière... tout le monde n'est pas obligé de savoir avec qui je passe la nuit...les nouvelles vont vite... articula-t-il en passant une langue mutine sur ses propres lèvres...  
  
Malgré sa brève communication avec Trowa, Heero restait pétrifié devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ces yeux... Le désir s'était peu à peu mué en colère sourde... une rage incontrôlable s'était installée dans son cœur... Ce n'était pas tant le jeu de Duo qui le mettait en colère, ni même le fait d'avoir la preuve que le natté était loin d'être l'enfant innocent et enjoué de la bande... Duo et Shinigami ne faisait qu'un... ça il l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps...Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était où voulait en venir l'américain... Il était professionnel, il le savait... Mais un simple mot de sa part aurait déjà suffit à emmener le traître à l'extérieur... alors pourquoi ? pourquoi aller si loin ? Son estomac se retournait à chaque regard échangé, à chaque caresse autorisée...Mais ça n'était pas le pire... Le pire c'était le parfum que dégageait à présent l'américain... Il portait toujours son odeur enivrante, mais mêlée à une fragrance que le soldat n'appréciait pas du tout...un mélange de crainte, d'appréhension, et de dégoût... Duo ne voulait pas se trouver là, avec ce type... Il ne voulait pas l'emmener dans la petite cour... il ne voulait rien de tout ça...  
  
- Yamete ! cria Heero au moment où le natté passait devant lui avec sa victime, comme prévu...  
  
Duo, surpris se retourna... et fixa Heero, qui répondit immédiatement à sa question muette...  
  
- Arrêtes... arrêtes ça... maintenant... c'est un ordre !  
  
Il tourna alors son regard glacial vers le dénommé Ben Adam. Les pupilles du soldat étaient maintenant réduites à deux petites fentes, se noyant dans une mer cobalt... Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge...Ce fut avec une voix presque animale qu'il siffla :  
  
- Et toi...ne le touches pas...DEGAGES...  
  
Duo était tétanisé, muet de stupeur... Heero Yuy, le soldat parfait...venait de complètement faire capoter la mission... Ses pensées filaient à toute vitesse dans son cerveau...  
  
/Mais il est complètement con ou quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend... Alors c'est ça ? Tu n'es toujours pas satisfait...J'ai joué ton jeu Heero... Je suis l'assassin parfait...alors où est le problème maintenant ?/  
  
Le natté ne savait pas comment réagir... il écarquillait les yeux, tournant le regard tantôt vers le soldat, tantôt vers sa victime...Puis son sang ne fit qu'un tour... Il se tourna soudainement vers Heero, lui décochant une droite magistrale que celui-ci n'esquiva pas... Le soldat s'écroula sur le sol, à moitié assommé... L'américain lança d'un ton mauvais :  
  
- De quoi je me mêle ? Et c'est qui le baka dans l'histoire ? damn shit !  
  
La mission était à l'eau... Tout ça pour rien... La mission était un foirage total....  
  
/Fuck !/  
  
C'était sans compter sur l'intervention providentielle de la victime elle- même :  
  
-Oh...je vois ... Heero yuy... Je me demandais justement s'il y avait quelque chose entre vous... Et bien j'ai ma réponse... Mais saches, jeune homme, que quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, c'est de l'histoire ancienne...  
  
Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort...  
  
Heero fixait le sol d'un air absent... Duo n'y était pas allé de main morte et il avait du mal à sortir de sa torpeur...  
  
Shinigami esquissa à nouveau un sourire...  
  
- Tu as bien résumé la situation... Viens, on sort d'ici, dit-il en attrapant la main du traître, l'entraînant vers la petite cour...  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
- Trowa !  
  
- Quatre ? Ca va ? tu te sens mal ?  
  
Le mercenaire eut à peine le temps de se demander la raison de ce cri soudain, qu'il fut interrompu par des éclats de voix provenant de la petite cour...  
  
Quatre reprit rapidement ses esprits et murmura :  
  
- chut ! ils sont là...  
  
- hm...  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se couchèrent alors sur le toit et attendirent....  
  
Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Quelque seconde après le départ de Duo, le soldat avait complètement repris ses esprits... Sachant que Shinigami se trouvait juste derrière cette porte avec sa victime, il se releva en prenant appui sur le mur. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et constata avec soulagement que personne n'avait assisté à la dispute... La scène étant trop éloignée du centre de la boîte... Heero réprima un soupir et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte de service le plus délicatement possible, faisant appel à tous ses réflexes de soldat parfait... Duo se trouvait là, juste derrière cette porte... Il allait terminer la mission... Le japonais voulait juste savoir ce qu'il se passait... si le natté allait bien... il voulait juste savoir....  
  
Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
A peine avaient-ils pénétrés dans la petite cour que le natté attrapa sa victime, le plaquant violemment contre le mur. Surpris, le traître se cogna la tête et un mince filet de sang coula le long de sa tempe. Duo esquissa un sourire désolé :  
  
- Pardonnes-moi... Il y a des moments où j'ai du mal à me contrôler...  
  
Grisé par le désir, La victime attira un peu plus son bourreau contre elle...  
  
- Ce n'est rien... La fougue de la jeunesse, sans doute...  
  
Il lécha du bout de la langue la joue du natté...  
  
- Rappelle-moi...où on en était ?  
  
L'américain s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement derrière lui, près de la porte. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner... Cette présence, cette force qu'il pouvait facilement ressentir... Le soldat parfait était là...tapis dans l'ombre. Il avait compris... Il le laisserait terminer sa mission... Il l'attendait...  
  
/Parfait... On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux... Regarde Heero, regarde Shinigami à l'œuvre.... Plus jamais tu ne manqueras de respect.... Tu ne me blesseras plus.../  
  
Duo repensait à la manière dont Heero l'avait renvoyé de la chambre... Et à toutes les fois où le soldat insinuait qu'il était incapable de se consacrer sérieusement aux missions...  
  
/Tu ne me blesseras plus... du moins plus de cette façon là.../  
  
Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, Duo plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa victime...  
  
- Laisse-moi te montrer...souffla-t-il en passant une main sous la chemise du traître... Il maintenait fermement le corps de sa victime sous le sien, contre le mur... en position nettement dominante... Cela ne semblait pas gêner le moins du monde l'autre homme, complètement abandonné aux caresses du Shinigami...  
  
- Humm...  
  
La voix sensuelle de Duo s'éleva une nouvelle fois :  
  
- Ecoute moi bien , petit soldat... écoute la plainte du baka... Ecoute la complainte du Shinigami...  
  
Heero se tendit dans l'obscurité... Bien que l'autre homme ne semblait pas le remarquer... Ces paroles ne lui étaient pas adressées...C'était à lui, c'était à son coéquipier que Duo parlait...  
  
Continuant ses caresses d'une main, Duo saisit l'une de ses couteaux de l'autre, rapide comme l'éclair. Avant même que le traître n'ait pu esquisser un mouvement, une lame brillante vint se poser contre sa gorge... Des gouttes de sueur venaient maintenant rejoindre le sang sur ses tempes... Le traître ne comprenait rien à ses paroles... Désemparé, il fixait Duo incrédule... Le soldat lui, attendait dans les ténèbres... Il écoutait...  
  
Le sourire du natté s'élargit...Ne quittant pas sa victime du regard, il continua à parler d'une voix étrangement basse...  
  
- Shinigami vit, soldat... Shinigami vit... par...et...pour...trois choses :  
  
La vengeance,  
  
La mort,  
  
L'amour,  
  
Laisse-moi te les raconter... Il fit lentement glisser la lame sur la carotide de sa victime, l'enfonçant plus profondément. Un filet pourpre s'échappait de la plaie, coulant sur les mains du bourreau... Celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas :  
  
- Laisse la mort ... t'expliquer ce qu'elle est...  
  
Je suis froide,  
  
Calculatrice,  
  
Réelle et immortelle  
  
Un rêve ou un supplice...  
  
Je suis lasse de tout  
  
Et lasse du destin  
  
J'avance le fou,  
  
La reine à portée de main...  
  
Sur l'échiquier de la vie  
  
J'étend mon voile...  
  
Je fais pâlir la lune  
  
Et briller les étoiles  
  
J'exploite les lacunes,  
  
Lentement, je tisse ma toile  
  
La grande faucheuse arrive...  
  
Oubliez les rimes et les beaux mots  
  
Et constatez...  
  
Constatez le néant de vos vie,  
  
Constatez ce qui vous échappe...  
  
Vous n'êtes rien,  
  
Pauvres petits pantins de chair...  
  
Seule la passion survivra...  
  
Tremblez, l'éternel arrive...  
  
Pleurez et commencez à craindre...  
  
Le Dieu de la Mort  
  
Vient vous étreindre...  
  
Duo s'écarta ... et l'homme tomba lourdement sur le sol... mort...  
  
Heero sortit de sa cachette, les yeux rivés sur son coéquipier. Il articula quelque chose, mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche...  
  
Duo consentit enfin à se retourner... et fixa le soldat...Le ton de sa voix se voulait dur, mais il ne put empêcher une pointe de douceur de percer face à Heero :  
  
- Voilà Hee-chan... maintenant tu en as la preuve... Je suis parfaitement capable d'être sérieux... Je peux exécuter une mission à la perfection sans avoir à subir tes remarques en dehors de celle-ci... Je sais pour quoi je me bat... /je sais pour qui, aussi.../ ... Je te l'ai montré, j'ai tué sans remords /pour toi/...Et tu sais, je ne pense pas mériter d'être sans arrêt rabaissé par toi... Tantôt, quand tu m'as viré de la chambre, c'était la dernière fois...et  
  
Heero était incrédule... il semblait plongé dans une douce torpeur... mais son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse...  
  
/Baka ! Imbécile ! C'est de ma faute... Bien sûr Duo que je sais ! Je sais qui tu es, je sais déjà tout ça... Alors c'est pour ça ? Tu as joué avec ta proie et tué ta victime sans la moindre pitié... pour me montrer qui tu étais ? Pour me prouver que tu n'étais pas juste le baka natté ? JE LE SAVAIS DEJA!/  
  
- Baka ! hurla le soldat parfait, interrompant Duo...  
  
Celui-ci le fixa, incrédule...  
  
Heero serrait les poings de rage... Ses yeux se mirent à briller...  
  
/ Pardonne-moi Duo, je ne peux pas me contrôler avec toi... je ne peux pas... Te rabaisser et t'éviter... c'est la seule parade que j'ai trouvé...Je ne te prends pas pour un imbécile...Bien sûr que je sais que tu es digne de respect...Je ne suis pas aussi stupide ni ignorant que ce que tout le monde semble croire... Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi... Seulement, les sentiments et les missions sont incompatibles... Regarde ce que j'ai fait... J'ai failli tout faire rater... Je voulais te protéger...mais...jamais...je n'ai voulu te blesser...jamais/  
  
Ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair, le soldat baissa les yeux vers le sol... Ses larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues...  
  
- Gomen... Pardonne-moi, Duo... Je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas te blesser... Je ne voulais pas te pousser à faire ça... Gomen ne...  
  
Duo s'approcha du jeune Japonais et lui releva le menton. Il fut très surpris de voir les larmes de Heero couler...  
  
- C'est pas grave Hee-chan... de toute façon c'était la mission...  
  
Il releva le visage du soldat et essuya tendrement ses larmes du bout des doigts...  
  
- Boys don't cry, souffla Heero, ironique...  
  
Duo lui répondit sur un ton emprunt de douceur...  
  
- Boys don't cry... But sometimes...men do... Tu connais maintenant la fin de ma réplique Hee-chan... t'as une dette envers moi...  
  
Un très léger sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du Japonais...  
  
- Baka !  
  
Il se renfrogna soudain, prenant une voix grave...  
  
- Duo, ... tu dois savoir que je te respecte... et que je suis loin de te sous- estimer... Seulement...  
  
- Je sais... perfect soldier tu es, perfect soldier tu resteras... Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu te transforme en moulin à parole ou à ce que tu deviennes soudainement agréable et attentionné envers tes coéquipiers, répliqua Duo en tirant la langue  
  
Heero était soulagé... Il se sentait épuisé sous le coup de tant d'émotions... Mais il était malgré tout heureux... Duo allait bien...et il lui avait pardonné....  
  
/Ton odeur est redevenue normale... plus de peur, ni de dégoût... Tu as accompli ta mission... et tu m'as donné une bonne leçon... Et me voilà mal barré... Jour après jour, de plus en plus fort... k'so... je peux te le cacher... je peux le cacher aux yeux de tous... Mais je ne peux pas me mentir à moi même... /  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Quatre et Trowa étaient stupéfiés... Ils avaient bien entendu assisté à l'entièreté de la scène de la petite cour... Quatre avait tout vu, bien mieux que Trowa... Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait compris... Ils n'avaient pas tout entendu, mais supposaient que ce moment appartenait à Heero et Duo... La mission était accomplie, il n'y avait rien à ajouter... Ils furent interrompu chacun dans leurs réflexions par un léger grésillement... Wufei essayait de les joindre...Trowa saisit le communicateur et se brancha sur la bonne fréquence...  
  
- Wufei ? Ici trowa,... Mission terminée... Où es-tu ?  
  
- Dans une poubelle...(5)  
  
- Heu... Wufei ?  
  
- Ecoute, pas le temps d'expliquer... Oz arrive... Leurs soldats ne vont pas tarder à encercler la boîte... Repliez-vous immédiatement !  
  
- Ok...on se retrouve à la planque  
  
Il se tourna vers Quatre qui avait tout entendu et lui fit un signe de tête, le temps pressait. Le jeune empathe ne prit pas la peine d'utiliser son communicateur... Il se releva et hurla...  
  
- Duo ! Heero ! Oz dans la place ! Repli immédiat !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC   
  
(1) Bond, James Bond...ok ok je me tais...elle est nulle --...Que voulez- vous, on ne se refait pas   
  
(2) celle-là aussi j'étais obligée...même si ça fait cliché...on ne se refait décidément pas --  
  
(3) petit clin d'œil que je me fais à moi-même....vous comprendrez pus tard :p  
  
(4) ch'tit clin d'œil à Fuu-san, qui a aimé le nom de la boîte ..alors je le remet une dernière fois   
  
(5) Mouhahahahaha ! elle me fait trop rire celle-là ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ 


	6. Poursuites

Disclaimer : G-boys pas à moi /malheureusement/  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Valà valà... chapitre suivant... Un peu démotivée... démoralisée... /sniff/ Mais bon, je continues pour ceux qui lisent et qui apprécient un ch'tit peu ...  
  
IMPORTANT : Désolée... je sais pas pourquoi mon histoire a disparu du site... ainsi que toutes les reviews que j'avais reçues... /sniff/... je l'ai repostée...et valà ...  
  
Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous prévenir des updates par mail, mais mon ordi refuse catégoriquement d'en envoyer... gomen gomen ....  
  
MERCI A MON SUPER BETALECTEUR !!! ARIGATOU ! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : adoré? Yataaaaa! Je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies ... Heu.. la description de la mort ? Bien sûr que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite... ça m'a pris du temps d'ailleurs ... Si j'utilise un texte qui ne m'appartient pas, je le préciserai toujours...Si je précise rien, c'est que c'est mon petit cerveau l'instigateur de ce que tu lis ... Pour ce qui est des relations duo/heero et Trowa/Quatre ... Je les fait évoluer un petit peu à chaque chapitre... Ca se voit pas ? J'essaye d'opter pour une relation « évolutive » (mdrrrrrrr... le mot qui existe peut-être même pas), pas trop rapide :p En tout cas, merci de me laisser des reviews, Ca m'encourage beaucoup et ça me pousse à continuer... parce que même si je sais que beaucoup de lecteurs n'en laissent pas, c'est chouette de savoir ce que les gens pensent de ma fic et c'est super que tu me donnes ton avis... Merci !  
  
Alana : Mdrrrrrr...ton délire sur Duo-chan ! c'est super que tu aimes ma fic ! Je sais, je me répètes, mais merçi de me laisser des reviews car ça m'encourage beaucoup !!!! Arigatou ... Ja ne !  
  
Mimi Yui: Je suis contente que tu apprécies un peu ma fic... Je sais que tu ne laisse des reviews qu'aux fics qui sortent vraiment du lot, mais je serais ravie si tu pouvais continuer à me donner ton avis par mail... même si je peux pas te répondre de la même manière (probl ordi /sniff/)  
  
Fuu-san ( et Kaze : ben vi on a tous un cht'it double planqué quelque part :p) : Tu m'as fait super peur !!! Tu m'as pas laissé de review tout de suite (je sais, je sais, tout le monde a une vie en dehors du net :p) alors j'ai cru que t'avais pas aimé ! Je suis contente de voir le contraire Magnifique O.o ?? /blush/ Yataaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ravie que tu aimes ! Le coup de Wuffy dans la poubelle, ça m'a bien fait rire aussi sur le moment ... Encore l'influence de Shin, mon cht'it double à mi ... Ca m'est venu comme ça pendant que j'écrivais... L'image s'est imposée toute seule dans mon esprit... et puis un peu de légèreté dans un chapitre assez « lourd » ..ça a jamais fait de mal !! En tout cas, vraiment merci pour tes reviews... De ta part, ça m'encourage énormément ! J'avais un peu de mal pour ce chapitre et ta review a fait s'envoler tout mes doutes...Ja ne...  
  
hovermultibetavlad-Z : merçi pour ta review :p ... C'est vrai que les deux premiers chapitres sont pas terribles ... Mais il faut un début à tout ... Ah ! Encore un qui a aimé le coup de la poubelle :p... Ja ne !  
  
Itchy : Yata ! Une nouvelle ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review...Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPITRE 6 : Poursuites  
  
Il se tourna vers Quatre qui avait tout entendu et lui fit un signe de tête, le temps pressait. Le jeune empathe ne prit pas la peine d'utiliser son communicateur... Il se releva et hurla...  
  
- Duo ! Heero ! Oz dans la place ! Repli immédiat !  
  
A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'une rafale de balles fut tirée en leur direction... Quelques unes ricochèrent sur le toit, dangereusement près du jeune arabe...  
  
Sans plus attendre, l'acrobate attrapa Quatre par la manche et se mit à courir, l'entraînant à sa suite... Par chance, les bâtiments étaient très proches dans cette partie de la ville, ils n'eurent donc aucun mal à passer d'un toit à l'autre...  
  
Les soldats d'Oz n'ayant pas encore atteint le toit n'entravèrent pas leur retraite... Ceux-ci préféraient se concentrer sur les deux pilotes restant, piégés dans la petite cour...  
  
Le chef responsable de l'unité décrocha cependant son téléphone et composa un numéro...  
  
- Ici l'unité 2 au rapport... Nous allons prendre position sur le toit... L'unité 1 est déjà dans la boîte ... Pilote 01 et 02 pris au piège à l'arrière ... 03 et 04 se sont enfouis par les toits... Et vous, où en êtes vous ?  
  
- 05 introuvable... On a passé tout le quartier au peigne fin, il a déjà dû s'échapper....  
  
- Ok... Laissez tomber 05 et concentrez-vous sur 03 et 04... ils devraient actuellement se diriger vers le quartier est... C'est une chance unique, ne les laissez pas s'en tirer... Le petit blond n'est pas une grande menace au corps à corps, mais prenez garde au grand brun, c'est un ancien mercenaire...  
  
- Compris,... terminé....  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Duo et Heero étaient soulagés que leurs coéquipiers aient pu fuir, mais n'en étaient pas moins inquiets pour eux-mêmes. Ils se savaient pris au piège dans la petite cour et n'allaient pas tarder à se faire encercler... La fuite n'était pas une option... Et malgré le nombre inquiétant de leurs assaillants, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de se battre... Heero ferma un instant les yeux et se concentra, se fiant instinctivement à son odorat...  
  
- Dix... quatre derrière la porte... les six autres arrivent par les toits...  
  
Duo sortit deux couteaux qu'il avait caché dans ses bottes...  
  
Une lueur de détermination dans les yeux, il dédia son plus beau sourire « Shinigami » à son coéquipier avant de s'exclamer :  
  
- On va bouffer du Ozzie, Hee-chan !  
  
- Hn ! (1)  
  
- Tu prends ceux qui arrivent, moi je m'occupe du toit...  
  
- Mais Duo ! Comment tu... NANI ?  
  
Heero était sidéré... A peine avait eu le temps de penser que Duo n'arriverait jamais à atteindre le toit de là où il était qu'il vit l'américain bondir dans la nuit... La vision était presque surréaliste... Duo avait d'abord pris appui sur une grande poubelle située dans un coin, puis, s'aidant de ses mains, ou plutôt de ses ongles, ils avaient escaladé l'espace restant en quelques secondes... Il était maintenant debout en équilibre sur le toit mais sa situation plus que précaire ne semblait pas le gêner...  
  
Heero n'eut bientôt plus le loisir d'observer l'américain... quatres hommes armés se tenaient devant lui... L'un d'eux le mit en joue ...  
  
- Pas un geste ! Rends-toi... Tu n'as aucune chance !  
  
Tout se passa très vite pour Heero... Une odeur de cuir mêlée au métal...Un léger bruissement... un déplacement d'air juste derrière lui... Le soldat parfait s'aplatit au sol, juste à temps pour sentir quelque chose lui frôler les cheveux... Un éclair brillant passa devant ses yeux... et une lame vint de ficher dans le genou du soldat qui le menaçait...  
  
/Shinigami.../  
  
Un éclat de rire s'éleva dans les airs...  
  
- Fais gaffe à tes fesses Hee-chan / J'y tiens moi !/  
  
Le soldat hurla de douleur mais le japonais ne lui laissa pas le temps de régir, lui fauchant les jambes... Il atteignit rapidement sa victime et lui brisa la nuque d'un coup sec...  
  
Les trois autres soldats restèrent figés... les yeux écarquillés devant la rapidité du soldat... Ils avaient à peine eut le temps d'apercevoir une lame brillante en provenance du toit que leur coéquipier gisait sur le sol...mort...  
  
De son côté, Duo faisait face à six adversaires ... Il était désormais temps de sauver sa peau et d'arrêter de penser à son soldat parfait... Heureusement, les six hommes n'étaient équipés que d'armes blanches...  
  
/ Parfait... on joue sur le même terrain...Mais pleurez, petit ozzies... Ce soir, c'est Shinigami votre adversaire/  
  
Deux soldats s'avancèrent vers le natté, quelque peu hésitants... Ils n'avaient pas un sens de l'équilibre hors du commun... contrairement au natté dont chaque déplacement semblait être exécuté avec aisance... Shinigami entama sa danse mortelle... Il fit un bond en avant... un geste précis... une lame tranchant les ténèbres...un mort...  
  
/Au suivant/  
  
Duo se battait admirablement bien... Ses mouvement étaient rapides et efficaces.... La nuit couvrait chacun de ses déplacements... et dans ses habits noirs, l'américain n'avait aucun mal à se fondre dans les ténèbres... sa natte flottait dans son dos, déconcentrant ses opposants...Il arrivait sans problèmes à tenir tête à ses adversaires... Cinq corps gisaient maintenant sur le toit...  
  
A cet instant, trois coups de feu successifs retentirent... Soudain pris de panique, Duo se figea...  
  
/Heero !/  
  
Cette seconde d'inattention lui coûta cher... Une douleur fusa dans sa cuisse... S'écroulant, il sentit un liquide chaud glisser le long de sa jambe... Duo était allongé sur le dos, face à son adversaire qui avait profité de son inattention... Il essaya de se relever, mais sans résultat... La douleur était insupportable... Il leva le regard vers le soldat qui lui faisait face... Un sourire figé sur les lèvres, celui se pencha et retira violemment le couteau de la jambe du natté... ce qui eut pour effet d'ouvrir encore plus la blessure... Duo essaya de reculer devant son assaillant, qui avançait lentement en sa direction, le couteau à la main... Celui leva son arme, s'apprêtant à frapper...mais arrêta subitement son geste, les yeux sortant des orbites... Il semblait pétrifié... Un mince filet pourpre s'échappa de sa bouche ... et il s'écroula, un couteau planté dans le dos, à hauteur du cœur... Derrière lui se tenait le soldat parfait... Ce dernier se pencha, ôta le couteau du dos de sa victime et le tendit à Duo :  
  
- C'est le tien, je crois, ne ?  
  
- God Hee-chan ! J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient eu... quand j'ai entendu les coup de feu, je...  
  
- Hn, je vais bien... en partie grâce à toi... arigatou...  
  
- Bah ! On peut dire « un partout » maintenant, répondit le natté en désignant le corps du soldat gisant aux pieds du japonais... Mais au fait, comment t'as fait pour grimper sur le toit ?  
  
- Je suis un soldat, Duo... J'ai été entraîné pour ça... Mais j'ai été bien moins rapide que toi...  
  
Ignorant le sous-entendu, Duo tenta de se relever mais réprima aussitôt un gémissement...  
  
- Shit, murmura celui-ci, exaspéré...  
  
Heero s'approcha alors du natté, examinant sa blessure d'un peu plus près...  
  
- K'so...c'est profond... Va falloir appeler Sally...  
  
- Tout ce que tu veux, Hee-chan... Mais pas l'hôpital !  
  
- Hn... on verra...En attendant, faut descendre de là... D'autres soldats risquent d'arriver...  
  
Heero déchira un bout de son Tee-shirt (2), qui n'était de toutes façons plus en très bon état, et fit un rapide pansement à Duo...Il passa ensuite le bras de son coéquipier au-dessus de son épaule et entreprit de le relever...  
  
- Duo, appuie bien sur la plaie...ça ralentira l'hémorragie...  
  
- Oui...merci Hee-chan...  
  
- Baka ! C'est Heero mon nom... souffla-t-il, exaspéré...  
  
Bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux épuisés par les évènements de la soirée, ils se mirent en route... Il fallait qu'ils soient à la planque le lendemain à onze heure... et elle se trouvait à une heure de route en voiture...Duo avait besoin de repos ... Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines...  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Après avoir patienté une bonne demie-heure, Wufei se décida enfin à sortir de sa poubelle...(3) Il vérifia rapidement que personne ne se trouvait à proximité avant de regagner la voiture, cachée quelques rues plus loin... Chemin faisant, le chinois se remémora les évènements de la soirée...  
  
« Tout allait bien... Duo et Heero étaient dans la boîte... Quatre et Trowa en position sur le toit ...  
  
Lui était chargé de surveiller l'entrée... Après quelques vérifications, il s'était décidé à aller faire un tour dans le quartier, histoire d'être sûr qu'Oz n'avait pas eu vent de leur présence dans cette ville... Il avait rapidement parcouru les rues adjacentes à la boîte lorsqu'un attroupement attira son attention... Une vingtaine d'hommes se tenaient dans une ruelle sombre... Le plus imposant d'entre eux parlait d'une voix forte :  
  
- Ok, l'unité 1 et l'unité 2, vous prenez la boîte... Si Ben Adams y est, un des pilote sera sûrement chargé de l'éliminer... L'unité 3 avec moi, on reste en retrait... Compris ?  
  
Les soldats s' étaient alors séparés en trois groupes distincts... Les deux premières unités avaient rapidement quitté les lieux et l'unité 3, composée d'environ dix hommes, semblait rester en attente...  
  
Le jeune chinois, se rendant compte qu'ils avaient été piégés, avait voulu prévenir ses coéquipiers sans plus attendre... Mais dans sa précipitation, il avait trébuché, alertant par la même occasion l'unité immobile... Après une rapide course-poursuite, il avait fini par trouver refuge entre un vieux paquet de biscuit déchiqueté et ce qui ressemblait à des restes d'omelettes, au fond d'une grande poubelle.... »  
  
/Injustice ! Pourquoi c'est à moi que ça arrive ce genre de trucs !/  
  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il arriva à hauteur de la voiture, et après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que les soldats de Oz n'étaient pas à proximité, il décida de rentrer à la planque...  
  
/C'est moi qui suis chargé de ramener la voiture au cas où les choses tournent mal... Mais quand même, j'espère qu'ils s'en sont sorti.../  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Trowa et Quatre avaient maintenant quitté les toits... Ils étaient arrivé dans le quartier Est, le plus mal famé de la ville... Les rues étaient pourtant complètement désertes... Sans doute la présence de Oz avait-elle effrayé les sorteurs...  
  
Les deux coéquipiers étaient adossés à un mur, dans une cul-de-sac... Après une telle course, ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle... Le petit blond était épuisé et le jeune acrobate s'inquiétait beaucoup....  
  
/ Merde ! Foutus soldats ! J'espère qu'ils vont pas nous repérer... Quatre est déjà complètement HS et on voit pas à dix mètres avec une telle obscurité...Fais chier !/  
  
Le jeune empathe sentit l'inquiétude de son ami :  
  
- Trowa, ça va ?  
  
- Hm..  
  
- Tu as une idée de comment on va rentrer à la planque  
  
- Je pense que le mieux serait de....  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase... Il entendait des bruits de pas se dirigeant dans leur direction... Ils avaient l'air nombreux... Trowa se retourna, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper, mais ils étaient dans une impasse...pris au piège...  
  
/Merde ! Comment ils ont fait pour savoir comment on était là !/  
  
Il voulut s'adresser à Quatre lorsqu'il remarque une petite lueur rouge dans les cheveux de son compagnon... Il approcha la main et retira l'objet...  
  
- Quatre ! C'est un traceur ! Il a dû s'accrocher quand ils nous ont tiré dessus sur le toit !  
  
Le jeune arabe s'empressa de jeter l'objet à terre et de l'écraser...  
  
- Mais...c'est trop tard maintenant...ils sont juste là... ils savent où nous sommes  
  
Il s'écroula sur le sol, complètement désorienté...  
  
- Je suis désolé... j'aurais dû faire attention... m'en rendre compte...  
  
Le jeune mercenaire releva son coéquipier et l'entraîna au fond de la ruelle...  
  
- Non Quatre, c'est pas ta faute... j'aurais aussi dû... enfin, peu importe... Ecoute... Tu as du mal au corps à corps... ils sont nombreux et on n'y voit rien...  
  
- Oui...mais je...  
  
- Tu vas attendre ici ! Je m'occupes d'eux.  
  
- Non ! Trowa je...  
  
Le mercenaire s'approcha de Quatre et exerça une légère pression à la base de sa nuque... Celui-ci tomba immédiatement endormi...  
  
/Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tenshi.../  
  
Trowa se releva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'impasse... Dix soldats lui faisaient face... Ils étaient à l'entrée de la ruelle, encore éclairée par les réverbères... Trowa les voyait sans grande difficulté, mais ceux-ci n'arrivait pas à distinguer le français, tapis dans l'ombre...  
  
Trois d'entre eux étaient armés de pistolets... Les autres semblaient équipés de couteaux... Cinq soldats avancèrent lentement dans la ruelle, tandis que les autres restaient à l'entrée... Le jeune mercenaire se cacha dans un renfoncement qui devait être une ancienne entrée... Le premier soldat passa devant lui sans le remarquer... Avec une rapidité déconcertante, Trowa se positionna derrière lui ... et lui retourna violemment le crâne dans un bruit mat... Les quatres autres soldats se jetèrent sur lui en même temps. Le mercenaire esquiva un premier coup de couteaux avant d'envoyer son pied dans le visage de son assaillant, faisant remonter les os de son nez jusqu'au cerveau...  
  
/Ok, ça fait deux.../  
  
Un coup de pied circulaire envoya deux autres soldats au tapis, mais Trowa commençait à fatiguer... Le cinquième pointa son arme vers lui et tira... Le jeune brun se prit la balle de plein fouet dans l'épaule... Il tomba en arrière sous l'impact... Le soldat lui colla alors son arme sur le front...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ TBC  
  
(1) Hee-chan toujours aussi expressif, même au cœur du combat...  
  
(2) Bon...ok, c cliché mais c tellement kawai, ne ? On se refait pas j'vous dit ! :p  
  
(3) Re-clin d'œil à Fuu-san qui a aimé le coup de la poubelle :p... Ca m'éclate aussi je dois dire...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ 


	7. Echappatoires

Disclaimer : G-boys pas à moi /malheureusement/  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !  
  
MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI LAISSENT DES REVIEWS !  
  
MERCI A MON SUPER BETALECTEUR !!! ARIGATOU ! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Fuu-san (et Kaze) : Mouhahahhaa ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans tes reviews ! C'est vraiment un plaisir de les lire ! A la décharge de Quatre, je dirais que bon... c'est pas vraiment sa faute, dans la précipitation et tout et tout, un traceur c'est pas super facile à repérer :p ... Mouahahaha ! D'office, Heero qui arrive tel Zorro, trop drôle ! ... Plus sérieusement, je suis ravie que les scènes de combat te plaisent parce que c'est vraiment pas facile à écrire ! Au sujet des ozzies, c'est vrai qu'ils sont peut-être un peu trop intelligent, mais fallait bien ça pour pimenter un peu le tout :p.... J'espère que tu continueras à aimer ma fic et à me laisser des reviews... Ja ne Fuu-san et Kaze ! Arigatou !  
  
Yohina : Yataaaaa ! Merci pour ta review... ! Je me suis dépêchée pour mettre encore un chapitre avant que tu partes :p...C'est pas grave, tu sais, même si les reviews me font vraiment plaisir, elles ne sont pas obligatoires... Mais tes reviews vont me manquer pendant ces trois semaines ! Passe de très bonnes vacances ! J'espère que tu liras la suite à ton retour... Ja ne !  
  
Kyralya : Youpeeeee ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Merci pour tes reviews... T'avais plus ou moins bien deviné la réaction de Heero ! Bravo :p ... Heu... Iie...j'en veux pas spécialement à Wu, mais l'imaginer dans cette poubelle apportait un peu d'humour à la scène :p... Contente que ça t'ai fait rire ! Merci encore pour tes reviews :p Ja ne !  
  
Miss Faust : Yataaaaaaaa ! Une nouvelle revieweuse! C'est génial, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Décidément il a eu du succ ès « le coup de la poubelle » !lol...O.o /blush/... C'est la première fois qu'on me dit qu'on aime bien mon style ! Youpee! Arigatou!  
  
Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : Salut! Je suis super contente de voir que tu me laisses régulièrement des reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant !! Figures- toi que t'es vraiment pas loin en imaginant la suite ! Je me dépêche de la poster pour combler ton impatience :p ! Ja ne ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPITRE 7 : échappatoires...  
  
Un coup de pied circulaire envoya deux autres soldats au tapis, mais Trowa commençait à fatiguer... Le cinquième pointa son arme vers lui et tira... Le jeune brun se prit la balle de plein fouet dans l'épaule... Il tomba en arrière sous l'impact... Le soldat lui colla alors son arme sur le front...  
  
- Trowa !  
  
Le hurlement eut pour effet de distraire une seconde le soldat... Celui détourna les yeux de sa victime pour tenter d'apercevoir l'auteur du cri...Une seconde de trop... Trowa se redressa et envoya un coup de poing puissant dans l'estomac de son ennemi, tout en écartant l'arme pointée sur lui. Celui-ci tomba à terre et vomit une grande quantité de sang... Le français récupéra alors son arme et tira à hauteur du front... Cinq cadavres gisaient maintenant autour du mercenaire... Celui-ci entreprit alors de se relever... et fit face à deux yeux turquoises brillant de colère...  
  
- Quatre...  
  
- Trowa Barton ! Espèce de...de.... Mais tu es inconscient ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Heureusement que ton petit « tour » n'a pas fait effet longtemps... Je... mais...Pourquoi ?  
  
Trowa n'avais jamais vu le petit blond dans une telle colère. Ses yeux le transperçaient ...  
  
- Quatre, je... Je ne voulais pas que tu risques de...  
  
- Tais-toi ! J'en ai assez ! Assez qu'on me prenne pour une petite créature fragile...  
  
- C'est pas ça... je voulais juste...  
  
- Laisse tomber... On ferait mieux de filer d'ici...  
  
- Il y a encore cinq soldats qui nous barrent le passage...  
  
Trowa ne put finir sa phrase.. deux autres soldats se dirigeaient à présent vers eux... Ils marchaient lentement et ne semblaient pas les voir... Quatre, lui, détaillait parfaitement leurs assaillants... Ils étaient tout les deux armés...  
  
Le français pâlissait à vue d'œil... Il tenta d'articuler quelques mots que Quatre ne comprit pas... Il voulut se relever dans un dernier effort...mais perdit connaissance...  
  
/Trowa...Il perd beaucoup de sang... il faut faire vite/  
  
Quatre récupéra l'arme restée dans les mains de son coéquipier et avança très rapidement dans l'obscurité... Il ferma les yeux et se concentra... Il détailla la ruelles afin de profiter au maximum de chaque recoins... Il fallait qu'il y arrive...Il voulait sauver Trowa...au moins lui...Il voulait tout tenter... Les soldats arrivaient et Quatre étaient toujours planté au milieu de la rue... Il voulait les prendre par surprise mais aucune possibilité ne s'offrait à lui.  
  
/Réfléchis Quatre... Quels sont tes points forts... je suis stratège.... Allez... trouve une solution... Je sais !/  
  
Profitant de sa nouvelle perception de l'espace, il ferma les yeux, mit en joue le premier soldat... et tira. La balle vint se ficher dans le cou de sa victime... Le soldat mourut sur le coup... Quatre fit de même avec le second... mais...  
  
« CLIC CLIC CLIC »  
  
/Merde... c'est pas vrai! Plus de balles.../  
  
Le second soldat, voyant son coéquipier s'écrouler à côté de lui, dirigea son arme droit devant lui et vida son chargeur...  
  
Malgré la rapidité de celles-ci, le jeune arabe pouvait voir et calculer la trajectoire de chaque balle... Il n'eut donc aucun mal à se mettre hors d'atteinte, effectuant des mouvement souples et rapides (1).  
  
Le soldat était déstabilisé, c'était le moment de frapper... Quatre se mit à courir droit devant, fonçant sur son adversaire. Il prit son élan et lui envoya son poing dans les côtes. Son opposant s'écroula sur le sol, le souffle coupé... L'empathe se servit de la crosse de son arme pour l'assommer. Il restait à présent trois soldats à l'entrée de la ruelle... Quatre voulut alors se diriger vers ceux-ci mais il suspendit son geste en entendant Trowa l'appeler...  
  
- Quatre ? Quatre !  
  
Il fit demi-tour et courut jusqu'à l'endroit où Trowa s'était évanoui...Il s'agenouilla et se pencha vers celui-ci...  
  
- Trowa ? Ecoute, il y en a encore trois et tu ne peux pas bouger...(2)  
  
Il fut interrompu...Encore des bruits de pas... Les trois soldats se rapprochaient... Le jeune arabe était épuisé et Trowa gravement blessé... Quatre réfléchissait à toute vitesse...  
  
/ Je ne peux pas les avoir... je suis pas assez fort... Il faut fuir... Mais comment... Par Allah c'est pas possible ! Il faut qu'on s'en sorte ! Il le faut !/  
  
Les soldats étaient maintenant à quelques mètres d'eux... Quatre tenta de se redresser mais la fatigue eut raison de lui. Ses genoux plièrent et il se retrouva au sol. Il avança un peu et fit face à son coéquipier... Il murmura...  
  
- J'y arrive pas... Je suis désolé...T'avais peut-être pas tort finalement...  
  
Le mercenaire entoura le petit blond de ses bras...  
  
- Quatre... dis pas ça... tu as été fort... je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de faible... Tu n'as pas été élevé pour la guerre... mais tu sais te montrer redoutable quand il le faut... J'ai confiance en toi...J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi...  
  
Le petit blond sentit sa gorge se serrer. Les mots de son ami résonnaient dans sa tête. Ils eurent l'effet d'une bombe...  
  
J'ai confiance en toi  
  
Une colère sourde grondait dans sa poitrine... impuissance d'un corps brisé mêlée au courage sans borne qui habitait son cœur.... Son sang bouillait dans les veines du jeune arabe. Il avait envie de répandre là sa rage et son désespoir... L'estomac qui se noue, la gorge qui se serre...un goût métallique envahit son palais... une impression de vide dans le ventre... d'intestins qui se retournent, se déchirent... Il voulait faire sortir ces sentiments...haine, colère, peur, souffrance... Un son étrange remonta dans sa gorge...Il hurla alors tout ces sentiments qui lui entaillaient l'âme...  
  
Le hurlement eut un effet saisissant, un son pourtant inaudible, qui traversait l'esprit...  
  
Trowa se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, mais leurs adversaires furent moins rapides...  
  
Des centaines d'aiguilles venaient les transpercer...Des éclats de verres venant se planter dans leurs crâne... Une douleur qui leur vrillait les tempes...  
  
Essoufflé et à peine conscient de l'effet produit, Quatre vit cependant les trois soldats tomber au sol... Ils semblaient souffrir atrocement...Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, il se redressa subitement et releva le mercenaire tout en le soutenant... Levant les yeux vers son coéquipier, Trowa comprit que le danger était passé. Il accepta l'aide du petit blond et les deux pilotes se mirent à courir, dépassant les trois soldats qu'ils savaient encore en vie...  
  
Voyant leurs proies passer sous leur nez, les soldats se redressèrent, perplexes. Ils ne comprenaient pas d'où était provenue cette soudaine douleur...Se reprenant, ils se mirent à courir, à la poursuite des deux pilotes.  
  
Quatre et Trowa sortirent enfin de l'impasse, toujours poursuivis... Ils ne connaissaient pas particulièrement bien la ville... ils parvinrent cependant à mettre un peu de distance entre eux et leurs poursuivants. L'important était avant tout de semer les soldats... mais s'ils pouvaient atteindre le quartier est, ils seraient à l'abri. Trowa connaissait le gérant d'un motel tranquille où ils pourraient se reposer un peu avant de rentrer à la planque.  
  
Un obstacle de taille se dressa bientôt sur leur route... Pour atteindre leur objectif, ils devaient traverser un gigantesque pont surplombant le canal. Les eaux du canal étaient connues pour être glacées, même en plein été, autant dire que la baignade était fortement déconseillée... Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent piéger.  
  
Quatre hésita... Le pont, bien que magnifique, constituait un obstacle plus que gênant. De grands lampadaires éclairaient les statues et ornements qui décoraient le passage tout en se reflétant dans les eaux obscures... aucune zone d'ombre... aucune cachette... Les soldats n'allaient pas tarder à les rattraper... Ils n'auraient pas le temps de traverser sans se faire repérer...  
  
- Trowa...c'est trop risqué...  
  
- On a pas le choix... Allez !  
  
Le jeune mercenaire s'élança, entraînant son coéquipier à sa suite ...  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Au bout d'une bonne heure de route, Wufei arriva enfin à la planque. Il s'arrêta un peu avant la colline et laissa là la voiture, parcourant le reste du trajet à pied... Il vérifia tout d'abord la grange... tous les gundams étaient là et rien ne semblait avoir changé...  
  
Le jeune chinois remonta ensuite le petit chemin et entra dans la grande maison . Il constata là aussi que rien n'avait changé de place... Il prit cependant soin de n'actionner aucun interrupteur... Si Oz recherchait leur planque, les lumières risqueraient d'attirer leur attention. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça !  
  
/Bon... Je pense qu'une bonne douche ne sera pas du luxe... histoire de me débarrasser de cette odeur nauséabonde...(3)/  
  
Wufei monta les escaliers menant aux chambres. Rejoignant la sienne, il passa devant les chambres des autres pilotes... Un sentiment envahit alors le jeune dragon... l'inquiétude...le doute... Il pénétra sous la douche sans vraiment y prêter attention... La tension accumulée de ces dernières heures se fit alors ressentir... Ses muscles douloureux se relâchaient peu à peu sous le jet d'eau chaude...  
  
Il se sécha et mit rapidement des vêtements propres avant de se poster dans le grand fauteuil du salon, devant la fenêtre... Son angoisse grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait... Les secondes se muèrent bientôt en minutes, les minutes en heures... le temps s'écoulait...inexorablement... La fatigue eut finalement raison du jeune dragon...  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heures qu'ils marchaient, mais ils n'avaient pas encore quitté la ville... Heero supportait en grande partie le poids de son coéquipier, blessé à la jambe. (4) Même si elle ne saignait plus, la plaie de Duo le faisait atrocement souffrir, mais il tentait de faire abstraction de la douleur... se plaindre n'y changerait rien de toutes façons...  
  
Ils n'avaient échangé aucunes paroles depuis la fin du combat et chacun était perdu dans ses pensées...  
  
Le natté tentait de faire revenir sa bonne humeur en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois rentré...  
  
/ Hum... des crêpes...une montagne de crêpes... (5)... prendre une douche brûlante... ennuyer Fei... essayer de regarder Hee-chan dormir... jouer à la playstation.../  
  
Le soldat parfait, quant à lui, avait des préoccupations bien plus terre à terre...  
  
/ Ok... je récapitule... Duo qui rejoint le toit sans aucune difficulté à l'aide de ses ongles... sens de l'équilibre hors du commun...souplesse, agilité... et moi qui reconnaît les odeurs des gens sans problèmes... mon odorat s'est développé de façon phénoménale ces jours-ci... /  
  
Il fut interrompu par un américain en mal d'attention. En effet, passer plus de deux heures sans être interrompu par le babillage d'habitude incessant de son coéquipier était pratiquement miraculeux...  
  
- Hee-chan ?  
  
- Hn ?  
  
- Heu.... Ça va ?  
  
Le japonais haussa un sourcil mi-amusé, mi-étonné... le natté avait envie de parler mais ne savait pas quoi dire... Il allait falloir y mettre du sien...  
  
- Hai... et toi ?  
  
- Hai !  
  
- Duo ? Pourquoi tu parles japonais... ?  
  
- /Parce que comme ça, je me sens plus proche de toi/... Ben c'est à force de vivre avec toi !  
  
- Hn...  
  
Duo réprima un bâillement et se frotta les yeux. Il enroula sa tresse autour de sa main, s'amusant distraitement à faire des boucles au bout de celle-ci...  
  
Heero observait son baka du coin de l'œil... Duo avait sommeil... Ca se passait toujours comme ça lorsqu'il était fatigué... Il commençait par bailler distraitement, puis il commençait à jouer avec ses cheveux... Il finissait par s'enrouler dans ses couvertures tout en gardant précieusement sa natte serrée dans la main... (6)  
  
Dans ces moments-là, Duo redevenait le petit orphelin de L2 qui courait chercher du réconfort dans les jupes de sœur Helen...  
  
Une douce chaleur envahit alors le japonais... Le besoin de protéger...il se sentait responsable de l'américain, vulnérable à cet instant... petite plume perdue dans un monde de plomb...Il voulait lui créer un univers cotonneux, ouaté, léger et tendre... loin de la guerre et du sang...  
  
Il releva le visage et aperçut une enseigne pas très loin...Ce n'était pas très prudent... mais...  
  
- Duo ?  
  
- Hai ?  
  
- Tu as sommeil ?  
  
- Hein ? non, ça va...  
  
- Il y a un hôtel là... On va se reposer un peu...  
  
- Ok...  
  
- C'est toi qui va aller demander une chambre, moi je suis pas présentable...je passerai vite fait devant la réception quand tu me feras un signe...ok ?  
  
- pas de problèmes...  
  
- Tu vas savoir marcher jusque là ?  
  
- Oui, répondit le natté en se dirigeant déjà vers les portes du grand bâtiment...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC.... Reviews onegai   
  
(1) he he... ça me rappelle Matrix... :p  
  
(2) C'est là qu'il dit : je te laisse là et je pars sans toi, ok ??? Mouhahaha.. bon d'accord c'est pas drôle... Shin ! Va dormir !  
  
(3) Ais-je besoin de le préciser ? Clin d'œil à Fuu-san !!! Et à tous ceux qui ont aimé le maintenant-célèbre (lol) « coup de la poubelle »  
  
(4) Au cas où vous auriez oublié :p  
  
(5) Ok, j'avoue : Kyralya, tu m'as inspirée :p  
  
(6) Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!  
  
(7) N'allez pas vous faire de fausses idées, hein ! :p  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ 


	8. Décisions

Disclaimer : G-boys pas à moi /malheureusement/  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Bonne lecture ! Les chapitres seront désormais un peu plus espacés à cause de mes examens de passage.../sniff/  
  
MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI LAISSENT DES REVIEWS !  
  
MERCI A MON SUPER BETALECTEUR !!! ARIGATOU ! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Miss Faust : yataaaaaaa ! Quel enthousiasme! Ca me fait super plaisir! Merci merci merci ! Pour Quat-chan, ben moi je pense que c'est comme pour tout, faut pas se fier aux apparences... C'est sûr que c'est un petit ange, mais son personnage ne se résume pas à ça, selon moi... voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu le faire « péter un plomb » une fois de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal :p ! Et pour Duo... ben je voulais lui donner une facette « kawai » après sa démonstration « torride » :p En tout cas merci pour tes reviews !! J'adore les lire et y répondre !!! Arigato !  
  
Fuu-san (sans oublier le maintenant célèbre double maléfique : Kaze !) : C'est à moi que ça fait plaisir de te laisser des « clins d'œil » parce que tes commentaires sont toujours géniaux ! Contente que tu aies apprécié le combat de Trowa et Quat-chan et la description du pont, de l' angoisse... Je suis ravie que les lecteurs ressentent l'effet voulu, ça me motive !!!! Rhoo...on reconnaît bien là l'esprit pervers de Kaze ! Et non, vont pas faire de bêtises, sont même pas encore ensemble... mais j'ai une idée de chapitre qui devrait satisfaire Kaze ! enfin... Hi-mi-tsu :p... Arigato Fuu-san pour tes reviews qui m'éclatent :p..Ja ne !  
  
Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : C'est vraiment aussi un plaisir pour moi de recevoir tes reviews ! Je les mérite ??? Yataaaaaaaaa ! Bien sûr que c normal que tu quémandes la suite ! D'ailleurs ça m'encourage de savoir que certains attendent la suite avec impatience !!! J'espère que tu continueras à aimer !! Arigato ! Ja ne !  
  
Ebony-white : O.o... he ben là ! je reçois rarement des commentaires aussi enthousiastes! Ca fait plaisir !! je suis ravie que tu trouves que ma fic mérite d'être imprimée et tout et tout... Fais gaffe avec tes compliments je vais me prendre la grosse tête (mdrrr) :p... Sérieusement, merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ! Ja ne !  
  
sugarhighsquirrel69 : yataaa ! je suis à la hauteur ! Youpee...bon on se calme...hum... Arigato !!! C'est super de voir qu'il y a des gens qui apprécient...merci pour ta review !  
  
Zaz : waouw ! Heu... Au secours !le listing des fautes... arf ! Bon... il faut que je m'explique : Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour les (monstrueuses) fautes d'orthographe que j'ai laissé...gomen gomen... parfois quand on a le nez dessus, on a du mal à les repérer... et même avec word, je fais pas toujours attention...valà... Pour le « merçi »... c'est pathologique...c'est pourtant pas un mot compliqué, et en plus je sais que je fais souvent la faute ! J'essaierai de faire plus attention aux prochains chapitres... Pour le « arigatou » c'est un ami à moi qui s'est un jour fâché en lisant « arigato » et je l'ai écouté...enfin, je suis pas sûre mais je pense que les deux manière d'écrire sont justes...enfin passons ! je l'écrirai « arigato » si tu veux, pour moi c'est égal... Ensuite pour Wufei qui se tire avec la caisse...ben c'est ce qui étais prévu au départ... c'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient arrangé, disons.. (petit rappel ds le chap 6 : /C'est moi qui suis chargé de ramener la voiture au cas où les choses tournent mal... Mais quand même, j'espère qu'ils s'en sont sorti.../) Je le vois pas rester gentiment à découvert en priant que les quatre autres arrivent vite alors qu'ils se sont fait piéger...enfin...je pense que c logique... Pour le omae o Korosu, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi... regrettable faute d'une novice...gomen gomen ! Au sujet des « nouvelles aptitudes » des pilotes...ben faut pas tirer de conclusion hâtives ! Evidemment pour Heero, c plutôt clair... mais pour Quatre c un peu plus subtil... j'ai essayé de bien décrire..mais bon...tu verras bien par la suite.... Par contre pour Duo, faut croire que je me suis complètement plantée parce que le toucher n'a pas vraiment grand chose à voir dedans... mais je ne donne pas d'indices :p...Si ce n'est que ces aptitudes ne sont pas forcément en rapport avec les sens... Puis pour Heero et Trowa bien « causants » ...ben il faut bien qu'ils s'expriment un minimum, surtout en mission... je sais pas si ça fait « trop »..mais bon...Valà ... Mis à part toutes ces fautes, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu trouvais ma fic, c dommage... j'aurais bien voulu avoir ton avis...enfin, j'espère que malgré les fautes tu continueras à la lire et peut-être qu'elle te plaira... Ja ne !  
  
Let's get down to business : ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPITRE 8 : Décisions...  
  
Quelques mots rapidement échangés avec le réceptionniste, et Duo, muni d'une clé, fit un léger signe de tête à son coéquipier. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'ascenseur... Heero passa en vitesse devant la réception et eût tôt fait de rejoindre l'américain...  
  
La chambre était assez exiguë, mais offrait néanmoins tout l'espace nécessaire aux deux pilotes. Deux lit jumeaux séparés par une petite table en bois occupaient la quasi-totalité de la pièce, une penderie installée dans un coin complétant le tout. La salle d'eau attenante était minuscule et n'offrait aucune intimité. En effet, celle-ci n'était séparée du reste de la chambre que par un fin paravent amovible... Les commodités étaient plus qu'archaïques... pas de baignoire, ni même une douche... juste un WC et ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un bidet...  
  
Duo fixait la salle de bains d'un air dépité...  
  
/Adieu douche brûlante.../  
  
Le japonais le sortit de sa réflexion ô combien philosophique en lui ordonnant  
  
- Duo... enlève ton pantalon ! (1)  
  
- Heu...  
  
- Il faut soigner ta blessure...  
  
- Ok  
  
Le natté s'exécuta et ôta son pantalon avant d'aller s'asseoir docilement sur le bord du lit. Heero grimaça en examinant la cuisse de son coéquipier...  
  
- Hum... Il faut recoudre la plaie, et la désinfecter aussi...  
  
- Hee-chan, je te l'ai dit : pas l'hôpital !  
  
- Iie...de toutes façons, ça peut pas attendre demain...  
  
Le soldat parfait se redressa, enleva ce qui lui restait de son Tee-shirt et s'adressa à son coéquipier :  
  
- Duo... Enlève ta chemise aussi...  
  
- Pour quoi faire ?  
  
- Je peux pas sortir de la chambre torse-nu !  
  
- Ah, fit-il en tendant sa chemise au japonais...  
  
Celui-ci l'enfila rapidement et sortit sans un mot. Il longea le couloir d'un pas pressé et fit bientôt face au réceptionniste... Un jeune homme à la peau grasse et boutonneuse, avec pourtant un petit air suffisant plaqué sur le visage. Avant même que Heero lui ait adressé la parole, il le fixa d'un air exaspéré...  
  
- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
  
- Oui ! Avez vous un équipement de premiers soins quelque part ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr, mais ce genre d'équipement est habituellement réservé aux membres du personnel. Vous trouverez des pharmacies ouvertes demain matin.  
  
Le soldat parfait commençait à être lui aussi exaspéré... La blessure de Duo ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain et il était très inquiet...  
  
- Mon ami s'est blessé... j'en ai besoin tout de suite, répondit-il sur un ton autoritaire...  
  
- Je suis désolé... mais...  
  
N'y tenant plus, Heero se pencha vers le jeune homme et l'attrapa par le col de la chemise, tentant malgré tout de conserver son calme...  
  
- Ecoutez, vous avez une trousse de secours quelque part... Vous avez 10 secondes pour aller me la chercher !  
  
Le réceptionniste perdit aussitôt son air supérieur et bredouilla :  
  
- Bien, bien... je vais vous la chercher.  
  
Il fouilla dans une petite armoire située en dessous du bureau et tendit au soldat une boîte rouge, assez conséquente.  
  
- Merci... et bonne nuit, lança Heero en tournant les talons.  
  
De retour dans la chambre, il fit signe à Duo de s'allonger et déposa la trousse de secours à côté de lui. Le soldat parfait fouilla la penderie et en ressortit une petite serviette qu'il alla mouiller dans la salle d'eau.  
  
Il revint s'asseoir à côté du natté et observa un bref instant son camarade... Duo luttait contre le sommeil. Bien que parcouru de frissons, quelques mèches trempées de sueur étaient plaquées contre son front et il respirait assez difficilement. Il avait certainement de la fièvre... Réaction normale due à sa blessure...  
  
- Ca va Hee-chan ?  
  
- Hn...tu ferais mieux de dormir pendant que je te soigne...on va pas pouvoir rester ici très longtemps...  
  
Duo fixait son vis-à-vis, les sourcils haussés, une question muette sur les lèvres... Heero continua :  
  
- J'ai un peu bousculé le réceptionniste... Il va peut-être se douter de quelque chose...je sais pas...  
  
- Ok... c'est pas grave...on part dès que possible...  
  
- Hn... dors maintenant...  
  
Duo ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre. La douleur l'empêchait de dormir profondément, mais il parvint quand même à se reposer...  
  
Le Japonais commença par éponger le front du natté avec la serviette humide. Il rafraîchît également un peu son visage avant de s'occuper de sa jambe... Il essuya le sang séché et découvrit une profonde entaille... Une fois les contours de la blessure proprement nettoyés, il fouilla la boîte rouge et en sortit un flacon... il entreprit alors de désinfecter la plaie. Duo grimaça mais ne dit rien...  
  
Heero examina alors le contenu de la trousse. Par chance y avait là des aiguilles stérilisées et du fil médical. Il s'employa à recoudre la blessure le plus proprement possible. Encore une fois, Duo grimaçait sans émettre de son...  
  
- Voilà, c'est fini, informa le soldat parfait...  
  
- Merçi Hee-chan...  
  
- Hn... je croyais t'avoir dit de dormir..  
  
Duo lui sourit tendrement et s'enroula dans les couvertures. Il ferma les yeux et garda une main possessive sur sa natte quelque peu défaite...  
  
Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il ôta la chemise que lui avait prêté Duo et s'assit un instant sur son lit... Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme... Il voulait juste laisser l'américain se reposer un petit peu avant de reprendre la route...  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Ils avaient parcouru à peu près la moitié du chemin... courant toujours sur le pont. Quatre était à bout de souffle et avait un point de côté. Trowa, quant à lui, souffrait atrocement de sa blessure à l'épaule... Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait faiblir, continuant à avancer malgré tout... ils jouaient là leur dernière carte...  
  
Leurs poursuivants les avaient à présent rattrapés, mais, chose étrange, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir emprunter le pont. Ils se contentaient de les regarder en ricanant...  
  
Le petit blond le remarqua, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire part de ses doutes au français, celui-ci s'immobilisa, le regard fixé au loin... Quatre s'arrêta à son tour, la gorge sèche et les membres endoloris... Il n'eut pas besoin de suivre le regard de son coéquipier pour savoir qu'une dizaine de soldats les attendaient de l'autre côté du pont... Ils avaient été piégés... Jamais Oz n'avait mené une attaque si bien coordonnée...  
  
- Ils se sont acheté un cerveau ou quoi ? ricana le grand brun (2)  
  
Quatre fut un peu surpris de la remarque, mais ne la releva pas. Il savait bien que Trowa n'avait pas envie de rire, mais que parfois la lassitude et le découragement pouvaient mener à ce genre de réaction... Trowa avait baissé les bras...  
  
- Trowa..., souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
  
Le mercenaire adressa un regard las à son coéquipier .  
  
- Quatre, on a aucune chance... il y a des soldats à chaque extrémité du pont... ni toi ni moi ne pouvons encore nous battre...  
  
- Je sais... attends...  
  
Le jeune arabe agrippa la rambarde et prit appui dessus. Il se retrouva rapidement en équilibre sur les barrières du pont...  
  
- Quatre ! non ! L'eau est glacée...on a aucune chance !  
  
- Je croyais que t'avais confiance en moi...  
  
Le petit blond esquissa alors un adorable sourire... Tendant la main à son ami, il murmura :  
  
- Viens...  
  
Le mercenaire comprit alors que son compagnon préférait tenter l'impossible plutôt que de finir torturé au fond d'une cellule humide et froide... Il préférait sombrer dans les eaux obscures et glacées du canal qui semblaient si calmes...  
  
/Au moins l'endroit est pas mal.../, pensa-t-il en regardant les lueurs des lampadaires se refléter sur le fin visage du blond avant d'aller se perdre dans les eaux noires... Les lumières et l'eau semblaient danser... s'enlacer majestueusement...  
  
Trowa accepta la main tendue de son compagnon et plongea son regard dans deux turquoises d'une douceur infinie... Emeraudes contre turquoises... Emeraudes et turquoises se mêlaient tendrement, s'enlaçant dans une ultime caresse... pas de gestes, pas de mots, juste les yeux...les seuls qui ne mentaient jamais...  
  
Même les soldats de Oz retinrent leur souffle quand ils virent deux corps s'élancer de la rambarde, avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau... Rien, le calme plat... pas tressaillements... pas d'ondulations autres que celles provoquées par la chute...  
  
- Ok, on rentre, s'écria l'un d'entre eux, même s'ils parviennent à nager un peu, le froid les tuera... l'eau est glacée...  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Heero avait passé tous les événement de la soirée en revue pour la dix- huitième fois lorsqu'il décida finalement que le mieux serait probablement d'en parler avec ses coéquipiers, une fois rentrés... et après un peu de repos.  
  
Lentement, son regard dévia vers l'américain endormi...  
  
/Kawai... /  
  
Le natté semblait dormir profondément, sa poitrine se soulevant et se rabaissant à un rythme régulier... La fièvre était tombée... Ses traits fins n'étaient plus tirés sous l'effet de la douleur... il avait d'ailleurs un visage plutôt angélique, ainsi bercé par les pâles reflets de la lune...Shinigami ressemblait à un ange, finalement...  
  
Le jeune soldat se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Duo. Il ne savait pas exactement comment le réveiller... D'habitude il aurait hurlé quelque chose de méchant, ou lui aurait vidé une bassine d'eau sur la tête... mais pas ce soir... Il repoussa délicatement quelques mèches avant de caresser tendrement la joue du natté. Il se reprit soudainement et retira sa main... Quelques secondes plus tard, il le secoua délicatement...  
  
- Duo... réveille-toi... on s'en va  
  
Duo émergea doucement, les yeux encore embués de sommeil, il se redressa ...  
  
- hum... pas envie...  
  
- Baka !  
  
Le dénommé baka mit quelques secondes avant de se remémorer tout les évènements de la soirée, ainsi que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait...  
  
- Hai, hai... je suis réveillé, dit le natté en se frottant les yeux...  
  
Le perfect soldier lui tendit alors sa chemise tout en lui faisant part de ses constations quant à leur retour à la planque...  
  
- On va mettre des heures pour rentrer... et tu n'es pas vraiment en état...  
  
Sa jambe le faisant moins souffrir et ayant profité d'un peu de repos, le natté retrouva sa bonne humeur habituelle et son ton joyeux...  
  
- Hee-chan ! je viens d'avoir une super idée !  
  
- Hn... ?  
  
- On va piquer une caisse ! C'est vrai quoi...on œuvre pour les biens des colonies, on a le droit de parfois transgresser les règles établies, plaisanta Duo.  
  
Levant les yeux au ciel, le soldat considéra malgré tout la proposition de son coéquipier...  
  
- Hn... ok...  
  
- Heu...Hee-chan ?  
  
- Je suis torse-nu, tu es blessé... on passera pas vraiment inaperçus si on rentre à pieds...ou en taxi...  
  
- Ok...allons-y alors !  
  
S'apprêtant à sortir, le jeune japonais se retourna pour faire face à son coéquipier...  
  
- Duo ?  
  
- Vi Hee-chan ? répondit celui-ci tout sourire...  
  
- Une fois rentrés, il va falloir qu'on en parle...  
  
- De quoi ? Du fait que t'as failli faire foirer la mission pour Dieu-sait quelle raison ? ironisa Duo.  
  
Heero réprima une exclamation de surprise. /K'so/. Il n'avait plus pensé à son comportement depuis le début de leur mésaventure. Il allait finalement devoir s'expliquer...  
  
- Hn... surtout du fait qu'il semblerait qu'on ait des capacités assez...développées...  
  
- Oui... je sais pas très bien quoi en dire, mais il faudra qu'on en parle, c'est évident... Mais rentrons d'abord à la planque... les autres doivent déjà y être depuis pas mal de temps et Quatre doit être mort d'inquiétude...  
  
- Hai...  
  
Ils sortirent sans plus attendre de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la réception... Heero, adoptant un profil bas, passa rapidement devant celle-ci tandis que Duo réglaient leur note. Le réceptionniste ne comprit pas pourquoi le jeune homme brun était passé devant lui à toute allure, qui plus est torse-nu... Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi ces deux étranges garçons avaient loué une chambre pour n'y passer qu'une petite partie de la nuit. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, mais si ce qu'il pensait s'avérait être vrai, il ne comprit encore une fois pas en quoi une trousse de secours avait bien pu leur être utile... /Encore des lubriques/, pensa-t-il, arrêtant là ses digressions... Heureusement pour les deux pilotes, l'intelligence n'était pas une caractéristique dominante chez ce jeune homme...  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Le contact fut dur et froid, mais moins qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Le petit blond revit le visage de Trowa lors de leur chute... pour la première fois, il avait eut l'impression de pouvoir lire en lui...mais paradoxalement, il n'y avait ni peur, ni doute... juste une certitude... certitude que le jeune empathe ne put déchiffrer... mais qui flottait pourtant au fond des yeux du mercenaire... Quelques secondes plus tard, Quatre sentit son corps se tendre... L'eau glacée l'enveloppait... Engourdi par le froid, il ne put faire le moindre effort pour remonter à la surface. Il se doutait bien que son acte avait été un peu désespéré... pourtant il avait voulu y croire... croire qu'il pourrait remonter à la surface avec le jeune français... qu'il pourraient tout deux rentrer sains et saufs pour retrouver Duo affalé sur le fauteuil, leur souriant gentiment, Wufei râlant parce qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui donnait le droit au natté d'occuper la majeur partie de l'espace commun et Heero tentant de faire abstraction des deux pilotes, assis face à son ordinateur... Souriant à cette pensée, Quatre reporta son attention sur le jeune mercenaire... ils avaient été séparés lors de l'impact et l'eau qui l'entourait l'empêchait d'avoir une vision précise de l'espace... Trowa... peut- être aurait-il dû lui faire part de ses sentiments... peut-être aurait-il dû demander au grand brun pourquoi il éprouvait tant de honte lorsqu'ils étaient proches...mais il préférait garder avant tout le souvenir de ce regard tendre posé sur lui avant la chute... et de cette certitude qui habitait le français...quelle qu'elle soit, elle l'apaisait...Quatre le sentait...c'était peut-être ça aimer finalement... souffrir quand l'autre souffre, être heureux si l'autre l'état aussi... et au moment de leur chute, Trowa était serein... alors il l'était aussi... Manquant un peu d'oxygène et vaincu par les eaux glacées, Quatre s'endormit doucement, bercé par les légers remous du canal...  
  
Il ne savait pas exactement à partir de quand il l'avait su... mais il le savait...il le sentait au plus profond de son âme, de son corps... Il aurait suivi son petit arabe jusqu'au bout du monde, dans le désert, dans l'espace... peu importe pourvu qu'il puisse veiller sur lui... Alors pourquoi pas dans les eaux glacées d'un canal... pourquoi pas s'il avait une infime chance de le sauver... et s'il n'y parvenait pas, il pourrait rester avec lui pour l'éternité... voilà la seule certitude qui animait le jeune mercenaire... dans la vie ou dans la mort, il voulait Quatre... c'était la seule chose qui importait...  
  
Lorsqu'il allait atteindre les eaux glacées, Trowa se surprit cependant à se rappeler certaines paroles du petit bond... Alors qu'ils travaillaient ensemble depuis peu, Duo lui avait un jour demandé pourquoi il avait quitté sa famille et son statut pour devenir pilote... Quatre avait réfléchi un instant avant de répondre.../ Je crois que c'est parce que j'aime les gens en général... j'aime aussi les choses simples, douces et belles... mes sœurs, la musique,... j'aimerais avoir une chance de vivre en temps de paix... en fait, j'aime la vie, tout simplement !/. Ainsi Quatre avait choisi... il aimait la vie... il voulait vivre pour connaître la paix... /Alors ce sera la vie plutôt que la mort/ décida Trowa alors qu'il pénétrait brutalement dans le canal...  
  
Lors de l'impact, l'épaule du mercenaire ne fut pas épargnée, mais étrangement, celui-ci se sentait en confiance dans cet univers... L'eau glissait sur sa peau, et malgré ses vêtements, il pouvait se déplacer sans grande difficulté... Plus étrange encore, il ne sentait nullement la morsure du froid... Malgré tout, le besoin d'oxygène se fit rapidement ressentir et le brun dût remonter un instant à la surface... Il faisait toujours aussi sombre et il ne voyait pas grande chose autour de lui. Il entreprit cependant de chercher Quatre. Il replongea alors immédiatement sous l'eau tout en faisant de grands gestes... il espérait rapidement repérer le petit blond...  
  
Rien... Trowa commençait à perdre patience lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de doux lui effleurer la main... des cheveux...de fines mèches dorées flottaient un peu en dessous de la surface... Sans plus attendre, le jeune mercenaire remonta le jeune arabe à la surface et maintint sa tête hors de l'eau... Il ignorait combien de temps Quatre était resté comme ça, une minute...peut-être plus... Il se hâta de regagner la rive et sortit de l'eau, son précieux fardeau dans les bras...  
  
Il le déposa délicatement sur le sol et approcha son oreille de la bouche du jeune empathe... Celui-ci respirait...très faiblement, mais il respirait... Le français fit basculer le corps un peu de côté, ce qui permit à Quatre de recracher le peu d'eau qui avait pénétré ses poumons, mais bien que tout danger de noyade ait été écarté, celui-ci ne se réveillait toujours pas... Il semblait dormir profondément ... Ce qui inquiétait le plus Trowa, c'était la teinte légèrement bleutée qu'avait prit le corps de l'Arabe...  
  
Paniqué, le français jeta quelques regards furtifs autour de lui. Ill vit alors une imposante bâtisse à quelques mètres du rivage... Il seraient certainement plus à l'abri dedans... Il prit alors le petit corps froid dans ses bras et courut jusqu'au grand bâtiment. La porte était à moitié sortie de ses gonds... Ce bâtiment était sans nul douté abandonné... Des couvertures sales jonchaient le sol, ainsi que quelques cadavres de bouteilles brisées...  
  
Sans perdre de temps, Trowa installa son coéquipier à même le sol sur une des couvertures... L'hygiène laissait à désirer, mais ce n'était pas son principal souci à ce moment là... Il prit entre ses doigts les mains de Quatre... elles étaient glacées, de même que ses lèvres qui étaient maintenant totalement bleues... Il ne se réchauffait pas...Son pouls était désespérément faible... Les quelques connaissances que Trowa avait en médecine le poussait à croire que le blond était en hypothermie... Il fallait le réchauffer au plus vite... La seule source valable de chaleur à disposition étant son propre corps, le jeune français mit de côté sa pudeur et entreprit de déshabiller son ami. Vu l'urgence de la situation, aucune idée déplacée ne lui traversa l'esprit, mais il essaya néanmoins de regarder le moins possible, par respect pour son coéquipier...  
  
Quatre gisait à présent en sous-vêtement au milieu des couvertures... Trowa ôta rapidement ses propres vêtements et s'allongea délicatement sur le petit blond, essayant de ne pas l'écraser sous son propre poids... La peau du jeune arabe était douce...mais extrêmement froide... Le français réprima un frisson et fit basculer le corps de son ami au-dessus du sien, passant ses bras autour de lui. Il lui caressa longuement le dos, effectuant de petits cercles concentriques dans le but de réchauffer sa peau...  
  
/Allez tenshi, réveille-toi... réchauffe-toi ... s'il te plait.../  
  
La peur et le doute qu'il n'avait pu laisser l'envahir alors qu'il s'occupait du blond reprenaient maintenant leurs droits... Le cœur du mercenaire battait à tout rompre... Contrairement à son ami, il se sentait fiévreux... son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines... Il fut un peu soulagé lorsqu'il sentit une légère vague de chaleur émaner du petit blond... Leurs corps commençaient peu à peu à se renvoyer leur chaleur mutuelle...  
  
Trowa remonta alors une couverture sur leurs deux corps enlacés et ferma un instant les yeux...  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Duo et Heero parcoururent quelques rues avant d'entrer dans ce qui semblait être un quartier résidentiel... Dans les bas-quartiers, personne n'était assez fou pour laisser sa voiture hors d'un garage... Ils avaient bien croisé ce qu'il restait d'une Jeep, mais ils n'auraient pas pu aller bien loin sans les roues...  
  
Ils trouvèrent une petite voiture pas trop voyante et surtout assez éloignée des habitations... Heero inspecta soigneusement le modèle et passa rapidement en revue l'équipement qu'il pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre...  
  
- pas de système d'alarme, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre...  
  
- Ok... let's go...  
  
S'aidant d'une fine barre de métal qu'il avait récupérer près du cadavre de la Jeep, Duo n'eût aucun mal à ouvrir la portière du côté conducteur... Il se pencha pour déverrouiller l'autre côté et ouvrit à Heero. Le soldat parfait s'installa du côté passager, non sans recevoir un regard victorieux de la part de l'américain...Il s'attendait plus ou moins à la réflexion qui suivit...  
  
- C'est moi qui la pique... c'est moi qui conduis, plaisanta Duo...  
  
- Hn... Le natté démonta rapidement le petit boîtier situé sous le volant... Il dénuda ensuite deux fils qu'il joignit, ce qui eût pour effet de démarrer le moteur...  
  
- Ca me rappelle de bons souvenirs, dit Duo en démarrant discrètement...tout phares éteints...  
  
Quand ils furent sortis de la rue, Heero souffla, soulagé... Dans moins d'une heure, ils seraient à la planque...enfin...  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Quatre ouvrit lentement les yeux, essayant de se rappeler où il se trouvait...Un souffle chaud lui chatouillait la base de la nuque... Un bras possessif lui enserrait la taille... Un torse brûlant contre son dos... Le petit blond cligna les yeux avant de se retourner pour faire face à celui qui le tenait dans ses bras...  
  
/Trowa.../  
  
Le jeune empathe se rappela alors de leur chute et comprit qu'il devait une fois encore la vie à son coéquipier... Mais plus que tout autre chose, il était tellement soulagé de le voir à côté de lui, vivant... Sans réfléchir, il enfouit sa tête aux creux des bras du grand brun... celui- ci se réveilla brusquement...  
  
- Quatre ! Tu vas mieux ?  
  
Son regard était à la fois perdu et soulagé... Il se redressa brusquement, entraînant le jeune arabe avec lui... Le grand brun plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux de son compagnon avant de l'enlacer à nouveau...  
  
- Tu n'as pas froid...  
  
Quatre se concentra quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits...  
  
- Oui....non...enfin... je vais bien...  
  
Il se détacha un peu du corps du mercenaire pour le regarder à nouveau...  
  
- Merci...c'est grâce à toi que je suis en vie...  
  
- Heu...  
  
Quatre aperçut une légère rougeur sur les joues de son coéquipier... Il crut que celui-ci n'acceptait pas ses remerciements....  
  
- Mais oui ! Si tu n'avais pas été là... C'est vraiment grâce à toi que je suis... A MOITIE NU !!!(3)  
  
Tout en parlant, il avait reporté son regard sur son propre corps...ainsi que sur celui de son compagnon...  
  
- Et... heu... toi aussi d'ailleurs...  
  
Surmontant sa gène, Trowa lui raconta comment il l'avait sorti de l'eau et réchauffé... puis comment il s'était endormi à ses côtés... Le jeune arabe avait carrément viré au cramoisi tandis que le mercenaire s'était considérablement éloigné de lui...  
  
Remerciant une fois de plus son ami, le petit blond enfila rapidement ses vêtements plus ou moins secs en réfléchissant à comment rentrer...  
  
Le français fit de même et déclara :  
  
- On pourrait prendre un taxi...  
  
- Oui... et on lui demanderait de nous déposer un peu avant la planque... De toutes façons, on devra bientôt la quitter pour aller dans cette fameuse école... donc... oui...on va faire ça...  
  
Quittant le squat, les deux pilotes n'eurent pas à marcher longtemps avant de trouver une cabine téléphonique... Ils appelèrent un taxi qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard...  
  
Quatre somnolait un peu à l'arrière tandis que Trowa guidait le chauffeur... Ils allaient enfin rentrer...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC (review ? onegai !)  
  
(1) Bande de pervers, je sais ce que vous allez imaginer ! Surtout Kaze, ne ??!!  
  
(2) Encore un clin d'œil à Fuu-san !!  
  
(3) Mouhahahahhahhahahaha !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ 


	9. Dessin & Debriefing

Disclaimer : G-boys pas à moi /malheureusement/...

Notes de l'auteur : Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis avant de publier ce chapitre... gomen... je suis malade ! c'est pas drôle !

Bonne lecture !

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPITRE 9 : Dessin & Debriefing

L'aube commençait à poindre et les rayons du soleil naissant filtraient par la fenêtre, baignant la pièce d'une douce clarté.(1)

Agacé par cette lumière persistante qui tentait sciemment de l'aveugler, le jeune chinois(2) consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Encore un peu perdu dans les limbes du sommeil, il se demanda un instant pourquoi il se trouvait dans un des fauteuils du salon ... La mémoire lui revint rapidement tandis que les dernières brumes de sommeil se dissipaient...

Wufei se redressa vivement et parcourut la pièce du regard. Il comprit alors que rien n'avait changé depuis la veille. La maison restait désespérément vide...

/Par Nataku...ils sont toujours pas rentrés.../

Malgré les tiraillements qu'il ressentait au fond de son estomac, il n'avait envie ni de manger, ni de boire... De toute façon, c'était toujours Quatre qui préparait le petit déjeuner...

Il ferma un instant les yeux pour chasser les tristes pensées qui envahissaient son esprit...

Après quelques instants, il se leva pour aller passer de l'eau fraîche sur son visage. Il tourna un peu en rond avant d'aller reprendre sa place de guetteur dans le fauteuil.

Le jeune chinois laissa alors vagabonder son regard dans la pièce commune... Chaque recoin, chaque meuble pouvait témoigner de la présence des quatre autres pilotes...

La playstation de Duo branchée à la télévision... quelques tasses encore maculées du thé que Quatre avait préparé la veille...l'énorme bouquin de Trowa...et bien sûr, le sacro-saint portable de Heero...

Non... cette pièce ne témoignait pas de la présence de simples pilotes de gundam...mais de la présence de ses quatre amis, sa famille...

Se maudissant de n'avoir rien pu faire de plus pour eux, Wufei détourna les yeux et reporta son attention vers l'extérieur. Il faisait beau... Le soleil était maintenant un peu plus haut dans le ciel... les rayons dansaient entre les branchages du petit bois près de la maison... Sans réfléchir, Wufei attrapa une feuille et un crayon qui se trouvaient sur la table et sortit. Assis sur les marches devant la maison, il commença à tracer quelques lignes, laissant son esprit vagabonder...

La lumière semblait douce, caressante... le paysage était doux également... Le saule à l'entrée du bois avait quelque chose d'apaisant... Un souffle de vent léger soulevait les feuillages...Ce paysage respirait la sérénité, la joie... La main du chinois courrait à présent sur le papier...

Un bruissement parmi les arbres rappelant un rire cristallin.../Duo/

Le soleil envoyant de fins éclats dorés perdu dans un océan turquoise...un bout de ciel.../Quatre/

L'éclat émeraude du tapis de verdure s'étendant paresseusement sous les rayons chauds... /Trowa/

La force tranquille du grand saule...imposant, rassurant... /Heero/

Le jeune dragon déposa un instant son crayon et arracha son regard de ce paysage qui lui semblait tellement idyllique... Il baissa les yeux vers sa feuille et retint un sursaut...La scène qu'il avait dessiné était saisissante de réalité... Elle respirait la fraîcheur et la tendresse... Alors c'était cela qu'il voyait en regardant ce paysage...Il détailla son dessin :

Le même décor... la même ambiance sereine et joyeuse... Duo essayait vainement de grimper à l'arbre entre deux éclats de rire, sous l'œil amusé et attendri de Quatre qui semblait lui dire de ne pas tomber... Un peu plus loin, Heero face à son portable gardait cependant un œil possessif sur le natté, prêt à réagir à la moindre chute... Trowa, quant à lui, était couché sur le dos, observant la scène d'un œil où perçait une pointe d'amusement.

Wufei fut complètement abasourdi... Jamais il n'avait prit de cours de dessins, ni même présenté un talent particulier pour cette matière... Pourtant la feuille semblait vivante, reflétant à merveille chaque émotions contenue dans ce décor... éclat de bonheur dans la vie quotidienne...

Encore légèrement sous le choc, il se leva et retourna dans le salon... Il détailla une fois de plus son dessin avant d'y apposer sa signature... C'est ce que les artistes faisaient...et il était plutôt fier de son « œuvre », alors... Il fallait également lui trouver un nom... Le jeune homme balaya une fois de plus la pièce vide du regard avant de reporter les yeux sur son dessin...

/Espoir.../

Espoir, c'était ça... Ca convenait parfaitement... Espoir de pouvoir à nouveau vivre une scène similaire en compagnie de ses amis...Espoir de pouvoir respirer à pleins poumons ce bonheur du quotidien après la guerre... Espoir...sentiment qui gagnait peu à peu son âme depuis qu'il connaissait sa nouvelle famille...

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un bruit provenant de l'extérieur... Son corps se retourna littéralement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit le rire enfantin de Duo... Il laissa là son dessin et courut ouvrir la porte, tentant néanmoins de se calmer un peu et de retrouver son visage impassible et fier...

- Maxwell ! Yuy ! Bande de Shazis ! Il vous en a fallu du temps !

- Hey ! Un peu de calme FeiFei, tu parles à un grand blessé, répondit Duo en tirant la langue...

Le soldat parfait se contenta de lui faire un signe de la tête avant d'entrer en fermant la porte derrière lui... Wufei n'eut pas le temps de souligner l'absence des deux autres pilote qu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière celle-ci. Il l'ouvrit à nouveau pour faire face à Quatre qui semblait exténué et Trowa qui se tenait l'épaule... La mission ne les avait pas épargné...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'heure qui venait de s'écouler avait été aux retrouvailles. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était étendu plus avant sur les détails de leur fuite. Wufei avait également passé sous silence ses moments d'angoisse et les longues heures passées à guetter leur arrivée. Il avait finalement été convenu que le jeune dragon appellerait Sally tandis que les autres pilotes prendraient un repos bien mérité. Les explications viendraient plus tard...

Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre avaient maintenant rejoints leurs chambres respectives et Wufei attendait Sally.

Trois coups résonnèrent finalement contre la porte et le jeune chinois alla accueillir l'infirmière...

- Salut Wufei ! Comment tu vas ?

- Mieux que les autres...

Sally le dévisagea brièvement avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

- Hum... toujours aussi grognon...

- Onna !

- Bon, allez, conduis-moi auprès des grands blessés !

La jeune femme ausculta rapidement Heero qui ne présentait aucune blessure particulière. Elle s'attacha ensuite à refaire le bandage de Duo sous le regard attentif du soldat parfait.

- Tu l'as bien recousu, Heero... Bon travail !

- Hn

- Voilà, dit-elle en finissant le bandage, il faudra retirer les fils d'ici une semaine et changer le bandage deux fois par jours, ok Duo ?

- Yes ! Pas de problèmes... et pas d'hôpital !

Après avoir fait une prise de sang aux deux premiers pilotes, Sally se dirigea vers la chambre de Trowa et Quatre. Le jeune empathe était visiblement épuisé mais n'avait rien de grave. Elle examina ensuite l'ancien mercenaire dont la blessure était déjà partiellement refermée. Après avoir rapidement essuyé le sang coagulé autour de la plaie, l'infirmière écarta un peu les chairs afin d'extraire la balle. Heureusement, celle-ci n'avait touché ni les os ni les muscles. Elle retira rapidement le petit objet métallique avant de bander l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle leur fit également une prise de sang avant de donner quelques conseils au grand brun :

- Ne force surtout pas sur ton épaule pendant quelques temps !

- Hm, répondit Trowa, un peu agacé par les ordres de la jeune femme...

L'infirmière finit par rejoindre Wufei dans la cuisine alors que celui-ci s'attelait aux fourneaux. Elle réprima un sourire en déclarant d'un ton narquois :

- Wufei ! N'est-ce pas le rôle d'une onna de préparer le repas ?

Le jeune dragon lui répondit d'un reniflement désapprobateur. Sally faisait partie des rares personnes ayant gagné son respect durant ces dernières années. C'était elle qui l'avait convaincu de continuer à piloter Shenlong alors qu'il se jugeait indigne de cette tâche. Après tout, elle pouvait bien se permettre de l'ennuyer un peu...

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air malicieux avant de le prendre par le bras et de l'asseoir sur une chaise de manière très professionnelle.

- Onna ! Je vais bien... pas besoin de m'examiner !

- Je sais, je sais... Seulement je dois te faire une prise de sang, comme pour les autres.

Wufei haussa un sourcil étonné avant d'en demander la raison.

- Je sais pas exactement... C'est pour les professeurs. Ils m'ont demandé de vous faire une prise de sang dès que j'en avais l'occasion et de leur envoyer les échantillons le plus vite possible...

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont en faire ?

- J'en sais rien... Justes quelques vérifications sur votre état de santé, selon eux...

- Je vois, répondit le jeune dragon, dubitatif...

Il tendit néanmoins son bras à la jeune infirmière qui lui préleva, comme aux autres, une petite quantité de sang.

Une fois son travail terminé, Sally quitta rapidement la demeure des pilotes afin d'envoyer au plus vite les prélèvements aux Mads, par colis express...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le petit blond se retourna dans ses couvertures lorsqu'il entendit un murmure au loin...

- toi...

Il émit un gémissement ensommeillé avant de se lover un peu plus contre son oreiller. La voix ne semblait pourtant pas être du même avis.

- Quatre, réveille-toi !

Reprenant pied dans la réalité, le jeune empathe ouvrit soudainement les yeux avant de rencontrer le regard amusé de Trowa.

Il cligna un peu des yeux afin d'entamer un lent mouvement de redressement, ayant vraiment beaucoup de mal à sortir des limbes du sommeil. Une fois en position assise, il demanda d'une voix peu assurée s'il avait dormi longtemps. Devant la réponse affirmative du mercenaire, une moue boudeuse se dessina sur son visage. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux à peine quelques minutes...

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de lancer un regard suppliant au mercenaire. Ce dernier laissa un sourire flotter sur son visage avant de murmurer d'un ton faussement détaché :

- C'est Wufei qui a préparé le repas... Ca serait dommage de ne pas tester ses talents culinaires...

Quatre se leva aussitôt, plus sous l'effet de surprise provoqué par la tentative d'humour du grand brun qu'à cause d'un attrait soudain pour la cuisine du dragon.

Depuis leur mésaventure de la veille, le jeune empathe pouvait sentir une réelle complicité s'installer entre lui et son coéquipier. Il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de repenser aux paroles du mercenaire, mais celles-ci lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire... Trowa avait confiance en lui... et il lui avait prouvé en le suivant dans les eaux glacées...

A cette pensée, un large sourire éclaira le visage du petit blond qui déclara d'un ton enjoué :

- Bon, allons-y...

-Hm

Trowa réfléchit un instant tout en descendant les escaliers...

Les sentiments qu'éveillaient en lui le petit blond dépassaient de loin la camaraderie ou l'amitié... Mais comment gérer l'envie de l'embrasser, le toucher,... toutes ses choses qu'un homme est censé éprouver pour une femme, et pas pour un autre homme, encore moins son coéquipier...

Lorsque lui et Quatre s'étaient retrouvés en difficulté, le jeune mercenaire avait laissé sa raison de côté et suivi son instinct qui lui dictait avant tout de protéger son ami. Mais finalement, peut-être devait-il le protéger de lui-même ? Il ne savait plus quelle position adopter. Le petit blond semblait réellement heureux en sa présence ou lorsqu'il lui montrait de l'affection, mais comment rester proche de lui sans laisser transparaître l'amour ou le désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui...

Trowa fut arraché à ses pensées par la voix d'un natté en pleine forme qui prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter Wufei.

- He ! Fei, c'est génial de nous avoir concocté ce repas... Tu ferais une délicieuse ménagère !

- Ta gueule Maxwell ! Et mon nom c'est Wu-Fei !

- Wu-man ! Tu pourrais être plus aimable, ironisa Duo d'un ton doucereux...

- Maxwell !Tais-toi et mange ! siffla le jeune dragon avant d'obliger Duo à s'asseoir en face de son assiette.

Heero, assis à table, tentait de rester stoïque face au soudain regain de vitalité d'un natté gonflé à bloc...

Dès qu'il aperçut le jeune arabe, Duo l'invita à s'asseoir avant de reprendre son babillage incessant, ponctué de temps à autres par les interventions de Quatre ou de Wufei. Les deux taciturnes du groupe restèrent fidèles à eux même durant le repas...

Ils étaient tous très heureux de se revoir sains et saufs, même s'ils n'avaient été séparés qu'une nuit... L'ambiance bon enfant mêlée à un sentiment de sérénité donna vaguement à Wufei l'envie de dessiner cette scène...envie qu'il réprima aussitôt sans y penser d'avantage...

Un peu après le repas, les cinq pilotes se retrouvèrent au salon... Ils se cherchèrent un instant du regard ne sachant pas exactement que dire, chacun s'enfermant dans un silence confortable, bien qu'un peu gêné. Finalement, Quatre se leva avant de prendre la parole :

- Quelqu'un veut du thé ? (3)

La phrase avait été lancée ! Plus qu'une phrase, c'était un signal... signal qui marquait généralement le début du débriefing des missions. Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et réfléchirent chacun aux évènements de la soirée...

Lorsque Quatre revint avec cinq tasses fumantes, ce fut Wufei qui commença son rapport. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire mis à part qu'il avait passé le plus clair de son temps dans une poubelle pour commencer, puis dans un des fauteuils du salon afin de guetter leur retour. Il les rassura néanmoins quant à l'état des gundams qui n'avaient pas bougé de place.

Trowa expliqua ensuite rapidement leur course-poursuite dans les ruelles ainsi que leur baignade improvisée... Il omit cependant volontairement de préciser comment il avait réussi à sortir Quatre de son hypothermie...C'est le moment que choisit le soldat parfait pour intervenir :

- Hn... Mais toi tu n'as pas été affecté par le froid ?

- Non...

- Comment tu l'expliques ?

- Justement... je ne l'explique pas...

Le soldat se tourna ensuite vers le jeune empathe :

- Je suppose que tu n'expliques pas non plus comment tu as fait pour clouer au sol trois adversaires sans même les toucher...

Quatre eut un petit sourire désolé signifiant qu'il n'avait effectivement aucune explication logique à ce phénomène...

Le natté adressa un regard entendu à Heero avant de prendre la parole...

- Heu... Hee-chan, on va classer ça dans la catégorie...heu... « On parle de ça après », peut-être...

- Hn... Donc c'est à moi de faire mon rapport...Bon, Je suis entré dans la boîte sans problèmes. Duo a rapidement accroché la cible... Ils sont ensuite passé devant moi comme prévu et ...heu...je...

- Et on a donc rejoint la cour à l'arrière où j'ai terminé le travail, coupa Duo... Après Quatre nous a averti de la présence de Oz...

Duo acheva le rapport de la mission à la place du Japonais, qui ne protesta pas. Celui-ci adressa un regard étonné au natté avant de reprendre la parole :

- Voilà pour les détails pratiques... passons aux « faits non identifiés »...

Ils discutèrent des différents évènements étranges qui s'étaient produits au cours des missions sans trouver de liens cohérents avec quoi que ce soit... Au bout d'une heure de débat, le petit blond récapitula :

- Bon... alors, en résumé, Heero...ton odorat s'est considérablement développé... c'est ça ?

- Hn... et aussi...enfin, je pense pouvoir déterminer l'état d'esprit de certaines personnes à travers les signaux olfactifs qu'elles envoient...

- Un peu comme mon empathie ?

- Hn... on peut voir ça comme ça...

- Je vois...

Quatre se tourna ensuite vers Duo :

- Duo, toi tu as un incroyable sens de l'équilibre... et euh... tu n'as aucun problème pour faire des acrobaties comme grimper sur un toit par exemple...à l'aide de griffes ?

- Oui...non...enfin je sais pas... pas vraiment, c'est plutôt comme si mes ongles devenaient extrêmement durs et solides...et aussi un peu plus longs...mais rien de fondamental...je me transforme pas en loup-garou non plus !

Le jeune arabe acquiesça avant de s'adresser à Trowa :

- Et toi tu sembles être soudainement devenu un excellent nageur, fort peu dérangé par les eaux très froides...

- Hm...

- Pour ma part, j'ai une vision différente de l'espace lorsque je n'utilise pas mes yeux... et il semblerait que j'émette des sons « douloureux » pour certains... pourtant Trowa n'a pas semblé souffrir autant que les autres soldats...je veux dire, même s'il s'est bouché les oreilles, il aurait dû entendre un minimum...enfin je suppose...Je n'ai rien oublié ? Wufei ?

- Rien à signaler, déclara-t-il en triturant quelque chose du bout des doigts...

- Feifei ! C'est génial !

- C'est WU-FEI, répliqua le jeune chinois en reportant son attention sur la feuille qu'il tenait en main.

Tous s'étaient alors rapprochés et admiraient à présent le dessin qui les représentait. Trowa et Heero restèrent impassibles, bien qu'ils trouvaient l'œuvre magnifique. Quatre murmura :

- Par Allah ! C'est... saisissant !

Wufei prit une légère teinte rosée devant tant d'attention avant de déclarer sur un ton modeste qu'il avait fait ça sans réfléchir ni même avoir pris des cours auparavant.

- Encore un truc louche ! argua Duo...

- Peut-être bien, répondit Quatre, pensif... Donc finalement Wufei aussi présente de nouvelles capacités... Hum... Ca complique les choses... Jusqu'ici nous avions tous des améliorations... « physiques »... mais le talent de Wufei n'a rien à voir avec ce genre de phénomène... On ne peut donc émettre aucune hypothèse tangible...

Les pilotes se dévisagèrent encore un instant avant qu'Heero ne se lève...

- Hn... on verra bien les résultats de la prise de sang de Sally... Au fait, je vais taper mon rapport...

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire aux Mads à propos de ces nouvelles aptitudes ? demanda Duo.

- La vérité... on a aucune raison de leur cacher quoi que ce soit... ils sauront peut-être de quoi il s'agit...

- Comme tu veux...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au bout de quelques minutes, Duo quitta à son tour le salon pour rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait avec le perfect soldier. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et vit Heero assis face à son portable. Ne voulant pas le déranger, le natté se dirigea silencieusement vers son lit pour s'y allonger un moment.

Il fixa le plafond sans le voir, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Il s'interrogea un moment sur les étranges phénomènes qu'ils subissaient tous en ce moment, puis ses pensées dévièrent vers son sujet de prédilection : son soldat parfait. Il s'interrogeait sur la réaction de Heero dans la boîte... Il aurait bien voulu aborder le sujet mais n'arrivait pas à desserrer les lèvres... Bien que le Japonais aie reconnu lui-même qu'il avait tort de toujours le rabaisser, Duo ne voulait pas risquer de se faire envoyer promener une nouvelle fois... Heero avait montré qu'il était désolé de son attitude... mais peut-être étais-ce uniquement dû à la petite démonstration du Shinigami ?

Finalement, son babillage incessant devait être difficile à supporter pour le japonais... Il ne voulait en aucun cas être une gêne ou un fardeau pour lui... Alors peut-être... oui...peut-être valait-il mieux s'éloigner du soldat...

Malgré le silence régnant dans la pièce, Heero avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur son rapport. Même après que celui-ci fut achevé et envoyé, le jeune soldat resta dans la même position, contemplant son d'un regard vide... Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête... Il s'attendait à ce que le baka natté rompe le silence et entame la conversation mais rien ne venait...

Duo sursauta légèrement lorsque le jeune soldat brisa le silence d'un ton sec...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas parlé de ma réaction dans la boîte ?

- C'était pas nécessaire...

- J'ai quand même failli faire rater la mission !

- Heero... arrêtes de t'auto flageller... on a réussi la mission et on s'en est tous sorti indemnes...

- Hn...

- Par contre tu me dois une explication, ne ?

- Hai...je suppose que oui...

- Ben vas-y je t'écoute, l'encouragea Duo

Le soldat parfait répondit sur un ton hésitant :

- Quand tu étais en train de...enfin quand tu étais avec le type... je t'ai senti...

- Tu m'as senti ??

- Hai... tu sais ma « nouvelle aptitude »...

- Je vois...

- Donc... ton odeur me disais que tu te sentais mal... que tu ne voulais pas faire ce que tu faisais... et donc, j'ai pas réfléchi...

Duo écarquilla les yeux... Alors c'était là la raison pour laquelle le soldat parfait avait réagi comme ça...juste parce qu'il se sentait mal...Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'il avait un peu d'affection pour lui ? Oui... certainement...Mais que pouvait-il espérer ? Que son japonais était finalement capable d'éprouver des sentiments...c'était sûrement le cas... Mais en aucun cas il ne pouvait se permettre d'espérer quoi que ce soit... Il se l'était promis...ne rien attendre de Heero...Mais peut-être avait-il présumé de sa volonté...

A chaque fois que le japonais lui montrait un signe d'intérêt, son cœur cognait furieusement dans sa poitrine, comme en ce moment... /Voilà que je ressemble à une lycéenne maintenant/ ... Mais sa raison lui hurlait d'arrêter... arrêter tout ça au plus vite... Il fallait qu'il tente de s'éloigner de son soldat au plus vite...

- Merci...

- Nani ?

- Merci d'avoir fait ça... pour m'aider... mais je peux me débrouiller...

- Je sais...

Heero détourna la tête pour refaire face à on ordinateur... Quelque part, il s'attendait à ce que Duo paraisse touché, ou même étonné de cette marque d'affection... Mais son visage demeurait fermé... Peu importe... Ca l'arrangeait bien en fait... Ca sera plus facile s'il s'éloigne ou s'il lui en veut, même si ça fait mal...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelque part...

- On a les résultats ! Et en plus le rapport de 01 nous fournit pas mal d'indications...

- Enfin...ton petit prodige réagit-il assez bien à ton goût ?

- Hum... ma foi les résultats sont plutôt positifs...

- Pour l'instant !

- Oui...enfin... si on résume, je dirais que 01, 02, 03 et 04 ont parfaitement intégré le projet 1... Quelques effets positifs se font déjà ressentir... Par contre 05 semble plus sensible au projet 2... Enfin ce n'est qu'une question de temps... Ils finiront tous par réagir aux deux projets...

- Pas d'effets secondaires dérangeants ?

- Rien à signaler pour l'instant... Ils ne semblent pas trop déstabilisés non plus... 01 me demande de lui faire part des résultats de la prise de sang...

- Il serait peut-être temps de les mettre au courant, non ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça compromettrait les résultats... De plus je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils réagiraient très bien...

- On les comprend !!

- Non G ! Tu ne comprends rien justement... C'est mon rôle de faire ce genre d'expérience...Peu importe... Je t'en dirai plus après des analyses approfondies... Avant ça je vais te parler des résultats déjà observés...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les G-boys passèrent le reste de la soirée à préparer leurs affaires pour leur mission à l'université. Tous s'étonnèrent que duo n'insiste pas pour emporter plus d'affaires que nécessaire, mais aucun ne le fit remarquer...

Wufei s'arrangea avec les sweepers pour qu'ils récupèrent leurs gundams afin de les mettre à l'abri pour la durée de leur mission.

Finalement, chacun se coucha assez tôt. Demain, ils seront tous les cinq des universitaires à part entière...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

(1) Ca fait un peu conte de fée comme début, non ? Je me vois bien continuer avec : la belle au bois dormant blabla...

(2) ha ha ! Quand je parlais de belle au bois dormant... :p

(3) Mouhahahah ! Les classiques sont indémodables... je l'ai toujours dit ! :p

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONEE-CHAN : Grand merci tout spécial rien que pour toi ! Merci de m'encourager et de me soutenir comme tu le fais toujours ! Sukiiiiiiiiiiiii ! J'espère que tu vas « adhérer » pour ce chapitre :p

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviews :

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : Merci pour ta review! J'espère que si tu attends la suite, ça veut dire que ça te plait toujours. Oui ! J'ai prévu une fin et tout et tout...Seulement c'est clair que ce sera une fic assez longue...pourquoi ? C'est lassant ? /sniff/ ?? A bientôt j'espère !!

Fuu-san : Rha ! Encore une review trop drôle... « pruderie »...hum... Mouahahahaha...bon, on se reprend...voilà... J'espère que ça te plait toujours autant et arigato pour tes reviews qui m'encouragent beaucoup ! (de rien pour les clins d'œil...ça rend la fic « interactive »...lol !)

Zaz : Tu m'as pas laissé une sale impression du tout, au contraire, c'est juste que je savais pas si tu aimais la fic ou pas, en fait ! Parfois (souvent) ch'uis un peu baka faut pas s'en faire :p... Merci pour tes reviews ! Trois phrases cultes ?? Yataaa !

Bon j'ai changé mes « wwwwwwwww » en « ---------- »... j'espère que c plus clair...

Arf ! les conseils pour le strip-tease ...he bien...c pas si facile comme ça... tu pourrais peut-être laisser ton adresse e-mail comme ça on pourrait en discuter sur msn (je sais plus envoyer de mails !)..Parce que là comme ça...enfin, je ne sais pas si je suis la mieux placée pour te donner des conseils... je ne suis qu'une débutante.

Miss Faust : Super ! je suis contente que tu sois « touchée » par mes descriptions...ça fait plaisir !! Ben..pour Feifei, j'avais noté qu'il s'était endormi en attendant ses coéquipiers...rassures-toi, il s'est pas noyé dans sa douche...il en était déjà sorti ! Merci pour tes reviews très détaillées ! C'est super ! Et merci de m'encourager à continuer !

Kamara : normalement le 8ème chap était déjà en ligne... mais bon, paraît que a fait des siennes ...donc ;..sais pas...quoiqu'il en soit, je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic et que tu la suives ! Ca fait plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux reviewers ! Arigato !

Lumina : Yatta ! je suis contente que ça te plaise...mais heu...c'est chouette que tu aies ri mais c'est pas tout à fait une fic humoristique...même si j'essaye d'y mettre de l'humour, j'essaye qu'il y ait des choses sérieuses dedans...j'ai raté mon effet !!! /sniff/...mdrrr... De toute façon, si ça te plait, c le principal ! Ja ne !

Velyazd : Ben ça Oo... mon meilleur ami qui me laisse une review... sur du Yaoi en plus ! Je sais pas si t'es super objectif mais milles fois merci pour ta review ! Yattaa ! J'ai réussi à te faire combattre ton homo phobie ! :p

Kyralya : Marci pour ta review... Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours ! Y a pas de problèmes pour les reviews... ce n'est absolument pas un « dû », même si ça fait plaisir d'en recevoir !! Donc ne t'inquiètes pas et utilise ton forfait en laissant la priorité à tes fics !! Ja ne !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. A U L A

Disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pas à moi !

Notes de l'auteur : Je n'ai pas fait de recherches particulière sur L-A pour cette fic, donc s'il y a des discordances...disons que c'est un L-A du futur qui a beaucoup changé... :p

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPITRE 10 : A.U.L.A

Les cinq G-boys sortirent comme un seul homme du van qui les avait conduit jusqu'à l'université...

Le voyage en avion jusqu'à Los Angeles avait duré plusieurs heures, mais sans pour autant paraître interminable. Ensuite un van était venu les récupérer directement à l'aéroport pour les amener au campus. Là par contre, entassés à l'arrière avec leurs bagages, les pilotes avaient trouvé le temps beaucoup plus long. Ils furent donc ravis de pouvoir enfin sortir afin de se dégourdir un peu les muscles.

Ils n'avaient reçu aucune information supplémentaire quant à leur infiltration. Dans ce genre de cas, ils appliquaient la procédure standard, à savoir passer au bureau d'inscription et aviser une fois dans la place...

Les pilotes se trouvaient maintenant devant l'entrée principale du campus... Des centaines d'étudiants marchaient d'un pas pressés dans différentes directions, semblant savoir exactement où ils devaient se rendre. (1)

Duo restait muet devant l'immensité du campus. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un site universitaire puisse être aussi grand. Cinq énormes bâtiments se dressaient devant lui de toute leur hauteur, dans une symétrie presque parfaite. Le plus grand, qui se trouvait au milieu, était destiné aux locaux administratifs s'il en croyait le plan qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ensuite venaient deux autres bâtisses de taille moyenne. Celle de gauche abritait les différentes salles de cours, salles de projections, amphithéâtres et autres...

Duo déplia un peu plus le prospectus qu'il venait de ramasser afin de découvrir entièrement le plan...

Les deux bâtiments du fond étaient les dortoirs, ou plutôt les chambres : à gauche les chambres des filles et à droite celles des garçons. Ils seront donc tous dans celui de droite.

/Plus qu'une partie à identifier/, se dit Duo comme s'il s'agissait d'un puzzle...

/Ah ! Voilà ! C'est là !/

Donc, toujours selon le plan, l'aile située à droite des locaux administratifs était une...

/WHAT ? Une... SALLE DE SPECTACLE ??/

Ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'une salle de spectacle venait faire dans une université, le natté releva soudainement le nez de son prospectus pour croiser du regard les gigantesques lettres formant le nom de l'université : « A.U.L.A »

/Art University of Los Angeles/

- Une école d'art? S'étrangla Duo...

N'obtenant aucune réponse, l'américain risqua un regard vers ses compagnons...

Heero, en mode perfect soldier tentait de garder une certaine contenance. Il se tenait raide comme un piquet, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, ne laissant rien paraître de son agacement. Mais après des heures d'observations intensives de son iceberg en spandex, le natté pouvait sans problème déceler une lueur d'exaspération au fond des yeux du Japonais.

Duo contint difficilement un fou rire en imaginant son perfect soldier faire des claquettes, accompagné de Quatre en tutu rose (2). Ce moment d'hilarité intérieure passé, le natté observa son meilleur ami.

Le petit blond se tenait la tête entre les mains, semblant hésiter entre le rire et les larmes. Ce dernier opta finalement pour un large sourire lorsqu'il remarqua l'air apeuré de Trowa qui tentait désespérément de se cacher derrière sa mèche.

Duo ne réprima pas cette fois-ci un grand sourire adressé à l'empathe avant de reporter son attention sur le grognon du groupe...

Wufei semblait au bord de l'apoplexie et la couleur légèrement rougeâtre teintée de belles nuances bleutées de ce dernier incita l'américain à lui donner une grande claque dans le dos pour le sortir de son aphasie...

- Respire Wu-man ! T'en as que pour un mois ou deux, se moqua celui-ci.

- Maxwell ! Ta gueule ! Je te signale qu'on est dans le même bateau !

- Vi ! Ou plutôt dans la même université, rétorqua Duo, moqueur.

Le japonais coupa court à la discussion qui s'amorçait en avançant vers les locaux administratifs.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une large pièce qui ressemblait fort aux réceptions dans certains hôtels de luxe. Ils se dirigèrent vers le premier bureau qu'ils aperçurent...Une femme assez âgée à l'air sévère et pourvue d'un nez proéminent surmonté de petites lunettes les dévisagea avant de leur adresser la parole :

- Vous désirez ?

Heero s'avança, accompagné de Quatre pour commencer les « négociations ».

Quatre s'arma de son adorable sourire pour déclarer d'un ton enjoué :

- Bonjour ! nous sommes les cinq étudiants faisant partie du programme d'échange... On a dû vous prévenir de notre arrivée.

La responsable leur jeta un bref regard hautain avant de leur demander leurs noms respectifs. Elle pianota ensuite sur son ordinateur avec une lenteur exagérée avant de leur adresser la parole :

- Tout est en ordre. Nous avons effectivement été prévenus de votre arrivée. Votre inscription est déjà réglée... il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous inscrire aux cours auxquels vous souhaitez assister...

Heero fit un bref signe de tête au natté, lui signifiant d'approcher. Duo entraîna avec lui Trowa et Wufei et ils firent bientôt tous les cinq face au bureau des inscriptions. La secrétaire leur donna à chacun un ensemble de documents, ainsi qu'une petite clé portant leur numéro de chambre.

Les pilotes s'éloignèrent rapidement à la recherche d'un coin tranquille. Ils s'installèrent sur un petit banc à l'extérieur et entreprirent d'examiner leurs différents documents. Chacun avait reçu un plan du campus, une liste des cours auxquels ils pouvaient assister ainsi qu'une fiche d'inscription pour chacun des dits cours. Il avaient également reçu un règlement d'ordre intérieur qui insistait sur le comportement durant les cours et quelques diverses restrictions dont un couvre-feu imposé vers 23 heures, exception faite bien sûr des fêtes organisées.

Ils décidèrent de chacun prendre quelques cours généraux en commun, mais de choisir des options différentes. La diversité des horaires serait un atout dans leur mission. Au moins l'un d'entre eux devait être disponible à toute heure de la journée.

Etant donné qu'ils ne commenceraient les cours qu'à partir du lendemain, ils décidèrent d'aller s'installer dans leurs chambres avant de se rejoindre plus tard à la cafétéria pour dîner.

Ils ne pensèrent à s'échanger leur numéro de chambre qu'au moment de se séparer. Trowa et Quatre s'empourprèrent légèrement lorsqu' ils remarquèrent qu'ils allaient partager la même chambre (3), mais n'affichèrent aucune autre réaction qu'un petit sourire du jeune arabe en réponse au sentiment de quiétude qui émanait de Trowa.

Après un coup d'œil discret à leur clé respective, Heero remarqua également qu'il allait partager sa chambre avec le natté(4). Il en fut soulagé sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Il leva alors le regard en direction du baka qu'il affectionnait, s'attendant plus ou moins à le voir sautiller un peu partout, un large sourire lui barrant le visage, faisant part de sa joie de partager une fois de plus la chambre de « Hee-chan » comme il s'amusait à l'appeler.

Un grognement de surprise s'étrangla dans la gorge du perfect soldier lorsque ce dernier croisa le regard de Duo. Contre toute attente, celui-ci gardait un visage fermé... pas réellement dénué de toute trace d'émotion, mais plutôt comme si cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Calant nonchalamment son sac au creux de son épaule, celui-ci déclara d'ailleurs d'un ton neutre :

- Bon, ben...Ok, je vais déjà m'installer... A plus les gars ! On se voit au dîner...

Une vague de colère submergea soudain Heero à la vue de Duo qui s'éloignait. Le soldat parfait serra les poings à en faire blanchir les jointures. Il avait une envie furieuse d'agripper la natte de Duo et de la tirer violemment afin de le faire revenir sur ses pas...

Avant, jamais l'américain ne serait parti devant sans lui... Il ne le devait pas... Il ne le POUVAIT pas...

/Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?/

C'était son équipier...son natté...son baka... SON n'importe quoi...mais il était à lui... Tout comme lui-même, le soldat parfait appartenait à cet américain insolent...

Voilà la triste réalité... Perfect boy, petit soldat sans âme qui avait donné sa vie aux colonies, à son mentor, à la guerre... pour finir dans cette putain d'université, paumé, à réaliser stupidement qu'il ne supportait plus que Duo soit indépendant... Il le voulait à lui, aussi dépendant que lui l'était... Cette volonté irrationnelle doublée d'une rage incontrôlée prenait de loin le pas sur tout ce qu'on lui avait appris en tant que soldat...

/Pourquoi ?/

Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair de sa paume, occasionnant une légère douleur...le ramenant à des considérations plus matérielles, lui permettant d'obtenir un contrôle sur lui-même aussi infime soit-il...

Bouillonnant toujours de colère, il accentua un peu plus la pression, se déchirant volontairement la peau...

Il se relâcha légèrement lorsqu'il sentit ses os craquer, rouler sous sa chair, mutilant atrocement ses tendons...mais ça faisait du bien...cette souffrance logique, calculée, voulue, qui le ramenait peu à peu à la réalité... le sortant de cette violente torpeur, si calme dans l'œil du cyclone...cette souffrance presque douce et ce besoin qui le prenait aux tripes et au cœur...illogisme né d'une perfection toute artificielle...

/pas de sentiments...mon cul/

Sa raison lui indiqua qu'il avait les mains étrangement humides mais cette information lui passa par-dessus la tête... Son esprit était embué...enlisé et pourtant si déchaîné.../Tu m'appartiens...Je te veux...mais je suis à toi .../ Duo avait disparu au détour d'une allée...

Wufei observait toute la scène, restant muet, mais il enregistrait toute les expressions qui pour l'instant restaient imperceptibles à ses yeux...Il dessinerait tout ça plus tard, seul dans sa chambre...Il le fallait...Il se tourna alors vers Trowa et Quatre, continuant à enregistrer ce qu'il s'expliquerait plus tard, toujours en dessinant...

Ils n'en menaient pas large... Le jeune empathe s'agrippait désespérément à un Trowa médusé, tout en gardant une main fermement pressée contre sa poitrine... Un rictus de douleur déformait son visage, augmentant encore l'inquiétude du mercenaire à son égard... Mais le jeune empathe n'arrivait pas à articuler le moindre mot...

Interloqué par un vague sentiment difficilement identifiable de la part du japonais et voulant en savoir plus, il avait abaissé au maximum ses barrières mentales et s'était focalisé sur le soldat parfait...

Même s'il ne le faisait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, Quatre avait toujours eu énormément de mal à sonder l'âme de Heero... ne récoltant que quelques bribes de sentiments ou d'émotions que le soldat n'avait pas su enfouir sous ses propres barrières...

Mais là, ce fut le choc... Le soldat avait involontairement baissé lui aussi toutes ses barrières mentales, sans doute sous l'effet de cette violente pulsion... Elle était arrivée comme un tsunami dans l'âme et l'esprit du petit blond...déferlante acide...lame de fond brûlante...Souffrance froide et résolue...mais pourtant si révoltée...

Le grand brun comprenait un peu la situation ayant déjà vu Quatre aux prises avec son empathie... Il essayait de lui parler, de lui faire entendre sa voix afin de couper la connexion avec la personne qui le faisait tant souffrir, mais n'y parvenait pas...lui même trop préoccupé par cette odeur...

Parfum métallique aux affres flamboyants qui attisait son instinct et envahissait son esprit...le prévenait... l'odeur du liquide visqueux et vital s'insinuait en lui... remplaçant l'oxygène qui alimentait son cerveau par des effluves brûlantes et étouffantes semblables à une lame chauffée à blanc... supplantant le lien qu'il essayait d'établir avec l'arabe pour le remplacer par un lien plus primitif, qui réveillait ses instincts...le lien du sang...tout n'est qu'une question de sang...source de vie ou de mort...et là...c'était bien l'odeur du sang qui envahissait ses narines et son esprit, l'empêchant d'aider le petit blond...sang qu'il savait provenir de Heero...de ses mains, de ses ongles qui lacéraient sa chair bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette odeur âcre et épaisse supplantait tout ses autres sens ?

Déstabilisé, Trowa baissa à son tour toutes ses barrières mentales, ajoutant encore à la douleur du jeune empathe qu'il tenait à présent dans ses bras...Et là c'en fut trop...Quatre sentit sa douleur gagner en puissance alors que des larmes de frustration inondaient son visage... Son cerveau allait se liquéfier, sa tête allait exploser, ce mal allait lui ronger les entrailles...les neurones s'entrechoquaient dans un balai malsain dont ne résultait rien d'autre que la souffrance...encore de la souffrance... Il se plaqua les mains sur la tête, tombant à genou au sol et hurla... Hurla à nouveau sa souffrance comme cette fameuse nuit... il ne voulait pas faire de mal...mais il ne pouvait plus supporter un tel fardeau...il voulait juste que cela cesse... A nouveau... hurlement muet, son inaudible mais déchirant...

Wufei et Heero n'entendirent pas un bruit lorsqu'une insupportable douleur vint soudain leur disloquer la boîte crânienne...leur vriller les tempes... puis plus rien...le trou noir...

Trowa avait subitement été arraché à ses considérations sanguines voyant Wufei et Heero tomber simultanément sur le sol dans un bruit mat et sourd... Il baissa le regard vers le petit blond pour apercevoir ce dernier haletant et en larmes qui tentait vainement de reprendre sa respiration...

Bien qu'il ne comprit pas grand chose, le mercenaire releva rapidement le petit blond pour essuyer son visage inondé...Il eut assez de sang froid et de présence d'esprit pour lui murmurer :

- Quatre... Je comprends rien...Mais là on est à l'université et en mission et...

Il jeta un bref regard circulaire autour d'eux avant de poursuivre :

- Heero et Wufei sont inconscients...il faut les amener discrètement à notre chambre avant que quelqu'un nous voie et...

Le petit blond, en colère, releva le regard baigné de larmes vers le mercenaire avant de lui souffler d'une voix rauque :

- Et tu as besoin de moi c'est ça ?

- Je ne peux pas les porter seul, répondit le mercenaire, interloqué...

Ivre de rage, le petit blond continua sans attendre la suite :

- Et tu me fais confiance sans doute ? Ta belle petite phrase mielleuse me fait chier à la fin ! Et moi je peux te faire confiance ? Je peux compter sur toi pour éviter de souffrir ? Tu m'as peut-être sauvé la vie... mais si c'est pour que je subisse ce genre de chose et qu'au lieu de m'aider tu en rajoutes une couche, c'était pas la peine !!!

Quatre tourna le dos au mercenaire avant de saisir Heero pour le hisser sur son dos... Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif en lançant par dessus son épaule :

- Ne traîne pas si tu tiens tant à ce qu'on ne nous remarque pas !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo parcourut la chambre du regard...

La pièce était meublée de façon assez simple, mais avait l'air confortable. Deux lits trônaient de chaque côté de la pièce, séparés par un grand bureau. Finalement, ce n'était pas si différent de leurs planques habituelles...peut-être un rien plus petit...

Duo posa son sac sur le lit de droite qu'il avait déjà choisi comme étant le sien et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Vu le confort omniprésent, cette université devait certainement être fréquentée par des gens aisés pour la plupart... Une salle d'eau par chambre, c'était presque du luxe !

La salle de bain n'était pas gigantesque, mais offrait toutes les commodités nécessaires, à savoir une douche assez spacieuse, un évier surmonté d'un petit miroir rectangulaire, ainsi qu'une toilette...

Après sa petite inspection, le natté revint dans la chambre et ouvrit son sac avec lenteur, perdu dans ses pensées. Il en sortit les quelques vêtements qu'il avait emporté pour les ranger dans l'armoire. La mission pouvait durer plus d'un mois et il n'avait pris que quelques affaires... Les autres pilotes non plus n'avaient pas emporté grand chose d'ailleurs.

Il repensa alors à ce grand centre commercial qu'il avait repéré à quelques pas du campus... Rien ne les empêchait d'aller s'approvisionner un peu au frais de la princesse... A savoir utiliser l'argent d'Oz que Heero détournait régulièrement.

De plus, le règlement de l'université stipulait que chaque étudiant devait se présenter au cours vêtu d'un pantalon de couleur sombre et d'une chemise, ainsi que de chaussures noires. L'uniforme n'était pas de rigueur, mais les règles en matière vestimentaire n'en demeuraient pas moins strictes.

/Adieu Hee-chan en spandex avec ses horribles baskets jaunes aux pieds/, pensa le natté en souriant...

Heero...

Il ne l'avait pas attendu pour venir s'installer, ni même jeté un regard en arrière pour lui faire un signe ou un clin d'œil... Il avait senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en apprenant qu'il partagerait sa chambre avec le soldat parfait, mais avait vite réprimé son attitude infantile pour...

Pourquoi finalement ?

/Pour Heero...pour ne pas être un poids...pour arrêter...non plutôt pour ne pas commencer à espérer.../

Mais devait-il complètement occulter sa personnalité pour autant ? Arriverait-il à étouffer ses sentiments en même temps que son caractère ? Non...sûrement pas... C'était bien trop difficile... Comment renoncer à ce qu'on est ? Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il était resté le même... tant pis pour les gens qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un joyeux luron écervelé... Il valait mieux que ça... même Heero en était conscient finalement...

Non, s'empêcher d'exister n'était pas la bonne solution... Duo resterait toujours Duo... Il fallait juste éviter de trop montrer son affection au soldat parfait, éviter de toujours vouloir être proche de lui, éviter de l'aimer...tout simplement...

Duo s'assit sur le bord du lit et laissa reposer sa tête entre ses mains, se massant légèrement les tempes...Ces derniers jours avaient vraiment été riches en émotions...Il se sentait vidé, mais n'oubliait pas pour autant la raison de leur présence en ces lieux : la mission. Il feuilleta les diverses présentations des cours avant de se décider... la littérature et la poésie...voilà les cours qu'il aimerait suivre...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero et Wufei avaient repris connaissance à peine arrivés dans la chambre. Ils avaient tous les deux légèrement mal à la tête mais ne semblaient garder aucune séquelle de leur soudaine douleur. Nul n'avait prononcé le moindre mot depuis leur réveil...

Quatre fixait le sol, les yeux encore gonflés des larmes qu'il avait versées. Il se sentait affreusement coupable... Pour l'avoir déjà vécu une fois, il savait pertinemment que c'était lui le responsable de la douleur infligée à ses coéquipiers.

Bien sûr il avait horriblement souffert lorsqu'il avait reçu de plein fouet les émotions de Heero conjuguées à celles de Trowa, mais ça n'excusait rien... Il leur avait fait du mal plus ou moins consciemment. Et pire encore, il avait dirigé toute sa colère contre Trowa, qui n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'essayer de l'aider...

C'était un véritable cauchemar, ces nouvelles aptitudes n'étaient finalement pas si efficaces, surtout s'ils avaient du mal à les contrôler... Et qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Heero pour le mettre dans un état pareil... Tout allait vraiment de travers depuis quelques jours... Il fallait faire quelque chose...

Rassemblant son courage, le petit blond prit la parole :

- Wufei, Heero...je suis désolé...je suis vraiment désolé, je...

- Plus tard, le coupa Heero... Que chacun reprenne ses esprits...on en reparlera au dîner.

Sur ce, il se redressa rapidement et sortit de la chambre d'un pas pressé.

Wufei se leva à son tour et adressa un regard compatissant à Quatre, signifiant par ce geste qu'il ne lui en voulait pas...

Il sortit également de la chambre, laissant le jeune empathe seul face au mercenaire...

Quatre se laissa choir sur son lit avant de lever le regard vers le grand brun...

Ce dernier était appuyé contre le mur qui séparait la chambre de la salle de bain. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, il fixait le sol avec détermination, se cachant derrière sa mèche...

Le petit blond voulut essayer de savoir ce qu'il ressentait mais se ravisa aussitôt en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer....

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) ô doux souvenir de ma sensation de perdition totale lors de mon premier jour à l'université

(2) Mouahahahahahaha ! Je sais c nul ...j'en peux rien si j'ai un humour bidon... :p

(3) je sais je sais : Comme par hasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ! :p

(4) Re-Comme par hasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ! :p

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviews :

Kyralya : Nani ?? Pourquoi t'aimes pas Wufei ?? ha ha !...J'ai un nouvel objectif : te faire aimer notre petit dragon... Je trouvais que ça lui allait bien le dessin...enfin...gomen gomen... Heu ? Bisou de Heero ? Qui a dit qu'il y aurait un bisou ? (lol je suis sadique !) Je suis très contente que tu aimes toujours la fic par contre ! Merci beaucoup !!!

Miss Faust : Merci pour tes reviews ! C'est vraiment chouette que tu suives cette fic avec autant d'enthousiasme ! yattaaa...j'ai réussi la description du dessin ! merci merci !

Lumina : Ouf ! Mon effet n'est pas si raté que ça ! (lol) Euh... mon couple préféré ? Ben en fait je sais pas choisir entre 1X2, 2X1 et 3X4... Mais par contre je suis contente que tu aimes la relation entre Trowa et Quatre que je décris ! Ca me motive ! Rhoooo...T'as raison pour les fautes ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'avais blindé de fièvre quand j'ai posté ce chapitre mais je voulais absolument le poster parce que je savais que j'allais être malade pas mal de temps (c'est tjrs comme ça quand je chope un truc !)... Je me suis pourtant relue mais j'ai encore laissé passer des énormités ...gomen gomen ! Pour l'upload des chapitres, j'ai pas d'horaires précis... mais j'essaye d'être rapide... Mais bon qd je tombe malade je prends forcément un peu de retard... :p ... Merci pour ta review !!! Ja ne

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : Je te remercies d'abord de laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre ! C'est super encourageant ! Donc...ARIGATO !!! Ouf !tu me rassures j'avais vraiment peur que ça devienne lassant ! Ne t'inquiète pas...je continue ! travaille d'arrache-pied :p Ja ne !

Fred01 : Waouw ! Une nouvelle ! Génial ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que mes personnages ne soient pas trop OOC parce que j'avais un peu de mal à garder leur caractère...Si tu plonges dans l'histoire, mon but est atteint ! Je suis ravie (même si j'ai encore énormément de progrès à faire, j'en suis consciente !)...Je me dépêche de poster la suite ! Ja ne !

Didie.m : Merci pour ta review ! je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise...et heu...ben voilà...Ja ne !

Kamara : lol ! Rhooo... méchante revieweuse qui veut que je me soigne uniquement pour avoir la suite !! Ben ça y est je suis guérie ! Lol...sérieusement, merci de m'encourager...je suis ravie que tu trouves cette fic toujours passionnante ! Arigato !

Gayana : Yatta ! Une nouvelle ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la « formation » des couples te plaira :p

Kana : Adhérence totale ?? Mdrrr... En effet je suis inondée de compliments... Suis supra-méga-giga contente que ce que tu as lu t'aies plu ! tu sais bien que ton avis est extrêmement important pour moi !!Je t'adoooooore ! Arigato cht'ite onne-chan :p ja ne !

Fuu-san (et Kaze:p) : Vi ! Wufei qui dessine...bah c plutôt osé parce qu'en général on l'imagine pas bien...mais c'est un genre de défi! :p J'espère que ma fic te plais toujours autant et que ça continueras comme ça ! Arigato pour tes reviews...Ja ne !

Ebony-white : Ohayo ! J'espère que ton voyage était chouette...je suis contente que tu aies lu ma fic dès ton retour ! Et c'est super que tes amis aient aimé aussi ! Yatta ! chouette...ça vaut toujours la peine d'être imprimé ! Ben euh...pour les idées, je sais pas ça vient comme ça... En tout cas je suis ravie que ça te plaise...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Nouveaux repères

Disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pas à moi !

Notes de l'auteur : Spéciale dédicace à ma nee-chan que j'adore : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !! Ce chapitre est tout spécialement pour toi !

Merci aussi à mon « accoucheur des esprits »...tu te reconnais yota, ne ?

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre !

........................................................................................................................................

CHAPITRE 11 : Nouveaux repères

Quatre se laissa choir sur son lit avant de lever le regard vers le grand brun...

Ce dernier était appuyé contre le mur qui séparait la chambre de la salle de bain. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, il fixait le sol avec détermination, se cachant derrière sa mèche...

Le petit blond voulut essayer de savoir ce qu'il ressentait mais se ravisa aussitôt en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer....

Il voulut parler mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Qu'allait-il dire de toute façon ? Qu'il était désolé... Qu'il regrettait d'avoir infligé ça à ses compagnons... mais que plus encore, il regrettait d'avoir prononcé de telles paroles à l'encontre du mercenaire...

Trowa ne savait plus quoi penser... D'une part il se demandait pourquoi l'odeur du sang l'avait à ce point attiré... Pourquoi il n'avait plus été capable de se concentrer sur Quatre...Mais d'autre part il se sentait blessé... blessé par de simples mots... quelle ironie

pour celui qu'on qualifie de « silencieux »... C'est vrai que finalement les mots avaient un grand pouvoir... Ils pouvaient blesser aussi sûrement qu'un coup de poignard... lame tranchante aux accents d'une voix pourtant si douce... Pourquoi Quatre avait réagi comme ça ? Pire, pourquoi lui n'avait rien pu faire pour aider le petit blond ? Le mercenaire était certes blessé par les paroles du jeune empathe, mais il souffrait plus sûrement encore de son impuissance face à la douleur de celui-ci...

Etrangement, un autre phénomène l'empêchait de reprocher à Quatre ses paroles...Une sorte d'étrange compréhension... peut-être la faculté de lire entre les lignes, de découvrir ce qui est crypté... tout cela était encore confus... Mais la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'étaient des mots de Quatre... Non, pas les mots gratuits et cruels que celui-ci avait lancé sans réfléchir... les autres mots, ceux qui étaient cachés derrière ces paroles amères... les mots qu'il avait entendu au-delà de ceux prononcés...

Bien sûr son orgueil avait été blessé et il s'était senti rejeté, mais ce qu'il retenait maintenant c'était les mots qui étaient enfouis au fond du cœur de son ami. Il avait entendu combien Quatre était épuisé d'avoir souffert, combien il était furieux contre lui-même d'avoir blessé ses amis... et combien il s'était senti seul et perdu durant ces quelques minutes au milieu d'une douleur qui n'était pas la sienne...mais qu'il devait supporter à cause de ce que certains appelaient son « don »...Mais ce que les autres ignoraient, c'était qu'un don ne venait jamais seul, il était bien souvent assorti d'un tribut plus que lourd à payer...

Trowa était persuadé de ne pas se tromper... Bien sûr rien ne prouvait qu'il avait effectivement bien pu « lire entre les lignes »...mais il en était certain. Cette certitude qui ne nécessite ni explications logiques ni preuves inutiles...

Mais même s'il s'était découvert ce nouveau talent pour comprendre au-delà des mots ce qui veut être dit, le jeune mercenaire n'en restait pas moins incapable d'utiliser les mots justes pour rassurer ou aider... Il n'était pas si silencieux par hasard... Comment être sûr des paroles que l'on doit dire ? Comment se retrouver face à quelqu'un qui souffre et ne pas sentir sa gorge devenir sèche et endolorie...

Alors il décida de remplacer chaque parole par des gestes.

Lentement, le grand brun décroisa les bras et se redressa. Il leva ensuite la tête et rencontra le regard affolé de Quatre. Celui-ci murmura quelque chose du bout des lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le petit blond fuit alors le regard du mercenaire et reporta toute son attention sur le couvre-lit.

Alors le grand brun s'approcha toujours aussi lentement, tout comme il le faisait avec les bébés félins au cirque lorsqu'il ne voulait pas les effrayer. Debout face à Quatre, il tendit la main pour lui relever le menton du bout des doigts. Il suivit la courbe délicate mais masculine de la mâchoire de son ange avant d'exercer une douce pression sous son menton.

/Regarde moi, tenshi/

Quatre sentit une légère caresse le forcer à relever la tête. Il plongea son regard étonné dans deux yeux émeraudes emprunts d'une douceur infinie...

/Je suis là/

Trowa fit alors délicatement remonter la paume de sa main vers la joue de son ami. Il caressa tendrement la peau pâle et douce avant de recueillir avec son pouce les résidus de larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux du petit blond... Cristaux liquides se mêlant aux turquoises ternies par la tristesse.

/Ne pleure plus/

Le jeune mercenaire détacha un peu sa main de Quatre avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur son visage, depuis le front jusqu'au menton... Il lui effleura les paupières, le forçant gentiment à fermer les yeux.

/Ne regarde plus/

Puis il passa les doigts sur ses lèvres roses, réprimant le léger frisson qui parcourait son échine...

/Ne parle plus/

Il laissa finalement retomber sa main, quittant à regret le visage apaisé du jeune empathe.

Quatre gardait les yeux fermés, obéissant à l'ordre silencieux de son ami. Grâce à ces caresses empruntes d'une douceur chaude et rassurante, la tempête dans son esprit avait fait place au calme et au silence... Pas ce silence pesant et angoissant...Non, juste un silence doux et apaisant...

/Ne réfléchis plus/

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser derrière lui avant d'être enlacé par deux bras puissants, de manière à ce que sa tête repose sur le torse du mercenaire.

Juste avant de se laisser gagner par la fatigue, il entendit quelques mots prononcé dans un murmure...

- Dors, little one...

........................................................................................................................................

Wufei parvint rapidement à sa chambre. Il jeta un bref regard autour de lui : même configuration que la chambre de Trowa et Quatre, sûrement pareille que celle de Duo et Heero... Toutes les chambres étaient probablement les mêmes dans cette université. Il choisit le lit de droite tout en fixant celui de gauche... Personne ne semblait avoir élu domicile dans cette chambre. Tant mieux, il serait seul... pas de camarade de chambrée gênant... Voilà qui leur facilitera la mission...

Accomplir la mission... si toutefois ils parvenaient à gérer tous les évènements étranges qui arrivaient ces derniers jours. Il se mit en devoir de dessiner le plus précisément possible la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt, mais une chose le dérangeait...

- Quelle idée de placer une armoire à moitié devant une fenêtre, grommela-t-il

En effet, une large garde-robe occultait à moitié la fenêtre, empêchant la lumière du jour de se déverser dans la chambre. Le jeune chinois voulait profiter de la clarté naturelle pour dessiner, et ce meuble mal placé était donc plus que gênant...

/Bon... Reste plus qu'à la déplacer.../

Wufei se plaça stratégiquement d'un côté de la penderie et entreprit de la pousser... Manque de chance, le genre de moquette grisâtre qui recouvrait le sol ne lui facilitait pas la tâche... Il tenta vainement pendant plusieurs minutes de changer de position, d'angle de poussée ou de stratégie, mais rien n'y fit...

Il laissa finalement exploser sa frustration en donnant un coup de pied rageur au centre du meuble... qui explosa littéralement...

Déconcerté, Wufei s'agenouilla afin d'examiner les morceaux de bois qui s'étalaient sur le sol à la recherche d'une colonie de termites... Rien... pas le moindre petit insecte ni une quelconque trace de pourriture qui expliquerait le manque de résistance du meuble...

De plus en plus étonné, le jeune dragon comprit alors qu'il avait réduit le meuble à néant uniquement à l'aide de sa propre force. Bon, d'accord, c'était pas une armoire en chêne massif... mais le bois restait néanmoins un matériau assez solide... Depuis quand avait-il autant de puissance ?

Il voulut quand même vérifier ses hypothèses... Il réitéra donc les expériences, mais avec le mur cette fois-ci...

Il élança son poing contre le mur de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'un craquement sonore se fit entendre et que la douleur se propagea dans son poing jusqu'à son avant bras, le jeune chinois hurla pour lui-même une bordée d'injures en mandarin. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était doté d'une certaine force que cela le rendait insensible aux coups...

Wufei leva alors le regard vers le mur et ses yeux accrochèrent immédiatement le point d'impact. Un renfoncement était nettement visible dans le mur...

/De mieux en mieux.../

Ayant finalement abandonné pour l'heure l'idée de dessiner, il sortit prendre l'air pour tenter de se calmer un peu...

........................................................................................................................................

Heero arpentait les couloirs de l'université sans prêter attention aux élèves qui se retournaient sur son passage. Il avait reçu l'ordre d'envoyer un rapport des plus détaillés à J dès qu'ils seraient dans l'université. Son mentor avait insisté dans son dernier mail pour être mis au courant de leurs moindres faits et gestes pour pouvoir les assister en cas de problèmes. Il avait également indiqué à Heero qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que lui les évènements étranges que le soldat parfait lui avait décrit, mais qu'il faisait le nécessaire pour découvrir ce dont il s'agissait. C'était également pour cette raison que Heero devait lui donner régulièrement des nouvelles quant à l'évolution de leurs nouvelles aptitudes.

Le japonais tournait et retournait le problème dans se tête sans pour autant trouver une ébauche de solution... De plus, il était bien trop perdu dans ses propres tumultes intérieurs pour réfléchir calmement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi une telle possessivité envers le natté ? Ok, il aimait Duo... Il le désirait aussi, c'était normal finalement... Mais il avait jusque là parfaitement réussi à occulter ce genre d'émotions... Mais là...amour, désir, envie,... tout avait pris des proportions exagérées... Et puis ce nouvel odorat surdéveloppé n'avait pas aidé. Il n'était bien que lorsqu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Duo, le sentir proche...à lui...C'était instinctif, presque animal... et surtout ça prenait le pas sur sa raison...

Perdu dans ces pensées, Heero ne vit pas le jeune homme en face de lui et lui rentra dedans. Il releva le visage et se détendit en croisant le regard agacé de Wufei.

- Regarde où tu vas Yuy !

- Hn...

- Au fait, je sais qu'on fera le point au dîner, mais... il m'arrive un truc bizarre...

- Hn ?

- Comment dire... Ma force a considérablement augmenté...

- A quel point ?

- Au point de pulvériser une armoire d'un coup de pied, par exemple

- Je vois... J'en ferai part à J, conclut le soldat parfait en s'éloignant du chinois...

Heero bifurqua dans un couloir et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : une salle d'informatique. Quelques ordinateurs étaient mis à la disposition des étudiants de l'université et il comptait bien en profiter...

Il posa son sac sous sa chaise, le camouflant légèrement. Il n'avait pas été déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre pour éviter de croiser l'américain.

Installé face à un ordinateur, le soldat parfait commença à écrire un long mail à son mentor. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il essaya d'être le plus précis possible. Il avait besoin de réponses... alors il ne négligea aucun détail, sans pour autant avouer à J l'intégralité de ses sentiments...

........................................................................................................................................

Duo faisait les cents pas dans la chambre...

/Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, bon sang ? /

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il avait laissé Heero et les autres devant le bâtiment administratif et il commençait à être inquiet de ne pas voir arriver le soldat parfait.

Malgré sa décision de mettre des distances entre lui et le japonais, il décida finalement de partir à sa recherche.

Duo attrapa rapidement sa veste et ouvrit la porte en grand. Il suspendit son geste, surpris de se retrouver soudain face à l'objet de son inquiétude.

- ...'ro ?

- Hn. Tu sortais ?

- Non...je...Je me demandais où vous étiez...

- On a eu un léger contre-temps... Tu me laisses rentrer ?

Duo laissa l'entrée libre et suivit le japonais à l'intérieur. Celui-ci avait posé son sac et commençait à ranger méthodiquement ses affaires. Heero sortit son ordinateur portable et le brancha à l'une des prises encastrées près du bureau. Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir discuter, ce fut Duo qui entreprit de le questionner...

- Tu me racontes pas ?

- Hn ?

- le « léger contre-temps »

- Hai... Quatre a eu un problème avec son empathie... Il souffrait beaucoup... et il a fait quelque chose qui nous a atteint Wufei et moi. On s'est évanoui et ensuite on s'est réveillé quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre de Trowa et Quatre.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu exactement ? Puis pourquoi Trowa n'a pas été touché lui aussi ?

- Aucune idée.

- Je vois... Encore un truc à classer dans la catégorie : « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, putain ! »

- Hn.

- J'y comprends rien à tous ces trucs... Bonne chance pour la mission dans ces conditions ! A au fait, j'ai choisi mon option ! Enfin, pas vraiment choisi...En fait j'hésite entre deux matières : littérature et poésie.

- Peu importe de toutes façons t'iras pas jusqu'au bout !

Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard de l'américain. Heero ne vit pas les yeux peinés de Duo mais il sentit néanmoins son odeur changer légèrement...

- Tu sais Hee-chan...enfin Heero, c'est une chance de pouvoir suivre des cours, surtout si la matière nous plait ! Alors même si c'est une couverture, je compte bien en profiter...

- Hn.

- Bon, je vais un peu visiter... a tantôt au dîner !

Au moment où le natté allait franchir la porte, Heero éleva la voix :

- Duo !

- Hai ?

- Choisis la poésie... Ca te va mieux...

- Hai, murmura le natté avant de sortir, un léger sourire aux lèvres...

Dès que Duo fut sorti, Heero se donna une petite tape sur le front...

/Baka... la poésie ça te va mieux... et c'est moi qui ai dit ça.../

Pourtant, c'était vrai... La poésie allait vraiment bien à Duo. Ou alors il était peut-être une source d'inspiration inépuisable... ou peut-être était-ce juste cet amour incontrôlable qui le faisait délirer....

Secouant la tête, le soldat rangea le sac à présent vide sous son lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il l'entrouvrit et s'appuya contre le rebord et laissa voguer son esprit au gré du vent.

Le japonais fut sorti de sa rêverie quelques minutes plus tard par un bruit caractéristique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien...

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

Heero débrancha son ordinateur et l'emporta avec lui sur son lit ; Il alluma alors son laptop, entrant les divers mots de passe et commandes afin de lever les sécurités et finit par découvrir un mail de J.

Le soldat haussa un sourcil étonné lorsqu'il le lut :

« Restez en place une semaine avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. N'éveillez pas les soupçons. Rien de nouveau vous concernant. Prise de sang normale. Si le problème persiste avec 02 : MARQUE-LE. »

/MARQUE-LE ? Nani ? Marquer Duo ? En quoi ça résoudrait mon problème ? Et puis ça veut dire quoi, le marquer ? /

Agacé par le manque de clarté de son mentor, Heero rangea son ordinateur et ramassa rapidement les documents qu'ils avaient reçu à l'inscription avant de sortir s'aérer.

........................................................................................................................................

Q-G des Mads :

G réajusta ses lunettes et dévisagea les quatre autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il se racla finalement la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

- Voilà, nous sommes tous là... On t'écoute J

Le vieux scientifique fit cliqueter sa main robotisée agitant une feuille de papier d'un air enthousiaste...

- J'ai du nouveau...un mail de 01 ! Ca commence à se préciser... Aussi je pensais qu'un exposé récapitulatif serait utile.

- Je vois, et bien je crois que nous sommes tout ouïes !

J ne se fit pas prier et démarra alors son exposé...

- Bien, pour les raisons que vous connaissez, nous avions besoin de renforcer considérablement nos soldats afin de tester sur eux le projet 2.

S intervint :

- Je croyais que nous avions décider d'abandonner ce projet parce que les corps humains n'étaient pas assez résistants pour assimiler la « Mako » (1) et que le projet 1 était trop risqué.

G se rangea du côté de S et ajouta :

- C'est vrai J, ton idée pour les « renforcer » était plus que douteuse ! Tu cherchais uniquement à tester sur eux le « trilium C » (2)...

- Tu n'as pas tort... Mais vous refusez de comprendre mes motivations ! Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, j'éprouve une certaine affection pour ces gosses. Mais ce sont avant tout les meilleurs pilotes qui soient, et ils sont encore assez jeunes pour subir ce genre d'épreuves...

- Soit... On va pas revenir là-dessus. Ce qui est fait est fait... continue...

- Donc, effectivement, j'ai testé le « trilium C » sur eux. Comme vous le savez tous, c'est un produit permettant de rompre en partie des séquence bien déterminées du code génétique sans les abîmer. Bien sûr ce produit ne provoque aucun changement physiologique fondamental. Rien de bien utile en soi, sauf si on remplace les parties manquantes par un autre ADN. L'ADN de base assimilera alors les nouvelles séquences et se reconstituera.(3)

J'ai injecté ce produit ainsi que de nouvelles séquences ADN pour chaque pilote lors de la dernière visite médicale, il y a de ça environ trois mois.

- Quel genre d'ADN ? demanda O qui jusque là n'avait pas pris part à la discussion.

- Animal... J'ai choisi un animal en fonction de chaque pilote afin d'observer des réactions différentes. De plus, cette partie animale en eux les renforcera, ce qui m'a permis d'injecter également la « Mako » nécessaire au développement du projet 2...Mais nous y reviendrons plus tard...

- Bien, continue.

- J'en étais donc aux séquences d'ADN... Un animal différent pour chaque pilote... Il y a cependant un inconvénient, qui peut finalement être vu comme un avantage... Vu que l'ADN de base se reforme en intégrant les nouvelles séquences, on ne peut pas prévoir quel part exactement de l'animal sera assimilée, ni comment l'être humain réagira à cette assimilation... Ce qui nous mène à tout un éventail de réactions différentes...

- Et justement, qu'en est-il de nos pilotes ?

- Et bien pour l'instant ils sont préoccupés par leurs nouvelles aptitudes et réactions...

- Sans blague !

- Le fait de ne pas les avertir des projets les forcera à développer une certaine capacité d'adaptation. On peut voir ça comme un entraînement !

- Et pour ce qui est des nouvelles aptitudes ?

- J'y viens ! Commençons par 01... Le loup ! Son sens de l'odorat s'est considérablement développé, ce qui est plutôt positif car mêlé à sa partie humaine, cela lui permet de ressentir l'état dans lequel se trouvent ceux qui l'entourent. Il semble également développer un certain esprit de meute. Dans ce cas présent, Heero est ce que l'on peut qualifier de mâle Alpha, le dominant. Il semblerait qu'il ait un besoin permanent de sentir sa meute autour de lui, autrement dit les autres pilotes. Mais ce fait s'avère surtout vrai avec le pilote 02, sans doute à cause de l'affection que 01 lui porte. Ce genre de réaction le perturbe beaucoup, mais il faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse...

........................................................................................................................................

Heero fit rapidement le tour des salles de classes afin de repérer où il pourrait avoir accès à un ordinateur. Il y avait bien sûr la salle informatique, mais celle-ci serait probablement sous surveillance durant la nuit. Il nota finalement que deux autres salles seulement dans tout le bâtiment comportait des ordinateurs. Il restait bien sûr le bâtiment administratif, qui n'allait pas être facile d'accès.

Il marqua son plan d'une croix pour chacune des salles où il y avait un ordinateur, trois en tout.

Le jeune japonais regarda finalement sa montre et se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Les autres étaient probablement déjà là pour le dîner...

........................................................................................................................................

Deux silhouettes marchaient côte à côte de l'autre côté du campus, devant les chambres...

- Tu avais besoin de repos, on pouvait très bien ranger après le dîner.

- Oui... Mais comme ça c'est fait.... Trowa ?

- Hm ?

- Merci...

Le jeune mercenaire baissa le regard, les joues légèrement rosées avant de répondre au petit blond par un sourire gêné.

- Trowa ?

- Hm ?

- Tu crois qu'ils vont m'en vouloir ?

- Non... Mais évite de faire ça à l'avenir... Ca peut être dangereux, surtout s'il y a des gens autour de nous.

- Oui...mais je...

- OH MON DIEU ! cria une jeune fille qui marchait en leur direction.

Elle s'approcha de Quatre et emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes. Le jeune empathe ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager, sous l'effet de la surprise. La demoiselle continua malgré le regard glacial du mercenaire :

- Tu as de si belle mains ! Tu es fait pour jouer d'un instrument ! Mais dis-moi, tu parais bien jeune... J'arrives pas à croire que tu aies 19 ans. Parce que tu sais qu'il faut avoir minimum 19 ans pour entrer dans cette université... et puis... Mais au fait tu joues d'un instrument ?

Quatre sourit chaleureusement à la jeune fille qui lui faisait étrangement penser à un certain natté de sa connaissance...

- Oui, du violon.

- C'est génial... Tu as choisi quel cours ? Parce qu'il y a une option tu sais pour apprendre la musique...Et comment tu t'appelles en fait ?

- Je m'appelle Quatre, et voici Trowa, dit-il en désignant le mercenaire.

- Enchantée ! Moi c'est Arieh !

- Enchanté, répondit Quatre avec enthousiasme.

-Hm...

- Bon, heu... excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé... Je vous laisse, j'espère qu'on se verra au cours de musique alors !

Quatre la regarda s'éloigner d'un air amusé avant de reporter son attention sur Trowa. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées...

- Trowa ? On y va ?

- Oui, je te suis...

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à la cafétéria qui était déjà bien remplie... Ils voulurent se mettre dans la file pour acheter de quoi manger mais Wufei, déjà assis à une table leur fit de grand signes...

- Ah Wufei...

- Fais pas cette tête Winner, je suis pas mort !

- Non, je...

- Tu as faim ? le coupa Trowa.

- Oui.

- Laissez... j'ai déjà acheté des sandwichs... J'en ai pris quelques-uns, connaissant Maxwell.

- Duo et Heero sont pas encore là ? demanda Quatre.

- Non, je sais pas où ils trainent...Ah ! voilà Heero !

Le jeune soldat s'assit à côté de Wufei.

- T'es pas avec Maxwell ?

- Non.

- Où est-ce qu'il est encore passé ce shazi ?

Le soldat parfait lui répondit distraitement :

- Il est ici... pas loin en tout cas. Je le sens.

- He ben, c'est pratique ton truc !

- Hn... Mais... C'est quoi cette odeur collée à la sienne ?

........................................................................................................................................

Q-G des Mads...

- Bon, passons à 02 si vous le voulez bien...

........................................................................................................................................

TBC ... Ca mérite une review ?

(1) Gros clin d'œil à Yota... nom emprunté à un jeu qui n'est plus à présenter (FFVII) ! Toute ressemblance avec un produit existant, du moins dans un jeu, n'est PAS fortuite ! :p

(2) Inventé... toute ressemblance avec un produit existant est fortuite... :p

(3) Inventé à partir de mes pauvres bases en sciences... Ce n'est donc pas possible... Mais on est dans une fic, ne ?

........................................................................................................................................

Réponses aux reviews :

Kyralya : lol... en effet je crois avoir remarqué qui sont tes préférés ! N'empêche je suis triste que tu sois aussi dure avec Wufei.. mais comme on dit : chacun ses goûts ! Valà, normalement tu auras pas mal de réponses dans ce chapitre...Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic et que tu continues à la suivre ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

Kana : Nee-chan ! heu... passons pour le tonnerre et l'expérience perso...Arrêtes de poser des questions auxquelles tu connais déjà les réponses ! baka :p... Merci pour tes encouragements et tout... merci d'être là tout simplement ! je t'adore et...arigato pour ta rev... Ja ne face de poulpe :p

Lumina : Vi, vi je vais beaucoup mieux ! Merci pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente que tu suives ma fic !! Ca m'encourage beaucoup !

Kamara : Bah... tu comprendras bientôt les réactions étranges de notre petit Hee-chan.... Puis pour sa main, c'est rien de bien grave pour le soldat parfait ! Merci pour ta review !

Jeri : Yatta ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et que tu aies envie de lire la suite ! Par contre, Relena n'apparaît pas dans cette fic, gomen ! Je trouvais que ça serait retomber dans le déjà-vu de la faire se jeter sur Heero au détour d'un couloir...mdrrr...c'est devenu un grand classique que j'ai voulu éviter pour cette fois...y a assez de déjà-vu dans cette fic :p ... En tout cas, merci mille fois pour ta review !

......................................................................................................................................


	12. Blessures

Disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pas à moi !

Notes de l'auteur : Gomen pour le retard !Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Il y a une petite note de fin de chapitre que je vous conseille d'aller lire APRES avoir lu le chapitre, sinon ça va gâcher le suspens.

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre ! Let's go :

........................................................................................................................................

Chapitre 12 : Blessures

Q-G des Mads...

- Bon, passons à 02 si vous le voulez bien... Duo, la panthère noire. Cela convient parfaitement à son statut d'assassin. Il développe peu à peu l'instinct de chasse de cet animal, à savoir se fondre dans le décor pour mieux surprendre sa proie. Il intègre parfaitement ses nouvelles aptitudes. Comme le félin, silencieux, souple, dans l'ombre de la nuit, il chasse et tue de manière plus qu'efficace. De plus, son agilité a considérablement évolué ! La composition de ses ongles a, semblerait-il, également quelque peu changé. Cela lui permet d'accéder facilement à des endroits situés en hauteur, par exemple.

G fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

- Et qu'en est-il des inconvénients ?

- Rien de notable pour l'instant.

- Espérons qu'il n'y en ait pas ! Je vais maintenant vous parler de Trowa...

........................................................................................................................................

Duo arriva jusqu'à la table de ses coéquipiers d'une démarche légère. Il avait l'air heureux. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noisette le suivait de près. Tous s'arrêtèrent de manger pour regarder Duo, passant aléatoirement de lui au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Personne n'osant poser de question, Duo brisa le silence par un petit rire gêné.

- Ah salut les gars ! Bah mince, vous aviez déjà acheté des sandwichs... Heu, je vous présente Nicolas. On s'est rencontré dans la file. Il savait pas où aller, alors je lui ai proposé de manger avec moi.

Wufei leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Trowa secouait discrètement la tête. Quatre quant à lui remonta immédiatement toutes ses barrières mentales, craignant d'avance la réaction de Heero, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Le jeune soldat posa brusquement ses mains à plat sur la table dans un claquement sonore. Il recula tout aussi bruyamment sa chaise avant de se relever avec une extrême lenteur, prenant soin de détendre chacun de ses muscles. Il garda cependant la tête baissée, tentant de recouvrer ses esprits.

Ok, Duo n'avait pas réfléchi au fait qu'ils puissent discuter des récents évènements au cours du repas, mais c'était en partie de sa faute. Il ne l'avait pas averti lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans la chambre... Alors pourquoi était-il aussi énervé ? Et bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que ce baka natté soit aussi sociable ? De plus, l'odeur de ce type auprès de Duo le rendait malade. Il se sentait menacé, agressé, et tout les émotions ressenties à peine quelques heures plus tôt refirent subitement surface, balayant le peu de contrôle qui restait au soldat plus si parfait.

Heero releva alors violemment la tête, fixant intensément les améthystes étonnées du natté.

Celui-ci se sentit immédiatement enveloppé d'une aura puissante et impérieuse qui le dominait complètement, et qu'il savait provenir de son coéquipier. Ce flux d'énergie qu'il pouvait ressentir dans chaque cellule de son corps l'entourait de plus en plus, le plongeant dans un état de soumission totale. Alors peu à peu un genre de supplique se forma dans son esprit... ou plutôt un ordre, transmis au travers d'impressions. Il sentit à ce moment que même s'il en avait envie, il ne pourrait en aucun cas résister à cette requête sans appel.

Suis-moi

Le Japonais baissa ensuite les yeux et tourna précipitamment les talons, partant sans un mot.

Les trois autres pilotes restèrent ébahis, muets comme si une volonté extérieure les avait empêché d'émettre le moindre son.

Nicolas, muet lui aussi, tentait vainement de comprendre la situation lorsqu'il fut sorti de ses pensées par Duo.

- Euh... Nic, reste manger avec mes amis... Je... J'ai quelque chose à faire !

Le jeune homme resta interdit quelques secondes alors que Duo, s'éloignant déjà à la suite du japonais, lui cria :

- Quatre, le petit blond est très sociable, tu verras !

........................................................................................................................................

- 03 a reçu une séquence ADN de requin blanc, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. D'après ce que 01 m'a rapporté dans son mail, il semblerait qu'il supporte aisément les eaux très froide, tout comme les requins, bien qu'ils aient une préférence pour les eaux plus tempérées. Ce phénomène est certainement dû à la mixité de l'ADN humain/animal. Il est donc capable de se mouvoir avec facilité dans l'eau où il se sentira certainement de mieux en mieux, ce qui est un atout pour certaines missions, vous n'en disconviendrez pas.

S intervint alors pour demander plus de précisions

- Et c'est tout ? Rien d'autre...

J émit un petit rire avant de lui répondre :

- Il a également développé une certaine « immunité » à 04, mais je vous en dirai plus dans quelques instants. Je n'ai pas d'autres nouvelles. Passons à 04, justement...

........................................................................................................................................

Duo ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans ménagement. Il repéra rapidement Heero assis au bureau, dos à lui, pianotant furieusement sur son laptop. Celui-ci n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce.

- Heero ?

Le soldat se crispa légèrement, marquant une pause, mais ne répondit pas.

Duo, excédé et en colère franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et retourna violemment la chaise sur laquelle le soldat était assis .

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Heero releva les yeux, obéissant à l'ordre sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il sentait Duo proche de lui, enfin... Juste à lui, même s'il pouvait également sentir toute la colère et l'incompréhension qui émanait du natté. Mais une toute autre pensée envahissait son esprit...

Marque-le

Heero se figea, contractant simultanément chacun de ses muscles. Sa respiration s'accéléra en même temps que l'air lui semblait se raréfier. Il s'agrippa au bureau tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'emballait dangereusement.

Il n'écoutait pas Duo lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment. Il n'entendait pas plus ses questions concernant cet ordre et cette aura, cette sensation d'être contrôlé qui l'avait mise hors de lui.

Le jeune japonais était à présent submergé par la présence du natté, ses émotions s'entrelaçant avec ses sentiments. Instinct et intuition mêlés, sa raison avait définitivement fait place aux sensations qui l'enveloppaient. Seuls comptaient ce parfum et cette présence obsédante qui le comblait autant qu'elle le faisait souffrir...

- Heero ! Tu n'écoutes même pas ! Fais-chier ! Je ne te comprends pas... FUCK OFF !

Marque-le

Excédé par l'attitude distante qu'affichait le soldat, l'Américain se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'entrouvrit légèrement mais celle-ci fut brusquement refermée. Duo se retourna pour faire face au soldat. Celui-ci avait placé un bras de chaque côté du natté mais gardait la tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur le sol, la mâchoire anormalement crispée. Il semblait en proie à une violente lutte intérieure.

Marque-le

Duo se sentait pris au piège. Aveuglé par sa colère, il ne vit pas la détresse de son coéquipier. Il repoussa alors violemment Heero.

- Dégage !

Le jeune soldat lui attrapa les poignets et le plaqua à nouveau contre la porte, lui maintenant fermement les mains. Il était furieux contre Duo, contre lui même, contre le monde entier. Il se sentait mal... et Duo qui ne comprenait rien. Duo qui était la source de chaque nouvelle émotion qui naissait en lui, l'amour ou la haine, le désir ou la colère... tout, tout venait de Duo. Il l'aimait autant qu'il le détestait...

- Heero ! Lâche-moi !

/Tais-toi, tais-toi ! Laisse-moi.../

Heero redressa alors la tête pour regarder Duo qui s'époumonait toujours, lui hurlant sa colère qu'il ne comprenait pas. A bout de nerf, Heero fit la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit, obéissant en un geste à cette dualité insupportable. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Duo dans un élan désespéré, prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Mais le baiser se transforma aussitôt en une cruelle morsure. Duo gémit sous le coup de la douleur, mais Heero ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il sentit un goût métallique s'infiltrer dans sa propre bouche.

Le jeune soldat recula alors de quelques pas, réalisant soudainement l'ampleur de son geste. Duo, la bouche ensanglantée restait immobile sur le pas de la porte, la main crispée sur la poignée. Il le fixait sans le voir, le regard perdu dans le vide, une expression de tristesse et de douleur figée sur son beau visage.

Heero tendit la main pour effleurer la lèvre de son partenaire, mais celui-ci l'esquiva. Le jeune soldat, dans un état second, ne réagit pas lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir pour se refermer presque aussitôt dans un claquement sec.

........................................................................................................................................

- Quatre a pour sa part reçu de l'ADN de chauve-souris. Cela modifie complètement sa perception de l'espace, du moins lorsqu'il ne se sert pas de sa vue. Tout comme cet animal, il émet des sons sous formes d'ondes qui se répercutent sur les obstacles, le renseignant ainsi sur chaque détails du décor. J'ai déduis ces observations à partir des réactions que 04 a lui-même expliqué à 01, celui-ci ne s'en rendant pas réellement compte pour l'instant.

- Et qu'en est-il de l'immunité de 03 par rapport à cela ?

- J'y viens. En plus de ce que je viens d'expliquer, 04, à l'instar de certaines chauve-souris peu connues, semble être capable d'émettre des sons inaudibles mais pourtant très nocifs pour l'être humain. 01 en a lu-même été victime. De plus, il est de notoriété publique que les ondes émises par les chauve-souris se présentent exclusivement sous la forme d'ultrasons, inaudibles comme je le disais, pour les êtres humains. Ces ultrasons sont néanmoins capables de pénétrer l'oreille interne et d'endommager temporairement son fonctionnement, causant une perte temporaire de l'équilibre, de même qu'un état migraineux avancé.

- Toujours aucun rapport avec 03...

- Patience, mon cher ami ! Comme pour chaque pilote, certains sens de 03 se sont modifiés lors de l'assimilation de l'ADN animal, notamment l'ouie dans ce cas précis. Les requins ont une ouïe surdéveloppée en milieu aquatique, mais uniquement en ce qui concerne les basses fréquences. Or les ultrasons sont de hautes fréquences absolument imperceptibles pour les requins, et il semblerait que Trowa suive le même schéma, ce qui le rend immunisé aux « ondes » de 04. Plutôt pratique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum... Ne te vante pas trop J, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais pu prévoir les différentes réactions ! D'ailleurs il me semble que 05 ne réagit pas de la même manière, je me trompe ?

- Absolument ! La seule différence entre 05 et les autres pilotes réside dans le fait qu'il ait réagi en premier lieu au second projet ! Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas développé énormément de capacités suite à l'assimilation de l'ADN de tigre, mais cela reste néanmoins une réussite ! Sa puissance a considérablement augmenté !

- Et qu'en est-il du projet 2 ?

- Et bien peu de résultats notables, mis à part pour 05. Je propose que nous en rediscutions dans les jours à venir. 01 m'enverra très certainement régulièrement des nouvelles, comme je lui ai demandé.

- Très bien, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, une fois encore...

....................................................................................................................................

A la cafétéria, Quatre tentait de faire poliment la conversation au nouvel ami de Duo afin de ne pas avoir l'air complètement suspect après la petite scène muette qu'ils avaient joué devant lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

Tout en discutant, le petit blond détaillait son vis-à-vis. Nicolas était un jeune homme assez beau pour qui prenait la peine de le regarder attentivement. Blond aux yeux noisette et pas très grand, il avait un physique un peu ordinaire. Il dégageait cependant un certain charisme dès qu'il se mettait à parler, accompagnant chacune de ses paroles par de grands gestes qui se voulaient descriptifs.

- ...et alors je me suis finalement décidé pour la littérature, mais un peu par obligation étant donné qu'il faut remettre les papiers demain ! Et vous, quelle option avez-vous choisi ?

Quatre lui répondit sur un ton enjoué :

- Musique ! J'aime beaucoup le violon.

- Ah, c'est chouette la musique, mais il faut avoir des bases de solfège pour participer aux cours, alors je me suis dit que ce n'était pas pour moi ! répondit Nicolas, ponctuant sa réponse d'un petit rire. Il avala une bouchée de sandwich avant de reprendre :

- Et toi Trowa, c'est bien Trowa, je ne me trompe pas ?

- Hm, acquiesça le jeune mercenaire tout en lançant un regard peu assuré à son coéquipier.

- Quelle option vas-tu prendre ?

- Idem... Musique aussi, mais je joue plutôt de la flûte...

Le jeune mercenaire s'interrompit, alerté pour la deuxième fois par l'odeur du sang de l'un de ses compagnons. Il se leva sans réfléchir et se tourna vers Quatre :

- Duo saigne !

Le jeune empathe hocha fébrilement la tête, la main posée sur son cœur. Sentant la douleur et la peine qui émanait de Duo, il ne comprit pas que Trowa parlait au sens propre. Ils échangèrent malgré tout un regard entendu et le petit blond maintint l'espace de quelques secondes sa jambe fermement appuyée contre celle de Wufei, qui s'étrangla à moitié avant de recracher l'intégralité de ce que contenait sa bouche.

Quatre en profita pour se lever à son tour, entraînant Trowa à sa suite.

- On doit y aller.

Wufei, comprenant alors le geste du jeune arabe, prit sur lui de détourner l'attention de Nicolas.

- Ben oui...Euh, c'est évident... Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

- He ben vous êtes tous aussi bizarres les uns que les autres ! répondit le jeune homme sans se formaliser.

- Bande de shazis, grogna Wufei.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien...

- Et toi Wufei, qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre comme option ?

- Le dessin.

- Le dessin ? Et tu as déjà pris des cours avant ? Parce que tu sais ils ont des critères très...

/INJUSTICE/

Le jeune dragon leva les yeux aux ciel, maudissant intérieurement ses coéquipiers de l'avoir laissé en plan avec un parfait inconnu. Il tenta néanmoins de prendre un air intéressé, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que le jeune homme lui racontait.

........................................................................................................................................

Les deux jeunes hommes couraient en direction des chambres tout en discutant :

- On doit y aller ?!!

- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le moment...

- Heureusement que tu es le diplomate du groupe, se moqua gentiment Trowa.

Quatre lui adressa un large sourire, se disant que leur relation avait réellement évolué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux pilotes faisaient face à la chambre de leurs coéquipiers. Trowa frappa quelques coups à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse, suivit de près par Quatre.

Le jeune japonais se trouvait debout au milieu de la pièce, immobile. Il semblait pétrifié et son teint livide poussa le jeune mercenaire à s'approcher de lui.

- Heero ?

A l'appel de son nom, celui-ci releva le visage pour offrir à ses coéquipiers une vision des plus inattendue. Heero Yuy, le soldat parfait, affichait un sourire triste, résigné.

Le cœur de Quatre se serra devant l'état de son ami. Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit.

/Pourquoi le seul sourire que tu daignes nous offrir rend ton visage si triste ? Pourquoi le seule émotion que tu daignes afficher reflète cruellement ta peine ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Duo ?/

Trowa s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier. Il le dévisagea un instant avant de le faire asseoir sur son lit. Heero se laissa faire sans la moindre réaction.

Quatre sentit que le mercenaire et Heero seraient mieux seuls à seuls, de plus, il devait retrouver Duo dont il ressentait toujours la tristesse. Il entreprit alors de quitter la chambre, mais au moment où il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, son corps entier se tendit. Le jeune empathe se figea instantanément, la main toujours crispée sur la poignée, les yeux exorbités.

Il revoyait défiler devant son regard la scène qui s'était déroulée dans cette chambre quelques instants plus tôt. Il n'entendait rien, mais distinguait parfaitement Duo et Heero en train de se disputer, ou plutôt Duo paraissant se disputer avec un mur. Il observa le natté s'époumoner pour finir par se résigner et se diriger vers la porte.

C'est à ce moment là que le masque du soldat parfait se brisa complètement.

Heero s'était levé précipitamment pour refermer la porte et empêcher le natté de partir. Après, tout se passa très vite... Le petit blond aperçut Heero presser ses lèvres contre celles de son coéquipier avant de le mordre jusqu'au sang. Il ne comprenait rien à cette situation irréelle. Quatre blond réprima un cri avant de reprendre ses esprits et de sortir rapidement de la chambre...

........................................................................................................................................

Un petit blond passablement énervé entra en trombe dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec un ancien mercenaire à peine réveillé.

- Trowa !

- Quatre ?

- Ca ne peut plus durer ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Hm ?

- Ca fait maintenant une semaine que Heero et Duo ne s'adressent plus la parole !

En effet Duo et Heero ne s'étaient pratiquement plus parlé depuis près d'une semaine. Ils échangeaient le strict nécessaire pour la mission, mais sans plus.

Tout en s'asseyant sur son lit, Quatre se replongea dans les souvenirs de cette première journée à l'université.

Peu après l'incident, il avait retrouvé Duo assis au milieu d'un petit jardin attenant au campus. Le regard perdu dans le vide, Duo faisait distraitement glisser quelques brins d'herbe entre ses doigts. Il avait ensuite raconté au petit blond la scène que celui-ci avait déjà vue dans son esprit, sans apporter plus d'explications quant à l'attitude irrationnelle du soldat parfait.

La voix du natté tremblait légèrement, le ton oscillant entre rage et amertume. Plus encore que de l'avoir mordu, il en voulait à Heero de ne rien lui expliquer.

Revenant au présent, Quatre pensa tout haut :

- C'est quand même incroyable... Heero aurait au moins pu s'excuser !

- Il en est incapable, répondit Trowa, pensif.

Il était longtemps resté silencieux auprès de son frère d'arme après que Quatre ait quitté la chambre. Ne voulant pas le forcer à s'expliquer, il s'était contenté de passer un bras autour de ses épaules en signe de réconfort.

Une heure plus tard, Heero avait parlé de lui-même.

- Je lui ai mordu la lèvre.

- Pourquoi ?

- ...

Comprenant que le soldat ne dirait rien de plus, Trowa s'était levé pour sortir de la pièce. Il avait prononcé quelques mots avant de refermer la porte :

- Chacun de tes actes a un sens, Heero...

Trowa sortit de ses pensées en entendant le bruit caractéristique qui annonçait le début ou la fin d'une heure de cours.

- Faut que j'y aille ! Je dois retrouver Heero à la sortie de son cours pour vérifier une dernière fois les équipes de demain soir. N'oublie pas qu'on a rendez-vous dans la chambre de Wufei dans deux heures.

- Ok, à tantôt !

........................................................................................................................................

Pendant ce temps, Un professeur plus qu'énervé hurlait sur son élève.

Heero déglutit péniblement tout en fixant son professeur. Mais quelle idée d'avoir choisi la poésie ! Il espérait pouvoir garder un œil sur son natté en prenant la même option que lui, mais ce dernier n'était jamais venu au cours. Le japonais en avait donc déduit qu'il avait finalement opté pour la littérature, en dépit de ses conseils.

Heero reporta son attention sur l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui lui enseignait la poésie.

- Un poème monsieur Yuy ! C'est cela que vous appelez un poème ?

- Hn...

- C'est pas très compliqué comme devoir, tout de même ! Un poème d'amour ! Pas quelque chose d'aussi abstrait !

- ...

- C'est à se demander ! Avez-vous déjà aimé ?

........................................................................................................................................

TBC... ça mérite une review ?

Petite note de fin de chapitre : Je n'ai pas pu trouver de preuves formelles pour vérifier l'histoire des ondes « nocives » de certaines chauve-souris qu'un ami m'avait raconté, donc je ne garantis pas la véracité de ces propos. Cependant il est vrai que les requins ne captent que les basses fréquences.

........................................................................................................................................

Réponses aux reviews :

Khisanth : Merci pour ta review !!! He, he, couper au mauvais moment, ça laisse un peu de suspens, ne ?

Fuu-san : Yatta ! T'es de retour ! Je suis super contente que tu apprécies la suite ! « superbe »... t'as bien dit superbe fic ??? – blush- Je suis au comble du bonheur, sans rire ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews

Jeri : Lol... Mais pourquoi tout le monde déteste Réléna ? bon, je vais pas dire que je suis fan, mais elle est pas si détestable, si ? Et ben tu vas découvrir l'animal de Duo dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil !

Kamara : youpee ! t'es intriguée par l'idée de « marquer Duo » ? Mission accomplie ! Très bonne déduction pour Duo ! Merci pour tes reviews qui m'encouragent beaucoup !

Miss Faust : je suis contente que tu trouves la fic de plus en plus intéressante... Ma hantise c'est de lasser... alors tu me remontes le moral l'air de rien ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Ja ne !

Kyralya : Décidément, on s'entendra jamais pour Wufei...lol ! Ne ? T'as trouvé le Trowa/Quatre mimi ? Yatta, ça me fait plaisir ! Pour le « marque-le »... tu verras bien ... Arigato pour tes reviews !

Velyazd : Merci pour ta review ! T'es adorable ! Je m'améliore ? Vrai ? Yatta ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! He ! Ne me harcèle pas pour la suite, hein ! Déjà que j'ai Kana sur le dos qui veut connaître tous les détails... alors si vous vous y mettez tous les deux, vous allez camper chez moi ! Remarque, ça changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude...lol ! Je vous adore trop tout les deux (toi et nee-chan) ! suki da !

Lenao- Nakeevka : Yatta, une nouvelle !T'as lu les 11 chapitres d'affilée ? Quel courage ! lol... Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic originale ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Ariane-Maxwell Shinigami : Yatta ! Tu n'as pas abandonné ma fic, lol! Sérieusement, ne te fais pas de soucis, les reviews ne sont pas du tout obligatoires !!! Où va le monde (du net) si ça devient une obligation... Je suis bien sûre ravie d'en recevoir car ça m'encourage ! Donc Arigato !!!!!

Gayana : c'est le but, he he...mdrrrrr... Merci pour ta review!! Ja ne !

........................................................................................................................................


	13. Que dire aussi?

Disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pas à moi !

Notes de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ( à cause de la rentrée) ! Ca ne se reproduira plus c'est promis :p Rassurez-moi, vous vous rappelez encore un peu de cette fic ? Bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre est tout spécialement, pour Yota, merci de me soutenir Poué!

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre ! Let's go :

........................................................................................................................................

**Chapitre 13 : Que dire aussi ?**

- C'est pas très compliqué comme devoir, tout de même ! Un poème d'amour ! Pas quelque chose d'aussi abstrait !

- ...

- C'est à se demander ! Avez-vous déjà aimé ?

Le regard jusque là indifférent du jeune japonais s'emplit soudainement d'une farouche détermination. Il formula sa réponse sur un ton très calme, mais emprunt d'une froideur tranchante :

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde. Sachez seulement qu'à mon sens, on ne sait ce qu'est l'amour qu'au moment où on commence à l'éprouver, de même qu'il est impossible de désapprendre ce genre de sentiments sans les avoir connus. Par conséquent, il n'existe aucun mots pour les décrire de manière précise et concrète. Bien sûr, de par votre qualité de professeur, vous êtes apte à juger mon travail, mais en aucun cas ma capacité à aimer. (1)

- Je vois. Et bien mon garçon, tu as du caractère, je dois le reconnaître. Pourtant ton poème m'est incompréhensible, alors je vais te donner un autre devoir afin de remonter ta note. Nous allons donc changer les termes de ton devoir. Décris moi la personne qui hante tes pensées au travers d'un élément.

Heero acquiesça brièvement avant de quitter la classe. Il fut un peu surpris par ce nouveau devoir mais n'en laissa rien paraître. La mission consistait en partie à s'infiltrer dans cette université, il ferait donc son travail sans protester, comme n'importe quel autre étudiant.

Adossé au mur juste à côté de la classe, Trowa adressa un sourire discret à son coéquipier.

- Tu n'as donc aucun talent caché en poésie ? déclara-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

- Hn, grogna Heero serrant une feuille froissée dans sa main.

- Je peux le lire ?

- Nani ?

- Ton poème, je peux le lire ?

- Hn... Tâche qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains, répondit-il en tendant la feuille au mercenaire.

Ce dernier rangea soigneusement la feuille dans une farde qui contenait déjà quelques partitions. Ils marchèrent silencieusement quelques minutes avant de s'installer sur un banc, au dehors. Heero tendit une feuille à Trowa qui la lut rapidement.

- Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ?

- Non. Les équipes avaient été prévues par les Mads dès le départ. Ils ne nous ont pas placé dans la même chambre pour nous faire plaisir !

- Mais vous ne vous adressez plus la parole !

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux du japonais. Celui-ci déglutit avant de répondre d'une voix amère :

- Si... On se parle lorsqu'il s'agit de mission.

- Hm. Dans ce cas on fera comme ça. Duo et toi inspecterez le bâtiment administratif pendant que Wufei fera le guet au dehors.

- Hai.

- Ok... et Quatre et moi on s'occupe des salles informatiques dans le bâtiment où se donnent les cours. Il y en a trois au total, c'est bien ça ?

- Hn, je les ai indiquées sur le plan que je t'ai donné.

- Ok. Donc demain 21 heures devant le bâtiment principal ?

- Hn. Tu peux briefer les autres ?

- Pas de problèmes, je vois Quatre et Wufei tout à l'heure. Je pense que Quatre et Duo se verront pour déjeuner, il pourra lui expliquer les détails à ce moment là.

- Bien, conclut le soldat parfait en se levant.

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Et si Duo ne veux pas faire équipe avec toi ?

- Duo est loin d'être immature. Il acceptera, répondit le jeune soldat en s'éloignant.

Trowa jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait encore une heure devant lui avant de rejoindre Quatre et Wufei dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il sortit alors le poème de sa farde et entreprit de le lire. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors qu'il le relisait plusieurs fois.

/ Et ben, ça c'est une déclaration... pour qui connaît Heero/

........................................................................................................................................

Heero déambulait silencieusement sur le campus. Il passa non loin du bâtiment principal et y aperçut son baka natté en grande conversation avec le garçon qu'il avait entrevu à la cafétéria une semaine plus tôt. Il s'appelait Nicolas, d'après ce que lui avait expliqué Quatre. Duo arborait comme toujours un sourire enjoué alors qu'il décrivait dieu sait quoi avec de grand gestes. La pile de bouquins posée à ses pieds indiquait qu'il sortait probablement d'un cours. L'odeur qu'il dégageait était comme toujours à la fois envoûtante et rassurante. Duo avait l'air de se sentir bien en compagnie de ce garçon, aucun trouble n'émanait de lui, contrairement à la colère et la peine qu'il dégageait en présence du soldat parfait. Heero sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette dernière constatation. Il baissa les yeux lorsqu'il le vit regarder dans sa direction.

Depuis une semaine, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à s'éviter, esquivant la confrontation mais se cherchant pourtant du regard. Sentant le regard de son équipier l'étreindre, Heero ferma les yeux, replongeant dans le même état d'esprit qui l'avait poussé à écrire ce poème si médiocre...

_/Et si tout n'était que fondations ineptes ?_

_Depuis ma naissance, _

_Tous ces concepts, doctrines et préceptes_

_Sous le couvert d'une prétendue science._

_Ils me plongent dans une ignorance innocente,_

_Bien loin de cette innocence ignorante_

_Qu'on attribue à l'enfance./_

J avait fait de lui le meilleur soldat qui soit. Il l'avait entraîné à vaincre ses ennemis à se sortir de toute les situations possibles. Il lui avait appris combien les sentiments pouvaient être incontrôlables et générateurs de problèmes. Son professeur était un éminent scientifique, mais le scientifique n'avait-il pas pris le pas sur l'être humain ? Tout ce que J avait tenté d'occulter en lui le rendait à présent vulnérable, ignorant.

_/Et si science sans conscience _

_N'était vraiment que ruine de l'âme ?_

_Et si ta conscience inconstante_

_Avait fait naître une flamme,_

_Brûlant ma constance inconsciente./_

Mais la science n'expliquait pas tout. Depuis cette rencontre fortuite avec le natté, il avait sans cesse repoussé ses limites, cherchant à comprendre cet être aussi étrange que captivant. Shinigami, messager de mort emportant ses victimes sans un regard en arrière. Duo, ange au visage souriant, ne cherchant qu'à apporter un peu de vie dans leur quotidien rythmé par la guerre. Quelle inconstance. Mais c'était pourtant la même personne. Cette personne qui avait fait naître en lui ce feu qui consumait peu à peu son âme...

_/Et si on oubliait mes modifications génétiques,_

_Ce génie erratique _

_qui génère un statisme stoïque_

_Ou bien est-ce un stoïcisme statique ?/_

Et si il avait le droit de tout oublier l'espace d'un instant, son entraînement, les expériences de J qui faisait de lui un être si parfait ? Parfait... mais le génie peut-il être attribuée à une machine ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il était devenu ? Une machine formidable en temps de guerre mais qui ne vaudrait plus rien une fois le combat achevé. Un être humain handicapé, doté d'un génie inutile.

_/Et si je n'étais pas le soldat parfait ?_

_Tu aurais peut-être moins peur_

_De brûler à jamais_

_En effleurant ma froideur./_

S'il n'avait pas été un soldat, s'il n'y avait pas eu d'entraînement, s'il ne paraissait pas aussi distant, peut-être que...

_/Et si tu plongeais dans mes yeux, _

_Cette mer cobalt, cobalt amer,_

_Verrais-tu la lave ou le feu ?_

_Tu me dis gelé,_

_Perfect boy dans un monde aseptisé,_

_Je te réponds : azote liquide._

_On pourrait me qualifier d'algide (2)_

_Mais ne dit-on pas que le gel peut brûler ?/_

Même si en apparence il était froid et distant, son sang lui brûlait les entrailles à chaque regard échangé. Qu'est-ce que Duo voyait en lui ? Un iceberg comme il s'amusait à le surnommer, ou alors voyait-il au-delà de cette image surfaite ?

_/Et si c'était partagé ?_

_Et si tu m'appartenais comme je t'appartiens_

_Et si je pouvais te faire mien, _

_Te marquer, te posséder,_

_Mourir au creux de tes reins./_

Et s'il lui donnait un jour ce droit ? Le droit de lui appartenir, de l'étreindre et de le marquer. Bien sûr il ne s'agissait pas que d'une simple attirance, mais cette envie était si troublante, envahissante. Elle surgissait n'importe quand, lui nouant le ventre, envahissant ses rêves et ses pensées.

_/Mais que dire alors ?_

_Que dire aussi ?_

_Shinigami veille._

_C'est mon corps et mon âme qu'il réveille/_

Qu'y avait-il à ajouter ? Rien. Cette simple constatation fit naître un frisson qui parcourut entièrement le corps du jeune japonais. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

_/Mais que dire alors ?_

_Que dire aux « si » ?_

_Que le Dieu de la mort_

_M'a appris... la vie. /_

Heero releva la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'endroit où s'était tenu Duo quelques instants plus tôt. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se sortir de sa torpeur et regarda sa montre. Son cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Le jeune soldat mit ses mains dans ses poches afin de retrouver un peu d'assurance et se dirigea vers sa classe.

........................................................................................................................................

Trowa était appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur en face de la salle de classe où avait lieu le cours de violon. Il avait été convenu qu'il retrouverait Quatre après son cours pour aller rejoindre Wufei dans sa chambre. Comme à son habitude, le jeune mercenaire était arrivé en avance et attendait patiemment la sortie du petit blond.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un son strident s'échappa de la salle de classe, son que Trowa identifia comme étant le premier essai d'un violoniste fort peu talentueux. Les élèves semblaient jouer l'un après l'autre. Quatre lui avait parlé de ce devoir. Ils devaient tour à tour jouer un morceau de leur connaissance afin que le professeur évalue leur niveau. Trowa émit un soupir de soulagement lorsque la musique cessa enfin et que l'élève peu doué céda sa place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Les accents d'un genre de musique folklorique résonnèrent alors au travers de la salle de classe. L'élève n'était pas mauvais. Trowa jeta un coup d'œil au travers de la fenêtre de la classe avant de reprendre sa position initiale, contre le mur. C'était Arieh qui jouait, cette drôle de fille qu'ils avaient rencontré le jour de leur arrivée. Elle leur était littéralement tombé dessus en admirant les mains de Quatre. Il avait ressenti quelques effets de la jalousie ce jour-là, voyant Arieh s'approcher aussi facilement du petit blond. Il avait depuis appris à connaître ce petit bout de femme si spontanée. Quatre disait qu'elle lui faisait penser à une de ses sœurs. Arieh était une jeune fille adorable. Légèrement ronde et pas complexée pour un sou, elle affichait sans retenue chaque émotion qui la traversait. De longues boucles noires encadraient son visage, faisant ressortir ses beaux yeux verts en amande. Elle s'était tout de suite liée d'amitié avec Quatre lors de leur premier cours ensemble et ne le quittait pratiquement jamais, ce qui n'enchantait pas spécialement Trowa. Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était vraiment attachante. Il espérait cependant au fond de lui que son ange ne nourrissait que des sentiments d'amitié à l'égard de cette jeune fille.

Une douce musique le sortit de ses pensées. Un son mélodieux l'enveloppait alors qu'il fermait les yeux, revivant chaque souvenir lié à cet air. C'était Quatre qui jouait, seul Quatre maniait l'archet avec une telle dextérité. Et cette mélodie, Quatre le lui avait apprise peu après leur première rencontre, lorsqu'il avait passé quelques jours dans une de ses demeures après avoir cessé le combat qui les opposait tout les deux. C'était un air à la fois doux et mélancolique, mais pour Trowa cet air apportait avant tout un sentiment de calme et de paix. Il regretta un instant de ne pouvoir accompagner Quatre avec sa flûte.

A l'intérieur de la classe, Quatre ferma les yeux et esquissa un sourire, sentant la sérénité qui émanait de son coéquipier. Il devait probablement être juste là, à l'extérieur, et écouter le morceau qu'il lui avait dédié depuis bien longtemps.

La musique cessa trop tôt au goût du mercenaire qui rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé. Il regarda une fois de plus sa montre et constata qu'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant la fin du cours. Il s'étira un instant avant de se figer complètement. Une odeur âcre et sucrée envahit ses narines. Du sang... Il avait pris conscience depuis peu qu'il était particulièrement sensible au sang des personnes qui lui étaient le plus proche. Il aurait pu détecter cette odeur à des centaines de mètres, mais là c'était de la salle de musique qu'elle provenait. Il se rua à l'intérieur sans réfléchir.

- Quatre ! Tu es... blessé ? acheva-t-il en remarquant les regards étonnés qui se posaient sur lui.

Le professeur et tous les élèves le dévisageaient d'un air ahuri alors que le jeune français baissait le regard, mort de honte. Arieh éclata d'un rire franc alors que Quatre rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit à cet instant, dissipant quelque peu les élèves qui se pressaient déjà vers la porte.

Trowa s'excusa maladroitement d'avoir interrompu le cours avant de sortir précipitamment pour attendre son ami au dehors. Il le vit arriver quelques instants plus tard, accompagné de sa camarade de classe.

- Salut Trowa !

- Hm. Arieh, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Dès qu'il aperçut Quatre derrière la jeune fille, il lui attrapa instinctivement le poignet pour examiner d'où provenait le sang qui s'écoulait le long de sa main. Le petit blond retira vivement sa main, rougissant encore plus.

- Ce... Ce n'est rien, je me suis coupé en remplaçant une corde. J'ai pas fait attention.

- Hm. Il faut soigner ça.

- Oui, allons-y avant de rejoindre Wufei.

- Hm.

- A plus tard Arieh !

- salut Quatre, salut Trowa... soigne-le bien, ajouta-elle d'un air malicieux en adressant un clin d'œil à Quatre.

Ce dernier s'éloigna avec empressement, accompagné de Trowa.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, le jeune mercenaire sortit une trousse de soin et entreprit d'examiner plus attentivement la blessure de son coéquipier. Alors qu'il tenait la main blessée du jeune arabe, Trowa remarqua l'air gêné qu'affichait ce dernier.

- Quatre, excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû entrer précipitamment dans ta classe, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Non, je... C'est pas grave. J'ai juste été un peu surpris.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi gêné ?

- Je... Tu... Tu veilles toujours sur moi alors que moi, j'accumule les ...

Le jeune mercenaire posa délicatement un doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant le silence. Il lui adressa un regard emplit de tendresse en lui répondant :

- C'est normal, little one. On veille tous les uns sur les autres.

Quatre sentit son cœur rater un battement en entendant ce surnom. Inconsciemment, il le répéta tout haut.

- Little one...

Trowa, qui désinfectait la plaie, se raidit.

- Je...

- Little one, c'est ... ça me plaît.

- Hm

Après avoir bandé la main de Quatre, le jeune mercenaire se releva pour ranger la trousse de soin dans une armoire.

- Trowa ?

- Hm ?

- Tu as discuté avec Heero de la mission de demain ?

- Oui, il veut garder les équipes initiales. On sera donc chargé des salles de classe.

- Je vois. Il t'a donné la disquette ?

- Oui, il suffit d'insérer la disquette dans chaque ordinateur, le programme effectuera alors une recherche afin de vérifier s'il n'y a aucun document de Oz sur le réseau.

- Comment un programme peut-il trouver ça ?

- Heero m'a vaguement expliqué que chaque fichier portait un genre de signature. Si Oz utilise le réseau pour cacher certains fichiers, ceux-ci seront détectés à cause de leur signature, quelque chose dans ce goût là, mais c'est Heero l'expert en informatique.

- Hm... Mais Oz n'utiliserait certainement pas le réseau accessible par tous les élèves pour cacher les documents volés. Il suffirait qu'un petit génie comme Heero les trouve.

- Tu as raison, mais il faut quand même explorer chaque possibilité. Et puis ce n'est pas dans une école d'art qu'on trouve des génies de l'informatique. Ils ne se sont peut-être pas méfié. Mais je pense comme toi que si les fichiers sont bien dans cette école, ils sont probablement dans le réseau interne de l'université, à savoir accessibles uniquement à l'aide des ordinateurs dans le bâtiment administratif.

- C'est donc Heero et Duo qui auront la mission la plus difficile. Les bâtiments administratifs sont sûrement surveillés durant la nuit. Ils ne connaissent pas la configuration du bâtiment, ni le nombre d'ordinateurs qu'il compte.

- Ils n'effectueront qu'une mission de reconnaissance afin de noter le nombre de salles contenant des ordinateurs et les éventuels gardes ou autres.

- Ok. En résumé, nous on se charge des ordinateurs accessibles aux élèves tandis que Heero et Duo font un repérage.

- Hm. C'est ça.

- Et Wufei ?

- Je te le dirai en même temps qu'à lui. D'ailleurs il est plus que temps que nous allions le rejoindre.

........................................................................................................................................

En raison de la récente perte de son armoire, le jeune chinois tentait vainement de faire tenir une pile de feuilles sur son unique étagère lorsqu'il entendit trois coups résonner derrière la porte.

- Entrez, cria-t-il, se battant toujours désespérément avec ses innombrables feuilles de papier.

Il abandonna au-moment où celles-ci retombèrent toutes en même temps, tapissant presque entièrement le sol. Trowa et Quatre se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au lit où ils prirent place. Wufei entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

- Alors, la mission ?

- demain soir, 21 heures. Rendez-vous devant le bâtiment principal. Quatre et moi on se charge des classes, Duo et Heero font une mission de reconnaissance dans le bâtiment administratif. On a aucune idée de la surveillance là-bas, alors tu restes dehors en soutien.

- Hn, grogna Wufei, ça m'a pas réussi la surveillance extérieure lors de la dernière mission.

Quatre réprima un sourire, tout en avisant le tas de feuilles jonchant le sol. Il tiqua lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'intégralité de ces papiers représentaient des dessins de lui et ses coéquipiers. Les traits de crayons représentaient la plupart des scènes qu'ils avaient vécu depuis leur arrivée à l'université. Là encore, ils étaient magnifiques, chaque esquisse représentant à la perfection l'émotion dégagée par chacun d'entre eux.

Quatre prit entre ses doigts un dessin représentant Heero et Duo :

- C'est incroyable, on dirait que tu arrives à déceler les émotions au travers de tes dessins, un peu comme moi avec mon empathie ou comme Heero avec les odeurs.

- C'est un peu ça, sauf que je suis incapable de les décrire directement, je dois passer par le dessin.

Trowa se leva soudainement en apercevant quelques feuilles éparpillées sur le bureau. Il y avait là trois esquisses, chacune dépeignant Heero ou Duo.

- Wufei ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- J'essaye de comprendre leur attitude à tous les deux en analysant mes dessins, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Hm.

- Mais je suis malgré tout arrivé à une conclusion, continua Wufei. Nous avons commencé à avoir de sérieux problèmes lors de l'apparition de nos nouvelles capacités, c'est un fait. Cependant nous sommes tous atteints à des degrés différents. A votre avis, pourquoi suis-je le moins perturbé par ces évènements ?

- Parce que tu es le plus solitaire, constata Quatre.

- Exactement ! Vous, et en particulier Heero et Duo, êtes tous aux prises avec vos émotions et sentiments que vous avez du mal à gérer. Si déjà vous n'êtes pas stables à ce point de vue là, comment voulez-vous gérer le reste ?

- Mais, ... Trowa et moi n'avons aucun problème, argua Quatre.

- Pas encore...conclut Wufei, en avisant un tas de feuilles qu'il avait caché au pied de son lit.

Quatre resta muet quelques instants, réfléchissant aux paroles du chinois, alors que Trowa disposait trois dessins côte à côte. Le premier représentait Heero le jour de leur arrivée à l'université, au moment où Quatre avait fait sa crise d'empathie. Le jeune japonais semblait dégager une immense souffrance alors que tout son corps était tourné vers Duo dont on apercevait la tresse flotter au loin.

Le second dessin rassemblait deux scènes similaires. A gauche de la feuille on pouvait voir Duo observant son japonais de loin, un sourire tendre et sincère flottant sur ses lèvres blessées, le regard pourtant empli de doute et de tristesse. Sur la partie de droite, Heero se tenait adossé à un mur, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Il avait la tête baissée, mais on pouvait voir son regard dirigé vers un natté remuant quelques mètres plus loin. Son visage semblait impassible mais ses yeux trahissaient une affection sans borne, mêlée à une colère contenue.

Enfin, le dernier dessin dépeignait Heero et Duo face à face à la cafétéria. Quelque chose d'invisible semblait se passer entre eux. De grands traits noirs représentaient une sorte de force qui émanait du soldat parfait. Celui-ci semblait contrôler Duo, mais ce dernier avait l'air de se laisser faire.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Trowa plaça le poème du soldat au dessus des trois dessins. Son esprit se mit alors à fonctionner à une vitesse incroyable, analysant les émotions qui transparaissaient au travers de chaque traits, les mettant en relation avec le poème. Tout comme avec Quatre, il s'étonna intérieurement de sa nouvelle capacité à décrypter certaines choses. Au bout de quelques minutes le jeune mercenaire prit la parole :

- C'est évident...

- Pardon ? demanda le petit blond.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi Heero a réagi comme ça avec Duo.

- Explique-toi.

- Il ne gère pas ses sentiments. On dirait que quelque chose exacerbe son besoin d'être proche de Duo, de le sentir près de lui. On le remarque parfaitement sur tes dessins Wufei, fit-il en désignant les feuilles étalées devant lui. Là il surveille Duo de loin, sur celui-ci tu mets en avant la détresse de Heero face au départ de Duo, alors que ce dernier ne faisait qu'aller s'installer. Tu as dessiné du point de vue de Heero, et on a l'impression qu'il regarde partir celui qu'il aime comme s'il le voyait pour la dernière fois et...

- Celui qu'il aime ? Intervint Wufei.

- Oui, enfin je sais pas, j'interprète juste ton dessin, répondit-il en rangeant discrètement le poème dans sa poche.

- Oui, mais ça n'explique pas ce qui le pousse à agir de la sorte, ni la morsure.

- Non, en effet, mais depuis quelques temps, ce ne sont pas les nouveautés qui manquent, c'est certainement lié. Et puis je pense pouvoir expliquer la morsure.

- On t'écoute

- Déjà en temps normal Heero ne sait pas comment réagir avec Duo. Il le remballe sans arrêt parce que Duo arrive à le toucher plus profondément qu'il ne le voudrait(3). Et là, Heero lui en voulait probablement de faire naître une certaine dépendance en lui, mais comme il éprouve malgré tout une certaine affection pour lui, il l'a embrassé avant de le mordre. Ca reflète parfaitement la dualité qui l'habite.

Quatre se leva d'un bond en battant des mains, sous le regard ahuri de ses deux coéquipiers.

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! Il suffit de tout expliquer à Duo et tout sera réglé.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à nous de le faire, rétorqua Wufei.

- On peut au moins expliquer une partie du problème à Duo, sans entrer dans les détails.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Et qui va s'en charger ?

Les regard des deux ténébreux convergèrent alors d'un commun accord vers le petit blond qui arborait un sourire résigné.

Chacun repartit dans sa chambre peu de temps après afin de préparer la mission du lendemain. Quatre n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de voir Duo le jour-même remit à plus tard son travail de « diplomate »

........................................................................................................................................

Le bruit du réveil tira un natté échevelé du sommeil. Les yeux encore mi-clos, Duo tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir un lit déjà fait. Heero était parti avant son réveil. Il avait probablement cours tôt ce matin. Se maudissant une fois de plus de continuer à penser à son bourreau, l'américain sortit non sans mal de la douce chaleur de ses couvertures afin d'aller faire sa toilette.

Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage tout en observant la fine cicatrice qui ornait depuis près d'une semaine sa lèvre légèrement boursouflée. Il passa les doigts sur celle-ci, repensant au baiser si doux de son équipier, suivi de cette morsure...

_/ Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête, Hee-chan. Pourquoi tu ne m'expliques rien ?/_

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

- Entrez !

- Salut Duo, je te dérange pas ?

- Hey ! Quat-chan ! Mais non bien sûr que non, entre !

- Voilà, je voulais de te parler de la mission.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Heero m'a déjà briefé hier soir.

- Ah! Vous vous reparlez?

- Uniquement quand c'est indispensable, répondit le natté d'un ton peu assuré.

- Je vois. Tu lui en veux encore beaucoup ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'explique rien, et ça m'énerve de ne pas arriver à le comprendre.

- Tu sais je pense qu'Heero ne se comprend pas lui-même.

- Nani ?

- Tu continues à parler Japonais, pouffa Quatre.

Il continua devant la mine renfrognée de l'américain :

- Hum, oui. En fait, nous avons un peu discuté avec les autres et on est arrivé à un semblant d'explication.

- Je t'écoute.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant que le petit blond parlait avec animation. Lorsqu'il eut fini son explication, un silence pesant envahit la pièce. Duo tentait d'assimiler toutes les informations.

- Mais c'est complètement débile! Tu veux dire que Heero me fait vivre un enfer parce qu'il n'arrive pas à gérer le fait qu'on soit amis ?

- Hum, en quelque sorte, répondit Quatre.

- C'est peut-être une part de la vérité, mais ça ne peut pas être uniquement ça ! Heero est le soldat parfait, il ne se laisserait jamais déstabiliser de la sorte, ça doit être quelque chose de plus... Je ne sais pas, déclara-t-il, pensif.

Quatre et Duo se quittèrent une demi-heure plus tard afin d'aller à leur cours respectif. Quatre était satisfait. Même si Duo n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec lui, il savait qu'il l'avait fait réfléchir.

........................................................................................................................................

Duo marchait au hasard des couloirs tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de Quatre lorsqu'il fut apostrophé par son camarade de classe :

- Duo !

- Ah, salut Nic, ça va ?

- Vi ! On a pas cours aujourd'hui, le professeur de littérature est absent !

- Ah, chouette, répondit Duo, un peu déçu.

- Tu veux aller boire un verre à la cafétéria ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Duo et Nic s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille de la cafétéria qui était pourtant assez déserte à cette heure de la matinée. Ils discutèrent avec animation du cours de littérature pendant près d'une heure avant de séparer.

........................................................................................................................................

Il était environ 20 heures lorsque Heero rentra dans la chambre. Il lui restait une heure pour réunir ce dont il avait besoin pour la mission. Il attrapa un sac noir sous le lit et en sortit quelques disquettes, ainsi qu'une lampe de poche. Il ne fit pas un geste pour se retourner lorsqu'il sentit Duo sortir de la salle de bain.

Ce dernier s'affaira quelques instants avant de s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte, restant parfaitement immobile. Le jeune japonais pouvait sentir le regard du natté sur lui, le détaillant minutieusement. Il se retourna alors pour faire face à son coéquipier.

Duo portait un pantalon de cuir assez ample, mettant malgré tout en valeur ses cuisses fuselées mais puissantes. Le pull à longues manches qu'il avait enfilé moulait légèrement ses muscles fins et déliés. La couleur noire de ses vêtements faisait ressortir la petite croix argentée qui pendait à son cou, rappelant l'éclat précieux de ses grands yeux améthystes.

_/Shinigami lives/_, pensa ironiquement Heero.

Ils se dévisagèrent sans mots dire pendant quelques secondes avant que le soldat ne brise le silence :

- Tu vas en mission comme ça ?

- Oui. Le noir pour être plus discret dans l'obscurité, et si un gardien nous attrape, on pourra prétendre avoir voulu sortir...

- Hn, bonne idée, conclut Heero en se dirigeant à son tour vers l'armoire. Il en sortit quelques vêtements de couleur sombre et partit se changer dans la salle de bain.

De son côté, l'américain s'assit sur son lit, soulagé que la confrontation n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Ces derniers temps, il avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir le regard de son coéquipier. Il se sentait tantôt envahi d'une chaleur indescriptible, tantôt d'une colère froide et résolue lorsque le souvenir de la morsure se rappelait à lui.

Duo releva la tête en entendant Heero sortir de la salle de bain. Il portait un pantalon noir assorti à une chemise ample de même couleur, mettant en valeur ses yeux clairs. Les deux premiers boutons n'étant pas fermés, le natté imaginait aisément le dessin de ses clavicules sous ses épaules musclées. Duo sentit à nouveau cette chaleur s'emparer de lui tandis qu'un tourbillon naissait au creux de son ventre. Il se leva en détournant le regard et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Heero vérifia rapidement ses mails avant de le suivre, ne remarquant pas les légers grésillements qui perturbaient son laptop, électrisant l'atmosphère.

.....................................................................................................................................

Tous furent à l'heure au point de rendez-vous. Wufei resta en retrait à l'extérieur tandis que Trowa et Quatre pénétraient à l'intérieur du bâtiment où se trouvaient les salles de classe.

Heero et Duo se dirigèrent alors vers le bâtiment principal. Duo se fondait dans les ombres des couloirs, vérifiant à chaque coins que personne ne les surprendrait. Il crocheta avec dextérité un premier bureau, puis un second, puis un troisième... Après avoir vérifié tous les bureaux du premier étage, qui contenaient chacun un ordinateur, ils se rendirent au deuxième en empruntant les escaliers de secours.

Pendant que Duo partit faire un tour de reconnaissance, Heero annota les diverses salles contenant un ordinateur sur son plan. Il rejoignit rapidement son coéquipier qui avait pénétré dans le premier bureau. La pièce était très grande. Elle comportait quatre ordinateurs en tout, sans doute plusieurs personnes travaillaient-elles là. Un petit réduit, genre de grand placard, se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce. Heero y jeta un œil pour être sûr ne rien laisser lui échapper, mais rien ne semblait suspect, juste quelques balais entreposés là sans doute pour le personnel d'entretien.

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsque Duo se figea et tendit l'oreille.

- Heero,...

- Je sais, je l'ai senti. Quelqu'un se dirige par ici. C'est un homme, d'après son odeur.

Tous deux restèrent immobiles au centre de la pièce, priant silencieusement pour ne pas être découverts. Ils n'avaient pas peur d'un seul homme, non, mais se faire repérer voulait avant tout dire devoir éliminer cet individu qui n'était peut-être qu'un simple surveillant faisant sa ronde.

Pris de panique, Heero poussa sans réfléchir le natté dans le petit réduit et en referma discrètement la porte. Alors que l'homme qui venait d'entrer inspectait le bureau, Heero pressa sa main sur la bouche de Duo afin de l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son. La pièce était si petite que le japonais fut dans l'incapacité de se retourner. Ils demeurèrent donc face à face un long moment lorsque ce dernier se décida à ôter sa main qui bâillonnait le natté.

Dans le bureau, l'homme avait allumé l'un des ordinateurs et semblait à la recherche de quelque chose. Au son des cliquetis caractéristiques, Heero se dit qu'il inspectait chaque fichier contenu dans la machine. S'il faisait de même avec chacune d'elles, ils allaient être coincés pour un bon moment. Cherchant un peu plus de confort, il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Duo, prenant appui contre le mur. A la vue du regard courroucé de ce dernier, Heero se rendit compte qu'il avait pris exactement la même position lorsqu'il l'avait mordu. Il se redressa alors, baissant légèrement la tête. Il chuchota d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Gomen, Duo.

Ce dernier se tendit au son de cette voix si douce et adressa au japonais un regard empli de tendresse :

- Ouais, c'est tout toi ça ! Tu attends qu'on soit tous les deux enfermés dans une pièce minuscule sans pouvoir parler à voix haute pour t'excuser ! Je suis sûr que t'avais tout prévu, ne ? Impossible que je me mette en colère avec le type juste à côté !

Heero releva les yeux, surpris. Cette façon de parler, de tourner les choses avec humour lui indiquait que Duo lui avait pardonné depuis quelque temps déjà. Il s'autorisa alors à décoller une de ses mains du mur pour venir effleurer délicatement la lèvre blessée de son ami. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, mais le regard qu'il lança à Duo le poussa à murmurer :

- T'en fais pas, j'ai vécu pire !

Mais le soldat parfait n'entendait déjà plus le son de la voix du natté Ca recommençait, ce besoin incessant recommençait à le prendre aux tripes. Si proche du corps de l'américain, il pouvait sentir son parfum enivrant, mais son odeur était mêlée à une autre qui ne lui était plus étrangère : celle de Nic, quasiment imperceptible, mais qui indiquait qu'ils avaient probablement passé une bonne partie de la journée ensemble. Alors le besoin de le marquer se fit à nouveau ressentir. Un éclair passa dans les yeux du soldat alors que celui-ci retira vivement sa main pour venir la reposer à droite de Duo. Celui-ci avait sentit le changement d'attitude de Heero. Il avait sentit son corps se tendre contre le sien et un léger frisson le parcourir. Le soldat tremblait légèrement à présent. Duo pouvait voir les muscles de ses épaules se contracter à intervalles régulier, de même que ses poings crispés contre le mur.

Heero, quant à lui, tentait désespérément de ne pas se laisser aller. /_Pas maintenant, pas en mission, pas Duo.../_.

Il était hors de question qu'il perde le contrôle comme il l'avait fait dans la chambre une semaine plus tôt. Il ne voulait plus blesser son ami avec son attitude étrange. Mais son instinct avait déjà reprit le dessus sur sa raison. Une litanie envahit une fois de plus son esprit. _Marque-le, marque-le !_

Il releva le regard, plongeant dans les deux améthystes soucieuses qui lui faisaient face. Il devait le prévenir, l'éloigner, faire quelque chose. Il fallait que Duo comprenne... Alors le même phénomène qu'à la cafétéria se produisit. Sauf que cette fois-ci Heero ne donna pas d'ordre, il se contenta de faire passer à Duo tout ce qu'il ressentait, sans pour autant pouvoir l'expliquer, un genre de communication par le biais de ses émotions.

Duo se crispa alors qu'il recevait de plein fouet les émotions de Heero. Il comprit alors ce besoin étrange, sans pour autant pouvoir en expliquer les raisons. Mais il comprit parfaitement. Après tout, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes motifs, il avait lui aussi ressenti cette envie à plusieurs reprises. L'envie de sentir Heero proche de lui, de sentir son odeur sur lui, lui appartenir. Non, il ne s'agissait pas simplement de sexe à proprement parler. Bien sûr le désir n'était pas étranger à ce besoin, mais c'était quelque chose de plus profond, instinctif, incontrôlable. Il caressa alors doucement la joue du soldat d'une main. Penchant la tête de côté, il lui chuchota dans un souffle :

- Marque-moi...

.......................................................................................................................................

TBC (ça mérite une review)

Notes :

(1) Qui a crié OOC ?? Dois-je vous rappeler le discours plus que long que notre soldat parfait fait dans la série ?? :p

(2) Algide : caractérisé par des sensations de froid

(3) Pas de flashs pervers s'il vous plait, n'est-ce pas Yota ?? mdrrrrrrr !

....................................................................................................................................

Réponses aux reviews :

Fuu-san : Mdr ! Encore un petit résumé du chapitre dans ta review, j'adore ! C'est vrai que j'aime bien ennuyer Fei, mais il tient un rôle très important dans cette fic ! Arigato pour ta review, c'est adorable !

Drusilla02 : vi vi, je me suis cassé la tête... je suis contente que tu trouves ça réussi ! Ca m'encourage beaucoup, merci pour ta review et tes encouragements!

Khisanth : lol, faut pas être triste pour nos ptits bishos, lol ! Merci pour ta review !

Lenao-Nakeevka : C'est bien que tu aies presque tout trouvé ! bravo, mdr (j'aurais dû faire un concours, lol) Mici pour ta review !

Kamara : lol ! Tu penses bien, si on veut, mais tu comprendras plus tard. Le lemon est pas obligatoire, parce qu'ils ont quand même leur côté humain qui reste bien présent... Arigato pour ta review !

Jeri : Vi, c'est vrai que c'est une belle marque, lol, mais c'est pas fini... T'as bien raison pour Wufei, et ne t'inquiète pas, il a sa place bien à lui dans l'histoire... Merci pour tes encouragements !

Kyralya : mdrrr... Ta review m' fait trop rire ! Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Hee-chan et Duo... Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Kana : Arigatooooo nee-chan ! Mais poses pas tant de question, tu verras bien la suite :p ... baka baka kana ! Mais je t'adore. Merci pour tes encouragements !

Miss Faust : Je suis contente que tu suives ma fic et que tu me laisse tes impressions ! Merci beaucoup !

Lasgalenya Greenleaves : Mdrrrr ! Quel sadisme! Lol, valà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Ja ne et arigato !

Gayana : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu approuves mon choix des animaux, lol ! Merci pour tes encouragements et je me dépêche pour la suite !

Kay : Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire et j'espère ne pas te faire trop attendre pour la suite. Merci pour ta gentille review !

21


	14. Dissensions

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi (j'essaye de me convaincre :p)

Notes de l'auteur : Ben voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre ! Let's go :

........................................................................................................................................

**Chapitre 14 : Dissensions**

Les paroles du natté résonnèrent dans l'esprit du Japonais.

_/Marque-moi/_

Il en avait le droit. Quelles que soient ses raisons, Duo le lui permettait... Mais comment faire ?

Ancrant son regard dans celui de l'américain, Heero réfléchissait au moyen de laisser son empreinte sur lui. Mais très vite, le jeune soldat se laissa envahir par l'odeur du natté. Un parfum de musc ambré l'enveloppait complètement, nuancé par quelques petites touches vanillées se dégageant de la natte de son partenaire.

Se laissant guider par ses instincts, Heero effleura à nouveau la lèvre gonflée de Duo, la caressant tendrement avant de suivre la courbe délicate de ses joues, pour finalement redescendre le long de sa mâchoire bien dessinée.

Duo, lui, restait immobile, se concentrant au maximum pour réprimer les frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps. Il se laissa faire lorsque Heero lui releva le menton, lui dégageant un peu plus le cou. Le jeune soldat laissa flotter son regard sur la peau blanche et nacrée qui paraissait si douce. Le regard légèrement assombri, il approcha un peu plus son visage, tentant de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Il déposa alors ses lèvres sur le cou de son ami, sans baiser ni caresse, juste un test, savoir s'il en avait le droit.

Duo ferma les yeux au moment où il sentit les lèvres douces et chaudes de son coéquipier sur sa peau. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, courant électrique qui le rendait fébrile.

Sentant son ami se relâcher un peu, Heero continua à explorer chaque parcelle de son cou, s'autorisant ça et là à parsemer la peau délicate de baisers invisibles, accentuant à peine la pression de ses lèvres. Regrettant le rempart de tissu, Heero tira inconsciemment sur le pull du natté, élargissant le col afin d'atteindre le creux de son épaule. Là aussi, il laissa glisser son souffle chaud avant d'y poser timidement les lèvres.

Peu à peu, l'odeur de Duo se modifiait imperceptiblement. Un parfum sucré envahissait à présent les sens du

soldat, s'ajoutant à leurs deux odeurs mêlées. La peau d'albâtre de Duo dégageant cette enivrante senteur de miel eut finalement raison de la timidité du japonais. Il avait envie d'y goûter, de sentir cette peau si douce frissonner sous ses lèvres. Les baisers se firent alors plus pressants, moins chastes.

Duo ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une langue insolente tracer des sillons brûlants à la base de son cou. Il retint son souffle lorsque Heero lui mordilla gentiment la chair, occasionnant une douleur presque douce. Ces morsures n'étaient en rien comparables à celle qu'il portait à la lèvre. Celles-ci étaient délicates, presque tendres.

Le natté ne put retenir un soupir lorsque Heero glissa un bras autour de sa taille, le collant encore plus à son propre corps. Une déferlante de chaleur vint lui étreindre le ventre, occultant à moitié sa retenue. Sentant ses genoux le lâcher, Duo s'appuya un peu plus sur son partenaire. Il sentit alors la chaleur de leur deux corps se répondre, leurs odeurs s'enlacer. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, erratique lorsque Heero cessa ses morsures pour les guérir tendrement à sa manière. La bouche toujours collé au creux que formaient l'épaule et le cou du natté, Heero entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour laisser danser sa langue sur la peau rougie de son ami. Il suça avec douceur la petite parcelle qu'il avait choisie, montrant une certaine déférence à l'égard de cette marque. Il releva le regard pour rencontrer les yeux de son ami. Ses pupilles dilatées ne laissaient qu'une infime place à l'iris, limite améthyste de ces prunelles envoûtantes.

La vision que Duo lui offrait était des plus sensuelle. La tête légèrement penchée afin de dévoiler son cou aux caresses, le natté, trop occupé à lutter contre ses propres réactions, était à milles lieues de se rendre compte combien le soldat parfait était attiré par lui à cet instant. Sachant que Duo n'avait pas réellement conscience de déjà avoir été marqué, Heero ne cessa pas ses caresses. Sentant sa retenue s'évanouir définitivement, il souleva un peu le pull de son coéquipier afin de laisser sa main parcourir librement son dos, dessinant des arabesques indéchiffrables. Voulant le sentir entièrement contre lui, il glissa un genou entre les jambes du natté qui ne put réprimer un soupir presque silencieux, alors que sa propre jambe remontait instinctivement vers la hanche du soldat parfait.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, il se laissait faire, complètement subjugué par le japonais. Il ne savait pas que Heero le marquerait de manière si... sensuelle. A chaque caresse, Duo sentait son ventre se contracter, rendant sa respiration difficile, de même qu'il sentait ses genoux plier dangereusement. Son corps tout entier cédait peu à peu au désir qui s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de sa peau, la rendant presque incandescente. Bien qu'entièrement abandonné aux mains et aux lèvres du soldat, son esprit le rappelait sans cesse à l'ordre, lui intimant de ne pas répondre, de ne surtout pas réagir. Cette étrange manière de le marquer ne voulait en rien dire que Heero répondait lui aussi à un désir plus...charnel.

Mais lorsque Duo sentit ce dernier glisser un genou entre ses jambes, il ne put retenir un soupir qui ne passerait probablement pas inaperçu aux yeux du soldat. Pourtant celui-ci ne semblait pas perturbé par l'état dans lequel il le mettait, accentuant un peu plus la pression de leur deux corps tandis qu'il retenait la jambe du natté avec sa main libre. De son autre main, Heero explorait à présent le ventre musclé de l'américain, laissant traîner ses doigts agiles le long de ses abdominaux contractés.

C'en était trop. Duo paniqua complètement lorsqu'il se sentit perdre ses moyens, son sang affluant dans une partie plus au sud de son anatomie. Il ne le voulait pas. Collés comme ils étaient, Heero allait s'en rendre compte. Il allait sentir le désir inavouable mais pourtant si intense qui l'habitait, lui, son meilleur ami, son coéquipier. Comment le regarderait-il après ? Voudrait-il encore le marquer de manière si tendre ou le mordrait-il à nouveau ? Ou bien réprimerait-il ce besoin par dégoût ?

Il était écartelé entre cette panique qui s'insinuait dans ses veines et l'envie de voir Heero plus entreprenant encore, envie qui n'allait pas tarder à se faire ressentir par l'intéressé. Duo lâcha brusquement prise, s'écroulant à moitié sur son compagnon alors qu'il se sentait soudainement libéré de toute tension. Il avait vaguement pris conscience de dévier cette pression par le biais de cette sorte d'énergie qu'il avait fait sortir de son corps, mais sans pour autant comprendre comment il s'y était pris.

Heero, lui, avait soudainement sentit l'atmosphère devenir plus pesante, comme chargée d'électricité, avant d'entendre le bruit caractéristique d'un ordinateur en résonance avec un autre appareil utilisant les mêmes ondes. Ce son provenant du bureau le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il était en mission de repérage, caché dans un placard avec Duo...

_/Kami-sama/_

De son côté, l'intrus était toujours assis devant l'un des ordinateurs. Se croyant seul, il n'avait heureusement rien suivi de la petite scène qui s'était déroulé dans le réduit. Mais ce dernier se figea lorsqu'il entendit l'ordinateur émettre un son des plus bruyants avant de s'éteindre sans raison apparente.

Se sentant menacé, l'homme se leva aussitôt de sa chaise et sortit un téléphone de sa poche. Il se rendit compte que son portable était lui aussi hors service et prit le parti de quitter la pièce sans plus attendre, malgré l'échec de sa mission.

....................................................................................................................................

Le jeune chinois regarda pour la énième fois sa montre : 21h45. Cela faisait trois quarts d'heure que ses compagnons étaient partis pour leur mission respective. Ils n'allaient sans doute plus tarder à revenir. Wufei s'accroupit instinctivement derrière un buisson lorsqu'il aperçut un homme sortir précipitamment des locaux administratifs.

_/Merde, pourquoi je l'ai pas vu entrer ?/_

Se reprenant rapidement, le jeune dragon se mit en devoir de suivre à distance cet intrus, tentant de réprimer son inquiétude vis-à-vis des pilotes restés dans le bâtiment. La mission avant tout. Et puis il avait confiance en eux. Duo et Heero ne se seraient jamais laissés avoir par un homme isolé.

Il n'eut pas à suivre longtemps l'individu pour le voir rejoindre une voiture stationnée non loin de l'entrée du campus. Il grava alors la plaque d'immatriculation dans sa mémoire avant de faire demi tour. Il était désormais temps de penser à ses coéquipiers.

A peine était-il revenu à son poste initial qu'il vit arriver Quatre et Trowa. Ces derniers le saluèrent brièvement en lui demandant des nouvelles. Wufei commença à parler lorsqu'il fut interrompu par le rire clair et sonore du jeune empathe. Le petit blond tentait vainement de reprendre une certaine contenance alors que son regard était tourné vers l'entrée du bâtiment central.

- Par Allah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Heero ?

Le mercenaire esquissa à son tour un sourire et se moqua gentiment :

- T'as mis les doigts dans une prise ? (1)

Le jeune japonais passa la main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, tentant sans succès de leur redonner leur forme habituelle. Il reçut une petite décharge au contact de ses propres cheveux et laissa retomber sa main avant de répondre d'un air excédé, masquant une pointe de tendresse :

- Hn. Talent caché de Duo !

- ... que je ne maîtrise pas du tout, continua le natté, baissant la tête afin de cacher cet irrépressible sourire qui refusait de quitter ses lèvres.

- Bon, débriefing dans ma chambre. Maintenant, ordonna Heero, repassant en mode perfect soldier.

Les cinq pilotes regagnèrent la chambre de Duo et Heero sans encombres. Cette école n'était décidément pas beaucoup surveillée, seul un concierge isolé faisait de temps à autres sa ronde de surveillance, à condition bien sûr qu'il ne soit pas trop occupé à lire le journal.

........................................................................................................................................

Une fois entrés dans la chambre, chacun prit place où il le pouvait : Wufei s'assit sur le lit de Duo à côté de lui, tandis que Quatre et Trowa prenaient place sur le lit du Japonais. Heero, quant à lui, s'assit au bureau, prenant son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Le débriefing commença aussitôt :

- Quatre, comment s'est passée votre mission ?

- Bien, mais comme nous le craignions, aucun document intéressant ne se trouve dans le réseau externe utilisé par les élèves. Trowa a installé le programme de recherche à l'aide de la disquette que tu lui avais donnée, mais il n'a repéré aucune signature électronique en provenance de Oz.

- Hn, je vois. Penses-tu que nous puissions définitivement écarter l'hypothèse du réseau externe ?

- M'est avis que oui. Il me semble improbable que Oz ait utilisé ce genre de réseau pour des documents de cette importance. N'importe quel élève un peu doué en informatique et possédant certains programmes aurait pu tomber dessus. De plus, si ton programme n'a rien trouvé, on peut conclure qu'il n'y a rien à trouver.

- Bien, dans ce cas nous prendrons le parti de ne plus nous préoccuper des salles de cours.

Les autres acquiescèrent en un mouvement de tête silencieux. Le soldat parfait s'adressa alors au chinois :

- Wufei, tu étais censé surveiller l'entrée.

- Je sais. Mais j'étais seul, je ne pouvais pas surveiller l'entrée principale et les portes de derrière en même temps.

- C'est vrai. De toute façon ce n'était qu'un individu isolé...

- Oui. J'ai relevé sa plaque à la sortie du campus. A toi de faire les recherches.

Le soldat s'installa alors plus confortablement devant son laptop avant de lancer une recherche sur la plaque d'immatriculation de l'inconnu. Les résultats ne furent pas longs à attendre : Cette voiture appartenait à un certain Mr. Smith, résidant à Los Angeles. Une déclaration de vol avait été enregistrée quelques heures plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Hn, c'aurait été trop facile, évidemment. C'est une voiture volée, impossible de remonter jusqu'à notre homme. Mais ça nous laisse quand même un indice.

- Lequel ? questionna le natté.

- Si certains membres de l'université avaient été impliqués dans le vol des documents des Mads, ils n'auraient pas eu à voler une voiture pour passer inaperçus ou à attendre la nuit pour pénétrer au sein de l'établissement. On peut donc en conclure que les réseaux de l'université ont simplement été détournés sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. J'en conclut que Oz a établit une connexion entre les deux réseaux.

- Comment sais-tu que cet homme recherchait ces documents ? intervint Wufei.

- Après être sortis du placard, Duo et Moi...

- être sorti du placard ?!! s'étrangla Quatre, tombant à moitié du lit sous le regard amusé du français. (2)

- Ok, je recommence depuis le début, répondit Heero d'un air agacé. Duo et moi avons passé en revue le premier étage sans encombre. Après nous sommes arrivés dans un bureau au deuxième étage. C'était une grande salle contenant plusieurs machines. Là on a entendu quelqu'un s'approcher. On s'est donc caché dans un grand placard, un réduit si tu préfères.

- Ah, je comprends mieux, murmura Quatre.

- Ensuite Duo a, je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi, électrisé la pièce, ce qui a causé l'arrêt brutal de l'ordinateur. Le type s'est levé et est parti sans nous avoir remarqué.

Ce fut au tour de Wufei d'intervenir :

- Hum. Et pourquoi tu as l'air d'avoir reçu 20 000 volts dans la figure alors que notre homme ne semblait pas avoir subi de perturbation électrique ou magnétique ?

- J'étais...heu... en contact avec Duo.

- On était forcément collés dans ce minuscule placard, le courant est d'abord passé au travers de son corps avant de perturber les ordinateurs, précisa le natté d'un ton très professionnel.

Trowa reprit la conversation, légèrement troublé par l'air dubitatif qu'affichait Quatre :

- Hm... Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ? demanda-t-il à Heero.

- J'ai tout simplement rallumé l'ordinateur sur lequel travaillait notre homme. Après avoir hacké le système de commande, il a été facile de remonter la piste et de voir chaque démarche effectuée par ce type. Il avait sans doute l'intention de supprimer le lien entre le réseau de Oz et de l'université.

- Donc selon toi ce type est un Ozzie ?

- C'est ce qui me paraît le plus probable, mais c'est toi le stratège, Quatre.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Si. Les fichiers qu'ils recherchait avait pour nom de code « projet 1 » et « projet 2 ». Pas très original de la part des Mads...

Quatre réfléchit brièvement avant de répondre :

- C'est une hypothèse plausible. En tout cas, tous les éléments convergent...

- Développe, l'encouragea Duo.

- Bon, reprenons depuis le début. Oz infiltre une taupe chez les Mads afin de voler des documents confidentiels. Ces documents ne sont accessibles que par ordinateur puisqu'ils sont complètement cryptés et protégés par les meilleures barrières qui soient. Oz utilise donc le réseau interne d'une banale université d'art, réseau étendu et peu surveillé en ces temps de guerre. Pour récupérer les documents, ils établissent un lien entre leur propre réseau et celui de l'université. Là les documents sont indubitablement entre leurs mains puisqu'ils reviennent effacer leur trace. On est d'accord jusque là ?

- Hn.

Wufei intervint à son tour :

- Moi il y a quand même quelques petits détails qui me chiffonnent : Les Mads sont d'habitude bien plus précis sur les missions qu'ils nous donnent. Est-ce que l'un d'entre-vous est au courant de ce que contiennent ces fameux fichiers ? Et pourquoi ne doivent-ils absolument pas tomber aux mains d'Oz ? De quoi peut-il bien s'agir, d'un prototype d'armure ? De nouvelles armes ?

Tous se regardèrent déconcertés avant de répondre par la négative. Effectivement, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient la moindre idée du contenu de ces documents. Le jeune dragon continua :

- De plus, chacun d'entre nous a subitement de nouvelles capacités. Je ne sais pas si ça a un lien quelconque avec notre affaire, mais il me semble quand même bien étrange que les Mads ne soient pas plus alarmés que ça. Ils nous font passer visite médicale sur visite médicale, tests d'aptitudes, entraînements et ils encaissent tout à fait normalement toutes ces nouveautés sans même chercher à faire de nouvelles analyses. Où est la logique ? (3)

Il se tourna ensuite vers Heero :

- Tu as bien informé J de ce qu'il se passait, non ? Qu'a-t-il répondu ?

- Hn. Je dois lui envoyer régulièrement des mails, le tenant au courant de notre « évolution ».

- Et ?

- Et c'est tout !

- Ah bravo Heero, monsieur « perfect soldier » ! Etre un bon guerrier ne veut pas dire suivre aveuglément les ordres ! J t'as rendu complètement idiot ou quoi ?

L'air se chargea soudainement pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Au dehors, un éclair zébra le ciel. La foudre tomba dangereusement près de la fenêtre.

- Ca suffit ! Hurla le natté, explosant par la même occasion l'ordinateur de Heero entre ses mains. Ce dernier se leva, menaçant. Il fixa Wufei droit dans les yeux avant d'élever la voix dans un son proche du feulement :

- Sors d'ici, dit-il, articulant avec une dangereuse lenteur chaque syllabe.

Le jeune chinois se leva dignement et lança un regard chargé de mépris à Heero avant de quitter la pièce. Trowa avait suivi l'échange silencieusement et ce fut le petit blond qui pris la parole, rassemblant son courage :

- Wufei n'a pas tort, Heero. Toute cette affaire n'a rien de logique. Nous sommes tous dépassés par les évènements, tellement dépassés que nous acceptons tout changement comme étant normal. Je pense qu'on a tous besoin de réfléchir. Il y a trop de non-dits entre nous, conclut-il en sortant à son tour.

Trowa dévisagea un instant ses compagnons d'armes, laconique, avant de suivre le petit blond.

........................................................................................................................................

Restés seuls, Duo et Heero se dévisagèrent sans mots dire.

- Hee-chan ? risqua le natté.

- Duo... omaeo Korosu ! répondit l'intéressé, montrant du doigts son portable en surchauffe.

- Gomen.

- Ne... C'est pas de ta faute, tu ne contrôles pas ton pouvoir.

Duo regarda tristement au dehors. Les flashs de lumière provoqués par les éclairs l'aveuglant à intervalles réguliers, il se sentit étrangement impuissant.

- Tu penses que je suis responsable de ça aussi, questionna-t-il en montrant l'extérieur d'un signe de tête.

- Iie.

- Tu sais pas mentir, Hee-chan.

- Hn. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. C'est possible.

- Hum. Bon, je vais prendre une douche.

Heero tenta vainement de rallumer son ordinateur, mais certains fils avaient complètement fondus. Il allait devoir racheter de nouvelles pièces le plus tôt possible.

De son côté, Duo resta plus que nécessaire sous la douche brûlante. Se remémorant les évènements de la soirée, il s'arracha au jet d'eau afin de faire face au miroir.

_/ Ah... ouais, là c'est clair... pour une marque, c'est une marque/_ se dit-il en examinant la base de son cou. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya un instant sur le rebord de l'évier, tentant de rassembler ses esprits.

_/Et pourquoi est-ce moi que tu veux marquer Hee-chan ?/_. Quatre avait raison. Il y avait trop de non-dits entre eux. Il ne savait plus où il en était avec Heero, n'osant même pas lui demander une quelconque explication et cela faisait bien deux semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de conversation avec son meilleur ami, en dehors de celles concernant les missions.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama blanc. S'asseyant sur son lit, Duo fixa le soldat parfait, encore occupé à examiner son laptop. Ce dernier croisa alors le regard du natté et reposa son ordinateur sur le bureau. Se maudissant d'être bien loin du soldat parfait, il vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son équipier, en face de celui-ci.

- Ca va ta jambe ?

- Vi ! J'ai retiré les fils hier. La plaie est complètement refermée. Il ne reste plus qu'une petite cicatrice.

- Hn. C'est bien.

- Oui...

Ils baissèrent à nouveau la tête, sachant parfaitement que la conversation n'était pas terminée, n'osant pas pour autant aborder un certain sujet. Contrairement à ses habitudes, ce fut Heero qui commença :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu permis de te « marquer » ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce que tu m'as fait ressentir ton besoin de le faire, tout comme tu m'avais mentalement ordonné de te suivre avant de me mordre.

- Hn. Je pense que j'ai un certain contrôle mental sur les gens, répondit le japonais. Encore une nouveauté.

- Hum.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non. Je me demande juste combien de personnes tu as besoin de marquer de la sorte...

- Juste toi. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai besoin de sentir la présence des autres pas très loin.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que je suis plus sensible aux odeurs. C'est lié, à mon avis.

- Ah. Ben c'est bien que tu ne doives pas faire de suçon à tout ce qui bouge, ironisa Duo.

- C'était pas prémédité Duo ! C'était juste une question d'odeur à la base. Je devais juste mêler mon odeur à la tienne et... Heero s'interrompit, n'osant pas continuer.

- Et ?

- Et je t'ai marqué plus clairement, c'est tout. Je sais pas quoi te dire, j'ai agi instinctivement.

- Hum. Il va falloir régler la question une fois pour toute.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Hé bien de la question du « marquage ». J'ai pas envie que ça change quelque chose entre nous ! fit le natté, regrettant aussitôt ces paroles à double sens.

- Ca ne se reproduira plus, répondit le soldat, en se levant pour regagner son lit.

Duo le retint par le poignet, le forçant à se rasseoir.

- Heero... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute à cause de ça. Si tu m'en avais parlé plus tôt, les choses n'auraient pas dégénéré jusqu'à ce que tu me mordes ! Alors répond-moi clairement, ok ?

- Hn...

- Tu crois que tu en auras encore besoin ?

- Hai.

- Souvent ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- De la même manière ?

- Je ne sais pas Duo ! Je t'ai dit qu'à la base, c'était une question d'odeur.

- Ok, répondit le natté, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Une question d'odeur, hein ?

- Hai.

- Alors... Dors avec moi.

....................................................................................................................................

TBC ( ça mérite une review ?)

(1) Mdrr ... Ben vi, s'est pris une sacrée décharge le pauv' Hee-chan avec un Duo en surchauffe

(2) Je sais, je sais... J'ai un humour débile, j'y peux rien :p

(3) Agite le fanion : Je l'avais bien dit que Wufei était le sage de l'histoire

........................................................................................................................................

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss Faust : Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, gomen ! Je suis quand même contente que ça continue à te plaire et je te remercie vraiment pour les reviews que tu me laisse régulièrement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me suives avec tant d'attention ! Arigato !

Kyralya : mdrrr... T'inquiètes, je comprends parfaitement ton problème de forfait et vraiment merci de prendre un peu de temps pour me laisser une rev ! Je suis ravie que tu aies « très beaucoup aimé » mdrr ! Ja ne Kyra !

Gayana : Lol, he he, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour vous forcer à lire la suite, lol ! Ravie que l'histoire continue de te plaire ! Merci pour tes rev !

Lenao - Nakeevka : De mieux en mieux ? Je rêve Micii c gentil ! Pas de soucis pour Duo et Heero, enfin, tu verras :p. Arigato pour ta rev !!

Kamara : Maiseuhh... pourquoi toujours croire qu'ils vont le faireuh ? En plus dans un placard, au milieu d'une mission, hum, hum...lol. Tu sais je pense que le lemon n'est pas un but en soi. Je vais pas mettre un lemon pour dire d'en mettre un, juste si je trouves que ça apporterait un petit plus. Merci beaucoup pour ta review Kamara !

Sharak : Merci de me donner ton avis ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, les reviews sont pas obligatoires, même si c'est encourageant de voir qu'il y a des gens qui te suivent ! Merci beaucoup !

Ruines : Waouw ! C'est génial ! Je suis super contente que tu aies pris la peine de tout lire d'une traite, quel courage :p. CA m'encourage beaucoup de savoir que tu aies autant aimé ! Et OUI, tous les poèmes sont de mi, sinon je précise toujours si jamais j'emprunte quelques chose à quelqu'un. Je suis contente que tu m'en parle parce que ce sont des scènes difficiles et que les gens ne remarquent jamais les poèmes, alors le fait de savoir qu'au moins toi tu les as apprécié ça me remonte à bloc ! Alors c'est promis, je me dépêche pour la suite ! Merci, merci !

Zick : heu... lol ! Oki, me dépêche pour la suite :p

Shinigamie Yui : Yatta ! Toi aussi tu as eu le courage de tout lire d'un coup, ça me fait super plaisir ! Merci, merci !

Leenaren : Merci pour ton soutien ! Je me dépêche pour la suite :p

Lasgalenya Greenleaves : je suis contente que tu aimes de plus en plus l'histoire. Arigato !!

....................................................................................................................................

14


	15. Réveil

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi (j'essaye de me convaincre :p)

Notes de l'auteur : A LIRE ABSOLUMENT la note (4) en fin de chapitre !!! Ben voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

**Mimi Yuy** : Miciiii pour ton accord et ce chapitre est tout spécialement pour toi !

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre ! Let's go :

........................................................................................................................................

**Chapitre 15 : Réveil**

Duo s'étira paresseusement, prenant soin d'exécuter ce geste avec une lenteur toute calculée. Il contracta doucement chacun de ses muscles avant de les relâcher, émettant un léger soupir de contentement. Bien que la lumière semblait déjà avoir envahi la chambre, il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux, par crainte sans doute de se voir éloigné de ce cocon de chaleur.

Un sourire tendre vint fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsque sa main rencontra la peau douce et chaude d'un bras étranger. Profitant de cet état de semi-sommeil, il s'approcha un peu plus du corps allongé à côté du sien, cherchant à capter la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Duo le sentit se redresser légèrement sans pour autant changer de position. Il sentit également son regard posé sur lui, le regard de Heero, parce que c'était bien aux côté de Heero qu'il avait dormi. Pourquoi feindre la surprise alors qu'à peine sorti des limbes du sommeil, il s'était souvenu de cette nuit.

/Dors avec moi/, avait-il dit. Si Heero voulait sentir son odeur mêlée à la sienne, c'était une solution toute désignée après tout. Combien de fois lui-même n'avait-il pas dormi dans le lit du japonais afin d'être enveloppé par son parfum lorsqu'il partait en mission solo, lui voler une petite part de lui lors de ces nuits passées dans l'inquiétude. Alors pourquoi pas ?

Heero avait relevé le regard, surpris par cette proposition.

- On verra, avait-il dit en se relevant, un peu déstabilisé.

Il avait ensuite disparu derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Entendant le bruit caractéristique de l'eau qui s'écoule, le natté avait conclu que Heero était à son tour parti prendre une douche. Il s'était alors glissé bien au chaud sous les couvertures, prenant garde de se coller tout à fait contre le mur, du côté droit du lit, afin de faire une place au soldat parfait si celui-ci voulait dormir avec lui.

Duo avait d'abord fait mine de s'endormir, attendant patiemment le retour du japonais, puis il avait finalement rouvert les yeux, préférant jouer la carte de l'honnêteté. Couché sur le dos, le natté fixait le plafond d'un air absent lorsque Heero s'était enfin décidé à sortir de la salle d'eau.

Hésitant, il s'était d'abord assis sur le matelas, poussé une fois de plus par son besoin de tester, d'être sûr que Duo consentait à partager son lit. Rassuré de voir Heero considérer sérieusement sa proposition, le natté s'était enfouis confortablement sous la couette avant de murmurer d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Allez, viens Hee-chan, j'suis fatigué.

Le soldat avait alors sentit ses doutes s'évaporer au son de cette voix si attendrissante. Il s'était à son tour glissé sous l'épaisse couverture, à une distance respectable de son coéquipier, mais néanmoins réduite par l'étroitesse du lit.

Le sommeil aidant, il avait peu à peu sombré dans un univers doux et onirique, enveloppé par l'odeur rassurante de Duo imprimée dans les draps. Il allait s'endormir pour de bon lorsque le natté s'était soudainement retourné, en quête de chaleur. Bloquant sa respiration de peur de le réveiller, Heero avait sentit un poids se poser sur son torse, et une main baladeuse agripper son tee-shirt. Il avait souri en sentant le souffle léger de son ami dans son cou, de même qu'il avait légèrement remué, s'autorisant à glisser ses doigts dans les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient de sa natte à moitié défaite, la caressant inconsciemment. Le soldat avait à nouveau respiré, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de celui qui le prenait pour un oreiller, profitant de cette délicieuse senteur de miel.

Duo, lui, avait continué à dormir paisiblement, bercé par une respiration apaisante et les battements réguliers d'un cœur qui n'était pas le sien, mais qui pourtant lui appartenait.

Prenant conscience qu'il était réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes et ne sentant pas le moindre mouvement à ses côtés, Duo se risqua à ouvrir un œil encore embrumé. Son regard s'abîma aussitôt dans deux lacs d'un bleu sombre, bridés par un sourire pourtant invisible sur les lèvres de son coéquipier.

- Heu...salut !

- Hn.

- T'as bien dormi ?

- Hn...hai.

- Ca fait longtemps que t'es réveillé ?

- Une heure.

- Une heure ?! Pourquoi tu t'es pas levé ?

- A ton avis ?

- Hum... Parce que tu as passé tout ce temps à admirer mon beau visage endormi, hypnotisé par mon air tellement attendrissant, ironisa Duo.

- Baka ! Omae wo Korosu !

- Hai, hai! Ca faisait longtemps! Alors, pourquoi tu t'es pas levé ?

- Premièrement, je n'avais pas cours. Deuxièmement, tu 'es décidé à lâcher mon tee-shirt il y a peine cinq minutes !

- Ha, heu... Gomen, rougit Duo, baissant les yeux.

Il avait oublié, ou plutôt il pensait que ce genre d'attitude infantile avait disparu. Petit, il agissait toujours ainsi, agrippant de toutes ses forces un bout de tissus ou une peluche lorsqu'il dormait, tout comme il agrippait un pan de la robe de sœur Helen lorsqu'elle venait le border, à l'orphelinat. Sans doute était-ce dû à cette peur irrationnelle de perdre ceux qu'il aime. La mort ne se jouait-elle pas de lui, son Dieu, emportant l'un après l'autre tous ceux qui lui étaient proche, le laissant toujours derrière elle ?

La voix de Heero le sortit de ses sombres pensées :

- Duo ?

- Vi ? répondit aussitôt le natté d'un air faussement enjoué.

- Toi par contre, tu ferais bien de te lever.

- Nani ?

Duo s'éjecta littéralement du lit en avisant le réveil, constatant qu'il lui restait à peine quelques minutes pour se préparer et rejoindre son cours de littérature. Il passa précipitamment au-dessus de Heero et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, douché, habillé et coiffé, sous les yeux ébahis du soldat parfait. Attrapant au passage son sac de cours, Duo mit rapidement ses chaussures avant de sortir.

- A tantôt Hee-chan, lança-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

- Je suis amoureux d'un courant d'air, murmura Heero pour lui-même.

_/Tiens ! Ca me fait penser à quelque chose... Hum, courant d'air ? Air ? K'so ! Mon devoir !/_

Heero regarda sa montre. Il lui restait environ deux heures avant son cours de poésie. Deux heures pour écrire un poème qui satisferait son professeur...

Il se doucha et se vêtit uniquement d'un pantalon noir avant de s'asseoir au bureau, devant une feuille blanche(1). Une demi-heure s'écoula sans que le moindre mot ne vienne remplir cette page désespérément vierge.

_/K'so ! Je ferais mieux d'abandonner. Après tout, je ne suis pas poète !/_

Il releva le visage afin de profiter du filet de vent qui s'écoulait par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il ferma les yeux un instant, pensant au souffle léger de Duo qui l'avait bercée durant cette nuit.

_/Duo...bien sûr./_

Une ébauche de sourire naquit dans ses yeux, alors que son stylo courrait sur le papier, prêt cette fois-ci à faire couler beaucoup d'encre.

_Un poème, en rimes ou en prose, du moment que c'est soi que l'on expose._

_Je peux renoncer au vers, si les sonorités sont belles, si les mots s'emmêlent,_

_si les images et les sons se répondent, si c'est mon âme que je sonde._

_Décrire au travers d'un élément cette personne si spéciale._

_Je ne serai que l'architecte et toi mon œuvre. Modeste Dédale, c'est toi Icare qui t'envoles vers le soleil. _

_Montre-moi ton univers, mène moi vers le ciel. Inspire-moi, deviens mon prophète. Prête-moi tes ailes, fais de moi un poète._

_Mais un élément pourrait-il décrire ce feu glacial qui me consume l'âme ?_

_De quel élément naît cette douce mélancolie dans ton regard, ce torrent de flamme qui me damne ? Pourquoi ne choisirais-je qu'un élément ? Il serait injuste de parler de toi si simplement, de te réduire, mon amour, à un seul élément, si dans chacun d'eux, c'est toi que je vois._

_D'abord il y a la terre, cette part en toi qui t'enracines à notre univers. _

_Un sentiment d'appartenance, même si ce n'est que pour un passage éphémère._

_Tout comme elle, tu dégages cette force tranquille qui fais de toi une terre d'asile. _

_Subtile et féminine, la terre supporte ce qui croît sous la voûte céleste. _

_Toi, sur ton cou gracile, tu supportes mes lèvres sans un geste. _

_L'homme a marqué sa terre comme je t'ai marqué, j'ai fait de toi mon territoire, ma terre d'accueil, le paradis paisible où le guerrier viens se reposer. _

_Symbole d'opulence et d'appétit de vivre, la terre a laissé sa marque en toi. _

_Elle t'a donné ton sourire et tes mots, ceux que tu prononces pour nous apaiser, nous rassurer. _

_Mais tout comme tu comprends mes silences, je peux lire, mon ange, les mots que tu ne prononce pas._

_Puis vient l'eau. Quand je la regarde, ce sont tes yeux que je vois. _

_Entre le mauve et le bleu, je plonge dans cet univers aqueux, et tout n'est plus que calme et douceur. _

_Comme si l'eau l'entravait, ta voix se fait plus grave, elle ondule et me trouble, une pierre que l'on a jeté à la surface, qui trouble l'image si parfaite que je m'étais faite. _

_Fluide et apaisante, l'eau est du domaine des rêves, lieu de révélation d'une réalité dissimulée. Tout n'est plus que reflets ou apparences, changements et inconstances, au rythme du courant._

_Mais comme toi, je peux briser les masques, démonter ton armure et laver tes blessures. _

_Après le feu fait son œuvre. Ce brasier qui anime ton regard et qui abrite ton âme._

_Destructeur ou purificateur, le dieu de la mort est né dans les flammes._

_Le feu qui donne cette couleur dorée à tes cheveux, à ta natte qui danse sur ton corps quand tu t'enflammes._

_La lave qui coule dans mes veines, qui me réchauffe et me brûle, comme cette nuit-là._

_La nuit où la mort s'est contée à moi, ou comme la nuit où son dieu s'est laissé marquer._

_Ce feu qui naît dans mes reins, au creux de mon ventre et qui brûle mon âme aussi sûrement que mon corps._

_Lorsque cette chaleur abrupte s'empare de moi et que tes yeux me répondent, lorsque ton odeur me dit de te prendre et que mes sens grondent, je souffrirais milles morts pour une seule dans ton corps. _

_Finalement le vent ou l'air, qui balaye tout. L'air qui peut être tempête ou caresse, comme toi._

_Si on l'affronte de face, il fait naître les larmes. _

_Peut-être un simple réflexe physiologique, mais on s'épanche, on rend les armes, sans chercher la logique._

_Le vent qui s'élève dans un souffle ou un cri déchirant, qui rompt le silence._

_Plus rien n'est immobile, chaque chose prend vie. L'air m'apporte ton odeur, me transmet la couleur de ton âme._

_Le vent prend et donne. Il caresse ou fouette. Changeant, inconstant, surprenant, mais entier._

_Le cinquième élément, celui que l'on préfère ignorer._

_Sans nom, comme toi, Dieu autoproclamé, comme toi. _

_Le cinquième élément, celui que les sages nomment « Akasha ». _

_L'énergie pure qui réside en tout être vivant, en chaque élément. _

_Il est tout ce qui a été ou ce qui sera, _

_source de vie ou de mort, comme toi tu l'es, pour moi._

_Ange ou démon, enfant de la lune et du soleil._

_Mariage ténébreux dont ne résultent qu'ombres et lumières._

_Nourri dans les entrailles de la terre._

_Elevé dans la clarté du ciel,_

_Lavé dans les eaux pures,_

_Et séché par le vent,_

_Mon éternelle blessure,_

_Maîtresse de mes tourments._

_Blessé au cœur ou à l'âme._

_Tu es mon unique faille. _

........................................................................................................................................

Le jeune fille soupira pour la douzième fois au détour d'un couloir. Bon sang il n'était quand même pas si difficile à trouver ! Elle avait parcouru tous les couloirs du bâtiment, sans résultat. Trowa n'était pas vraiment du genre à prendre un bain de foule, mais elle se décida finalement à chercher du côté de la cafétéria.

Une fois arrivée, elle le vit assis nonchalamment à une table isolée. Il regardait distraitement par l'une des baies vitrées, mâchouillant un crayon déjà usé, visiblement bien loin de s'occuper des partitions étalées devant lui.

- TROWA BARTON !

Celui-ci se saisit et tourna violemment la tête dans sa direction, manquant de peu d'avaler son crayon. Il toussa bruyamment alors que la jeune fille approchait.

- Arieh ?! T'étais pas obligée de hurler, marmonna-t-il.

- Je sais. Je suis sur les nerfs. Je viens de passer une demi-heure à te chercher partout !

- Hm.

- Pourtant j'étais persuadée que t'étais pas du genre à traîner à la cafétéria...

- Y'avait pas beaucoup de monde.

- ... et d'après ce que m'avait expliqué Quatre, t'es plutôt solitaire et...

- Hein ?

- Ah ! Là soudain ça t'intéresse quand on parle de Quatre !

- Mais non ! s'exclama Trowa, un peu trop vivement.

- Mais oui, c'est ça. De toutes façons, c'est un des seuls à qui tu daignes tenir une conversation entière.

- Arieh, viens-en au fait. Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

- Ah oui ! Quatre était censé te rejoindre dans votre chambre d'ici une heure, non ?

- Si.

- Il pourra pas venir. Le professeur lui a demandé de rester plus longtemps pour revoir certains morceaux et il m'a demandé de te prévenir.

- Ah...Ok. Merci.

- De rien! Bon, devant ton air si engageant, je me vois contrainte de te faire la conversation pour t'occuper! (2)

- ...

........................................................................................................................................

Duo entra précipitamment dans l'amphithéâtre et alla rejoindre une place au fond de la salle. Nicolas lui adressa un sourire avant de venir s'installer à côté de lui.

- Salut ! T'as l'air essoufflé.

- Vi ! Je me suis levé un peu tard ce matin. J'ai dû me dépêcher.

Nicolas, qui avait des attitudes aussi familières que celles du natté, passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le narguer d'un air malicieux :

- Ah bon ? Et qui est l'heureuse élue qui a eu la chance de partager ta couche ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir, le repoussa Duo, rigolant malgré tout.

Son camarade revint à la charge en lui frottant le crâne :

- Tu en es bien sûr ?

- Vi ! Aïe, non ! pas les cheveux, jamais les cheveux !(3) J'ai très bien dormi, déclara Duo, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Le jeune homme reprit soudain un air sérieux, voyant le professeur entrer. Celui-ci était un homme grand aux cheveux légèrement grisonnants. Malgré son imposante stature, il émanait de lui une incroyable douceur. Le natté appréciait beaucoup son professeur de littérature, qui semblait toujours se montrer très patient avec les élèves. Celui-ci se plaça au centre de l'estrade et commença son cours :

- Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit au cours précédent, nous allons lire divers romans au cours de cette année. Il est évident qu'il va nous falloir étudier différents genres afin de nous construire un certain esprit critique dans ce domaine. Apprenez à avoir l'esprit ouvert et ne jugez jamais un livre avant de l'avoir lu. Sachez doser votre jugement sans pour autant avoir honte de vos opinions. Il me paraît légèrement hypocrite de vous demander de faire montre d'une objectivité totale et absolue, car il me semble normal d'être plus ou moins touché par un récit selon son expérience personnelle, seulement tâchez de faire preuve d'intelligence dans vos réflexions. Bon, trêve de bavardages, je vais vous introduire le premier roman que nous allons aborder. Il date d'avant les colonies. Son titre est « Derrière les murs de Pierre »(4), un des premier romans écrits par un auteur extrêmement célèbre ayant travaillé sous pseudonyme. Il traite de la relation qui s'établit entre deux garçons qui sont envoyés pour diverses raisons dans une maison de correction, ainsi que de l'évolution de la dite relation au travers des expériences qu'ils vont vivre. Je vous demande de le lire et de m'écrire un commentaire judicieux sur le sujet. Vous avez un mois. Ne soufflez pas ! Je m'estime très large de vous donner tout ce temps ! Vous pourrez vous procurer chacun un exemplaire au service d'impression du bâtiment principal, ne traînez pas !

.......................................................................................................................................

Le jeune homme releva le nez de son bouquin en voyant entrer un petit blond essoufflé.

- Quatre ?

- Trowa ! Je me suis dépêché, mais j'ai dû rester à cause du professeur et...

- Je sais, Arieh m'a prévenu.

- Ah ! J'avais peur qu'elle ne te trouve pas.

- Et ben non, elle m'a trouvé, indubitablement, déclara-t-il, se remémorant la manière dont la jeune fille l'avait abordé.

- Des nouvelles des autres ?

- Non, j'ai vu personne

- Hum.

Quatre vint s'asseoir sur le lit du mercenaire, s'appuyant contre le mur. Il inclina légèrement la tête, scrutant Trowa d'un œil inquisiteur. Lorsque ce dernier croisa son regard, il lui offrit un sourire empli de tendresse avant de le questionner :

- Que penses-tu de la situation?

- J'en pense pas grand chose ! Wufei est vexé, Heero a manqué de discernement et Duo protège Heero, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il pense de tout ça.

- C'est un bon résumé, plaisanta Quatre afin de détendre l'atmosphère qu'il sentait de plus en plus pesante.

- Ca n'a surtout rien d'amusant ! articula Trowa avant de se lever brusquement.

Il laissa le jeune empathe sur le lit, visiblement déconcerté et sortit de la chambre.

- Trowa ?

........................................................................................................................................

Heero arpentait les couloirs en attendant son cours de poésie. Il relut une dernière fois son poème avant de le ranger dans son sac. Il passa devant la salle de cours du natté d'où sortaient quelques élèves et aperçut non loin de là son baka, adossé à un mur, en grande conversation avec Nicolas.

Apercevant le japonais, Duo se redressa d'un mouvement souple, faisant flotter sa natte autour de lui. L'odeur se dégageant du jeune homme parvint jusqu'à Heero qui ferma les yeux afin de mieux profiter du parfum de son coéquipier. Mais il sortit rapidement de sa torpeur olfactive, agacé par une odeur se mêlant imperceptiblement à celle du natté.

_/Nicolas/_ pensa-t-il, tentant d'ignorer la petite pointe de jalousie qui venait de paraître dans son esprit.

Duo se rendit compte du temps d'arrêt qu'avait marqué Heero en l'approchant. Se doutant parfaitement de la raison de cette soudaine pause, il laissa Nicolas une minute et se dirigea vers Heero, perdu dans ses pensées.

Passant derrière lui, il glissa ses bras autour des épaules du soldat et appuya une seconde son torse contre le dos de son équipier. Il approcha sa bouche à hauteur de son oreille et murmura :

- Ton odeur et ta marque son toujours sur moi Heero. Alors ne stresse pas !

Heero releva un regard surpris vers son ami, sans trouver de réponse. Il lui adressa un léger sourire, puis Duo repartit vers sa salle de cours, non sans lui glisser encore quelques mots :

- Déjà que je suis obligé de porter un pull à col-roulé pendant au moins une semaine, acheva-t-il en tirant la langue avant de disparaître derrière le couloir.

........................................................................................................................................

Le petit blond resta assis sur le lit, perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à Trowa pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? Il se sentait vexé. Trowa avait visiblement déchargé sur lui les ressentiments accumulés d'une mauvaise journée.

Le jeune mercenaire semblait perpétuellement être tiraillé entre deux attitudes. Il était parfois froid et distant, évitant le moindre contact physique, et d'autres fois, lorsque le jeune empathe n'allait pas bien, il préférait remplacer chaque mot par des gestes affectueux plus tendres les uns que les autres. Le jeune mercenaire était probablement préoccupé par toutes ces histoires, il n'était pas insensible après tout. Quatre avait pris un ton décontracté pour en parler. Il avait peut-être paru trop détaché. Peut-être que Trowa pensait qu'il prenait les choses à la légère, ou qu'il se reposait trop sur lui.

Quatre se releva, décidé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme ça. Il devait aller s'excuser, faire comprendre au jeune mercenaire qu'il s'inquiétait aussi pour lui.

De son côté, Trowa avait trouvé refuge à la cafétéria, au même endroit que durant la matinée, mis à part qu'à cette heure elle était nettement plus peuplée. Il regardait une fois de plus pensivement au travers de la baie vitrée, se tordant nerveusement les mains.

Mais bon sang pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ? Quatre avait été purement et simplement la cible de sa mauvaise humeur. Le temps qu'il avait passé à l'université avait été à la fois un rêve et une cauchemar. D'abord cette mission plus que floue, les Mads qui ne daignaient pas leur donner d'informations précises, ensuite leur groupe qui éclatait littéralement. Personne n'était vraiment responsable, mais en même temps, chacun s'était enfermé dans un silence rassurant, occultant les évènements qui les effrayaient, acceptant tout et n'importe quoi comme étant « normal ». Qu'est-ce qui était normal ? Leurs aptitudes, leurs pouvoirs, leurs relations ?

Il s'était considérablement rapproché de Quatre, ce qui renforçait ses sentiments à son égard. Cette relation douce et confiante qu'ils avaient instaurés le rendait heureux mais également torturé. Devait-il accepter ses sentiments à l'égard de son ange ? Il était un homme nom de Dieu ! Il était un homme et surtout il était censé éprouver des sentiments pour une femme. Alors pourquoi son ventre se nouait-il si abominablement lorsqu'il frôlait le petit blond ? Pourquoi un simple geste d'amitié le mettait mal à l'aise ? Qu'en penserait Quatre s'il connaissait ce désir aussi incontrôlable qu'inavouable ? Est-ce qu'il le dégoûterait autant qu'il se dégoûte lui-même ? Pourquoi les sentiments qu'il devinait entre Heero et Duo lui paressaient normaux, alors qu'ils étaient considérés comme immoraux par la plupart des gens ?

Le jeune mercenaire se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant d'ignorer le nœud qui se formait dans son estomac, lui donnant la nausée. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point ignoble ? Comment pouvait-il se prétendre être l'ami de Quatre ? Toute leur relation n'était-elle pas basée sur le mensonge ?

- Trowa !

Le jeune mercenaire fut surpris pour la deuxième fois de la journée à l'appel de son nom. Il redressa la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de Quatre. Ce dernier se posta en face de lui, cherchant ses mots :

- Trowa, je suis désolé. Je ne prends pas les choses à la légère. Je...

Le petit blond ne savait pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi le visage du mercenaire restait fermé. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il s'accroupit et emprisonna les mains de Trowa dans les siennes.

Ce dernier se sentit défaillir, ses dernières réflexions refusant de quitter son esprit. Il repoussa violemment Quatre qui perdit l'équilibre. Celui-ci maintenant assis lamentablement sur le sol releva des yeux embués vers le jeune français. Il ne rencontra qu'un regard dur et froid.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS, hurla celui-ci.

Les élèves présents aux alentours avaient désormais les yeux rivés sur eux. Certains ricanaient tandis que d'autres s'agglutinaient pour venir admirer la scène.

Quatre se sentit misérable, honteux. Il venait se faire proprement jeter par Trowa. Il se releva doucement, fixant avec attention le sol afin de ne pas dévoiler son expression meurtrie. Il serra les poings et sortit lentement, se frayant un passage parmi les curieux. Il remit son chagrin à plus tard, il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle devant les étudiants qu'il croisait. Une fois à l'abri des couloirs non loin des chambres. Il se laissa glisser contre un mur, remontant instinctivement les genoux contre sa poitrine dans une recherche vaine de protection. A l'abri des regards et se maudissant d'être si sensible, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

A la cafétéria, Trowa restait pétrifié. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille, prononcer ces mots, et devant tout le monde en plus ? Il entendit un ricanement sonore derrière lui et un jeune homme l'interpella :

- Beau brun, si t'en veux plus de ta gonzesse je la veux bien moi !

Un autre garçon surenchérit :

- Hey, les tapettes ! Vous êtes pas obligé de venir régler vos histoires de couples publiquement !

Le jeune mercenaire se releva avec lenteur. Il esquissa un sourire mauvais avant de fracasser la figure du garçon le plus proche de lui contre le mur dans un craquement sonore. Il pivota légèrement et envoya son genou dans l' estomac du second, sifflant entre ses dents :

- Tu le touches, t'es mort.

Il se redressa et mit ses mains dans ses poches, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il n'eut pas à se frayer un chemin à travers les élèves. Ceux-ci s'écartaient sur son passage.

........................................................................................................................................

Heero entra distraitement dans la chambre, se massant la nuque. Les deux heures de poésie qu'il venait de suivre l'avaient assommé. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le cours, mais il avait du mal à se faire à l'analyse des poèmes. Comment pouvait-on analyser ce qu'une personne avait voulu faire passer au travers d'un texte ? L'orthographe, la grammaire, la concordance des temps, voilà des matières tangibles dotées de règles précises qu'on pouvait corriger. Mais comment peut-on se permettre de corriger les sentiments ? Décidément, il avait beau aimer la poésie, il ne s'y faisait pas. Enfin, l'important était finalement que son professeur avait semblé apprécier son devoir. Il n'en demandait pas plus.

Le jeune soldat parcourut la chambre des yeux pour y trouver le natté, affalé sur son lit, plongé dans ce qui semblait être un roman. L'assassin ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Ne Duo ?

- Hm ? ha Hee-chan ! Okaeri nasai.

- Hn.. Qu'est-ce que tu lis? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Un bouquin pour l'école. Ca s'appelle « derrière les murs de Pierre ».

- Hn...

Il s'attendait à ce que Duo lui fasse le récit complet de sa journée mais ce dernier préféra se replonger dans son livre. Le soldat tourna quelques minutes en rond, faisant semblant de ranger ses affaires avant de venir s'asseoir au bureau, non loin du lit de Duo.

- Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Ca a l'air intéressant ton truc.

- Oui ! C'est vraiment passionnant, et puis tu sais c'est l'histoire de deux garçons. Ils me font penser à nous quelque part, enfin certains aspects de leur personnalité.

- Ah. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien au début le premier ne supporte pas l'attitude indifférente de l'autre et il essaye d'attirer son attention, pour qu'ils deviennent amis. Mais bon là c'est que le début et c'est très résumé.

- Je vois.

Duo reposa son livre et s'étira.

- Hee-chan ?

- Hn ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec les autres ? Il faut quand même qu'on la finisse cette mission. Et, heu... Je pense que même si Wufei n'est pas très diplomate, il a raison dans le fond. L'attitude des Mads est quand même étrange. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Hai. Tu as raison. Je pense que la clé du problème se trouve dans ces fameux fichiers qu'on a pas le droit de décoder. Il faudrait qu'on mette la main dessus avant que Oz ne trouve le moyen de supprimer définitivement la connexion entre leur réseau et celui de l'université. On pourrait profiter de cette connexion et infiltrer les fichiers de Oz, récupérer les documents et ensuite envoyer un virus pour bousiller les réseaux de Oz.

- Ok, mais on en fait quoi des fichiers une fois qu'on les a ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Soit on suit les ordres des Mads, soit on essaye de les décoder nous-même, mais ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, si même les machines de Oz mettent plusieurs mois !

- Hum. Faut voir si les Mads ont réellement quelque chose à cacher. Je te propose un truc : Tu envoies un mail à J, demandant plus d'information sur la mission, et on décide selon sa réponse.

- Ryoukai ! Ca me semble une bonne idée. A mon avis, la connexion est accessible de la salle où il y avait heu... le placard.

Duo réprima un sourire et l'encouragea à continuer.

- On a conclu que le type de l'autre jour était certainement un ozzie et visiblement, il savait où chercher, ne ?

- Ouais, sûrement. En tout cas c'est là qu'il faut commencer les recherches.

- Hai !

- Et, pour les autres, on fait quoi ? Tu vas pas rester fâché avec Wufei, si ?

- Non. J'étais sur les nerfs. Il m'a fait réaliser à quel point j'étais manipulable et ça m'a mis en colère.

- Iie ! On s'est tous planté sur ce coup-là. Aucun d'entre nous n'a cherché plus loin que le bout de son nez. Quatre a raison, il y a trop de non-dits entre nous.

- Hn.

........................................................................................................................................

Le jeune dragon arracha une énième feuille de son carnet de dessin, d'un mouvement rageur. Reprenant son crayon en main, il recommença à griffonner furieusement sur le papier. De grands traits sombres s'étalaient sur la feuille sans grande coordination, avant de zébrer entièrement le dessin qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. Enervé, il jeta son carnet à travers la pièce.

_/Bande d'imbéciles !/_

Il s'adossa plus confortablement contre son lit, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient de sa coiffure habituellement impeccable, accentuant ses traits fatigués. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, dessinant sans relâche sa dispute de la veille avec Heero. Mais sa colère l'empêchait de rendre correctement la situation, l'empêchant par la même occasion de comprendre un tant soit peu l'état d'esprit de ses coéquipiers.

Il avisa les dizaines de croquis qui s'étalaient à ses pieds. Quelle pagaille, autant dans ses dessins que dans leur vie. Heero, d'habitude si logique et réfléchi qui semblait ne pas vouloir comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Duo, tantôt froid et distant, tantôt soumis ou protecteur. Ces deux-là leur en avait fait voir avec leurs histoires ! Et la mission dans tout ça ? Pourquoi aucun d'entre eux ne réagissait à ces phénomènes étranges qui se produisaient ? Pourquoi n'essayaient-ils pas d'obtenir plus d'informations de la part des Mads ? Pourquoi leur état n'inquiétait absolument pas J qui était pourtant le premier à leur faire subir toutes sortes de tests ?

Et Quatre, le stratège, leur conscience qui pétait un plomb dès que la situation se corsait à cause de ses crises d'empathie ? Et Trowa qui se contentait d'observer tout ça de loin, protégeant avant tout le petit blond. Il regarda les dessins qui les représentaient tous les deux avant de soupirer, découragé. Ces deux-là aussi n'allaient pas tarder à se déchirer. Il n'avait même pas besoin de ses dessins. N'importe qui aurait vu qu'ils s'aimaient. Alors pourquoi un tel sentiment de gêne entre eux ? Pourquoi Trowa s'écartait systématiquement lorsqu'ils se frôlaient ? Et la lueur de colère mêlée à de l'incompréhension qui brillaient dans les yeux de Quatre à ces moments-là ?

Ni eux, ni Heero et Duo n'arrivait à tout gérer en même temps, leurs sentiments d'une part et leurs pouvoirs d'autre part. Lui seul n'était touché que par un des deux aspects. Lui qui n'était pas tourmenté par ses sentiments, il pouvait réfléchir calmement au problème. Mais eux devaient tout concilier en même temps, ce n'était certainement pas facile. Ca n'avançait à rien de se disputer bêtement.

Ne s'étaient-ils pas associés afin d'être plus forts ? N'avaient-ils pas passé ensemble plus d'une année, construisant ce lien indéfectible qui les unissait ? Avant de vouloir être amis, avant de vouloir être amants, n'étaient-ils pas frères ? Chacun d'eux avait avant tout trouvé une famille, un point d'ancrage, en ses compagnons. Terroristes élevés pour la guerre, armes utilisées plus ou moins consciemment pour un avenir meilleur, mais avant tout, frères d'armes.

Wufei se leva soudainement, souriant. Il s'étira et regarda par la fenêtre. Se sentant empli d'une détermination nouvelle, il murmura :

- Je vous salue bien bas, mes frères.

....................................................................................................................................

TBC... review , onegai?

Notes de l'auteur :

(1) L'angoisse ! lol :p

(2) Ah ben oui, c'est évident ! :p

(3) Copyright Spikeï, ne yota ?

(4) IMPORTANT: "Derrière les murs de pierre" est une fic originale qui existe vraiment ! C'est une fic écrite par Mimi Yuy qui est absolument géniale ( cet avis n'engage que moi, même si beaucoup le partage ) ! Donc tout ceux qui l'ont pas lu, je vous conseille ardemment d'aller faire un petit détour sur fictionpress ou sur le site de Mimi (que vous trouverez dans son profil) pour découvrir cette merveille ! (Ne vous attendez pas au commentaire de Duo parce que je ne compte pas l'écrire. Par contre rien ne vous empêche de faire part à Mimi de vos propres commentaires ! ). Je tiens aussi à dire que j'ai voulu de ma propre initiative faire un clin d'œil à la fic de Mimi (je lui ai quand même demandé son accord) parce que j'adore son travail et que ses récits m'ont bien souvent remonté le moral ! N'allez pas y voir un coup de pub ou quoique ce soit. Ja ne

........................................................................................................................................

Réponses aux reviews :

**Miss Faust** : Mdrrr. Mourir noyée dans la bave Yurk ... Trop drôle ! Je trouve vraiment adorable que tu suives chaque chapitre avec tant d'entrain ! Ca me donne envie de me dépêcher et (essayer ) de faire un bon chapitre... Alors j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Ja ne !

**Kamara **: Vi ! C'est vrai que les loups font comme ça... mais ils urinent aussi pour marquer leur territoire...hum ? mdrrr ! T'imagines Hee-chan faire ça ? Lol ! Mais t'inquiètes, on a tous un petit côté obsédé, ne ? Arigato pour tes reviews Kamara !

**Kyralya **: Lol ! Vi c'est vrai qu'on a fait la remarque, que c'était pas super clair, mais je l'avais fait exprès pour donner plus d'explication dans le débriefing, enfin l'important est que tu aies compris en lisant la suite (ouf !). Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé la scène du marquage, tes encouragements me donnent une bonne dose de bonne humeur ! Arigato Kyra.

**Zick** : Toujours ? Moi, ben non :p lol. La suite arrive, le lemon...bah, hi-mi-tsu

**Gayana** : Ben vi, faut bien couper à un endroit stratégique pour pousser les lecteurs à lire la suite (enfin, j'essaye !lol). Contente que je t'aies aidé pour ce genre de scène, c'est chouette d'inspirer quelqu'un. Merci Gayana et j'espère aussi que tu auras le temps de repasser de temps en temps sur le site ! Bon courage pour la reprise des cours.

**Ruines** : Ben l'important (pour les poèmes) c'est qu'ils t'aient plu ! Si au moins une personne les as remarqué, c'est déjà ça de gagné, ne ? Donc merci de suivre cette fic. Arigato !

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves** : Mdrrr.. Vi, j'ai compris, lol... valà la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

**Nadou0012** : Lol ! Vi j'essaye de faire vite ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review !

....................................................................................................................................

12


	16. Frères

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi (j'essaye de me convaincre :p)

Warning ! Relations homosexuelles explicites et graphiques...vous êtes prévenus !

Notes de l'auteur : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture. . Micii à Yota sans qui je n'avancerais pas aussi vite !

Pitit chapitre dédié spécialement à ma **nee-chan** (vi, y a pleins de bonnes choses dedans...mdrrr) ! J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre !

........................................................................................................................................

**Chapitre 16 : Frères**

Wufei marchait calmement dans les méandres des dortoirs. Déjà une semaine qu'avait eu lieu sa dispute avec le soldat parfait. Une semaine durant laquelle il n'avait adressé la parole à aucun de ses coéquipiers, si ce n'est pour leur fixer ce rendez-vous nocturne dans la chambre de Duo et Heero.

Arrivé devant la porte, le jeune chinois marqua une pause, étonné de n'entendre aucun bruit provenant de l'intérieur de la pièce. Duo et Heero auraient déjà du être réveillés, prêts pour leur discussion. Il soupira et fixa intensément la poignée, partagé entre l'appréhension d'une mise au point et l'excitation d'enfin partager un moment avec ses compagnons. Il devait bien se l'avouer, ses « frères » lui manquaient depuis quelques jours. Ce fut la joie qui l'emporta et il poussa la porte avec empressement, sans même penser à toquer.

Il resta bouche bée devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Duo et Heero n'étaient effectivement pas réveillés et les deux jeunes gens qu'il observait n'avaient même pas conscience que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce. Il voulut tousser pour signaler sa présence mais n'en fit rien, à la fois interloqué et curieux. Il avait pleinement conscience qu'il assistait à un moment très particulier entre ses amis, ce qui le décida à graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire, afin de pouvoir redessiner plus tard cette scène si fascinante pour lui.

Heero était allongé dans le lit du natté et gardait ce dernier blotti contre lui, entre ses bras. Duo, tourné face au mur, serrait délicatement la main du soldat dans la sienne, la caressant négligemment du pouce. Heero, quant à lui, avait le visage enfoui dans la nuque de l'américain, ses lèvres entrouvertes posées à la base de son cou.

_/Non... Mais j'y crois pas ! Ils dorment ! C'est comme ça qu'ils dorment !?/_

Au bout de quelques secondes, Wufei se força à détacher ses yeux de la scène. Il émit un son qui ressemblait vaguement à un toussotement, son qui passa complètement inaperçu, étouffé par le bruit que venait de faire Duo en se retournant pour se retrouver face à Heero.

Le visage du soldat reposait à présent à quelques millimètres de celui de son vis-à-vis. Il se déplaça sensiblement de manière à avoir accès au cou du natté. Lentement, sans même ouvrir les yeux, il y déposa les lèvres. D'abord doucement, ensuite avec plus d'insistance. Duo remua dans son sommeil. Se rapprochant d'avantage du japonais, il agrippa un bout de son Tee-shirt afin de l'attirer contre lui. Heero sourit en sentant l'air se charger soudain d'électricité. C'était toujours ainsi que Duo réagissait à son « marquage », libérant des décharges électriques dans l'air, même lorsqu'il était endormi.

Heero avait pris conscience qu'il apposait régulièrement sa marque sur l'américain durant leur sommeil, de manière presque instinctive. Parfois ils se réveillaient tous deux durant le processus. Aucune parole n'était échangée, juste quelques regards et ils se rendormaient bien vite. D'autres fois, il ne se réveillait pas de la nuit. Il pensait alors qu'il ne s'était rien passé, juste avant d'entendre son baka râler car il devrait porter une fois de plus des pulls à col- roulé.

Trois jours auparavant, Duo lui avait même tendu son bras, émettant un soupir exaspéré.

- Marque-moi là, sur l'avant-bras, avait-il dit.

Heero s'était exécuté mais cela n'avait rien changé à son besoin d'être si proche de lui durant la nuit, et Duo avait fini par capituler sans chercher à faire parler d'avantage le japonais. De même, Heero s'était contenté d'un « je ne sais pas » lorsqu'il avait demandé à Duo pourquoi il dégageait de l'électricité uniquement quand il le marquait ou lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Il y avait entre eux une série d'accords tacites qui renforçaient leur complicité, mais également les doutes et questions enfouis au fond d'eux.

Chassant les pensées confuses de son esprit, Heero à présent à moitié réveillé, se concentra sur sa tâche. Ses mains en quête de chaleur se frayèrent un chemin sous le tee-shirt du natté, effleurant la peau douce avant de s'y poser franchement. Duo émit un son semblable à un ronronnement avant de caresser à son tour le bras du soldat. Ce dernier glissa sa langue à la base du cou du natté, mordillant la chair tendre avant de l'aspirer entre ses lèvres.

Duo soupira légèrement, renforçant sa prise sur le bras du japonais. Heero sentit un léger picotement dans son bras, de même que sur ses lèvres, signe que Duo n'allait pas tarder à lui envoyer une décharge s'il ne se séparait pas vite de lui.

Après, tout se passa très rapidement. Quelques coups résonnèrent contre la porte, ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser Duo, qui envoya involontairement une décharge en direction de celle-ci. Heero se redressa vivement, afin d'observer l'étendue des dégâts. Il réprima un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut Wufei affalé contre la porte, tremblant comme une feuille. Chaque geste qu'il tentait d'effectuer était accompagné d'un petit grésillement, signe qu'il s'était pris la décharge de plein fouet. De plus, les quelques cheveux hirsutes sur le sommet de son crâne ne laissaient aucunement place au doute.

Mais l'hilarité intérieure de Heero fit bientôt place à l'étonnement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était visiblement pas Wufei qui venait de frapper à la porte. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le jeune chinois. Il décala ce dernier légèrement vers la droite afin d'ouvrir la porte.

- Quatre ?

La petit blond avait la main accrochée à la poignée et semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées, fixant sans cligner des yeux un point imaginaire devant lui.

Heero soupira en marmonnant avant de secouer légèrement le natté.

- Duo, lève-toi.

Le natté ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés au son de la voix du japonais. Il rencontra un regard où planait une certaine irritation.

- Euh ? Hee-chan ?

- Baka! T'as encore déréglé le réveil! C'est plus possible Duo, il faut que tu apprennes à contrôler ta...ton...ton électricité !

Le natté pouffa silencieusement et reporta son attention sur la forme recroquevillée non loin de la porte avant d'éclater de rire pour de bon.

- He ! Fei ! On dirait qu'un troupeau d'éléphants t'est passé dessus !

- Ta gueule Maxwell !

Heero intervint à son tour, partagé entre le rire et la consternation.

- T'avait qu'à frapper avant d'entrer.

- Vous étiez censé être réveillés ! On avait rendez-vous je vous signale !

- Hn... Pas de ma faute si le baka dérègle tous les appareils électriques durant la nuit.

- Pas de ta faute ? C'est une blague ? Se défendit Duo.

Quatre s'exprima à son tour, d'une voix monocorde.

- Hmm, je vois. Heero marque Duo, ce qui lui fait générer de l'électricité. Pas de chance Wufei était dans la pièce et le fait que j'aie frappé à la porte a eu pour effet de renvoyer la décharge en direction de Wufei.

Les trois autres pilotes s'interrompirent pour regarder Quatre qui avait énoncé les faits d'un ton distant, le regard toujours perdu dans le vague. Duo se leva et vint se placer devant son ami, agitant la main devant ses yeux.

- Quatre ? Ca va ?

- Hum ? Ah, Duo, oui et toi ?

Le natté posa sa main sur le front du jeune arabe afin de vérifier s'il n'était pas souffrant, mais il semblait en parfaite santé.

- Heu...oui, je vais bien. Où est Trowa ?

La mine de Quatre s'assombrit légèrement et un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux. Son odeur changea, et la fragrance qui émanait de lui fit ressentir à Heero une certaine mélancolie. Le petit blond se recomposa rapidement un sourire enjôleur et répondit :

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis parti avant lui.

- Ha, répondit Duo, échangeant un coup d'œil entendu avec Heero.

Un silence pesant plana quelques instants dans la pièce. Chacun se regardait sans vraiment oser entamer la conversation. Duo avait entraîné Quatre à côté de lui sur son lit tandis que Wufei s'était stoïquement laissé installer sur la chaise du bureau par Heero qui s'était lui-même assis sur son lit. Il ne manquait plus qu'un certain mercenaire de leur connaissance.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre longtemps et quelques coups résonnèrent bientôt contre la porte. Heero se leva et alla ouvrir. Trowa pénétra dans la chambre, faisant un signe de tête à chacun de ses coéquipiers, mais évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard du jeune empathe. Duo sentit se dernier se crisper près de lui lorsque le français passa près d'eux pour s'installer aux côtés de Heero.

Ce fut Wufei qui prit la parole en premier lieu. Ses mots étaient dénués de toute fioriture, mais pour celui qui connaissait le dragon, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il jouait là sa dernière carte, laissant libre cours à ses émotions.

- Heero, je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre toi. Je n'aurais pas dû mettre tes capacités en doute. Il n'en n'est pas moins clair pour moi que la situation n'est plus vivable, et qu'il nous faut agir afin de terminer la mission et comprendre ce qu'il nous arrive.

Le soldat se retint de lui répondre, voyant que ce dernier n'avait pas fini. Le jeune dragon cherchait ses mots. Tous le regardèrent, attentifs à son expression déterminée alors qu'il reprenait la parole :

- Nous nous sommes associés pour être plus forts si mes souvenirs sont bons ! Nous avons passé une année à nous entraider, à nous épauler les uns les autres. Nous nous sommes sortis de toutes sortes de situations. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui le groupe se scinde ? Pourquoi on se déchire tous ?

Les quatre pilotes interloqués regardaient le jeune dragon. Aucun d'eux ne semblait capable d'émettre le moindre son, prenant conscience de l'étendue de ses paroles, prenant conscience de la véracité de ses propos. Wufei continua :

- Je suis déçu. Je suis déçu par nous tous, moi y compris. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas des exemples en matière de communication, mais nous avions trouvé un équilibre. On se comprenait tous les cinq ! Et quoi ? Il nous suffit d'un séjour à l'université et d'évènements étranges pour qu'on perde la confiance qui nous unissait ?

Le ton était dur, cassant, mais laissait néanmoins transparaître toute la tristesse et la déception que ressentait le jeune chinois à cet instant.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans vos têtes, dans vos cœurs, je ne sais plus rien. Je ne sais plus rien de... de mes équipiers, de ma famille, de mes frères.

Wufei acheva là son discours, baissant le regard sur ses poings serrés. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait dans la pièce. Les quatre autres pilotes étaient perdus dans leur pensées, pensées teintés de respect envers leur coéquipier. L'apparence de Wufei était celle d'un dragon solitaire, fier et digne, mais il était clair dans l'esprit de chacun que cette dignité qui émanait de leur ami était avant tout le reflet de son âme. Il venait de le leur rappeler. Il venait de leur rappeler combien il était indispensable, combien chacun d'eux était indispensable aux autres. Heero se leva et contre tout attente vint poser une main sur l'épaule du jeune chinois. Il ne prononça qu'un seul mot :

- Merci.

Duo fut tiré de ses réflexions par Quatre qui semblait secoué de sanglots silencieux. Le petit blond releva des yeux brillants vers son meilleur ami avant de lui adresser un sourire.

- Je vais bien Duo. Ce discours m'a touché, c'est tout.

Il se leva et adressa un signe de tête à Wufei et Heero avant de se diriger vers la porte. Duo interrompit son mouvement :

- Quatre ?

Ce dernier se retourna pour lui offrir un visage dénué de toute expression. Il prononça à nouveau d'une voix monocorde :

- Les mots de Wufei sont justes, et moi aussi je vous considère comme mes frères. Mais je suis fatigué, vraiment fatigué. Arrangez-vous sans moi pour la mission, vous m'expliquerez plus tard, dit-il avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Après quelques secondes de battements, Duo se leva, prêt à rejoindre Quatre dans sa chambre, mais il fut arrêté par Trowa, qui lui barrait le passage d'un bras.

- C'est à moi de lui parler, expliqua le grand brun. J'irai le voir dès qu'on se sera arrangé pour la mission.

Le ton était sans équivoque, ne laissant place à aucune protestation. Duo prit donc le parti de se rasseoir tandis que Heero exposait calmement les conclusions auxquelles ils étaient arrivés tous les deux :

- Nous avons envoyé un mail à J, demandant plus d'informations au sujet des documents cryptés. Sa réponse a été claire : cela ne nous regarde pas. Il reste tout aussi évasif au sujet des évènements étranges nous concernant, pourtant il ne semble absolument pas inquiet, ni curieux. On a donc décidé de récupérer les documents dès demain, et d'essayer de les décrypter.

Wufei intervint :

- Autrement dit on désobéit aux ordres ?

- Dans le mille Wuffy, répondit Duo.

Le jeune dragon leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, mais n'émit aucuns commentaires. Il savait parfaitement que Duo était on ne peut plus sérieux durant les missions, et cela lui suffisait.

- Hm... Et comment on les décrypte ? demanda Trowa.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je peux me charger des barrières informatiques, mais s'ils ont établi un langage codé, on va mettre pas mal de temps à déchiffrer ces documents.

- Ok, reste plus qu'à les récupérer, conclut le jeune mercenaire.

Duo intervint en agitant une disquette sous leur nez.

- Hee-chan et moi on a pas chômé ces derniers jours ! Sur cette disquette se trouve le dernier virus en date de notre soldat parfait. Il détruira tous les fichiers de Oz qu'il pourra atteindre. Il a une autonomie de 17 minutes avant de se déclencher, ce qui nous laisse largement le temps de récupérer les fichiers.

- Baka, explique tout depuis le début au moins ! Bon je résume. Il y a une connexion entre cette université et le réseau de Oz. Nous n'en sommes pas certains, mais il y a énormément de chances pour que cette connexion se fasse depuis les ordinateurs du deuxième étage, dans le bâtiment administratif, étant donné que c'est là qu'était le type la dernière fois. On va donc se connecter sur le réseau de Oz et envoyer deux virus en même temps. Le premier détruira toutes les sécurités qui protègent les fichiers, ensuite le second se déclenchera 17 minutes plus tard et endommagera tous les fichiers restant sur le réseau. Nous avons donc 17 minutes pour récupérer les documents des Mads et les enregistrer avant qu'ils ne soient détruits.

- Ok, et notre rôle dans tout ça ?

- Pas grand chose, au départ on avait prévu la mission sans vous. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, vous ne serez pas trop de trois pour surveiller les deux entrées du bâtiments administratifs et nous avertir en cas de problème. Cependant tout devrait bien se passer. Le moins évident sera de garder les Mads à distance lorsqu'ils apprendront qu'on a récupérer les documents, mais on avisera.

Wufei acquiesça :

- Très bien, c'est un bon plan. Je propose qu'on se retrouve ici demain, après le souper.

- Ryoukai !

- Ok.

Trowa se leva, l'air soucieux. Il s'excusa de partir si rapidement et disparut derrière la porte, suivi de près par Wufei.

.....................................................................................................................................

Le jeune mercenaire parcourait les couloirs d'un pas lent, peu pressé de rentrer dans sa chambre. Déjà cinq jours qu'il avait été odieux avec son ami. Cinq jours qu'ils ne faisaient que se croiser sans s'adresser la parole. Il observait le petit blond se rendre en cours, préparer ses partitions, vivre tout simplement comme si de rien n'était. Alors pourquoi était-il si torturé depuis leur altercation ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas passer plus de deux minutes sans se demander comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait, à quoi il pensait ? Et pourtant il restait habité par cette colère contre lui-même.

De toutes façons, comment pourrait-il lui expliquer, lui avouer que si il l'avait rejeté si violemment c'était uniquement parce qu'il l'aimait ? C'était risible ! Comment faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'on l'éloigne pour mieux le protéger ? Peut-être devait-il simplement avouer ses sentiments à Quatre, ce qui le pousserait à s'éloigner de lui-même. Mais il était trop égoïste pour faire une chose pareille. Il ne voulait pas que le petit blond soit totalement dégoûté. Il ne le supporterait pas, de plus, il se devait de maintenir la cohésion du groupe. Il fallait donc qu'il parle à Quatre, se réconcilier avec lui et mettre ses sentiments de côté. Quelle histoire... Lui qui se vantait de pouvoir de mieux en mieux décrypter toute sorte d'information, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que pensait Quatre à l'heure actuelle. Dire qu'il pensait s'être découvert un nouveau pouvoir...tu parles !

Trowa sortit de ses pensées, se rendant compte qu'il était arrivé devant la porte. Il voulut toquer, mais se ravisa. C'était aussi sa chambre après tout. Il pénétra lentement dans la pièce sombre. Otant ses chaussures par habitude, il chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'un fin rai de lumière éclaira soudain une partie de la chambre. Quatre était réveillé. Il referma délicatement la porte avant de se retourner, s'appuyant négligemment contre le mur. Il fixa sans mots dire le jeune homme qui se tenait debout devant lui, entre ombre et lumière.

Ce dernier s'avança, le visage étrangement impassible. Quelques mèches blondes éclairées par la faible lueur encadraient son visage aux aspects si doux. Une unique trace brillante partant du coin de son œil turquoise scintillait le long de sa joue. L'autre partie de son visage était occulté par le jeu des ombres, donnant à sa chevelure une couleur sombre, faisant ressortir l'éclat de ses pupilles. Les poings serrés le long de son corps, le jeune empathe fit un pas de plus en direction du mercenaire.

Trowa se redressa légèrement, à la fois intrigué et effrayé par l'expression inconnue qu'il déchiffrait sur le visage de son équipier. Un mélange de colère et d'appréhension, de doutes et de certitudes. Son ange se faisait démon pour l'heure. Le jeune mercenaire se figea lorsque le blond prit la parole, murmurant les mots entre ses dents, d'une voix dangereusement basse :

- Le discours t'a plu, Trowa ?

- Quatre...

- Tiens, tu te rappelles de moi ? Cinq jours, Trowa ! Il y a cinq jours que tu m'as humilié, et depuis tu ne daignes même plus considérer mon existence !

Le jeune mercenaire baissa les yeux, totalement dépassé par la situation.

- REGARDE-MOI !

Trowa releva un visage surpris. Quatre esquissa un sourire feint et reprit d'une voix sépulcrale, redevenant subitement calme :

- Moi, le discours m'a beaucoup plu. J'ai réfléchi. Et puisque tu ne sembles pas apte à répondre à mes questions, je vais chercher moi-même les réponses.

Le français s'avança légèrement et tendit la main dans le but de saisir le bras de son ami, mais celui-ci le repoussa vivement.

- Ne me touche pas, puisque ça te dégoûte à ce point !

- Quoi ? Non, je...

Il fut interrompu par un violent coup de poing qu'il reçu de plein fouet dans la mâchoire. Il recula sous la force de l'impact et s'appuya contre le mur afin de retrouver ses esprits. Quatre ne l'avait pas raté, et il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard sombre de l'empathe qui s'était rapproché, mais les yeux emplis de fureur firent bientôt place à une expression douloureuse. Quatre caressa doucement la joue du mercenaire en murmurant.

- Pourquoi Trowa ? Tu n'éprouves même pas de colère lorsque je te frappe, mais tu ressens du dégoût à cette simple caresse ? Pourquoi ?

- Little one... Ne m'oblige pas à dire ce que tu ne veux pas entendre.

Trowa baissa une fois de plus le regard, honteux. Il ne vit pas l'éclair de compréhension qui passa soudain dans les yeux de Quatre, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua le mouvement de recul de ce dernier. Ce fut au tour de Quatre d'être surpris. Il força son ami à le regarder dans les yeux. Emeraudes contre turquoises, une fois encore. Il murmura d'une voix plus douce, se rapprochant légèrement de l'oreille du mercenaire:

- Je peux tout entendre de ta part, Trowa, je veux tout entendre.

Alors que le jeune homme ne desserrait pas les lèvres, l'empathie de Quatre lui confirmait ce qu'il venait de percevoir. Au delà de la honte, au delà de la colère, il y avait autre chose. Il en voulait la confirmation.

De son côté, Trowa semblait perdu, se débattant avec ses émotions contradictoires. Quatre lui en voulait, c'était normal. Mais rêvait-il ou la voix de son ange se faisait étrangement ...sensuelle. Et cette main qu'il glissait le long de sa joue, la rêvait-il aussi ?

Quatre sentit le mercenaire frémir sous ses doigts. Il glissa lentement sa main le long de la mâchoire de son ami, puis plus bas, frôlant sa nuque. Il plongea son regard dans les émeraudes assombries, n'y rencontrant plus aucun dégoût, juste une expression indescriptible qui attisait ses sens.

Le jeune empathe s'autorisa alors à passer ses mains dans le dos de son équipier, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras. Il se rapprocha un peu plus, glissant son genou entre les jambes de Trowa. Se sentant réagir, ce dernier reprit soudain ses esprits et écarta subrepticement le petit blond de son propre corps.

- Quatre, je... Arrête.

Le petit blond le regarda fixement, les pupilles légèrement dilatées. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et esquissa un sourire gêné.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Quoi ?

- Arrêter, je ne peux pas arrêter. Pas maintenant que je sais.

Trowa écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose aux paroles énigmatiques de son ami. Il tenta de reprendre une certaine contenance avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque :

- Je... Sois clair, je comprends rien.

Le jeune empathe émit un petit rire moqueur avant de prendre la parole :

- Et c'est moi qui ne suis pas clair ! Ok. Tu veux que je sois clair ? Touche-moi !

Trowa entrouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer un instant. Il avait de la fièvre ou quoi ? Il avait dû mal comprendre.

- Pardon ?

Quatre se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, le dévorant du regard. Il approcha son visage à quelque millimètre du sien avant de murmurer à nouveau :

- Tu veux que je sois plus clair ?

Trowa ne réagit pas, se sentant complètement dominé par l'attitude inhabituelle de son équipier. Il essaya un instant de reprendre pied, mais rien y fit. Les mains de Quatre passèrent sur son torse, ne cherchant même pas à le caresser. Excédé, le petit blond plaça l'une de ses mains directement sur son entrejambe, le caressant légèrement.

- Ton corps réagit, Trowa ! Alors réagis aussi.

Le mercenaire repoussa soudainement Quatre qui perdit l'équilibre et atterrit sur le lit. Trowa se posta en face de lui, excédé lui aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Quatre ? Tu crois que c'est si simple ! Il y a pas une heure je me dégoûtais d'avoir de telles pensées ! Je n'imaginais pas que tu puisses... aussi...

- Et moi il y a pas une heure je pensais que le simple fait de me toucher te répugnait, alors que visiblement c'est le contraire ! Si je n'avais pas ressenti ton désir, je serais encore là à me demander pourquoi je t'inspirais autant de dégoût.

- Ne sois pas stupide !

- Je ne suis pas stupide ! J'en ai marre, c'est tout, je... Je n'attendais rien de toi, je voulais juste ton amitié, et me voilà en train de m'asseoir sur mon honneur pour un type qui ne sait même pas ce qu'il veut !

- Je sais ce que je veux. C'est... c'est toi que je veux.

- Je suis à toi. Je l'ai toujours été, murmura Quatre en baissant les yeux.

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui et releva le regard pour rencontrer celui de Trowa, emplis d'une infinie douceur. Il caressa sa nuque avant de l'attirer à lui, murmurant au creux de son oreille :

- C'est moi le con alors. Je t'aime little one.

Le jeune mercenaire dégagea quelques mèches du visage de son ange avant de suivre la courbe fine de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. Il caressa doucement ses lèvres avant d'y poser les siennes. Son baiser était tendre, témoignant avant tout de l'amour qu'il portait à Quatre. Ce dernier effleura les courts cheveux bruns sur la nuque de Trowa, puis exerça une légère pression, l'incitant à approfondir leur baiser.

Le français passa une langue hésitante entre ses propres lèvres, caressant doucement celles de son ami. Le petit blond entrouvrit la bouche sans vraiment en prendre conscience, guidé par ses instincts. Timidement, sa langue vint à la rencontre de celle de Trowa. Le contact fut doux et chaud, tendrement voluptueux. Quatre ferma les yeux afin de mieux profiter de cette sensation de chaleur qui s'emparait de tout son corps.

Le français rompit le contact, plongeant son regard dans les larges pupilles de son ange devenu démon, prunelles ténébreuses bordées d'un fin cercle turquoise. Il sourit avec tendresse en apercevant la légère moue boudeuse du petit blond. Celui-ci se rapprocha, désireux de combler cette cruelle sensation de manque au creux de son ventre.

Il prit la lèvre inférieure du mercenaire entre ses dents avant de déposer un petit baiser chaste sur celle-ci.

Trowa sourit contre la bouche du jeune empathe, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Tous ses doutes s'étaient dissipés, soufflés tel un voile léger, aussi léger que les lèvres roses de son ange. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà ressenti autant de joie en un instant, une telle sensation de bien-être. Il s'éloigna du petit blond afin de s'asseoir plus confortablement, cherchant à ne pas se laisser griser par les évènements.

Quatre se recula, lui aussi, pour observer le visage bien dessiné de son équipier, éclairé par la faible lueur de la lampe de chevet. De longues mèches brunes cachaient presque entièrement son front, masquant également une partie de son expression. Son œil vert, le seul visible, semblait se détacher de ces tons mats, rendant cette émeraude éclatante, presque transparente. La vision de cette moitié de regard lui coupa le souffle. Lentement, il suivit la ligne droite de son nez aquilin, légèrement retroussé qui lui donnait cet air sûr de lui. Il redescendit finalement vers ses lèvres, fines mais pleines, presque mates elles-aussi, mais légèrement rougies par les baisers. Ces lèvres tentatrices qui lui donnaient envie de les explorer, de les goûter encore et encore.

Le jeune empathe s'avança doucement, comme si le moindre geste brusque aurait pu effrayer le dompteur. Il retraça de ses doigts le chemin emprunté par ses yeux quelques secondes plus tôt, effleurant la peau de son ami aussi doucement que cette flamme qui s'attisait en lui. Ses doigts ne suffisaient plus. C'était le corps du mercenaire qu'il voulait sentir contre lui. Il s'assit face à Trowa, passant ses jambes au-dessus de celles du français, l'entourant de ses bras.

Trowa réprima un frisson lorsqu'il sentit Quatre si proche de lui, son torse contre le sien, et ses bras autour de son cou. Se laissant guider par ses envies, il caressa doucement le dos de l'empathe, regrettant le rempart de tissu entre eux. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau tendre du cou de son ami, la parsemant de baiser volatiles. Il suivit la courbe fine de sa mâchoire pour finalement venir cueillir les lèvres offertes du petit blond. Le baiser se fit plus insistant. Ils se cherchaient, se repoussant sans cesse pour mieux se retrouver. La langue du mercenaire s'enroula doucement autour de celle de Quatre, la caressant, goûtant pleinement le plaisir dû à ce simple échange pour s'enfuir à nouveau, et revenir happer les lèvres tendres. Leur respiration se fit saccadée, pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la patience de reprendre totalement son souffle, préférant reprendre leurs baisers.

Quatre rejeta un instant la tête en arrière, perdu dans ces sensations nouvelles, différentes de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Différentes, mais si réelles, si douces et dévorantes. Il savait que ce n'étaient là que quelques baisers, mais il avait déjà l'impression de se consumer lentement, cette flamme brûlante ne voulant pas quitter son corps.

Trowa ne résista pas à la vision de la peau blanche et nacrée du blond. Il pressa ses lèvres contre le cou offert, glissant parfois sa langue entre ses lèvres pour goûter la saveur de son ange. Quatre ferma les yeux, grisé par ce contact à la fois brûlant et doux, humide mais loin d'être déplaisant. Se cambrant légèrement en arrière, il rapprocha son bassin de celui de Trowa, imprimant un mouvement inconscient contre celui-ci, qui arracha un soupir au mercenaire, étouffé contre son cou. Le petit blond se sentit défaillir à ce contact, de même qu'au son du gémissement de Trowa. Il s'agrippa au pull du français, devenu définitivement superflu. Il voulait le voir, voir la lumière danser sur la peau mate de son torse, de son corps tout entier. Alors il se redressa doucement, entraînant son équipier avec lui. Il glissa ses mains fines sous le pull de son partenaire, occasionnant un léger tremblement chez celui-ci. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Quatre commença à soulever le rempart de tissus. Un petit rire gêné brisa le silence entre eux. Le pull ne voulait pas se défaire si facilement de son propriétaire. Ce dernier aida un peu le jeune empathe et finit torse-nu, légèrement rougissant sous le regard appréciateur de son partenaire. Ne voulant pas être laissé en reste, Trowa déboutonna patiemment la chemise de son ange, faisant glisser ses doigts entre les pans de tissus, découvrant peu à peu son torse finement musclé. La chemise tombée, ses mains quittèrent le corps du petit blond pour venir caresser son visage.

Assis l'un sur l'autre, face à face, ils suspendirent un instant leur geste. Ils prirent le temps de se regarder, de découvrir le corps l'un de l'autre, sans empressement. Quatre rougit sous le regard du mercenaire, regard si tendre mais qui semblait pourtant vouloir le posséder tout entier. Etrangement, il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Trowa le contemplait comme s'il était une créature magnifique, sortie tout droit d'un conte des milles et une nuits. Il se sentait beau sous le regard de son amant. Il avait l'impression d'être unique, il se sentait bien, aimé.

Trowa se pencha à nouveau pour venir goûter la peau douce du petit blond, déposant ses lèvres sur le creux que formaient son cou et son épaule. Il tressaillit lorsque sa peau désormais nue effleura celle de son amant, occasionnant des fourmillements le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il serra Quatre dans ses bras, murmurant son prénom dans une demande tacite. Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire qui vint frôler ses lèvres dans un souffle. Il glissa ses mains le long du dos du mercenaire, dessinant des arabesques indéchiffrables, puis redescendit pour venir effleurer le haut de ses reins. Il pressa doucement ses mains sur la bas du dos de Trowa, imprimant un léger mouvement contre son bassin, qui leur arracha un soupir à tous deux.

Ils échangèrent encore un baiser, suivi d'un regard complice, puis Quatre se recula et s'étendit complètement sur le lit, invitant Trowa à la rejoindre en lui tendant la main. Ce dernier noua ses doigts autour de ceux de son partenaire, ramenant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il s'allongea entre les jambes du jeune empathe, effleurant de ses lèvres la peau douce et offerte. Il passa lentement le long des ses clavicules, pour venir embrasser le torse imberbe de son amant. Suivant la ligne abdominale, il glissa doucement la langue le long de son ventre, arrachant quelques frissons à son ange.

Quatre se tendit à ce contact chaud et moite. Perdu dans un océan de sensations nouvelles, il s'accrochait à ces longs doigts fins mêlés aux siens, les doigts de Trowa. Sa bouche courant sur son corps, occasionnant par vagues un plaisir immense. Plaisir provoqué par une pléiades de sensations nouvelles, physiques, certes, mais profondément en accord avec ses sentiments. C'était juste. Jamais il ne s'était senti autant à sa place qu'entre les bras de Trowa, qu'en sentant le poids de son corps contre le sien. C'était là qu'était sa place, auprès de celui qu'il aimait. Il voulait entièrement lui appartenir, lui donner son corps, comme il lui avait donné son cœur, il y a bien longtemps déjà.

A nouveau un prénom murmuré dans un souffle entrecoupé, à nouveau une demande implicite. Trowa releva le regard pour plonger dans ces immenses lagons turquoises, dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il hocha la tête avant de venir déposer un baiser chaste sur chacun de ses yeux, voulant lui montrer tout le respect et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Puis lentement, il retraça un sillon brûlant le long du ventre de Quatre, s'arrêtant à la limite de son jeans. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et détacha ses mains de celles de Quatre pour caresser les jambes de son partenaire par dessus l'étoffe. Il glissa ses doigts le longs des ses cuisses avant de remonter plus haut, effleurant son entrejambe. Il déboutonna le jeans de son amant pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, suivi de son boxer.

Il adressa un sourire en coin à Quatre, amusé par la manifestation évidente de son désir. Ce dernier lui adressa à nouveau son adorable moue boudeuse avant de l'attirer au dessus de lui. A son tour Quatre déboutonna le pantalon de Trowa, aidé par celui-ci au moment d'enlever ses derniers vêtements. Le petit blond lança un regard victorieux au mercenaire, lui signifiant que son désir ne passait pas inaperçu non plus. Trowa sourit avant de mordiller doucement la peau du cou de son ange, la caressant de son souffle chaud. Quatre passa ses mains autour de sa nuque et l'attira à lui. Il restèrent étendus l'un sur l'autre quelques instant, savourant le simple contact de leurs corps entièrement nus.

Trowa se redressa doucement, admirant l'expression voluptueuse qu'affichait Quatre. Il redescendit le long de son torse, ponctuant son parcours de petits baisers. Il lui caressa le ventre avant de passer sa langue sur la peau blanche de ses abdominaux, puis plus bas.

Quatre se contracta avant d'émettre un long soupir. Il se cambra, assailli par des vagues de chaleurs se prolongeant dans tout le bas de son corps. Il avait l'impression de perdre pied. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il s'agrippa aux draps, comme si eux seuls pouvaient l'empêcher de tomber dans les affres de douceur et de plaisir que lui offrait son amant. Il murmurait des paroles inintelligibles, ponctuées du prénom du français : « Trowa ». Les seules pensées cohérentes qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient teintées de l'amour qu'il portait au mercenaire. Il cherchait à reprendre son souffle, mais se fondit entièrement dans les sensations que lui procurait Trowa. Il sentit une nouvelle vague, plus puissante et plus forte monter en lui. Il serra les draps de toutes ses forces, englouti par cette sensation de plénitude et d'accomplissement. Sa respiration saccadée se calma doucement et il rouvrit les yeux. Il vit le visage doux de son amant lui sourire tendrement avant de déposer un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Quatre rougit légèrement se rendant compte de ce qui venait de se produire, mais fut rassuré par le sourire de Trowa. Ce dernier lui dégagea quelques mèches collées sur son front avant d'y déposer un nouveau baiser. Il croisa à nouveau ses doigts entre ceux de Quatre, déposant ses lèvres dans son cou. Un mouvement de Quatre contre son bassin lui arracha un gémissement. Le petit blond se redressa et attira le visage du mercenaire près du sien. Il posa son front contre celui de son amant, puis chuchota quelques mots au creux de son oreille.

Trowa se recula, scrutant le regard empli de certitude du jeune arabe. Quatre lui adressa un sourire timide. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il s'approcha du mercenaire, caressant sa nuque. Il allongea Trowa à nouveau sur lui, écartant légèrement les jambes dans un geste inconscient. « Viens », murmura-t-il, sentant son désir monter à nouveau à la vue de celui de son amant. Celui-ci plaça une main au creux de son genou remontant sa jambes contre lui. Guidé par le mercenaire, le petit blond enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, se laissant glisser contre le bassin de Trowa. Celui-ci lui prodigua les caresses nécessaires à sa décontraction, parsemant sa peau douce d'attentions délicates, ravivant la flamme naissante dans le regard du jeune empathe.

Mû par le désir de regarder son visage, Quatre se redressa et s'assit sur les cuisses de son partenaire, reprenant son léger mouvement inconscient. Il était prêt, il lui fit comprendre en se soulevant légèrement. Trowa était hésitant, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. La première fois devait certainement être douloureuse, malgré toute la douceur dont il faisait preuve. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Quatre, n'y rencontrant ni doute ni appréhension, uniquement une tendresse infinie. Le petit blond glissa sa langue contre les lèvres de son amant avant de l'embrasser. Il se souleva un peu plus, s'agrippant aux épaules de Trowa, puis redescendit doucement, retenu par son amant. Ce denier essayait d'entrer le plus lentement possible en lui afin de le laisser s'habituer à cette nouvelle présence en lui.

Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, Quatre enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair du mercenaire. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exprimer la douleur d'une telle incursion. Puis doucement, il se détendit et relâcha sa prise. Il croisa le regard du français, emplis de question muettes. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de bouger légèrement le bassin. Trowa gémit et posa ses mains contre le bas de son dos, exerçant une légère pression. Attentif aux réactions de son partenaire, Trowa continua à se mouvoir, d'abord doucement, puis plus vite, guidé par les gémissements de Quatre. Lorsque ce dernier réprima un cri, le mercenaire se sentit défaillir. Il avait trouvé le moyen de lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il en recevait, ce qui rendait leur acte plus épanouissant encore. Sentant la respiration saccadée du petit blond contre sa peau et ses ongles s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans sa chair, pour une toute autre raison cette fois, Trowa se laissa aller, perdu dans un torrent de flammes qui le consumait. Il sentit le petit blond se contracter, se serrant contre lui pour atténuer ses tremblements. L'effet que produisit sur lui le plaisir de Quatre ajouté au sien fut immédiat. Il se perdit dans un océan de chaleur, se sentant soudainement submergé par une onde plus puissante que les autres. Il s'accrocha à Quatre aussi sûrement que celui-ci se tenait contre lui.

Reprenant leur souffle, ils se détachèrent un peu l'un de l'autre pour mieux se regarder. Quatre dégagea à son tour quelques mèches du front de son amant et y déposa un baiser, avant de venir cueillir ses lèvres rougies. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de se reculer pour s'allonger. Il attira Trowa à lui, entre les draps. Ce denier se glissa sous la couette et prit le petit blond entre ses bras. Celui-ci le dévisagea tendrement, sans cesser de tracer des dessins invisibles sur sa peau. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous deux repris une respiration normale, Quatre se pencha contre son oreille et lui murmura un simple mot : « merci ». Trowa passa ses doigts sur le visage fin de son ange et murmura à son tour : « merci à toi, little one »

Ils se dévisagèrent encore longtemps, tous deux perdus dans la contemplation de l'être aimé, pour finalement s'endormir épuisés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. (1)

........................................................................................................................................

TBC Review ? onegai :p

(1) Cette fois-ci on peut pas dire que je finis en plein milieu de quelques chose, ne! :p. Valà c'était mon premier lemon... Vous en pensez quoi ???

Réponses aux reviews :

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves: **Yatta ! Je suis aux anges! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes cette fic et mes poèmes ! C'est promis à chaque fois je me dépêche pour mettre la suite. Il faut dire que vos encouragements me motivent beaucoup ! Merci.

**Velyazd : **Mdr ! On verra combien tu me paies pour impressionner les filles :p. Merci pour ta review et accroche toi pour la suite.

**Kamara : **Vi ! Je l'ai toujours dit : Wufei, il est SAGE (lol !). Merci de suivre cette fic et pour ta review Kamara ! Ja ne.

Fred01 : Micii ! Je suis contente de voir que tu suis encore ma fic et encore plus ravie que tu la trouve si bien ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !Arigato ! 

**Gayana : **Et toi tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir que tu sois si enthousiaste !! Merci mille fois pour ta review.

**Miss Faust : **Yatta ! J'adore te voir pleine d'enthousiasme. Ca m'encourage beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Je suis aussi contente que tu aimes le poème ! Arigato

**Yami : **Merci pour ta review. Je me dépêches pour la suite. Ja ne !

**Lumina : **vi vi c moi qui l'ai écrit, je suis contente qu'il te plaise ! Oui ! la fic de mimi est vraiment géniale ! Micii pour ta review. Ja ne

**Zick** : Mdr... Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Ben non Fei il pète pas du tout les plombs, pourquoi ? Moi je le trouve plutôt lucide au contraire. Micii pour ta review !

**Ruines** : Arigato ! C'est génial que mes poèmes te plaisent toujours. Quant à Quatre, heu... hi-mi-tsu. Ja ne !

**Kaorulabelle** : Yatta ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies et que tu trouves que je m'améliore, ça me fait plaisir. Je me dépêche pour la suite. Arigato

**Kyralya **: Mdr ! J'adore les longues reviews comme la tienne ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir ! Mais tu es TRES mal placée pour me dire que je suis méchante avec Quatre...hum hum ! J'espère que la suite te fera encore des « guiliguilis dans le ventre».lol. Arigato Kyra !

........................................................................................................................................

12


	17. Mission

Disclaimer : Les G-boys sont (malheureusement) pas à moi.

Notes de l'auteur : Pitié ne m'étranglez pas pour le retard, j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de boulot en dehors du net. Et pis le bug de Fanfiction .net a pas aidé…. Gomen ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré l'attente ! Bonne lecture.

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapitre 17 : Mission**

- Quatre ! Mange… Tu as cours dans un quart d'heure.

- Mm, je sais.

Le petit blond s'empourpra légèrement. Il avait tant de mal à détacher le regard de son amant. Depuis leur réveil jusqu'au moment où ils s'étaient rendus à la cafétéria pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, il n'avait pas quitté Trowa des yeux plus de dix secondes, pas même lorsque ce dernier était allé se doucher.

Le jeune mercenaire avait souri en attirant le petit blond à lui sous la douche. Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire depuis ce matin. Et Allah, que ce sourire le rendait beau. Quatre s'étonnait encore de voir à quel point ce demi-sourire confiant illuminait son visage, donnant un éclat particulier à cet œil de jade un peu bridé. Il se sentait empli d'un sentiment étrange, sorte de plénitude qui lui ôtait toute envie qui ne concernait pas Trowa. Son cœur battait déraisonnablement dans sa poitrine et ses poumons semblaient être continuellement emplis d'un air qu'il ne parvenait pas à expulser. Ce matin, chaque bouchée lui demandait un effort de volonté et il estimait en avoir assez fait. Il reposa donc sa tartine à moitié grignotée avant d'émettre un long soupir.

Trowa détailla l'expression de Quatre. Visiblement le petit blond n'avait pas très faim, lui non plus d'ailleurs n'arrivait pas à avoir envie de manger. Devant le regard mutin de son amant, le jeune mercenaire ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Ses yeux se détournèrent malgré lui de ceux de Quatre pour fixer sa tartine inachevée. Ce fut au tour du petit blond d'afficher un large sourire. Même si Trowa n'était pas très bavard ce matin, son empathie lui criait les sentiments du mercenaire à son égard, sentiments qui n'étaient désormais plus altérés par aucune trace de doute.

Quatre rassembla ses affaires et se leva. Il ne fit qu'effleurer la main du mercenaire en guise d'au revoir.

- A plus tard, tenshi, murmura Trowa.

Le petit blond sourit et arracha son regard de ce visage si parfait à ses yeux. Il fit quelques pas et croisa Heero qui venait d'entrer. Ce dernier le dévisagea sans parvenir à cacher entièrement une expression surprise. Quatre le salua et sortit.

Heero suivit le jeune empathe du regard avant de se diriger vers Trowa. Il s'installa en face de lui.

- Salut Heero.

- Hn.

- Où sont Duo et Wufei ?

- Duo dort encore et je pense que Wufei a cours ce matin.

Le japonais avala silencieusement un croissant tout en jetant des regards en coin au mercenaire. Trowa sourit, un peu amusé par l'attitude inhabituelle du soldat parfait.

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- ça va ?

- Oui, heu… J'ai croisé Quatre. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur, expliqua Heero tout en reprenant un croissant.

- Mais encore… L'encouragea Trowa.

- Il porte ton odeur, ça m'a surpris. Avant de relever la tête j'ai presque cru que c'était toi. C'est étrange, toi aussi d'ailleurs, tu portes la sienne. On dirait que vos odeurs se sont complètement mélangées.

- Hum, je vois. Et ?

Heero réfléchit un instant. C'était parfait. C'était exactement comme ça qu'il aurait souhaité marquer Duo. Pour lui, l'odeur que portaient Quatre et Trowa signifiait qu'ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Ca le rendait quelque peu envieux de les sentir si proches.

- Je me demandais comment tu avais fait.

- J'ai fait l'amour avec lui, répondit Trowa, laconique.

- NANI ? s'étrangla Heero en toussant bruyamment, à moitié étouffé par un morceau de croissant qui n'était pas bien passé.

Le jeune japonais prit la tasse de lait que lui tendait stoïquement le mercenaire sans cesser de le fixer. Il en but quelques gorgées avant d'articuler :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'aime…

Heero entrouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Décidément Trowa avait le mérite d'être clair. Chacune de ses réponses était simple et précise, empreinte d'une certitude et d'un calme inébranlable.

Le mercenaire fixait Heero plongé dans ses pensées, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il aurait pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de diplomatie ou de tact en répondant aux interrogations du soldat, mais pourquoi compliquer les choses alors qu'elles étaient finalement d'une simplicité enfantine.

Le jeune japonais fronça les sourcils tout en portant à nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres. Une fois celle-ci reposée, il ancra son regard dans celui de Trowa, demandant d'un ton neutre :

- Et tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

Le jeune mercenaire soupira, sa voix trahissait une pointe d'exaspération :

- Pitié Heero ! Tu vas pas me resservir le couplet de la mission qui passe avant tout. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne tient pas debout. Comprends-moi bien, la mission est d'une extrême importance pour moi, et je tâcherai toujours de faire de mon mieux, mais Quatre est plus important encore. Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment choisi de l'aimer. C'est pas comme si on pouvait contrôler ce genre de chose, tu es bien placé pour le savoir, non ?

Heero resta muet un instant. Que répondre à cela ? Comment contredire le mercenaire alors qu'au fond il partageait son opinion.

- Hn. Si ça va pour vous, ça me va, conclut Heero, baissant les yeux pour masquer sa gène.

Admettre qu'il se souciait du bien être de ses coéquipiers n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

- Merci Heero.

- Hn.

Trowa prit congé de son équipier après avoir terminé son petit déjeuner, assez frugal en fin de compte.

Le jeune japonais lui dit distraitement à plus tard et retourna à ses croissants, ainsi qu'à ses pensées.

Ainsi ils l'avaient fait. Trowa et Quatre avait fini par accepter. Ils étaient allés au bout de leur amour et ils avaient l'air heureux. Ils avaient peut-être raison finalement. Etre un soldat en période de guerre ne signifiait pas obligatoirement s'arrêter de vivre au profit de sa mission. Il y avait une autre voie : profiter de chaque instant qui leur était donné, prouver qu'ils étaient vivants plutôt que d'agir comme des machines sans âmes. N'était-ce pas pire que la mort ? Ils utilisaient des machines, ils n'en étaient pas.

Heero l'avait compris il y a quelques temps déjà, surtout depuis qu'il connaissait Duo. Mais parfois l'esprit refuse de suivre les enseignements du cœur, et sa raison ne s'était pas fait à cette idée, idée que son âme avait pourtant parfaitement intégré. Il aimait. Il vivait.

Duo l'aimait lui aussi, restait à savoir de quelle manière. Etait-ce une amitié profonde qui le poussait à se laisser marquer à loisir, ou était-ce autre chose ? Heero baissa la tête et se tendit, les mains crispés sur ses cuisses. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à agir de la sorte, à être à ce point troublé par ce besoin de posséder Duo ?

Lassé de retourner sans cesse les mêmes questions dans son esprit, Heero acheva son déjeuner et sortit prendre l'air.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

La journée se passa rapidement, ainsi que les cours qui leur semblait beaucoup moins exaspérant qu'aux autres étudiants. Après tout, c'était pour des terroristes un « privilège » que d'assister à ces cours dont la plupart se plaignait. Eux, ils n'étaient là que pour protéger tout ces fonds de culottes usés sur les bancs de l'école. Ils n'étaient là que pour leur assurer un avenir meilleur à tous, alors pourquoi iraient-ils à l'université ? N'étaient-ils pas les meilleurs pilotes qui soient ? Leurs vies ne leur appartenait pas, si ?

Duo secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait soudainement ? Pourquoi était-il aussi amer ? Son humeur était sans doute due à l'échéance de leur mission qui approchait à grand pas. Même si ce n'était qu'une couverture, Duo aimait la vie d'étudiant. Il aimait ses cours de littératures, chercher dans un récit ce que l'auteur avait voulu faire passer, il aimait aussi rire et déjeuner avec Nicolas, se faire de nouvelles connaissances. Il aimait retrouver Heero le soir au dîner et lui raconter ses cours, le supplier de le laisser lire ses poèmes sachant pourtant que c'était peine perdue. Il aimait apercevoir Quatre sortant de la salle de musique accompagnée de cette jeune fille souriante, regarder Wufei dessiner dans un coin de la cafétéria alors que Trowa griffonnait sur l'une ou l'autre partition. Il aimait ce nouveau quotidien auquel il s'était vite habitué. Mais tout ça n'était que temporaire, il le savait. Alors à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir d'éprouver un quelconque ressentiment envers leur situation ? A rien, conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la cafétéria pour retrouver ses équipiers et dîner avec eux.

Ce soir, il se devait d'avoir l'esprit clair. Ce soir, ce qui passait avant tout c'était la mission : récupérer les fameux documents volés. Cette mission comptait plus que les autres pour l'américain. Ils l'avaient choisie. Ils n'obéissaient plus seulement à des ordres extérieurs. Ils avaient décidé d'éclaircir les choses, de désobéir aux ordres en leur âme et conscience. Pour la première fois, ils s'unissaient pour faire quelque chose pour eux-mêmes.

Perdu dans son monologue intérieur, Duo pénétra dans la cafétéria sans s'en rendre compte. Il repéra vaguement une petite tête blonde dans le coin près de la grande baie vitrée, leur place « habituelle ». Ses équipiers étaient déjà là, visiblement. Tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur Quatre, Duo partit chercher de quoi manger au self, de l'autre côté de la salle. Il ne vit que trop tard le jeune homme devant lui et le percuta, lui faisant perdre l' équilibre. Ce dernier renversa tout le contenu de son plateau sous le regard désolé de Duo.

- Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, s'empressa d'articuler l'américain.

Le jeune homme en face de lui, honteux d'être la cible des regards et moqueries venant des autres élèves ayant assisté à la scène releva sur Duo un regard chargé de mépris. De type italien, il avait de petits yeux bruns et quelques mèches bouclées retombaient sur ses épaules. Il avait un physique relativement ingrat, le visage d'avantage enlaidi par l'expression furieuse qu'il affichait :

- Connard ! Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas !

- Gomen, dit Duo sans s'apercevoir qu'il parlait en japonais, Heero étant la seule personne à qui il présentait régulièrement des excuses. Je peux aller te chercher un autre plateau si tu veux. Attends-moi là.

Le bouclé le retint en lui attrapant le poignet, le tordant douloureusement. Duo ne pensa pas à se dégager de son étreinte. Il était stupéfait de voir jusqu'où une simple maladresse pouvait mener. Son vis-à-vis lui décocha un regard haineux et murmura :

- Ramasse, pauvre tâche.

Il avait vu dans les excuses du jeune pilote une marque de faiblesse qu'il jugeait pouvoir exploiter afin de retrouver la face. Mauvais calcul. Il fut soudainement tiré en arrière et libéra le poignet de l'Américain. Duo se massa la main par réflexe et croisa un regard empli de fureur. Heero se tenait droit comme un piquet, entre lui et l'autre jeune homme, gardant le bras de ce dernier emprisonné dans sa main.

Etant arrivé quelques secondes après Duo, il avait assisté à toute la scène. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Le besoin de le protéger l'avait alors complètement submergé, même s'il savait son comportement irrationnel. Duo était parfaitement capable de se défendre tout seul, après tout. Mais il n'avait pas su se contrôler. Il devait calmer cette rage qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Il pensa distraitement l'espace d'une seconde à ce qu'il serait à présent capable de faire aux membres de Oz si Duo était blessé par leur faute. Son visage était entièrement crispé. Les muscles de sa mâchoire jouaient sous sa peau, occasionnant de léger tressaillements le long de ses tempes. Il se sentait incapable de desserrer les lèvres, réduites à deux fines lignes lui barrant le visage. Il se tourna vers Duo qui l'observait, incrédule. Le jeune japonais plongea son regard d'acier dans les améthystes étonnées, et cela se produisit à nouveau. Un murmure parcourut l'esprit de Duo. Heero ne desserrait pas les lèvres mais pourtant il lui parlait, le contrôlant à moitié.

_Va t'asseoir…_

Duo lui jeta un regard où se mêlaient surprise et colère. Il se retourna néanmoins et partit rejoindre les autres à leur table, sous le regard bovin de son « agresseur ».

Heero se retourna vers le jeune homme et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Comment cet insecte avait-il pu manquer de respect à son partenaire. Ne se rendait-il donc pas compte qu'il avait un dieu en face de lui ? Sentant sa rage augmenter, Heero se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Fixant toujours celui qu'il considérait comme un ennemi, il se déchargea complètement de sa colère. Sans trop savoir comment, Heero sentit celle-ci le quitter au fur à mesure que le visage en face de lui se décomposait.

_Insulte-le encore, et je t'arrache la langue. Humilie-le, et jamais plus tu n'auras le respect de qui que ce soit. Ne t'approche plus jamais de lui, ni de moi. Ne touche jamais à ce qui m'appartiens. Ne t'avise pas de me défier. Je le défendrai toujours, lui et les autres. Je défendrai mes frères. _

Le jeune homme se retenait pour ne pas hurler de terreur. Oscillant entre pâleur cadavérique et tremblements, il avait du mal à tenir debout. D'où venaient cette sensation de peur qui le prenait aux tripes ? Pourquoi ce garçon qui se trouvait en face de lui lui inspirait tant de crainte sans même prononcer le moindre mot ?

Heero se reprit soudainement, sentant une puissante décharge lui vriller les tempes. Se retournant, il croisa le regard de Duo, chargé de reproches. Il laissa là sa victime et se mit dans la file afin d'aller chercher son dîner, sans vraiment se rendre compte que la plupart des étudiants le laissaient passer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoint les autres, un plateau dans chaque main. Il en déposa un devant Duo et l'autre en face de lui, où il prit place, tentant d'ignorer l'air furieux de son équipier.

- Heero tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris ? J'ai cru que t'allais lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux !

- Cherche pas, répondit le soldat.

- Fais chier Heero.

- Hn.

Les autres pilotes se dévisagèrent sans mots dire tout en continuant leur repas. Duo se pencha à son tour sur son plateau. Il sourit intérieurement. Heero lui avait apporté son repas le plus naturellement du monde, tout en ayant choisi le plat qu'il préférait, le dessert qu'il préférait, ainsi que sa boisson favorite. Son ami le connaissait bien mieux qu'il ne le pensait finalement. Et lui connaissait-il son plat préféré ? En avait-il un seulement ? Duo parlait tellement qu'il était aisé pour qui y prêtait un peu attention de ressortir de ses babillages quelques informations utiles. Mais Heero était tellement silencieux. Il ne parlait que rarement, si personne ne l'y contraignait. Et même si le natté se savait grandement privilégié en la matière, il ne connaissait pas pour autant les goûts du japonais. Il releva un regard empli de tendresse vers le jeune homme en face de lui, suivant des yeux sa fourchette se porter à ses lèvres, le regardant mâcher lentement, concentré sur son assiette.

Duo réprima un sourire : même en mangeant, le japonais semblait extrêmement sérieux. Même s'il ne connaissait pas ses goûts, il connaissait Heero. Il comprenait ses silences, l'inutilité que pouvaient revêtir les mots quand on savait lire ses grands yeux de glace, quand on pouvait voir le feu qui brûlait en lui, quand on pouvait comprendre que Heero Yuy n'était ni le soldat parfait, ni une machine, ni un être exagérément introverti, quand on pouvait voir que Heero…C'était Hee-chan, tout simplement. Duo se crispa légèrement sur sa fourchette, son âme s'emplissant soudainement d'un air nouveau. Sa colère retomba comme un fétu de paille pour faire place à l'affection. Il connaissait Heero, mais à présent, il voulait tout savoir de lui. Alors ce fut le plus naturellement du monde qu'il releva la tête et arbora un large sourire. Il demanda d'un voix enjouée :

- Hee-chan, c'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

Ok, pour la subtilité, on repassera. N'était pas Duo qui veut. Le soldat parfait absorbé par ses pensées lui répondit du tac o tac :

- La couleur de tes yeux, Duo-kun.

Duo en laissa tomber sa fourchette et Wufei avala de travers l'eau qu'il était en train de boire. Même Quatre et Trowa consentirent à cesser de se noyer dans les yeux l'un de l'autre pour observer Heero. Ce dernier sentant tous les regards posés sur lui se repassa la mini conversation dans sa tête.

_/K'soooo…La couleur de tes yeux Duo-kun ? Mais comment j'ai pu la sortir celle-là! Pourtant c'est vrai, c'est cette couleur que je préfère… /_

Il lança un regard implorant à celui qu'il jugeait comme son seul allié dans sa bêtise. Trowa toussota alors et se força à entamer un tout autre genre de conversation :

- Hm. Alors heu…On se donne rendez-vous à quelle heure pour… ce soir ?

- Disons vers 23 heures. Tous les élèves seront dans leur chambre, ça sera plus discret, répondit Heero, redevenu très professionnel.

- Ok, donc Quatre et moi on s'occupe de l'entrée principale et Wufei couvre l'arrière. Une fois à l'intérieur vous cherchez la connexion entre le réseau de Oz et celui de l'université, vous envoyez les virus et vous récupérez les documents. C'est bien ça ?

- Hai.

Quatre pouffa silencieusement en observant son meilleur ami. Heureusement que Duo connaissait déjà les détails de la mission sur le bout des doigts car il semblait être à des lieues de la conversation. Il arborait un petit sourire qu'il aurait pu qualifier d' « idiot » s'il ne savait pas que lui même arborait ce genre de sourire en compagnie de son mercenaire.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Wufei arriva le premier, suivi de près par Heero et Duo. Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent quelques minutes en retard, un peu essoufflés. Quatre s'apprêtait à leur expliquer les raisons de leur retard quand le soldat parfait le coupa :

- Je ne veux rien savoir, articula-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Trowa, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Arieh a débarqué et on a eu du mal à la convaincre de rentrer dans sa chambre, expliqua Trowa malgré tout, avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Ah, répondit Heero en rougissant devant ce qu'il était allé imaginer.

Le jeune chinois, qui parvenait de mieux en mieux à « traduire » ses dessins se fit une petite idée de la situation, tandis que Duo arborait une expression incrédule. Il était largué. Décidant de remettre ses questions à plus tard, il enjoint Heero à le suivre. La mission devait commencer. Après de brefs signes de tête, les deux pilotes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment administratif.

Duo crocheta rapidement la serrure et ils pénétrèrent bientôt dans le bâtiment. Après un rapide tour du premier étage afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls, ils se rendirent au deuxième.

A nouveau quelques coups d'œils furtifs et ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce convoitée. Elle était vide. Tous les ordinateurs étaient éteints. Dans le silence et l'obscurité, leurs regards convergèrent en même temps vers le petit réduit du fond et ils sourirent de leur complicité. Mais ils n'en oubliaient pas la mission pour autant.

Heero s'installa devant l'ordinateur utilisé par l'individu de la dernière fois et l'alluma. Tout se passait bien. Il réussit à contourner les différents mots de passe pour finalement se retrouver dans le bios de la machine. Utilisant ses talents innés de hackeur, il repéra assez facilement la connexion cryptée que Oz avait établie avec l'université. S'en servant, il parvint à pénétrer le système infomatique de Oz. Il était dans son élément. Ses doigts courraient sur le clavier, l'esprit bercé par l'odeur rassurante de Duo à ses côtés. Une fois le système infiltré, il inséra dans l'ordinateur la disquette contenant les deux virus de sa création. Le premier se déclencha immédiatement, détruisant sur son passage toutes les barrières et diverses sécurités mises en place par des informaticiens qu'il jugeait très peu doués.

Duo regarda sa montre. Il leur restait 17 minutes pour récupérer les données avant que le second virus ne détruise tous les fichiers de Oz, ainsi que la connexion. Tout se passait toujours bien. Heero avait sorti un CD du sac qu'il avait emporté et téléchargeait calmement les dossiers respectivement appelés « projet 1 » et « projet 2 ». L'ordinateur indiquait que le procédé n'allait prendre que quelques minutes. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ? Duo avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une angoisse qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Tentant de chasser cette impression, il reporta son attention sur Heero. Ce dernier avait retiré le CD de l'ordinateur et le lui tendait.

- Tout est là. Les deux projets des Mads. Reste plus qu'à attendre 9 minutes pour voir le second virus se déclencher.

- Ok, super, articula Duo pendant qu'il rangeait le CD dans sa combinaison.

Super, se répéta-t-il mentalement, pas du tout convaincu. Heero attendait patiemment, le visage toujours rivé sur l'écran dont les lueurs blafardes jouaient sur sa peau. Décidément il y avait une drôle d'ambiance. Duo n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Il s'approcha un peu plus près de son équipier. Heero releva la tête et lui sourit d'un air confiant.

Cherchant à s'occuper l'esprit pour les quelques minutes qui leur restait à attendre, Duo promena son regard le long des murs. Il entreprit de compter les craquelures de la peinture qui s'écaillait le long des murs. Il se lassa rapidement et son regard dévia vers le plafond. Tiens c'était bizarre ce renflement carré juste au-dessus d'eux. Quatre lézardes formaient un carré parfait juste au-dessus de l'emplacement de l'ordinateur. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien provoquer ce genre de délabrement. Combien d'étages y avait-il dans ce bâtiments déjà ? Quatre, non ? Les deux derniers étages n'étaient que des salles où étaient archivés les documents de l'université, rien d'important.

Heero l'arracha à sa contemplation du plafond en se levant soudainement. Ses gestes, bien que d'une rapidité déconcertante, étaient parfaitement coordonnés. Il balaya la pièce du regard et s'attarda sur une grande fenêtre verrouillée de l'intérieur. Il attrapa la main de Duo et l'entraîna à sa suite. Tout se passait si vite. Le natté ne comprenait rien, et Heero ne semblait pas vouloir prendre le temps de lui donner la moindre explication.

Le jeune japonais déverrouilla la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand. Il se pencha un peu pour apercevoir une corniche un peu plus bas.

Duo commença à paniquer. Ses mouvements se firent désordonnés et il s'accrocha à la main de Heero, la serrant entre ses doigts dans une demande muette. Heero l'ignora et le força à descendre sur la corniche. Malgré toutes les protestations qui naissaient dans son esprit, Duo ne trouvait pas la force d'émettre le moindre son. Il se sentait envahi par l'aura du soldat qui l'oppressait, l'obligeant à se plier à sa volonté. Une fois que Duo fut installé sur la corniche, le japonais consentit à parler :

- Ecoute-moi bien Duo-kun. Tu peux descendre, tu as déjà fait pire que ça. Rapporte-le CD aux autres et retournez dans notre chambre. Là, soyez sur vos gardes et attendez. Au moindre signe suspect, vous pliez bagages, compris ?

- Mais, Hee-chan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où tu vas toi ?

- Moi je vais rester ici un peu plus longtemps.

Il le devait. Il devait le protéger. C'était son rôle, c'était le rôle qu'il s'était donné en l'aimant, en le marquant. Aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour, il avait besoin de sentir Duo en sécurité. Il avait besoin d'être sûr qu'il ne serait pas blessé, que tout irait bien pour lui. Il effleura le visage inquiet de son ami en une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume, puis sa main retomba doucement. Duo le fixait sans pouvoir réagir. Intérieurement, il hurlait.

Déjà il apercevait la lézarde se craqueler plus encore pour finalement laisser apparaître un genre de trappe à présent ouverte. Plusieurs cordes glissaient du plafonds jusqu'au sol. Le japonais sourit tristement en refermant la fenêtre. Il la verrouilla.

Il sentait ses ennemis descendre le long des cordes, mais ne se retourna pas encore. Il plongea son regard désolé dans les grands yeux du natté, des yeux de la couleur d'un ciel embrasé au crépuscule. Il vit Duo appuyer ses deux mains contre la vitre qui les séparait, articulant des mots qu'il ne déchiffra pas. Les grands yeux s'embuèrent lorsque le soldat dessina les contours de ce beau visage triste à travers la vitre. Doucement, ses yeux se plongèrent dans ces améthystes brillantes. Il plaça tendrement ses mains contre celles de son coéquipier, paumes contre paumes, séparées par une cloison de verre. Il sentit la froideur du verre s'insinuer en lui, percevant malgré tout la faible chaleur que Duo dégageait. Un sourire résigné étira ses lèvres. « Pars », articula-t-il, quittant peu à peu la vitre glacée et le regard douloureux de Duo. Ce dernier lui rendit le même sourire, emprunt de douceur et de tristesse. Il se recula un peu et élargit le col de son pull, déchirant les coutures. Il lui montrait ses marques. Il plaça ensuite une main contre sa poitrine, sur sa croix. Il l'arracha d'un geste brusque et la déposa à ses pieds sur la corniche, puis il disparut dans la nuit, serrant ses poings de toutes ses forces. Derrière la vitre, Heero leva le regard vers le ciel. La lune était pleine. Ses sens exacerbés, il se retourna.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

TBC (promis plus vite que la dernière fois ) ... Review?

Réponses aux reviews :

Fuu-san : Yatta ! Je suis contente de te revoir! J'ai cru que tu avais abandonné la lecture de cette fic, lol ! Je suis donc ravie de voir ta review et encore plus que l'histoire continue de te plaire ! Arigato. Ja ne !

Mimi yuy : Je t'ai déjà envoyé un mail, mais je renouvelle ici mes remerciements ! Micii pour ta review elle m'a fait super plaisir !

Miss Faust : lol ! J'adore ton enthousiasme. Merci pour tes reviews. A chaque fois ton soutien me fait super plaisir !

Elena Raberba Winner : Merci beaucoup pour ta review (du chap 3 lol) mais ne t'inquiète pas pour la critique, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Chacun à son avis et on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Cependant, comme je l'ai dit, ça doit rester constructif et ne pas être insultant. En tout cas merci et je suis ravie que toi tu apprécies ! j'espère que la suite te plaira. Micii aussi à ta meilleure amie.

Gayana : Vi, c'était mon premier lemon. Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, ainsi que l'histoire. Micii pour tes adorables reviews !

Kamara 62 : Vi, les choses s'arrangent peu à peu. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que la suite n'a pas d'intérêt. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Merci pour tes fréquentes reviews qui m'encouragent à chaque fois !

Black Sharne : Waouw ! mission accomplie, lol! Je suis consciente que le début est moins bien que la suite, et je suis ravie que tu aies eu le courage de continuer. C'est génial que la suite t'ait agréablement surprise, et je suis ravie d'avoir pu t' « accrocher ». Pas de souci pour la longueur de ta rev, j'adore qu'on m'écrive des romans, lol ! En tout cas, je vais faire mon possible pour que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes espérances. Arigato !

Shinagamie yuy : Court, net et précis, lol. Je fais mon possible pour la suite ! Micii pour ta review.

Ruines : Yatta ! Je suis ravie que tu prennes mon lemon comme ça, parce que c'était exactement l'effet que j'ai essayé de donner. Merci de souvent me laisser tes impressions, c'est adorable ! Ja ne !

Zick : Quatre en lapin ? Euhhh… . Que répondre ? lol ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Arigato pour ta review !

Lasgalenya Greenleaves : Mdr ! C'est génial que ça t'aies plu! Arigato. Malheureusement, pour les poèmes, c'est comme pour les lemons, j'aiment qu'il apportent quelque chose à l'histoire. Donc, je ne peux pas en mettre « sur commande », malgré ton petit regard tout kawai lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira malgré tout.

Kaorulabelle : Mdr. Re-court, net, précis, lol ! Merci pour ta review ! Je me dépêche pour la suite.

Kyralya : Un oscar ? Yatta ! mdr. T'es missante avec Fei-Fei, tu changeras jamais !lol. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé les moments « papouilles » lol ! Je comprends que tu sois en manque de fics… Moi aussi ! J'ai vraiment plus une minute à moi avec l'unif --. Mais je fais malgré tout mon possible pour trouver le temps d'écrire et de lire. Micii pour tes rev Kyra ! Ja ne ! ET vi, t'es plus méchante que moi ! Moi au moins je colle pas de méningite à mon petit blondinet adoré :p

Aria : lol, ça fait partie de l'histoire qu'ils doutent un peu, ne ? Mais chaque chose viendra en temps et en heure. :p. Arigato pour ta review !

8


	18. Déclic

Disclaimer : Pour changer : Ils sont toujours pas à moi --

Notes de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre ! Let's go :

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapitre 18 : Déclic**

_Derrière la vitre, Heero leva le regard vers le ciel. La lune était pleine. Ses sens exacerbés, il se retourna._

Un bref coup d'œil permit au soldat de constater que quatre cordes descendaient de la trappe. Quatre cordes, huit soldats selon les déplacements d'air et l'odeur de sueur mêlée à celle de vieux documents. Ca faisait un bon moment que ses adversaires étaient cachés dans la salle des archives. Heero ricana intérieurement à l'idée qu'il leur avait fallu près de dix minutes pour se rendre compte que Duo et lui étaient dans la pièce qu'ils surveillaient.

Tandis que les soldats se plaçaient stratégiquement tout autour de lui, le japonais prit malgré tout quelques secondes pour observer les alentours : plafonds, murs, sol, ordinateurs. Rien, mis à part cette trappe à présent ouverte. Il n'y avait donc ni caméras, ni détecteurs. Ces ozzies avaient donc dû les repérer à l'ouie. Il était soulagé. Peut-être le croyaient-ils seul ? Peut-être n'avaient ils pas entendu deux personnes bien distinctes dans la pièce ? La couverture des autres et de Duo serait alors sauvegardée.

Mais comment ? Comment avaient-ils pu savoir qu'ils se trouvaient là ? Comment avaient-ils pu être assez informés pour mettre au point un piège aussi astucieux ?

_COMMENT ???_

Un des soldats éleva subitement la voix, sans comprendre lui-même pourquoi :

- T'aimerais bien le savoir, non ? Articula-t-il avant de maîtriser ses paroles.

Surpris, Heero dévisagea son interlocuteur. Les autres soldats n'avaient pas bougé, tout aussi étonné que lui d'entendre leur collègue lui indiquer si ouvertement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu trop de mal à le repérer. Etrangement, ils semblaient le redouter. Ils étaient huit contre un, tous armés d'un gun, et pourtant ils n'agissaient pas. Pourquoi ? Un éclair de compréhension traversa soudain son regard, à mesure qu'il se remémorait ces dernières semaines. Il se rappela comment il avait incité Duo à le suivre dans la chambre après avoir fait la connaissance de Nicolas, comment il arrivait à plus ou moins imposé ses pensées au natté, afin que celui-ci le comprenne sans qu'il ne doive parler, comment il avait terrifié ce jeune homme à la cafétéria, pas plus tard que ce soir. Tout cela était probablement lié avec leurs nouvelles compétences. Peut-être avait-il une chance finalement.

Sûr de lui, Heero utilisa pour la première fois consciemment cette nouvelle force qui émanait de lui, cette aura qui semblait pouvoir contrôler l'esprit des personnes l'entourant. Il poussa sa concentration au maximum, tentant de semer le trouble chez ses adversaires, les forçant à l'immobilité. Son stratagème semblait fonctionner. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore pointé son arme sur lui. Envahi par la certitude qu'il maîtrisait ses huit adversaires, le japonais s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux. Ancrant son regard d'acier dans celui désemparé de son vis-à-vis, Heero durcit d'avantage l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur le mental du soldat, le soumettant totalement.

_Parle. De quoi êtes-vous au courant ? Comment avez-vous pu tendre ce piège ?_

Son adversaire se crispa, signe qu'il avait bel et bien entendu les questions de Heero. Le soldat écarquilla les yeux, semblant perdu entre le contrôle qu'exerçait Heero et sa propre volonté. Le jeune japonais n'abandonna pas, répétant inlassablement les questions dans son esprit, de façon à les transmettre à son opposant.

_Parle !_

Ce fut sous le regard surpris de ses équipiers réduits au silence et à l'immobilité que le soldat éleva la voix :

- Le général … C'était son idée. Il n'était sûr de rien, mais l'échec de la dernière mission visant à supprimer la connexion lui a mis la puce à l'oreille, paraît-il.

_Continue._

- Lorsque vous avez éliminé notre taupe, Ben Adams, vous avez mordu à l'hameçon. Ca a permis au général de confirmer ses soupçons. Vous étiez visiblement au courant du vol des fichiers des Mads. Ensuite, il a exploité toutes les possibilités pour vous coincer. Il a posté des unités spéciales dans toutes ses bases, centres de recrutement, et bien entendu, ici, dans le cas où vous auriez remonté la piste jusqu'à cette université.

Heero se détendit légèrement. Ainsi Treize n'avait fait qu'exploiter certaines possibilités. Il avait agit intelligemment, certes, mais en aveugle. Il dépendait des informations que lui ramèneraient ses soldats. Il avait donc la possibilité de couvrir ses amis.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Duo n'avait eu aucun mal à descendre le long de la façade du bâtiment administratif, s'aidant uniquement de ses ongles. Il utilisait instinctivement ses nouvelles capacités lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Il avait bondit sur un arbre situé un peu plus loin, lui permettant de regagner le sol sans la moindre écorchure.

Pourtant chacun de se muscles étaient tendus à l'extrêmes, résultat de cette rage impuissante qui l'habitait. Il continua malgré tout à courir silencieusement, étouffant sa colère au même titre que le bruit de ses pas.

Au bout d'une minute à peine, il rejoignit Wufei à qui il intima le silence par un bref signe de tête. Un geste muet incita le chinois à le suivre, quittant son poste. Ils atteignirent l'entrée principale et, récupérant Trowa et Quatre au passage, regagnèrent rapidement la chambre du natté.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte fermée et verrouillée que le jeune arabe s'autorisa à briser le silence imposé de Duo :

- Duo ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On s'est fait piéger. Des soldats nous attendaient. On s'en est pas rendu compte tout de suite parce qu'ils étaient cachés dans la salle des archives, un étage au-dessus de nous. Il y avait une sorte de trappe, et ils sont descendus par là…

Le natté avait parlé très calmement, relatant les évènements à ses équipiers d'un ton monocorde, le regard perdu, fixant un point inexistant à l'horizon. Malgré l'attitude étrange de l'américain, Wufei continua à l'interroger :

- Et où est Heero ?

- Il est toujours là-bas. Je suppose que superman n'en fera qu'une bouchée et aura tôt fait de nous rejoindre, dit-il ironiquement.

- Shazi ! Il faut aller le chercher, et plus vite que ça ! Articula Wufei, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il interrompit son geste, surpris par le ton dur et cassant de Duo, qui pour l'heure n'avait rien à envier au détachement légendaire du soldat parfait :

- Non. C'est trop tard. Soit il les a eu, soit il s'est fait avoir. Ca sert à rien de se mettre tout les quatre en danger pour rien.

Trowa observait la scène d'un air concerné. Tout dans l'attitude de l'américain sonnait faux. Il avait beau savoir que Duo ne laisserait jamais Heero aux mains de Oz, il n'en comprenait par pour autant le dédain qu'il affichait en ce moment. Il voulut parler, mais son amant ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Le devançant, Quatre s'énerva :

- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Duo ?!

Voulant l'obliger à lui faire face, le petit blond se saisit du coude de son équipier. Mais à peine avait-il effleuré le bras du natté qu'un flot discontinu d'image s'imposa devant ses yeux, par flashs, lui transmettant une pléiade de sensations aussi distinctes les unes que les autres. Il avait déjà vécu cette expérience, le jour où Heero avait blessé son meilleur ami, le jour où il avait posé sa paume sur la poignée de leur chambre. Il avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé : la dispute, la morsure, la fuite de Duo. Aujourd'hui, c'était à une toute autre scène qu'il assistait, ressentant en plus les sentiments du natté à chacun de ces instants.

Il vit son ami entrer dans le bureau en compagnie du soldat parfait, leurs regards convergeant sans raison apparente vers un genre de placard, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Complicité, amour. Une autre image se superposa à celle-là : la lueur pâle de l'écran jouant sur la peau de Heero, qui fixe l'ordinateur d'un air confiant, tandis que Duo se rapproche de lui, promenant son regard le long des murs. Ennui, anxiété.

Encore une autre scène, moins saccadée, moins discontinue : Heero qui referme une fenêtre, regardant tristement Duo à l'extérieur. Des paumes qui cherchent à se frôler malgré la vitre, des regards qui s'enlacent. Duo montre des marques qu'il porte sur la peau, puis arrache la croix qu'il garde en permanence autour du cou, la déposant sur la corniche, juste avant de se retourner. Peur, impuissance, amour, appartenance, résignation, impuissance, colère.

Ce qu'il venait de voir poussait le jeune empathe à croire que le soldats parfait avait cherché à protéger le natté, voulant le mettre à l'abri d'une attaque qu'il devinait meurtrière. Il avait dû calculer leurs chances, pratiquement nulles face à une petite dizaine de soldats armés, même pour eux, le soldat et l'assassin parfaits.

Quatre vacilla sous le flots de sentiments disparates qu'il recevait de plein fouet, aussi intenses et puissants qu'une pluie de coups. Il porta la main à sa poitrine et recula face au visage fermé du natté. Trowa se redressa, voulant aider Quatre, mais ce dernier lui fit signe de rester en retrait. L'empathe plongea ses yeux dans le regard vide de Duo. Il murmura tristement son prénom, refusant cette façade qu'il leur imposait.

Duo devait être tiraillé entre inquiétude et colère, entre amour et haine. Afficher l'un de ses faux sourire était trop dur, il préférait se barricader derrière une façade indifférente. Malgré tout, Quatre ressentait la peine que Duo n'affichait pas, il entendait ce hurlement qui restait tapis au fond de sa gorge, cette colère qu'il n'exprimait pas, et ça ne plaisait pas du tout au jeune arabe. Changeant de tactique, Quatre déchira un peu plus le pull du natté, découvrant totalement la base de son cou.

- Où est ta croix ?

Le natté serra les poings, mais ne répondit pas. Sa mâchoire se crispa, tandis qu'il continuait à fixer un point imaginaire, cherchant à échapper au regard acéré du blond.

- DUO ! C'est quoi ces marques ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

A nouveau, le natté resta silencieux, tremblant imperceptiblement.

Quatre continua, empruntant un ton ironique :

- T'as des secrets Duo ? Ces marques ressemblent curieusement à des suçons, non ? Tu t'amuses bien toi pendant les missions ! Dis-moi, c'est Nicolas que tu te tapes ? Ou bien une des filles qui te dévorent du regard pendant les repas ?

Quatre recula sous l'impact, le visage crispé. La gifle était partie toute seule. Wufei observait la scène sans mots dire, attendant la suite. Trowa ne bougea pas non plus, comprenant parfaitement où voulait en venir son amant.

Quatre releva le visage vers Duo, le défiant du regard. L'américain laissa alors libre cours à sa colère :

- Ce sont _ses_ marques à _lui_ ! Ce sont les marques de ce connard ! Et tu sais quoi Quat-chan ? Je l'ai laissé faire ! J'ai senti son besoin de le faire, et…C'était juste moi, je pensais que ça voulait dire quelque chose. Je pensais qu'on se comprenait.

Duo sentit ses forces l'abandonner à mesure qu'il se déchargeait de ses sentiments contradictoires. Il se laissa peu à peu glisser sur le sol, soutenu par son meilleur ami qui l'entourait de ses bras. Oubliant Trowa et Wufei qui étaient restés silencieux, le natté continua à parler, les sons à moitié étouffés contre l'épaule du blond :

- Et ce bâtard joue au super héros, bordel ! Il devrait le savoir, non ? Il devrait savoir que je ne supporterais pas de le perdre. J'ai rien pu faire, Quatre ! Il m'a complètement dominé, il m'a obligé à me barrer. Comme si j'étais pas capable de me défendre. Moi aussi je peux le protéger. Je le déteste Quatre ! Je le hais ! Je le hais… Acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

Quatre ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de bercer doucement son meilleur ami. Au bout de quelques minutes, il l'aida à se relever et à s'étendre sur le lit. Récupérant le CD dans sa combinaison, il fit mine de l'apporter à Trowa, tout en chuchotant :

- Ca me rappelle quelque chose cette attitude, ne ? Cette fois-ci, tu peux l'utiliser, ta technique pour endormir.

Le jeune mercenaire esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de Duo. Il pressa deux doigts sur un point précis à la base de sa nuque. Duo était à présent profondément endormi. Epuisé, ce dernier ne risquait pas de se réveiller aussi rapidement que Quatre lorsque le mercenaire avait utilisé cette technique sur son amant dans le but de le protéger.

Trowa s'installa sur le lit de Heero et alluma le laptop de ce dernier. Après avoir introduit divers mots de passe, il eut accès à la session du soldat. Une petite icône clignotait en bas à droite de l'écran, probablement un mail des Mads. Il fit signe à Wufei d'approcher et cliqua dessus. Une vidéo démarra immédiatement. Elle contenait un message vocal de J, intimant à son pilote l'ordre de lui donner des nouvelles au plus vite. Il avait soi-disant découvert l'un ou l'autre indice concernant leurs nouvelles aptitudes. Trowa continua à fixer l'écran quelques secondes après la fin de la vidéo. Le jeune chinois fixait lui aussi l'écran d'un air absent.

- Il est pas clair, déclara-t-il.

- Hm. Moi aussi quelque chose me dérange. Il sait peut-être qu'on a récupéré les documents.

Wufei fronça les sourcils. Se sentant incapable d'analyser la situation sans support, il fit ce qu'il avait désormais pris l'habitude de faire. Le jeune dragon se leva et alla chercher un carnet et un crayon qui traînaient sur le bureau. Il se rassit au côté du mercenaire et lui demanda de repasser la vidéo. Les yeux détaillant ce vieil homme robotisé, il commença à griffonner, laissant libre cours à son imagination.

Trowa repassa plusieurs fois la vidéo, cherchant lui aussi à décrypter ce qui le dérangeait dans l'attitude du professeur de Heero. Quatre, quant à lui, gardait un œil sur Duo, se reposant également de sa récente crise d'empathie. Il constata que ses crises se faisaient de moins en moins violentes, et qu'il parvenait à de mieux en mieux à se maîtriser face à ce don considérablement amplifié depuis quelques semaines.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Une demi-heure plus tard, le chinois se leva et s'étira, reposant son carnet sur le lit. Trowa prit le dessin en main et l'étudia : Le visage du professeur J se trouvait représenté au centre de la feuille. La ressemblance était frappante mais rien de particulier ne ressortait du personnage en lui-même. Par contre, autour de ce dernier s'articulait un genre de toile sombre comprenant plusieurs masques typiquement asiatiques aux allures de démons, ainsi que divers symboles. Le jeune mercenaire demanda à Wufei de lui expliquer ce que représentait son esquisse. Ce dernier prit le dessin en main et l'examina attentivement.

- Tu sais, j'ai dessiné ce qui me passait par la tête, sans y prêter attention. C'est comme ça que je fais habituellement.

- Je sais, mais tu sembles interpréter pas mal de choses au travers de tes dessins, au même titre que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir découvrir ce qui se cache sous certains mots. Je voudrais juste savoir si tes impressions rejoignent les miennes.

- Ok. Alors là, à droite de J, c'est un masque chinois qu'on utilise pour représenter l'ambition. Mon peuple avait l'habitude de désigner « l'employé du mois » en déposant ce genre de masque sur son bureau. C'est une sorte de plaisanterie. Mais ici, juste à côté de ce masque, tu peux voir un Jùfù habituellement utilisé pour pratiquer la magie du yin et du yang. Celui-ci permet de retourner les passions des individus contre eux, occultant leur raison ou leur morale.

- Hm. On pourrait dire que les deux associés représentent l'ambition dévorante de J, qui occulte son bon sens. Il serait en quelque sorte aveuglé par son désir de vouloir avancer toujours plus loin dans ses recherches.

- Oui, c'est quelque chose comme ça. Là, c'est le masque de l'hypocrisie, associé au symbole de l'esclave.

- Traduction ?

- Si je dois l'appliquer à notre cas, je dirais que J nous cache ses intentions, et qu'il se sert de nous pour mener ses projets à bien. Il nous utilise, si on veut.

- Hm. Il nous utilise comme il a utilisé Heero avec son entraînement. Il a voulu faire de lui son parfait petit soldat. Et là, c'est avec nous tous qu'il s'amuse à jouer.

- Oui, mais d'après ce masque-là, symbole de la dominance, il n'est pas seul. Quand on réfléchit, les autres Mads doivent marcher avec lui, volontairement ou par obligation, sinon ils nous contacteraient.

- C'est vrai. A part J, on a aucune nouvelle des autres professeurs depuis cette fameuse mission, depuis les changements en fait. Autre chose ?

- Oui, le dernier masque, celui de la peur, avec à côté un shikigami. Le shikigami est une créature qu'on invoque et qu'on maîtrise, mais le masque de la peur insinue que malgré tout, J aurait peur de sa « créature ».

- Autrement dit, il fait de nous des êtres supérieurs, mais il craint qu'on puisse se retourner contre lui.

- Oui, si bien sûr ces hypothèses sont vérifiées. Je te le répète : je n'ai aucune garantie concernant mes dessins. Rien ne dit que mon subconscient n'interprète mes peurs.

- Ca me semble improbable. L'un dans l'autre, tes impressions rejoignent les miennes, et ce genre de déductions est tout à fait plausible. Reste à comprendre à quel jeu joue J, et quelles sont les conséquences pour nous. Commençons par essayer de décrypter ses fichiers afin de comprendre pourquoi il veut les garder hors de notre portée. Conclut le jeune mercenaire.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Malgré le calme environnant, Heero sentait son sang circuler dans ses veines, conscient du moindre mouvement de son organisme. Il entendait les battements sourds et légèrement irréguliers de son propre cœur, résonnant dans ses tempes. Chaque pulsation semblait faire écho dans ses neurones, lui vrillant l'intérieur du crâne. De fines gouttelettes de sueur se formèrent sur son front, et vinrent coller à sa peau quelques mèches rebelles. Garder la main-mise sur ses adversaires devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Il commençait à sérieusement se fatiguer.

Pourtant, une opportunité s'offrait à lui. Son but était avant tout de protéger Duo, de protéger les autres aussi. Or, ces soldats n'étaient pas au courant de leur présence dans cette université. La seule certitude de ses adversaires était que lui, Heero Yuy, était face à eux. Les cartes étaient distribuées, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tirer profit de son jeu. Oz avait beau avoir à sa tête un dirigeant d'une intelligence supérieure, lui disposait de quelques atouts dans sa manche également.

L'adrénaline aidant, le japonais se concentra au maximum. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, sous le regard hébété des autres soldats, toujours immobiles. Il parla cette fois-ci à voix haute, appuyant chacun de ses dires par des ondes mentales, s'assurant que chacune de ses paroles seraient enregistrée. Mêlant subtilement vérité et mensonge, son stratagème se mit en place :

- Il est trop tard. **_Je_** dispose des données volées que votre général semble vouloir garder hors de **_ma_** portée. Il ne les a pas déchiffrées, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui aurait fallut le double du temps pour ce faire… Malheureusement pour vous, **_j_**'ai détruit la connexion. **_J_**'ai introduit un virus sur votre réseau. Tout vos fichiers sont effacés. Le seul exemplaire restant de ces fameuses donnés se trouvent dans **_ma_** poche. Dire que même **_seul_** j'ai pu contrecarrer vos plans. Quelle pitié !

Le jeune soldat dévisagea ses interlocuteurs l'un après l'autre, un rictus feint étirant ses lèvres. Les hommes restaient sans bouger, les yeux écarquillés devant lui, incapables de la moindre parole.

Relâchant son emprise sur leur mental, Heeo se ramassa sur lui même avant de bondir vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrant à la hâte. Les soldats, réalisant qu'ils étaient à nouveau maîtres de leurs corps, ne mirent pas longtemps à réagir. Ils pointèrent tous simultanément leurs armes en direction de la vitre avant faire feu, sans sommations préalables, bien entendu. Le seul bruit qui retentit fut le verre qui se brisait sous l'impact des balles, leur armes étaient munies de silencieux. Le jeune japonais avait atteint la corniche en un éclair. Il ramassa rapidement la croix que Duo avait laissé-là, avant de descendre à toutes vitesses le long de la façade. Les prises étaient rares et peu fiables, mais il était un soldat après tout. Se repérant à l'odeur de Duo, il suivit le même itinéraire que lui, ce qui lui fit gagner un temps précieux.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, Heero passa brièvement en revue les alentours. Il devait passer devant l'entrée du bâtiment pour sortir de l'université. Là, il serait à découvert, une proie facile pour les quelques soldats restés en haut tandis que les autres s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite. Qu'importe. Ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire discret, il s'élança. Son plan fonctionnait parfaitement, et il abattait là sa dernière carte.

Courant de toutes ses forces, le jeune soldat n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir ses poursuivants ralentir. L'odeur de poudre brûlée lui emplissait les narines et le sifflement des balles venaient frôler es tympans. L'une d'entre elle l'atteignit au flan, mais ne fit _que_ l'effleurer. Il continua à courir malgré le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie béante. L'odeur lancinante, âpre et métallique du liquide carmin brouillait ses sens. Une fois sortit de l'université, il commença à s'essouffler, à bout de forces.

Le jeune soldat sentait toujours ses poursuivants, mais ceux-ci étaient incapable de le voir. Ils étaient bien trop loin et ne disposaient pas de son acuité olfactive. Heero maintint une main pressée sur sa blessure, tout en cherchant un endroit d'où il pourrait mettre à exécution la phase finale de son entreprise.

Il repéra une minuscule ruelle non loin de là où il se trouvait. S'y engouffrant, il prit soin de se dissimuler derrière quelques cartons et poubelles entassés là. Il sentit ses ennemis non loin de lui, parcourant les environs de long en large. Ils avaient perdu sa trace et tournaient en rond. « _Parfait »_, pensa le japonais tout en rassemblant ses dernières forces pour se concentrer une dernière fois. Il choisit aléatoirement l'un de ses adversaires et lui intima l'ordre d'appeler son supérieur.

_Appelle-le. Raconte-lui ce que tu sais._

Sans réfléchir, le soldat visé sortit un téléphone portable de sa combinaison et composa un numéro. Heero tendit l'oreille afin de saisir ses paroles :

- Allo ? Ici l'unité postée à l'université. Nous avons repéré le pilote, mais il nous a échappé. Il est en possession des données… Prévenez le général. Pardon ? Oui, il était seul. Oui, absolument certain. Ok, terminé. Acheva-t-il en raccrochant.

- Mission accomplie, murmura Heero, observant la petite croix au métal aussi brillant que les yeux de son propriétaire.

Au bout de longues minutes, les soldats finirent par quitter les lieux et le japonais se remit en marche, serrant les entrelacs d'argent dans le creux de sa paume.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Assis contre un mur, Wufei somnolait, tandis que Trowa s'escrimait à tenter de passer les barrières informatiques protégeant les données. Il était venu à bout des plus simples d'entre elles, mais l'aide du hackeur du groupe lui manquait cruellement pour les suivantes. Pour la énième fois, l'accès aux données lui était refusé. Sans doute avait-il fait une erreur dans la démarche. Il se massa les tempes tout en fixant l'écran devenu blanc. Il fallait tout recommencer depuis le départ.

Le jeune mercenaire ferma ses yeux fatigués un instant, enfouissant son visage entre ses bras. Une douce caresse à la base de sa nuque le fit se redresser soudainement. Il se retourna, plongeant le regard dans deux aigues-marines soucieuses. Esquissant un sourire, Quatre effleura tendrement son visage avant de venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Assis sur le lit, Trowa attira le petit blond à lui et le serra entre ses bras.

Il lui releva le menton du bout des doigts afin de pouvoir encore goûter aux lèvres roses et fraîches de son amant.

Le jeune empathe noua ses doigts à ceux du mercenaire, profitant de leur proximité pour se lover un peu plus dans ses bras. Il laissa finalement reposer sa tête contre le torse de son amant, lorsque ce dernier murmura :

- Comment va Duo ?

- Il dort toujours. Mais d'après ce que je ressens, il est plutôt agité. Il va pas tarder à se réveiller.

Trowa se raidit, se redressant soudainement, emportant Quatre avec lui. Le jeune empathe distinguait clairement l'inquiétude percer chez son amant, sans pouvoir en déterminer la cause.

- Trowa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Heero ! Je sens l'odeur de son sang ! On aurait pas dû le laisser seul. On aurait dû aller le chercher.

Quatre posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami, continuant toujours à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller l'américain :

- Calme-toi, il va bien. Je le sens. Il n'a pas protégé Duo pour que nous nous mettions tous en danger.

- Mais…

Le jeune mercenaire fut interrompu par le natté qui se réveillait en sursaut. Ce dernier ne prononça pas un mot en se redressant subitement, comme s'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Il se passa la main sur le visage, se remémorant les évènements de la soirée. _« Heero… »_

Il se tourna vers ses amis, tentant de les rassurer sur son état en leur offrant un sourire qu'ils devinaient forcé.

Mais le sourire contrit s'effaça soudainement pour faire place à une expression interdite. Lentement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Quatre et Trowa le suivirent du regard tandis que Wufei se levait à son tour.

Duo colla la paume de sa main contre la porte, fermant les yeux. Lentement, il tourna la poignée, et finit par l'ouvrir en grand. Devant lui, se tenait le soldat parfait, relativement mal en point, mais une expression soulagée dans le regard. Duo serra les dents de toutes ses forces tandis que le japonais levait devant son visage une belle croix argentée, pendant au bout d'une chaîne. Doucement, Heero murmura :

- C'est à toi ça, ne ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

TBC J'ai droit à une review ? chibi eyes

Réponses aux review :

**Kyralya **: loool ! Je ne sais pas comment je fais mais je suis ravie du résultat que ça a sur toi. Moi je sais pas comment tu fais pour que tes reviews me fassent toujours autant plaisir ! . Des larmes ? Gomene Kyra ! Mais je suis contente que tu aies ressenti la tristesse que j'ai voulu faire passer dans la scène . Merci beaucoup pour tes longues (j'adore ça :p) reviews qui me donnent à chaque fois beaucoup de courage pour la suite ! Courage pour la fac :p

**Miss Faust** : Tu peux pas savoir comme ton soutien et ta « fidélité » me font plaisir ! Je suis vraiment très contente que tu aimes autant cette fic ! Merci mille fois !

**Mimi yuy **: Micii Mimi ! Une review d'un de mes auteurs préférés, c'est évident que ça me remplit de joie

_(vos 3 reviews ne sont pas passées, j'ignore pourquoi. --. Mah, le plus important est que je les aies bien eues par mail. )_

**Gayana** : Lol ! Et toi tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente que tu sois si heureuse à chaque chapitre ! C'est vraiment génial de savoir que quelqu'un attends son chapitre et qu'il sera ravi de pouvoir le lire ! Ca me donne beaucoup de courage ! Arigato ! La couleur des yeux de Duo-kun a eu du succès à ce que je vois -

**Shinigamie Yuy** : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Micii !

**Black Sharne **: lool ! Je suis ravie que ces passages t'aies collé un tel sourire ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Même si tu m'assures que non, j'espère continuer à ne pas te décevoir pour la suite. Micii pour ta review !

**Lily.B** : Micii ! Ta review est toute mimi aussi ! Je suis contente d'arriver à faire passer les émotions des persos… Prochain lemon ? Qui a parlé d'un prochain lemon ?:p hi-mi-tsu !

**Ruines** : Tu sais ce qu'on dit : « tout vient à point à qui sait attendre » (ou un truc comme ça,, lol !) Pis Wuwu, il a son sabre. :p. L'idée que je me fais de lui est plutôt qu'en ce moment (le moment de ma fic), il accorde plus d'importance à ses « frères » qu'à une relation sentimentale. J'espère que malgré tout la suite ne te décevra pas. Arigato pour ta review !

**Kamara62** : Yatta ! Micii. C'est promis je me dépêche pour la suite et j'espère que tu continueras à la trouver passionnante. Merci pour tes reviews ! Ja ne

**Drusilla : **Y a pas de problèmes pour les rev. C'est pas obligatoire. Par contre je suis ravie de voir que même si tu n'en laisses pas tu suis cette fic avec enthousiasme. Micii beaucoup c'est adorable. Promis je me dépêche pour les updates (malgré mes examens --)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

8


	19. Enfin

Disclaimer : Pour changer : Ils sont toujours pas à moi --

Notes de l'auteur : J'espère que ça vous plaira !

PS : je reposte, en m'excusant platement pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai laissé ! J'étais malade cette nuit (je sais : piètre excuse) et je ne l'ai relu attentivement qu'après avoir posté ce chapitre (gomen, gomen )

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre ! Let's go :

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapitre 19 : Enfin**

- C'est à toi ça, ne ?

Duo ne répondit pas, se sentant incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Son cœur avait brusquement ralenti lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face au japonais, à mesure qu'un nœud se formait dans sa gorge, semblant lui atrophier les cordes vocales.

Derrière la petite croix qui balançait au bout d'une chaîne argentée, il scrutait le visage interrogateur du japonais : ses grands yeux d'un bleu sombre dans lesquels lui seul savait si bien lire, ses lèvres pâles, son teint mat, sa mâchoire bien dessinée, enregistrant chaque détail afin de les graver au plus profond de lui-même, tout comme les marques qu'il portait sur la peau étaient gravées au plus profond de sa chair, bien loin des innocentes blessures d'amour qu'elles semblaient être. Elles, ces marques, étaient ancrées dans son âme bien plus que dans son corps.

Réalisant à quel point il dépendait à présent du japonais, Duo serra les dents, et malgré son corps secoué de légers tremblements, il tendit la main vers le bijou. Il le saisit froidement, sans violence, sans la moindre parole, sans même un regard avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Duo… Murmura le soldat, décontenancé par l'attitude de l'américain.

Les autres assistèrent à la scène en tant que spectateurs, ne sachant quelle réaction adopter.

Quatre fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il gratifia Heero de l'un de ses radieux sourires avant de prononcer d'une voix douce :

- On est contents que tu sois rentré en un seul morceau, Heero.

- Hn.

Trowa s'approcha à son tour de son frère d'arme. Une expression de soulagement détendait ses traits. Lui aussi était heureux de voir son ami sain et sauf. Posant une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier, il l'incita à s'asseoir sur son lit pour se reposer. Il avait visiblement besoin de sommeil et de soins.

Wufei lui fit un bref signe de tête avant d'élever la voix :

- T'es quand même amoché ! J'ai gardé la trousses de pharmacie dans ma chambre. Je vais la chercher.

- Hn. Rassemble tes affaires, aussi. La vie d'étudiant, c'est terminé, déclara-t-il, songeur.

- Enfin ! Soupira le chinois d'un ton faussement soulagé.

Il se tourna vers Quatre et Trowa, leur signifiant qu'eux aussi feraient mieux d'aller chercher leurs affaires.

- Maxwell ! Viens avec moi. Tu prendras la trousse de secours pour soigner Yuy.

Wufei s'adressa à ses coéquipiers, prenant pour l'heure la place du leader :

- Maintenant que Yuy est rentré, mieux vaut ne plus se séparer. On se donne rendez-vous ici dans deux heures. Ne perdez pas de vue qu'on restera à présent ensemble la plupart du temps, acheva-t-il, lançant un regard empli de sous-entendu dans la direction de Quatre et Trowa avant de quitter la chambre.

Duo suivit docilement Wufei, Trowa et Quatre, tandis que Heero, allongé sur le lit, luttait pour rester éveillé.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo revint, muni de pansements divers, ainsi que d'une trousse de secours.

Il trouva son soldat endormi sur le lit, toujours vêtu de ses vêtements poisseux, imbibés de sang.

Duo s'approcha de lui sans bruit, priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. Il n'était pas prêt pour la confrontation qui suivrait le réveil de Heero.

S'agenouillant sur le sol, il s'appuya sur le lit et laissa reposer sa tête sur ses avants-bras afin de contempler le japonais, partagé entre colère et soulagement. Dieu que Heero lui avait manqué, même durant ce court laps de temps où ils avaient été séparés. Toutes ses certitudes s'étaient envolées en l'espace d'un instant. Il n'était plus sûr de revoir Heero se glisser dans son lit une fois la nuit venue, plus sûr de pouvoir à nouveau s'abreuver de ce beau visage, plus sûr de pouvoir partager tout ces petits instants avec lui, avec ce soldat qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Sentant sa gorge se serrer, Duo agrippa par réflexe une partie du drap. Le petit orphelin de L2 était de retour. Le petit orphelin qui serrait toujours les poings autour de quelque chose, pour être sûr de garder un pied dans la réalité. Le petit orphelin qui avait vu disparaître sous ses yeux toutes les personnes qui comptaient dans sa vie. Quelle ironie, pensa Duo, se rappelant que le Dieu de la mort était né d'un « pauvre petit orphelin » apeuré et pitoyable. Heero le connaissait-il finalement ? Comprenait-il les démons qui le torturaient ? Peut-être pas, pourquoi lui en vouloir ? Après tout, il ne pouvait pas annoncer de but en blanc à son ami qu'il était la chose la plus importante pour lui, qu'il comptait plus que tout au monde, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser derrière lui sous prétexte de le protéger. Heero ne lui avait jamais donné le droit de l'aimer, il ne lui devait rien.

Seul lui s'était laissé marquer, seul lui avait accepté qu'il appartenait au soldat. Ne l'avait-il pas compris ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Duo releva le regard pour s'abîmer dans deux lacs d'un bleu sombrement lumineux. Heero l'observait au travers de ses yeux fatigués, mais qui brillaient pourtant intensément.

Le visage du natté se ferma soudain. Se redressant, il rejoint Heero sur le lit et entreprit de légèrement soulever son torse. Il lui retira le dessus noir de sa combinaison afin de soigner sa blessure. Le japonais se laissa faire sans prononcer le moindre mot. Les minutes s'égrenaient dans un épais silence, teinté d'embarras et d'incompréhension, ainsi que d'une volonté farouche de la part du natté d'ignorer le plus consciencieusement possible son ami, tout en continuant à le soigner.

La blessure était superficielle, et Heero se sentait déjà mieux, malgré la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdue.

Une fois le flanc du soldat soigneusement lavé et bandé, Duo se releva et voulut s'éloigner afin de préparer ses affaires, mais ce fut sans compter sur la poigne solide de Heero.

Lui maintenant les poignets, Heero voulut se redresser mais grimaça de douleur, portant instinctivement la main à sa hanche.

- Bouge pas. Ordonna Duo, en s'éloignant à nouveau.

- Tu m'en veux ? Murmura le soldat d'une voix blanche.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Heero, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Tu m'as laissé, Heero.

- Baka ! Je…

- Tais-toi ! Ne me dit surtout pas que tu as cherché à me protéger parce que c'est faux ! C'est toi que tu voulais protéger !

- Duo !

Le ton du natté se fit moins dur, alors que sa voix se brisait peu à peu, se muant en une mélodie douce-amère :

- Je pensais que tu me comprenais Hee-chan. Je pensais que tu savais…

- Que je savais quoi ?

- Je supporte pas d'être laissé en arrière. Ne me demande plus jamais de fuir ! Je peux pas me permettre de perdre une personne de plus sans même me battre !

Le natté marqua une pause, tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance face à Heero qui le dévisageait avec douceur. Duo soupira, et détourna les yeux vers le matelas. Il se tenait debout face au lit, visiblement hésitant entre rester là ou sortir prendre l'air.

Devant le manque de réaction du soldat, Duo ajouta quelques mots, voulant le pousser à s'exprimer :

- Tu ne m'as pas sauvé Heero. Tu m'as trahi.

Le jeune japonais écarquilla les yeux. Les paroles du natté lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing bien placé, au creux de l'estomac. Oubliant la douleur, il se leva et rejoint Duo, à présent au milieu de la pièce. Le forçant à le regarder, il murmura :

- Très bien, je comprends ta réaction. Pardonne-moi.

- Ce n'est pas si simple Heero ! Encore une fois, tu agis mais tu ne cherches même pas à expliquer tes actes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me marques-tu ? Pourquoi cherches-tu sans arrêt à me protéger ?

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué Duo ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, articula-t-il. Je sais juste que c'est un comportement instinctif qui s'impose à moi depuis quelques temps !

- Très bien, mais alors pourquoi moi ? Je suis le seul avec qui tu agis comme ça. Tu fais comme si toi et moi on était lié, alors que tu n'es même pas foutu de me connaître ! Tu connais peut-être quel est mon plat préféré, mais tu ne me connais pas, moi.

Heero empoigna le pull de Duo, l'attirant un peu plus à lui :

- Tu râles, tu râles, mais toi non plus tu n'expliques pas grand chose Duo ! Pourquoi tu m'as montré tes marques ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ta croix ?

- Il y avait cette putain de vitre entre nous Heero ! Je savais pas ce qui allait se passer. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes, que tu…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, visiblement perturbé par la logique du japonais. Son corps frôlant le torse-nu de ce dernier, Duo chercha à se dégager un peu de l'emprise de Heero, mais le regard brûlant de celui-ci et sa poigne ferme l'en dissuadèrent. Il resta pétrifié face à ce soldat si attirant et sûr de lui, qui pour une fois semblait vouloir aller jusqu'au bout de leur discussion :

- Tu voulais que je comprenne ? Dans ce cas je vais te dire ce que j'ai compris Duo. Tu dis que je ne te connais pas… C'est faux ! Tu veux que je te dise ce que je vois ?

- Essaye toujours, répondit Duo, ironique.

- Alors écoute bien mon ange, Shinigami ou tout ce que tu voudras, écoute-moi bien comme je t'ai écouté ce soir là. Ecoute-moi comme j'écoute les mots que tu ne prononces pas.

Heero relâcha doucement le pan de tissu qu'il tenait serré entre ses doigts. Il releva avec lenteur la main pour venir effleurer la joue du natté, se frayant un passage parmi les fines mèches qui s'échappaient de sa tresse.

- Ce que tu es, je l'apprend tous les jours. Tous les jours je te regarde et apprend à connaître ces petites choses qui font que tu es toi.

_« Shinigami veille._

_C'est mon corps et mon âme qu'il réveille »_

Imposant, Heero avança vers Duo. Ce dernier recula par réflexe, cherchant à se protéger de cette aura incandescente qu'il devinait provenir de son ami. L'acculant contre un mur, Heero posa ses bras de chaque côté du visage du natté, geste qui semblait devenu récurrent dans leur relation. A nouveau, il plongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire.

- Même si je ne te connais pas encore complètement, Duo, je t'apprends, au même titre que j'apprend à me comprendre moi. J'apprends à lire dans tes yeux. Entre le mauve et le bleu, j'apprends à déceler cette lueur pourpre qui m'embrase. J'apprends à reconnaître cette flamme qui me vrille l'estomac à chaque fois que cette envie me torture.

_« Ce feu qui naît dans mes reins, au creux de mon ventre et qui brûle mon âme aussi sûrement que mon corps._

_Lorsque cette chaleur abrupte s'empare de moi et que tes yeux me répondent, lorsque ton odeur me dit de te prendre et que mes sens grondent, je souffrirais milles morts pour une seule dans ton corps. »_

Il approcha ses lèvres du cou de Duo, effleurant de son souffle la peau douce du natté, laissant une caresse à chacune de ses paroles.

- J'apprends à connaître tes démons, à veiller sur les battements qui soulèvent ta poitrine lorsque tu fais un cauchemar entre mes bras. J'apprends à ressentir avec toi.

_« Mon éternelle blessure,_

_Maîtresse de mes tourments._

_Blessé au cœur ou à l'âme._

_Tu es mon unique faille. »_

Ces paroles. Dieu qu'il avait voulu entendre ces paroles de la bouche du soldat parfait. Ces paroles mêlées à de douces caresses, aussi légères qu'un souffle, aussi volatiles que l'air. Une plume qui retombe doucement sur la surface presque immobile d'une étendue d'eau, pour aussitôt s'envoler dans un souffle impétueux, tout comme ses sens s'étiolaient sous la caresse grave et suave de la voix de Heero, pour aussitôt se raviver à chacun de ses gestes. Troublé par le souffle chaud du soldat parcourant son cou, transmettant d'imperceptibles picotements dans sa nuque, Duo ne réagit pas. Heero continua :

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai laissé ? Parce que mes sens me le dictaient, parce que je n'ai pas réfléchi. Parce que quand il s'agit de toi, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Pourquoi c'est uniquement toi que je marque ? Parce que tu es ma seule faille, parce que je t'appartiens.

_« Et si c'était partagé ?_

_Et si tu m'appartenais comme je t'appartiens_

_Et si je pouvais te faire mien, _

_Te marquer, te posséder,_

_Mourir au creux de tes reins. »_

- Tu m'as appris à apprendre Duo. Tu m'as appris à faire face à tous ces sentiments que je voulais cacher. Tu m'as appris à _t'_apprendre. Tu m'as dit un jour que tu vivais par et pour trois choses :

La vengeance. Ta vengeance, sur la vie, tu l'accompli chaque jour.

« _L__e Dieu de la mort_

_M'a appris… la vie. »_

La mort. Je te tuerai milles et une fois, autant de petites morts jusqu'à ce que tu rejoignes la grande faucheuse.

L'amour. Duo, c'est toi qui m'a appris l'amour. Je t'aime. Acheva Heero, baissant légèrement les yeux.

Duo fixa alors avec attention les petites mèches brunes qui balayaient le front du soldat. Se sentant pour la première fois libre de tout mouvement, il les repoussa légèrement, incitant Heero à le regarder dans les yeux.

- C'était ma manière à moi de te faire l'amour, murmura le natté.

- Quoi ?

- Les marques, ma croix… Je voulais que tu saches, au cas où.

- Maintenant je sais.

Heero caressa la croix à présent autour du cou de son propriétaire. Remontant ses mains derrière la nuque du natté, il approcha son visage du sien. Le jeune japonais déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami en une caresse éphémère, à peine un effleurement, gardant son visage au creux de ses mains.

Duo suivit à son tour la courbe de la mâchoire du soldat du bout des doigts, avant de les nouer derrière la nuque de ce dernier. Il parcourut ensuite le visage de Heero du bout des lèvres, suivant le même itinéraire. Partant du menton jusqu'aux tempes, il redescendit enfin jusqu'aux lèvres pâles et charnues du japonais. Une simple pression sur celles-ci lui donna des frissons. Il sentait la chaleur des lèvres douces de son ami s'infiltrer au creux des siennes.

Pressant un peu plus son corps contre le sien, Heero happa la lèvre inférieure du natté entre les siennes, avant de la relâcher tendrement. Bientôt les lèvres ne suffirent plus et une langue mutine vint effleurer la bouche du soldat, avant de s'effacer tout aussi rapidement.

Grisé par ce simple contact, le japonais quémanda à son tour une caresse plus profonde en passant sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Duo. Ce dernier approfondit instinctivement le baiser, emporté par les sensations douces et chaudes que lui procurait ce contact.

Doucement, emportés par leurs baisers, ils glissèrent le long du mur, de façon à se retrouver allongé à même le sol. Voulant sentir le corps du soldat contre le sien, Duo attira ce dernier à lui, passant sa main sur le dos musclé de son partenaire. Heero, quant à lui, promenait une langue avide au creux que formaient l'épaule et le cou de l'américain, s'appliquant à redessiner ces marques qu'il pouvait désormais qualifier d' « amour ».

Leurs sens s'échauffaient à chaque frôlement de tissu, à chaque geste trop léger, à chaque baiser ou caresse. Ce n'était pas assez. Ils voulaient s'appartenir, sentir la chaleur de l'autre s'insinuer dans leur propre corps. Duo soupira, essoufflé par les baisers. Il ne retint pas ses gémissements lorsque Heero déchira plus encore son pull afin de parcourir son torse de ses lèvres. Heero ne réfléchissait plus. La logique avait place au désir qui embrasait à présent chaque cellule de son corps. Il voulait goûter la peau de Duo, l'entendre gémir plus encore sous ses caresses, le rendre aussi fou que lui-même. Ses mains s'insinuèrent sous le reste de pull de son équipier, parcourant son ventre musclé. Duo se contracta. Réagissant instantanément à cette caresse, il pressa son bassin contre celui de son équipier, indiquant clairement ce à quoi son corps aspirait.

Heero se tendit à ce contact, étouffant un gémissement. Il reprit impétueusement les lèvres de Duo, jouant avec sa langue, la repoussant pour mieux l'attirer, la goûtant et l'explorant, de même qu'il explorait de ses mains le corps de son ami. Duo gémit à nouveau sous les assauts du soldat, tentant de le repousser afin d'échapper à toutes ces sensations qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer, mais le ramenant chaque fois à lui pour combler le manque qui s'insinuait dès que la peau du japonais n'entrait plus en contact avec la sienne. Perdu dans ces sensations aussi douces que violentes, Duo sentait l'électricité parcourir son corps, prête à jaillir à la moindre caresse. Son esprit lui dictait d'arrêter là cette douce torture, mais son corps réclamait tout autre chose. Ne se sentant ni l'envie, ni le courage d'arrêter les caresses de lui même, il voulut avertir son soldat, mais c'était déjà trop tard. A nouveau un mouvement de bassin lui arracha un soupir, de même qu'une vague de plaisir légèrement plus puissante que les autres lui fit totalement perdre ses moyens. Un courant électrique se propagea alors dans la pièce, court-circuitant toute source d'électricité présente dans la chambre.

Heero se redressa vivement, parcouru d'un millier de légers fourmillements provoquant une décharge à chaque fois qu'il effleurait la peau de l'américain. Légèrement déconcertés, ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

- Gomen Hee-chan, y a un petit problème technique on dirait.

- J'ai cru remarquer, murmura le japonais sur un ton faussement grognon.

Aidant Duo à se redresser, il parcourut du regard la pièce à présent plongée dans l'obscurité.

- Heureusement que Trowa avait éteint mon portable, soupira Heero, constatant que même les fils de l'ampoule avaient fondus.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'y assit, lançant à Duo un regard chargé de reproches.

- Hee-chan ?

- Hn ?

- T'es fâché ?

- Iie Duo-kun, mais il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose pour ton problème de heu… d'électricité. Répondit-il, passant sa main dans ses cheveux hirsutes.

Duo le dévisagea d'un air mi-coupable, mi-amusé.

- Viens-là, murmura le soldat.

L'américain se leva et vint alors rejoindre Heero sur le lit. Ce dernier s'étendit tout en gardant Duo contre lui. Comme il le faisait chaque nuit depuis quelques temps, il déposa ses lèvres sur la nuque du natté, caressant tendrement ce dernier blotti dans ses bras. Duo se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière du japonais, ainsi que les battements qui résonnaient contre son dos, l'emportant doucement aux portes du sommeil.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Trowa, assis sur son lit, regardait d'un œil amusé son petit diable qui s'acharnait à vérifier les moindres recoins de la chambre, histoire d'être sûr de ne rien avoir oublié.

- Tenshi, ça fait trois fois que tu fais le tour de cette chambre. Je suis sûr que tout est prêt.

Quatre s'interrompit alors, intrigué par le ton moqueur qu'utilisait Trowa. Cherchant à lui rendre la pareille, il déclara d'un ton neutre :

- Mais Trowa, il faut bien que je m'occupe. Je comprends pas pourquoi Wufei nous a donné deux heures uniquement pour préparer nos affaires.

Saisissant l'allusion, le mercenaire esquissa un sourire.

- Viens-là, je vais t'expliquer. Vois-tu, nous allons désormais être tous les cinq la plupart du temps.

- Jusque là je te suis, déclara Quatre tout en venant s'asseoir sur les genoux du français, face à celui-ci.

- Et lorsqu'on est tout les cinq, on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait beaucoup…

- Mmm, répondit le petit blond tout en parsemant le cou du mercenaire de légers baisers.

Ayant un peu de mal à garder son sérieux face aux assauts de son petit démon, Trowa tenta malgré tout d'aller jusqu'à bout de son raisonnement :

- … d'intimité, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

- Tout s'explique ! Se moqua Quatre, ancrant son regard dans l'émeraude rieuse de son amant.

- Oui, tout s'explique. Déclara celui-ci juste avant de venir cueillir les lèvres du petit blond.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Wufei parcourait les couloirs de l'établissement d'un pas pressé, les bras chargés d'un sac et de quelques énormes fardes desquelles dépassaient bon nombre de feuilles de dessin.

Agacé d'être aussi chargé, il s'arrêtait tout les trois pas afin de replacer convenablement les dessins qui s'échappaient des fardes.

Il fut soulagé d'apercevoir Trowa et Quatre au bout du couloir, se dirigeant tout comme lui vers la chambre de Heero et Duo.

Malgré les sacs encombrant leurs épaules, leurs mains ne cessaient de s'effleurer, s'enlaçant quelque seconde pour se quitter tout aussi vite. Wufei retint le sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres à la vue de ses deux amis, visiblement si heureux. Leur donner deux heures afin d'être un peu seul avait été une bonne idée, se dit-il. Maxwell et Yuy seraient peut être également en de meilleurs termes après s'être expliqués.

Comme à son habitude, Wufei pénétra dans la pièce sans songer à toquer. Il déposa lourdement son sac sur le sol dans un bruit mat, légèrement inquiet en raison de la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Heero et Duo se réveillèrent en sursaut, tirés du sommeil par un bruit sourd et un raclement de gorge.

Se redressant vivement, Duo et Heero dévisagèrent leurs trois amis dans l'encadrement de la porte. Au bout d'un instant de flottement, le natté se leva précipitamment afin d'entasser rapidement toutes leurs affaires dans un sac. Heero le suivit du regard, un sourire flottant sur le visage.

Il se leva à son tour et entreprit d'aider son partenaire. Wufei les regardait d'un air grognon, tandis que Quatre étouffait un rire amusé.

- J'en conclut que les choses se sont arrangées. Déclara-t-il en avisant l'ampoule grillée et les cheveux hirsutes de Heero.

Trowa l'entoura de ses bras et vint déposer ses lèvres au creux du cou de son amant. Ce faisant, il adressa un clin d'œil à Heero.

Ce dernier s'approcha de Duo et lui retira un des sacs des mains, non sans laisser une tendre caresse s'égarer le long de son poignet. Il aida le natté à rassembler leurs affaires, et le tout fut empaqueté au bout de quelques minutes.

A bout de patience, Wufei déclara d'une voix pressante :

- Bon, ça y est ? On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Heu, oui, on peut y aller, mais où ? Interrogea le natté.

Heero éleva la voix à son tour :

- Avant la mission, j'avais fait quelques recherches sur les environs. Je nous ai loué un minuscule appartement à quelques heures d'ici, dans le quartier chaud de la ville. Il valait mieux couvrir nos arrières au cas où les choses se passaient mal.

- Ok, donc on va se planquer dans cet appart le temps de décrypter ces fameuses données, conclut Trowa.

- Hn.

- Ok, alors allons-y ! Bye bye l'université, ajouta Duo, d'un air entraînant afin de masquer la tristesse qui voilait son regard.

Tous se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment principal, lorsque Heero retint Duo en lui saisissant la main. Se tournant vers les autres, il déclara :

- Il nous reste une petite chose à faire. Attendez-nous ici, on en a pas pour longtemps.

Les autres acquiescèrent tandis que le natté suivit son soldat, à nouveau entraîné par celui-ci vers les chambres, sans trop comprendre où ils allaient.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

TBC

Réponses aux reviews :

**Kaorulabelle : **Lol ! Quel fin, quel ton…mdr. J'ai l'impression que tu parles d'un film c'est comique. . Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui me font plaisir à chaque fois !

**Fuu-san** : Vi. Hee-chan s'en est sorti ! (peux quand même pas le faire mourir tous les jours)lol ! Vi, vi, je sais que tout le monde attends avec impatience l'évolution de leur relation avec Duo, mais comme je le dis toujours « tout vient à point à qui sait attendre » :p Lool ! J'aimerais que ce moment là soit « spécial » donc…je prends mon temps . Arigato pour tes reviews, je suis à chaque fois pliée devant tes mini dialogues avec Kaze

**Ruines :** Micii ! Vi c'est vrai ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ! Lol, merci pour tout tes encouragements, c'est adorable . J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

**Black Sharne :** Yatta !!! Merci pour ce gentil compliment sur le dosage de mes textes ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu trouves qu'il n'y a pas de passage à vide . Et yatta tu adores ! C'est géniale. Merci de me laisser si souvent tes reviews et encouragements !

**Elena Raberba Winner** : lol vi! Me dépêche pour la suite! C'est super que cette fic ne te lasse pas, et j'espère que ce sera le cas jusqu'à la fin . Arigato !

**Gayana** : Arf ! Fallait pas te mettre en retard, mais c'est trop gentil quand même ! Pour ce qui est de Duo et Heero, he bien tu sauras tout ça dans ce chapitre . Merci pour ta review !!! Ja ne !

**Drusilla **: Mdr ! Génialement génial ! J'adore tes redondances ! lol. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et sa fin. Je trouve ta review adorablement adorable, lol ! Micii .

**Calamithy **: Qu'ajouter après ce long mail ? lol ! Encore merci beaucoup ! (et micii aussi de nous écrire d'aussi belles fics ¨ )

**Miss Faust** : loool ! Quel enthousiasme, c'est super ! viii, c'est promis tu sais bien que je fais à chaque fois mon maximum pour vite vous poster la suite . Kyaaaa…adorable, la simple hypothèse d'un livre me remplit de joie,lol ! C'est trop gentil ! Mais c'est qu'une petite (enfin je sais elle est longue) fic .Arigato… addicted to your reviews too

**Kyralya**: Lol! Si! Tu vois j'avais tout prévu … Je me suis dit : il faut que Kyra dorme pour pouvoir bien bosser ses exams.lolol. ok, j'avoue c'est pas vrai, mais un chapitre faut bien qu'il se termine,ne ? J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !! Arigato Kyra !

**Kamara 62** : Valà la suite pour remédier à ton délire, ptêt pas tout à fait délirant. Lol. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews kamara ! Ja ne .

**Lihiel** : Micii pour ta review (du chapitre 10). Gomen je savais pas où je devais te répondre :p. En tout cas merci et j'espère que la suite te plait toujours .

**Shinigamie Yui** : lol ! Arigato ! Valà la suite

**La rodeuse** : lol. Court-net-précis ! Micii

9


	20. Bye Bye University

Disclaimer : Peut-être pour noël ? Naaan ! Faut pas rêver, sont pas à moi, mais l'histoire si… C'est un début, ne ?

Notes de l'auteur : Et vi, déjà le chapitre 20 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre ! Let's go :

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapitre 20 : Bye bye university**

- Heu… Hee-chan ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fait là ?

Le jeune soldat lui intima le silence d'un regard exaspéré, laissant néanmoins un léger sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois, de même facture que toutes les portes de l'étage. Duo dévisagea à nouveau le japonais, renouvelant sa question muette. Heero enfouit sa tête au creux du cou du natté, murmurant d'une voix douce :

- Prends juste son mail. Pas d'embrassades, hein. Son odeur sur toi, ça m'angoisse. Tu as cinq minutes.

Le soldat frappa ensuite quelques coups à la porte avant de disparaître au bout du couloir. Duo le regarda s'éloigner, passant sa main à l'endroit ou étaient posées les lèvres de son ami quelques instants plus tôt. Il fit volte face lorsque l'occupant de la chambre vint lui ouvrir, les yeux embués de sommeil. Un peu mal à l'aise, Duo le salua :

- Hey Nic ! Bien dormi ?

- Duo ? Mais t'as vu quelle heure il est ? T'es malade ou quoi ?

Duo baissa tristement les yeux, avant de relever un visage enthousiaste :

- No way ! Ch'uis jamais malade ! Argua-t-il en tirant la langue. Je suis juste venu te dire au revoir, et te demander ton adresse e-mail par la même occasion.

- Hein ? Tu t'en vas ? Mais on a même pas encore passé les examens ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? T'avais l'air d'adorer cette école pourtant !

- Ouais, c'était pas mal. Mais tu sais la vie d'étudiant c'est pas pour moi.

Duo serrait les poings dans ses poches, tentant de prendre une attitude désinvolte, sans pour autant y parvenir entièrement. Il sursauta lorsque sa voix se fit plus rauque, conséquence du nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge. Nicolas remarqua l'attitude empruntée du natté, mais fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir, par respect pour celui qu'il considérait à présent comme un ami.

- He ben, mec ! Et voilà, tu te barres comme ça!

- Et oui.

Nicolas ne réussit cependant pas à garder un air enjoué plus longtemps. Il murmura d'une voix triste :

- Les cours de littérature seront plus les mêmes sans toi. Tu vas me manquer Duo.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, et aussi les cours, cette école, … cette vie.

- Tu peux pas faire autrement ? Tu vas t'ennuyer tout seul !

A ces mots l'américain releva le visage, éclairé cette fois d'un vrai sourire, un sourire léger, retroussant à peine le coin de ses lèvres, mais réel. Portant la main à sa croix, il répondit :

- Je suis pas seul.

- Alors ça va, murmura le blond, rassuré.

Nicolas entra dans la chambre et nota son mail sur un bout de papier qu'il tendit à Duo, un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir. Duo lui fit un clin d'œil en empochant le morceau de feuille. Il le gratifia d'une petite tape sur le front avant de se retourner. En marchant vers le bout du couloir, il lui fit un signe de la main, lui lançant :

- Ja ne, Nico ! A la prochaine !

Il était trop loin pour entendre le blond murmurer pour lui-même :

- Ja ne ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Hum, t'es vraiment grave toi ! A la prochaine, Duo !

Au bout du couloir, Heero entendait les pas légers de l'américain se rapprocher, de même que son odeur épicée parvenir à ses narines. Il ne bougea cependant pas, ignorant quelle serait la réaction du natté face à son initiative. Il s'était dit que Duo serait probablement triste de quitter cette école, ainsi que l'ami qu'il s'y était fait. Heero ne pouvait pas faire en sorte qu'il reste étudier là, mais il pouvait au moins lui donner une chance de re-contacter ce Nicolas, si ça pouvait le rendre heureux. N'importe quoi pour voir ce petit sourire non feint éclairer son visage.

Il sentit le parfum de Duo l'envelopper avant même que celui-ci n'arrive à sa hauteur, mais il ne s'attendait pas à être également enlacé par ces deux bras puissants et doux à la fois. Ce fut au tour de Duo d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux bruns désordonnés. Il effleura la nuque du soldat avant d'y poser les lèvres.

- Merci, Hee-chan.

- Hn, répondit le soldat, non pas à cause de son laconisme légendaire, mais plutôt trop décontenancé pour ajouter autre chose.

Duo força délicatement le japonais à lui faire face, avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres avec avidité. Heero se laissa submerger par l'impétuosité de son ami, lui rendant caresse pour caresse, baiser pour baiser. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt adossés au mur, leurs mouvements se faisant de plus en plus amples et précis. Duo passa un genou entre les jambes du soldat, qui perdait à nouveau la raison.

Une petite décharge, plus semblable à de l'électricité statique qu'à une impulsion douloureuse, leur fit cependant se ressaisir. Laissant retomber leurs mains, récupérant peu à peu le souffle qu'ils n'avaient pas eu conscience d'avoir perdu, ils s'enlacèrent du regard, tous deux étonnés de l'effet que produisait l'autre sur leurs sens.

D'un commun accord, ils se mirent en route pour aller rejoindre leurs équipiers, oubliés l'espace de quelques instants. Alors que Duo cherchait les mots appropriés pour dire combien le geste du soldat l'avait touché, ce fut ce dernier qui brisa le silence :

- Duo-kun ?

- Vi ?

- Tu crois que je vais développer une immunité contre l'électricité, ou bien mourir de frustration avant ?

- Baka ! Pouffa Duo, nouant ses doigts à ceux de son soldat.

- On échange les rôles là.

- Non, c'est bien toi qui m'a dit que tu _m'_apprenais, ne ? Et bien moi je _t'_apprends aussi, Hee-chan.

- Baka. Sourit Heero.

- Chassez le naturel... Murmura Duo, moqueur.

- Hn.

- Hee-chan ?

- Hn ?

- Je t'aime.

_Tout pour te voir sourire, hein. Je t'aime aussi._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis devant l'entrée du campus. Tous regardèrent une dernière fois ces cinq immenses bâtisses qui avaient été le cadre de leur vie d'étudiant pendant quelques temps, le cadre d'une vie d'emprunt pas si mal que ça. Bientôt, bientôt ils pourraient peut-être mener ce genre de vie, pour de vrai cette fois.

Le trajet en navette jusqu'à destination se passa dans un calme tout relatif, entrecoupé d'interventions badines de Duo sur le décor qui changeait à mesure des kilomètres.

En effet, le paysage se transformait du tout au tout au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du quartier mal famé, pourtant à deux pas du centre-ville. Les grands buildings, éclairés d'enseignes lumineuses multicolores dispersant de quelconques messages publicitaires sur les pupilles des passants, se muaient peu à peu en d'insalubres bâtisses longeant des rues aux pavés inégaux. Les trottoirs étaient parsemées ça et là de luminaires tressautant dans l'obscurité, semblant succomber à un court-jus toutes les secondes. Wufei, promenant un regard las, appuyé contre la vitre de leur navette, se permit un commentaire amusé :

- Yuy ? T'as choisi l'endroit en fonction de Maxwell ? Il risque pas d'être dépaysé ici, du moins au point de vue des courts-circuits.

Un sourire en coin monta jusqu'aux yeux du soldat parfait, même si celui-ci jugea toute réplique inutile.

Après avoir été déposé au abords du quartier, ils parcoururent le reste du chemin à pied. Duo se remémorait avec tendresse l'attention qu'avait eu son soldat, quand une constatation le frappa soudain :

- Ne ? Quat-chan !

- Oui ? Répondit le petit blond.

- T'as pas dit au revoir à Arieh ! Tu ne vas plus pouvoir la joindre maintenant !

- Si, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'avais pris son mail il y a quelques temps déjà.

- Ah, ponctua Duo, pensif. Mais quand même, vous n'avez pas été lui dire au revoir.

- Pas eu le temps, intervint Trowa d'un ton posé.

- Hein ? En deux heures vous avez pas eu le temps d'aller lui dire au revoir ??

- Heu… Tu sais, on a pris le temps de tout ranger, en profondeur. Acheva le petit blond, tentant de masquer son teint légèrement rosi.

- Ah, ajouta Duo, décidément long à la détente pour une fois.

- Shazi, murmura Wufei, levant les yeux au ciel.

Heero, qui n'avait prononcé aucun mot jusque là, tira légèrement sur la veste du natté, l'attirant à sa hauteur. Frôlant les tempes de Duo, il murmura dans un souffle:

- Faudra que je t'explique certaines choses.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Les quatre pilotes se dévisagèrent, hésitant entre pleurs et consternation. Trowa baissa la tête, se cachant un peu plus derrière sa mèche. Wufei se passa la main sur le visage, réprimant un soupir exaspéré. Duo clignait des yeux, la bouche entrouverte, passant alternativement de son soldat parfait au désastre qui s'offrait à lui. Quatre toussota et entreprit de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Heu, et bien, installons –nous !

Wufei explosa :

- Yuy ! Il y a en tout et pour tout trois pièces dans cette appartement ! Trois pièces minuscules en plus.

Duo fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire et rectifia :

- Wuffy, apprends à compter, il y a quatre pièces : la salle de séjour, la salle de bain, la cuisine et les toilettes !

- Et les chambres ? Argua le jeune dragon, avisant les deux lits minuscules trônant dans un coin du salon.

- Heu, je pense qu'on se trouve aussi dans la chambre, répondit Quatre.

- Bah, au moins c'est propre, conclut Duo.

Le soldat se sentit tout de même obligé de se défendre, face au regard accusateur du chinois :

- Tu voulais quand même pas que je loue une villa ! Un meublé paumé au milieu d'un quartier chaud passe inaperçu au moins. De plus, ici on a toutes les installations électriques nécessaires au décryptage des données.

- Ouais, jusqu'à ce que tu fasses grimper Maxwell aux rideaux et qu'il nous bousille tout !

Duo détourna le regard, cramoisi, tandis que Quatre tentait précipitamment de défendre son meilleur ami :

- Ca ça risque pas ! A cinq on a aucune intimité, c'est pour ça que Trowa et moi on a humpf…

Le mercenaire garda sa main plaqué sur la bouche de son amant, qui lui aussi virait au rouge pivoine, se rendant compte du sens de ses paroles. Duo et Quatre échangèrent un regard gêné ; Trowa et Heero un regard entendu ; et Wufei les dévisagea tous les quatre d'un air consterné.

_Par Nataku_, pensa-t-il, finalement heureux de retrouver cette ambiance conviviale et légère qui rendait cette vie sans attaches finalement très attachante.

_Attachante, hein ! _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Une fois leurs affaires rangées, Duo et Quatre avaient opté pour un repli stratégique dans la cuisine, pendant que les trois autres pilotes se chargeaient de brancher le portable et de tenter pour la énième fois de décrypter les données des Mads. De plus, le petit blond et son meilleur ami avaient besoin de se retrouver ? Des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de discussion comme celle-ci, tout en préparant quelque encas pour calmer les estomacs de cinq pilotes en planque.

- Maiseuh ! Quat-chan ! T'aurais quand même plus me le dire plus tôt ! Je devais avoir l'air stupide moi, étant le seul à ne pas avoir été mis au courant !

- Passe- moi le sel. Mais Duo je l'ai dit à personne ! Quand voulais-tu que je te le dise ! Trowa l'a annoncé à Heero parce qu'il lui posait des questions, quant à Wufei, il a deviné tout seul !

- Mouais, tout le monde se tape les pouvoirs super utiles et moi je suis juste bon à tout cramer, c'est pas juste !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. J'ose à peine imaginer les dégâts que pourra causer ta maîtrise de l'électricité avec un peu d'entraînement. Goûte, c'est bon ?

- Mmmm, délicieux, répondit Duo en léchant les restes de sauce bolognaise éparpillés sur ses lèvres.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Après avoir fait part à Heero de ses constatations au sujet de son dernier dessin, Wufei lui avait suggéré d'envoyer un mail aux Mads, histoire de ne pas les laisser trop cogiter au sujet d'une éventuelle désobéissance de la part de leurs pilotes.

- C'est fait, déclara le soldat parfait.

- Tu as dit quoi exactement ? Demanda Trowa.

- Juste qu'on avait récupéré les documents, mais qu'on s'était fait avoir. Pour l'instant on est censé se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de leur faire parvenir les données, sans les avoir décrypté, bien sûr.

- Parfait.

- Hn. Maintenant reste plus qu'à décoder…

- Facile à dire, murmura le jeune mercenaire.

Il furent interrompus par Duo qui sortait de la cuisine, les bras chargés d'une casserole débordant de pâtes. Quatre le suivait de près, équipé d'un plat de sauce bolognaise fumant.

- Faites place, Shinigami arrive !Plaisanta le natté, juste avant de se prendre les pieds dans la housse vide du portable, laissée là par un japonais pris dans ses installations.

Il fut rattrapé de justesse par le dit japonais, qui le retint par les épaules.

- Hn. Shinigami no baka ! Déclara-t-il avant de se mettre à table avec les autres pilotes.

Le repas se déroulait dans le calme, chacun étant absorbé dans ses pensées. Tout s'était passé si vite, leur décision de désobéir aux Mads, leur départ de l'université, l'arrivée dans cette planque minuscule. Tout soldats qu'ils étaient, leurs capacités d'adaptation n'étaient pas infinies, il leur fallait un peu de temps pour assimiler leur nouvelle situation.

Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de manger en pleine nuit, mais les émotions fortes de la soirée leur avait ouvert l'appétit à tous. Heureusement qu'un paquet de pâtes ainsi que divers aliments avaient été oubliés là par le précédent locataire.

Repus et sentant les effets de la fatigue se manifester, ils se décidèrent à aller se coucher. D'un commun accord, Trowa et Quatre prirent le premier lit, tandis que Heero et Duo s'installèrent dans le second. Puisque Wufei s'était proposé pour occuper le canapé, arguant qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre combinaison possible, les autres pilotes ne le contredirent pas.

Ils sombrèrent bientôt comme un seul homme dans les bras de Morphée, épuisés mais satisfaits d'être à nouveau tous réunis.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Duo fut réveillé par les cliquetis caractéristiques des touches du portable de son soldat. Ouvrant un œil, il constata que ce dernier était déjà en face de son écran, assis sur le sol, sans pour autant être totalement opérationnel, du moins d'après ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'accoutumée et le long bâillement qu'il venait d'émettre. Un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce permit de constater que Quatre dormait encore profondément, enterré sous les couvertures et protégé par les bras de Trowa, qui l'enlaçait dans une étreinte possessive. Seul Wufei manquait à l'appel.

Avisant son japonais pas très bien réveillé, Duo se leva sans un bruit. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers la cuisine, faisant appel à ses talents de Shinigami. Une fois arrivé dans la petite pièce, il fit signe à Wufei de se taire tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil en guise de bonjour. Se servant dans le thermos de café préparé par le chinois, Duo repartit de la pièce tout aussi doucement.

Il se dirigea à pas feutrés vers Heero, prenant soin de regarder là où il posait les pieds, afin d'éviter d'épancher la tasse emplie du liquide à l'arôme amer. Une fois arrivé tout près de son soldat, il entreprit de lui faire un bisou dans le cou, mais fut stoppé dans son élan par la voix de ce dernier :

- Ohayo Duo-kun ! Merci pour le café.

Pour le coup, Duo se laissa tomber d'un air grognon a côté du soldat. S'asseyant le plus confortablement possible, il râla :

- Mais c'est pas juste ! J'ai essayé d'être le plus silencieux possible !

Le jeune japonais esquissa un sourire :

- Je t'ai pas entendu baka. Je t'ai senti.

Duo soupira avant de succomber au léger sourire du japonais. Lui tendant la tasse de café, il se redressa et vint se positionner dans le dos du soldat, laissant reposer son visage contre la nuque de ce dernier.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans un silence calme et reposant. Ils appréciaient tous deux ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, même entourés de leurs amis.

Quatre se réveilla une demie-heure plus tard, suivit de près par Trowa. Tous se douchèrent et s'habillèrent en l'espace d'une heure.

Après avoir rapidement passé en revue ce qu'ils avaient à faire durant cette journée, il fut décidé que Quatre, Wufei et Duo iraient faire quelques courses. Le café constituant finalement un piètre petit déjeuner, le petit blond et le chinois étaient chargés d'aller au supermarché le plus proche.

D'autre part, Duo, muni d'une liste détaillée, avait pour objectif un magasin spécialisé, afin de procurer à Heero les câbles nécessaire au piratage d'une connexion internet, pour le cas où ils auraient besoin d'effectuer quelques recherches. Heero conseilla également au natté de faire un crochet par une quincaillerie et d'acheter quelques ampoules et câbles électriques, juste au cas où.

Heero et Trowa, quant à eux, avaient décidé de s'acharner à nouveau sur les données récupérées.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Face à l'écran du portable, les deux pilotes se concertaient :

- Tu vois, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai fait une erreur, déclara le jeune mercenaire.

- Hum, c'est vrai que c'est une transition délicate.

- Oui mais toi tu y es arrivé du premier coup pourtant. Moi j'avais pas compris toute la logique.

- Hn. C'est pas une question de logique. C'est juste qu'il y un moment j'ai arrêté de réfléchir, déclara Heero, affectueusement.

- Hm. Sans doute que je me suis trop cassé la tête. Enfin, l'important c'est qu'on sache, finalement.

- Hai. L'important c'est qu'on sache, murmura le soldat.

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais c'est pas discuter de nos histoires de cœur qui vont nous aider à passer ces fichues barrières.

- Hai ! Allons-y. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu as réussi à faire sauter les trois premiers walls, ne ?

- Ouais, mais le dernier brouille tout à la moindre fausse manip. Du coup je suis à chaque fois bon pour recommencer du début. Ca prend environ une heure de passer les trois premières protections, j'ai tout noté ici, fit-il en tendant une feuille au soldat.

- Je vois, commenta Heero en parcourant la feuille du regard.

- J'ai aussi indiqué toutes les mauvaises manipulations, histoire de pas les répéter.

- OK, d'après ce que tu décris, c'est pas une barrière ordinaire, elle prend la forme d'une boucle à la moindre erreur.

- Une boucle ?

- Hn. En langage informatique, une boucle renvoie à l'exécution d'une partie du programme. Dans notre cas, la boucle renvoie au système de démarrage, ce qui nous fait tourner en rond. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de supprimer cette ligne du programme.

- Ca va pas être simple.

- Hn. Ecoute, recommence du début jusqu'à la troisième barrière, là tu m'attends. J'ai une disquette qui permet d'entrer directement dans le bios, à partir de là où l'exécution s'arrête. Je vais la chercher, elle doit être quelque part dans le sac de Duo.

- Ok.

Une heure et quelques minutes plus tard, Trowa interpella le soldat :

- Heero, viens voir. C'est le moment d'utiliser ta disquette.

Le jeune japonais s'assit face à l'ordinateur, introduisant la disquette dans le lecteur approprié.

- Parfait, murmura-t-il. C'est bon, je me charge du reste.

Trowa se releva et fit quelque pas dans l'appartement, en profitant pour décontracter ses muscles endoloris. Rester longtemps devant un portable à même le sol n'était décidément pas des plus confortables. Regardant l'heure sur la vieille pendule poussiéreuse accrochée au mur, il se dit que son petit blond n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, juste avant de secouer la tête, se faisant l'effet d'une lycéenne attendant le retour de son amoureux.

A l'aide du programme enregistré sur ça disquette, Heero réussit à introduire le crack nécessaire à l'ouverture du bios. Une fois face à une infinité de sigles incompréhensibles pour la plupart des êtres humains, il entreprit de repérer la ligne ordonnant la boucle. Celle-ci fut repérée en un quart d'heure à peine. Le jeune hackeur prit soin de l'effacer sans modifier le moindre autre paramètre.

- Mission accomplie, murmura Heero, voyant disparaître la dernière entrave aux données.

Plusieurs petites icônes s'affichaient à présent sur l'écran. Chacune d'elle portait le nom de l'un des pilotes, ainsi que l'appellation « projet 1 » et projet 2 ». Le jeune soldat cliqua au hasard sur l'un des dossiers.

Il déchanta rapidement, voyant apparaître devant ses yeux une quantité étonnante de caractères incompréhensibles. Des genres de symboles dansaient sur l'écran, semblant former un texte indéchiffrable.

- Merde, souffla-t-il.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

TBC. Ja ne !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Kaorulabelle :** Te faire plaisir me fait plaisir aussi ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ! Arigato.

**Fuu-san** (et Kaze :p) : Mdrrr ! Va falloir qu'un jour tu t'entendes avec Kaze ! Lol. Merci beaucoup pour cette review aussi drôle qu'à chaque fois ! Arigato :p

**Miss Faust** : Yatta ! Merci pour tes reviews toujours aussi enthousiastes et adorables ! J'ai pas de muse (bien que, peut-être, faut voir ce que tu entends par muse :p) mais un cerveau (enfin la plupart du temps ) trop encombré d'idées bizarres, lol. Arigato pour tes reviews (et pour la trad) !!

**Mithy : **Re-Yatta ! Encore merci!

**Gayana** : Merci pour ta review ! Vi ils sont enfin ensemble ! L'était temps, ne ?

**Kamara** : Lool ! C'est vrai qu'ils ont des rapports plutôt…électriques :p. Vi, Wufei est plus attentif aux autres, mais c'est pas nouveau, c'est quelque chose qui se développe peu à peu, et pis c sûr que grâce à ses dessins il parvient à mieux les comprendre, et à mieux se comprendre lui-même. Micii pour ta review !

**Shina : **Lol ! Pauvre Hee-chan qui se prend tout, mais à la décharge de Duo (mdrrr), je dirais que c'est pas de sa faute . Arigato pour ta review !

**Shinigamie Yui** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Merci pour ta review !

8


	21. Décryptage

Disclaimer : Les ai demandé pour mon annif (et aussi de la neige, ne nee-chan) ! On va voir s'ils vont arriver . Jusque là, ces beaux tit bishos sont pas à moi.

Notes de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !

DEDICACE SUPER SPECIALE : A ma nee-chan et Fa : merci pour mon anniversaire ! Et merci aussi à Mithy-jedi de la part du petit padawan casinoïste :p ! et aussi à Yota (baka beta qui râle souvent mais qui fait un bon boulot).

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre ! Fight :p :

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapitre 21 : Décryptage**

_Plusieurs petites icônes s'affichaient à présent sur l'écran. Chacune d'elle portait le nom de l'un des pilotes, ainsi que l'appellation « projet 1 » et « projet 2 ». Le jeune soldat cliqua au hasard sur l'un des dossiers._

_Il déchanta rapidement, voyant apparaître devant ses yeux une quantité étonnante de caractères incompréhensibles. Des genres de symboles dansaient sur l'écran, semblant former un texte indéchiffrable._

_- Merde, souffla-t-il._

Interpellé par l'expression du Japonais, Trowa s'approcha de son coéquipier. S'asseyant à ses côtés, il demanda :

- Un problème ?

- Hn. Un sérieux. Les données sont écrites en langage codé, et on est loin du langage informatique !

- Fais voir, répondit le mercenaire, déplaçant le portable face à lui.

- K'so ! Jura Heero, se levant afin de faire quelques pas rageurs dans le minuscule appartement.

Le français était, quant à lui, complètement absorbé dans son examen des caractères qui lui faisaient face. Une impression étrange l'envahit soudain lorsque son cerveau se mit en « pilote automatique ». Sans pouvoir détacher les yeux de l'écran, Trowa dénombrait à une vitesse hallucinante les différents caractères, répertoriant dans un coin de sa tête les sigles pouvant s'apparenter à une même famille. Il associa avec une facilité déconcertante les groupes de symboles pouvant former une lettre. Celui qui avait mis en place ce cryptage était très doué concernant l'invention de nouveaux sigles, ainsi qu'au point de vue de leur répartition, mais une fois les caractères « traduits », ils se lisaient de la même manière qu'un texte dont les lettres avaient été interverties. Sentant son cerveau s'emballer, Trowa arracha son regard du petit écran, se massant les tempes.

Ainsi, il ne s'était finalement pas trompé sur son « pouvoir ». Il repensa au jour où Quatre lui avait craché à la figure des mots qu'il n'avait pas voulu prendre au pied de la lettre, des mots que son cerveau avait traduit par automatisme.

De même, il se rappela les mots de J dans la vidéo, bien loin des mots qu'il avait réellement compris. Derrière ses paroles confiantes, il avait entendu la crainte du vieil homme, la crainte qu'on découvre ses agissements, la crainte et l'ambition, tout comme le dessin de Wufei l' avait confirmé.

Ce que Trowa ignorait, c'est que son don s'appliquait également aux écrits, et il venait de le découvrir. Un doute le taraudait pourtant : il n'avait pas compris Quatre jusqu'au bout, sinon leur relation aurait débuté bien plus tôt. C'était illogique.

Mais une constatation vint soudain apaiser ses doutes : Duo ne perdait-il pas tout contrôle de son pouvoir dès que des émotions fortes l'assaillaient ? De même, Quatre n'avait-il pas blessé involontairement ses amis en pleine crise d'empathie ? Il était peut-être finalement normal de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser des capacités aussi nouvelles en si peu de temps, surtout si des sentiments aussi forts que ceux qu'il éprouvait pour Quatre s'en mêlaient.

Cependant, traduire ces caractères demandait visiblement bien plus de ressource et de concentration, à en juger par la migraine qu'il sentait poindre à l'horizon. Son cerveau semblait douloureusement enfler dans sa boîte crânienne, alors qu'il avait passé à peine quelques minutes devant ces maudits symboles. Il se devait néanmoins d'avertir Heero de ses récentes trouvailles.

- Heero, je pense que je peux traduire.

- Nani ?

- Ca va demander du temps, mais une fois que mon cerveau aura assimilé le langage, je pourrai probablement lire ces dossiers comme n'importe quel texte.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Aucune idée. Je prends cette capacité comme elle vient. J'en étais pas sûr donc je vous en ai pas encore parlé, mais il semblerait que je dispose moi aussi de quelques atouts supplémentaires, argua le mercenaire.

- Hn. Bien. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à demander.

- Ok. Je crois qu'on ne sera pas trop de cinq ! Il y a des centaines de pages à traduire et à réécrire, et on ne dispose que d'un seul ordinateur. Pour commencer, il nous faudrait une imprimante, histoire de diviser le travail.

- Hn. On est un peu à court de liquide en fait. Dès que Duo revient avec les câbles, je me charge de la connexion internet. Je pourrai alors pirater deux ou trois comptes et aller acheter une imprimante.

- Parfait, de mon côté, je me charge de dresser un tableau qui vous permettra de remplacer chaque groupe de symbole par des lettres. Si on bosse tous d'arrache-pied, on saura bientôt ce sur quoi portent ces fameuses donnés.

- Ryoukai !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Tadaima ! cria le natté d'un ton enjoué avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Okaeri Duo-kun, répondit Heero, l'aidant à se débarrasser des sacs encombrant ses bras. Tu as tout trouvé ?

- Yep, no problem ! Fit-il avant d'étaler sur la table le contenu des deux sacs en papiers. J'ai aussi acheté quelques fusibles et autre matériel électrique, au cas où il y aurait des dérives.

- Des dérives, ne ? Commenta le japonais, arquant un sourcil sous le regard amusé du mercenaire.

Duo rougit. Tentant de se rattraper tant bien que mal, il bredouilla :

- Dérives ? J'ai dit « dérives » ? Je voulais dire « dérivations », enfin tu vois, si tu dois brancher tel truc sur un autre truc. Enfin, ce genre de choses quoi.

- Baka ! Répondit Heero, effleurant malgré tout la joue du natté dans un geste tendre.

Mais très vite le ton professionnel du soldat résonna au sein de la pièce :

- On a passé les barrières informatiques, mais les données sont écrites dans un langage codé, langage que Trowa semble pouvoir déchiffrer. Va falloir qu'on s'y mette tous.

- Hum. Je vois, murmura le natté, pensif. Quatre et Wufei ne sont pas encore rentrés ?

Il fut interrompu par un chinois croulant sous les provisions.

- Si ! On est là !

Duo pouffa devant le jeune dragon submergé par les paquets. Il éclata franchement de rire lorsque Trowa passa à côté de lui sans un regard pour décharger Quatre. Devant le regard outré que lançait Wufei au jeune mercenaire, Duo consentit néanmoins à tendre une main secourable au jeune chinois.

- Allez, passe moi tes sacs, Fei, je vais les porter à la cuisine.

- WU-FEI, Maxwell !

- Nope, y a pas moyen, tu ne porteras jamais mon nom, ch'uis déjà pris! Plaisanta le natté avant de détaler vers la cuisine.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Heero détailla la montagne d'aliment à présents sortis des sacs. Passant chaque paquet de biscuit ou autre à Quatre, qui les rangeait à l'endroit approprié, alternant entre frigo et armoires, il s'étonna de voir la quantité industrielle de provisions :

- Quatre ? Il y avait à peine vingt mots sur la liste !

- Oui je sais, mais j'ai pensé à quelques petites choses supplémentaires.

- Pas étonnant qu'on soit à sec, maugréa Heero. Des marshmallows ??

Quatre partit d'un petit rire cristallin tout en expliquant :

- Vi ! Quand Duo déprime sec, donne-lui un paquet de ces sucreries et il te saute au cou ! Ca lui redonne le sourire.

- Hn. Et tout ça c'est quoi ?

- Des feuilles et des crayons pour Wufei, il vaut mieux qu'il ne tombe pas à cours.

- Ah. Je me demande comment tu fais pour penser à tout…

- J'ai pas de mérite, je le fais sans réfléchir, sourit le petit blond. Ah au fait, je nous ai pris des sandwichs pour ce midi, et ce soir, c'est toi qui es relégué aux fourneaux ! Il y a tout ce qui faut pour que tu nous prépares ton fameux poulet aigre-doux . (1)

- Ok. Faut bien qu'on mange. Mais on a pas mal de travail qui nous attend. Vaut mieux s'y mettre rapidement.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Après avoir installé les connexions nécessaires, Heero prit soin de renflouer juste assez leur compte personnel. Malgré sa réluctance à commettre un acte allant à l'encontre de ses principes, il ne pouvait considérer l'argent pris à Oz comme de l'argent « volé ». Il rassembla donc une somme considérable afin d'être sûr de pouvoir se procurer le matériel nécessaire à leur nouvelle mission. Décidément, les missions qu'ils effectuaient à titre personnel se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, et il en éprouvait quelque part une grande satisfaction.

L'idée de déterminer par eux même leurs priorités les rendaient plus responsables de leurs actes, plus humains aussi. Après tout, pourquoi devaient-ils être uniquement les instruments de têtes pensantes ? A eux tous, ils rassemblaient bien assez de capacités, d'intelligences et de connaissances pour être à même de choisir les batailles à mener. Après tout, pourquoi avoir accepté ce fait établi ? Pourquoi ne choisissaient-ils pas eux mêmes les missions qu'ils voulaient effectuer, parmi celles que leur proposaient les Mads ? Peu à peu, une idée vint germer dans l'esprit du soldat parfait, idée qu'il comptait bien développer plus tard, après en avoir parlé à ses compagnons.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dans l'après-midi, après avoir été mis au courant des récentes découvertes de Trowa et Heero, les autres pilotes s' étaient organisés afin de débuter au plus vite la traduction des données. Duo et Wufei furent chargés de l' achat de l'imprimante, tandis que Quatre fut désigné « aide de camp » par son mercenaire.

Heero s'était, quant à lui, replié dans la cuisine afin de préparer le repas du soir, et de laisser un peu d'intimité à ses deux amis par la même occasion.

Dans le salon, Trowa dictait à son petit blond les observations nécessaires au décryptage des données.

- Il va falloir s'organiser. A mon avis, on devrait traduire chacun un dossier pour commencer. J'irai certainement plus vite que vous, je pourrai donner un coup de main au plus lent.

- Oui, on verra ça au moment même. Quand Duo et Wufei seront de retour, on commencera par tout imprimer et classer par dossier. Ensuite, on divise le tout en cinq et on traduit à l'aide de ton tableau, c'est bien ça ?

- Hm. Je vais commencer par prendre des notes pour que le tableau soit le plus clair possible. Une fois les sigles groupés et changés en lettre, le décryptage ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

- Ok. Ca va ta tête ? Demanda le petit blond en se levant.

- Hm. Ca devrait aller, merci, tenshi, répondit Trowa.

Quelques heures plus tard, après des explications avisées de la part du mercenaire, ils se mirent au travail, enthousiasmés de voir enfin leurs recherches proches d'aboutir.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trowa dodelinait, s'assoupissant devant ses feuilles, tandis que Quatre somnolait, la tête confortablement posée les genoux du mercenaire. Duo scanna la seconde moitié de la pièce du regard : Wufei s'était endormi dans le canapé, tenant encore entre ses mains la liasse de feuille qu'il venait de traduire, et Heero était probablement dans la cuisine, occupé à préparer ce qui était devenu leur seule arme afin de lutter contre la fatigue : du café.

Trois jours. Trois jours qu'ils travaillent sans relâche, s'autorisant à peine quelques heures de repos par nuit. Tous avaient été abasourdis de découvrir, petit à petit, que J était finalement bien plus impliqué dans leurs nouvelles capacités qu'ils ne le pensaient. Mettant bout à bout des passages de leurs traductions respectives, ils avaient compris que J avait effectué bon nombre de modifications sur eux, leur injectant lors de leur dernière visite médicale ces produits respectivement appelés « Mako » et « Trilum C ». D'après les notes de J, les autres Mads semblaient intéressés par les effets que produiraient ses expériences sur leurs pilotes, mais refusaient de prendre le risque de réellement les tester sur eux. Ils n'en restaient pas moins impliqués, jugeant préférable de taire cette histoire plutôt que de contacter les pilotes afin de leur donner d'éventuelles explications.

Duo se leva à contrecœur, déposant soigneusement ses papiers parmi ceux qui jonchaient déjà le sol, tentant malgré tout de les garder en ordre. Ils venaient de finir leurs traductions, restait maintenant plus qu'à rassembler toutes leurs notes afin de les examiner dans leur intégralité. Le natté se fraya un chemin au travers de la pièce, étouffant au maximum le bruit de ses pas sur le sol afin de ne pas réveiller ses trois équipiers.

Il parvint finalement à la cuisine, cherchant son soldat. Duo trouva ce dernier devant le percolateur, regardant distraitement les gouttes de liquide noir se distiller pour venir s'écraser dans le fond du récipient. Passant ses bras autour de la taille du japonais, Duo enfouit son nez dans la nuque de ce dernier, respirant pleinement ce parfum ambré qui semblait perpétuellement se dégager de son ami.

- Tu sens bon 'ro.

- Hn, pas autant que toi, murmura le soldat.

Heero se retourna brusquement et emprisonna le visage du natté entre ses mains. Tout en gardant une main délicatement posée sur la joue de Duo, il se recula, cherchant à capturer de son regard l'intégralité du visage du natté. Duo frissonna légèrement sous les yeux du japonais, sentant soudainement une faiblesse s'insinuer au creux de ses genoux.

- 'ro ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune soldat pressa légèrement son pousse sur les lèvres du natté. Il en parcourut la peau douce et chaude en une simple et douce caresse. Se reculant à nouveau, Heero souleva légèrement l'américain afin de l'asseoir sur le plan de travail, dos à la cafetière qui officiait toujours, émettant de léger toussotement. Ecartant les jambes de l'américain, le soldat se fondit contre lui, effleurant son nez des quelques mèches brunes désordonnées qui balayaient son front. Ce geste n'avait rien d'érotique aux yeux des deux pilotes. Ils se sentaient simplement enveloppés par cette vague de douceur qui semblait planer autour d'eux, les enfermant dans une bulle ouatée, loin du reste du monde, loin de tout, proche de rien, juste tous les deux.

Heero avait simplement senti le besoin urgent de regarder ce beau visage, de sentir ce corps chaud contre le sien, juste s'assurer qu'il était là, qu'il existait. Sentant un vide étrange se former au creux de son estomac, Heero lutta pour garder une respiration régulière. Ces sentiments étranges, cet amour irraisonné qu'il ressentait pour le natté conduisait parfois son esprit aux portes du néant, comme si rien n'existait, comme si sa chair, chaque parcelle de sa peau, n'était là que pour se fondre contre Duo ; comme si son âme se mêlait doucement à celle de son ami, comme les notes d'une partition se mêlent et s'entraînent pour former une mélodie fascinante, entêtante, dont on ne peut s'échapper.

Posant à nouveau sa main contre la joue du natté, Heero ancra tendrement son regard dans les deux améthystes qui lui faisaient face. Il sentit l'ensemble de son corps trembler légèrement, alors qu'il détaillait chaque trait du visage de Duo. Il contempla d'abord cette mâchoire fine, presque féminine, marquée de ces minuscules fossettes creusés par les sourires de son compagnon. Il dirigea ensuite ses yeux vers ses lèvres fines, qui semblaient toujours si douces et fraîches, mais en même temps brûlantes et dévorantes. Osant à peine les toucher, Heero les effleura du bout des doigts, de peur de se brûler, ou peut-être de peur de voir Duo disparaître.

L'américain dévisageait lui aussi son partenaire, un peu secoué par les battements sourds et irréguliers qui raisonnaient dans sa poitrine. Juste en le regardant… Juste en se noyant dans ces yeux bleus, aussi profond et insondables que l'océan, juste comme ça, il aurait pu rendre son dernier souffle, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, comme si juste ces yeux posés sur lui effaçaient tout sur leur passage, régnaient en maître dans un royaume déjà conquis. Il ne restait rien, rien d'autre que cette gigantesque vague qui emportait tout, ce feu dévastateur qui ne brûlait pourtant pas. Il ne restait rien que cet amour irrationnel qui lui emplissait les poumons, occultant tout oxygène, cet amour à présent aussi vital que l'air, aussi mortel qu'un poison auquel il ne pouvait échapper.

Heero continua à observer le natté, glissant maintenant son regard le long de son nez, petit et légèrement retroussé, définitivement adorable, puis vers son front, orné de quelques mèches s'échappant de sa tresse. Dégageant le visage de l'américain, Heero effleura ses tempes en une caresse volatile, à peine perceptible. Duo trembla sous les doigts du soldat, sentant qu'ils partageaient là quelque chose allant au-delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà pu ressentir. Heero admira alors les yeux du natté, de grands yeux rieurs, pourtant toujours emplis de cette étincelle de mélancolie de par leur couleur. Cette couleur oscillant entre bleu et mauve, entre calme et douceur, pourtant marquée d'une touche violine, violente et sombre, rendait ce regard unique. Ce regard, tendre et envoûtant, lui coupait le souffle.

La voix du japonais s'éleva doucement, grave et mélodieuse, alors qu'il formulait ses pensées dans un doux murmure :

- (2) Totemo… Totemo kirei da…, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Appuyant légèrement son visage contre la main du japonais afin de sentir un peu plus la chaleur de ses doigts, Duo tendit lui aussi l'une de ses mains pour venir effleurer la joue de son soldat. D'une douce pression sur sa nuque, il attira Heero à lui, les rapprochant un peu plus encore l'un de l'autre. Heero pressa doucement ses lèvres sur le cou de Duo, y laissant un petit baiser tendre et léger. Il releva le visage lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide et chaud glisser le long de son propre cou. Plongeant son regard dans les yeux brillants de son ami, il vit de fines traces sombres couler le long des joues de son ami. Heero éleva à nouveau cette voix douce et rauque à la fois, un peu brisée par les tremblements qui agitaient son corps :

- Duo, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je sais pas. C'est juste que, c'est trop… Tu vois, c'est con, moi qui dit toujours « Boy's don't cry », là je pleure sans même être triste.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- A cause de toi.

- De moi ?

- La manière dont tu me touches, dont tu me regardes, ta voix quand tu me parles doucement comme ça. Ce que je ressens quand tu fais ça. C'est juste… c'est comme si j'étais trop fragile pour le supporter, comme si mon cœur allait imploser. Mes poumons se bloquent, et là bizarrement y a ma gorge qui se serre, et … les larmes coulent toutes seules. Pt'êt que j'taime trop. C'est stupide, non ?

Se sentant ridicule, Duo frotta ses yeux à l'aide de sa manche dans un geste brusque. Ses larmes continuant à couler doucement, il voulut réitérer son geste, mais fut arrêté par la main du soldat. Fixant Duo, le jeune japonais passa doucement ses pouces sous les yeux de ce dernier, presque avec déférence. Sentant sa propre gorge se serrer, il articula :

- Iie Duo. C'est juste… parfait.

Le jeune soldat inclina la tête, se penchant vers son ami. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans une douce étreinte. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant leurs langues s'enlacer tendrement, dans un ballet lent, lascif, langoureux et doux, juste comme si elles étaient faites pour se goûter encore et encore, antipodes, antidotes au poison qui les habitait tous deux, bien trop conscients de cet amour étrange et dévorant qu'ils partageaient. Cet amour entier et presque insupportable, presque trop lourd à porter, à éprouver, cet amour qui occultait parfois tout le reste.

Ils se dévisagèrent nouveau, enlaçant leurs doigts. Le contact, sentir leur peau se toucher, s'effleurer, peu importe de quelle manière, ils en avaient tant besoin de ce simple contact. Comme Eve avait croqué la pomme ce jour maudit des dieux, ils s'étaient goûtés, chassés du Paradis pour trouver ce néant empli d'amour, ce rien d'où tout commençait. Prenant seulement conscience du besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, ils se regardaient, se touchaient, un peu effrayés. Heero fit doucement descendre Duo près de lui. Lui tenant toujours la main, il le mena jusqu'à leur lit, prenant soin de ne réveiller personne. S'allongeant sur le dos, il attira à lui le natté. Ce dernier s'étendit sur le corps de son ami, entre ses jambes. Il déposa son visage sur le torse de Heero, et, bercé par les battements qui résonnait dans sa poitrine, il ferma doucement les yeux. Tout deux laissèrent leurs corps se reposer, tandis que leurs âmes faisaient l'amour pour la première fois.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Quatre, s'étant levé aux aurores, entreprit de rassembler tout les bouts de traductions qui traînaient ça et là dans la pièce. Il jeta un regard amusé à Duo, qui dormait littéralement sur Heero, se demandant comment faisait le japonais pour parvenir à dormir si paisiblement sous le poids de son natté.

Après avoir regroupé toute les traductions en un immense tas de feuilles portant différentes écritures, il alla se servir une tasse de café dans la cuisine, la cafetière étant mystérieusement restée allumée. Le petit blond revint s'installer dans un coin du salon, sa tasse dans une main, le tas de feuille dans l'autre, il débuta sa lecture.

Aux alentours de midi, Trowa émergea à son tour des limbes du sommeil. Il s'étira longuement avant de s'extirper du lit pour rejoindre son petit blond, assis non loin de là.

- 'Jour tenshi, murmura Trowa, un peu alerté par le regard vide du jeune empathe.

- 'Jour Trowa, articula Quatre.

- Tenshi ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, je suis juste un peu… secoué. J'ai lu. J'ai tout lu. Je sais tout dans les moindres détails maintenant.

- Hm. Ca s'annonce comment ? demanda Trowa.

- C'est plutôt moche, ce que J a fait. Les choses auraient vraiment pu mal tourner pour nous. Avec le recul, je me dis qu'on s'en est bien sorti malgré tous les problèmes qu'on a eu.

- Hm. On s'est habitués à ces capacités bizarres, mais ça nous rend encore plus différents des autres. Je serai pas triste de m'en débarrasser en fait.

Le regard du jeune empathe s'adoucit tandis qu'il murmurait à mi-voix.

- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à vivre avec Trowa. C'est … permanent.

- Quoi ? Mais d'après ce que j'avais compris il s'agissait juste d'une expérience, non ?

- Si, juste une expérience, murmura Quatre. Une expérience qui laisse des traces indélébiles dans notre organisme.

Trowa se rassit sur son lit, ne sachant pas trop quelle réaction adopter. Ces nouvelles aptitudes étaient certes très utiles parfois, mais elles ne facilitaient pas pour autant la vie de tous les jours. Ils étaient tous les cinq déjà si différents de la plupart des gens de leur âge. Il allait falloir apprendre à vivre avec ces pouvoirs, les assumer, apprendre à contrôler chacun d'entre eux afin de mener une vie normale, du moins aussi normale que puisse être la vie de cinq pilotes vus comme des terroristes. Peut-être leurs pouvoirs les aideraient-ils à lutter contre Oz, mais après ? Après la guerre, ils voulaient tous mener une vie simple, se noyer dans le quotidien que la plupart des gens méprisaient, travailler, rentrer à la maison pour retrouver la personne qu'ils aimaient… Ces choses naissant de l'habitude qui leurs semblaient si inhabituelles, presque extraordinaires.

Trowa se massa les tempes, tout en vocalisant ses pensées à voix haute :

- Il va falloir tout expliquer aux autres, aussi. Si tu as déjà tout lu, tu peux peut-être nous faire un résumé ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais on va attendre que tout le monde soit réveillé, murmura Quatre. Viens, je vais te servir une tasse de café.

Le jeune empathe se leva et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, déposant au passage un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Wufei se leva peu après Trowa. Après avoir discuté avec ses deux amis, il entreprit de réveiller Heero et Duo, qui ouvrirent difficilement les yeux. Après quelques minutes et soupirs exaspérés de la part du jeune chinois, les deux pilotes consentirent à se lever. Leurs regards se croisèrent, sous les yeux de Wufei, qui enregistrait chacune de leurs attitudes.

- Ohayo Duo-kun, murmura le japonais, serrant encore son ami dans ses bras.

- Ohyao, Hee-chan, murmura à son tour le natté, alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur le nez de son soldat.

Duo se redressa en position assise sur le lit, tandis que Heero resta allongé, laissant traîner sa main sur le ventre de l'américain tout en fixant la natte à moitié défaite de celui-ci.

_Ca sera un magnifique dessin_, songea Wufei, réfléchissant déjà au nom qu'il pourrait donner à ce tableau.

_« Contact »_, souffla-t-il entre ses lèvres, s'en allant pour aller se doucher.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les pilotes furent rassemblés au salon, attendant impatiemment que le petit blond commence son explication. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, et commença aussitôt :

- Ok, alors, je vous préviens, ça sera un peu long, hein, expliqua-t-il.

Il rassembla les quelques notes qu'il avait prises et les parcourut du regard. Relevant le regard, il reprit :

- Bon voilà, il se trouve que, comme vous le savez, on a tous été les cobayes de J. Celui-ci est responsable des changement encourus ces derniers temps. Par où commencer ? (3)

- Commence par le début Quat-chan, plaisanta Duo, cherchant à rendre l'explication de Quatre moins solennelle.

- Oui. Et bien au début, J avait pour but de tester sur nous un produit appelé « Mako ». Ce produit a pour effet de développer un certain gêne chez les êtres humains.

- Quel genre de gène ? Intervint Wufei.

- J'y viens ! Bon, comme vous le savez, certains être humains sont enclins à développer une sorte de pouvoir, comme mon empathie par exemple. Ce genre de capacité n'a toujours pas été clairement expliquée. Certains disent qu'elles résultent d'une évolution plus rapide, d'autres pensent que c'est à force de vivre dans l'espace. Toujours est-il que les gens ayant ce genre de pouvoir sont appelé new-type. Et il semblerait que le but initial de J était de faire de nous tous des new-type.

- Nani ? Souffla Heero.

- Oui, ce produit, la « mako » développe considérablement le gène responsable de cette « mutation » chez les êtres humains.

- On est donc juste tous devenus des new-types, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Duo.

- Oui, en quelque sorte, sauf que les new-types ont des pouvoirs généralement bien moins puissants que les nôtres. De plus, il était impossible pour J de prévoir quel pouvoir était, à la base, ancré en nous.

- Il a agi en aveugle, constata Trowa.

- Hm, oui. Et les résultats sont là, visiblement. D'après tout ce que vous m'avez dit et les recherches que j'ai faites pendant que vous vous prépariez, j'ai pu plus ou moins déterminer quel étaient vos pouvoirs en tant que new-type.

- Bon travail, Winner, commenta Wufei.

- Merci wufei, répondit Quatre. Donc d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, toi Heero, tu es dans la famille des télépathes, tu parviens à avoir un contrôle sur les gens à l'aide de la pensée, sans pour autant lire dans leur esprit. C'est une forme étrange de télépathie et télékinésie associée, conclut Quatre.

- Hn. Je vois, articula le soldat.

Quatre se tourna ensuite vers Duo :

- Toi, Duo, tu devrais pouvoir contrôler toute forme d'électricité, statique, magnétique, enfin tout, mais dans une certaine mesure évidemment. Il faudra vraiment que tu apprennes à contrôler ce pouvoir.

- Sans blague, rétorqua le natté, hésitant entre rire et consternation.

Quatre s'adressa alors à Trowa :

- Tro, ben tu as tout simplement d'énormes capacités pour ce qui es de décrypter certaines choses, orales ou écrites. Il faudrait travailler sur divers tableaux pour pouvoir découvrir jusqu'où tu peux aller.

Le jeune mercenaire hocha la tête en guise de réponse, tandis que Quatre se tournait à présent vers Wufei.

- Wufei, tu es empathe, sourit Quatre.

- Pardon ? Articula Wufei.

- Oui, à un degré totalement différent du mien. Toi tu as besoin d'un support pour exercer ton don. Voilà probablement d'où vient ton habileté pour le dessin.

- Par Nataku, murmura Wufei pour lui-même.

- Et toi tenshi ? Questionna Trowa

- Mélange entre empathie et prescience, bien que prescience ne soit pas le terme approprié, puisque ce sont des évènements déjà arrivés que je vois, à condition d'entrer en contact avec une personne ou un objet. Puisque j'étais déjà new-type, mon empathie s'est sur-développée, et ça a mené à ce genre de chose. C'est encore un peu confus, explique le petit blond.

- Je vois, murmura le mercenaire. Mais ce n'est pas fini, non ? Il y avait bien deux projets, non ?

- Oui, souffla Quatre. Il y en avait bien deux.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

TBC. Merci de suivre cette histoire ! Ja !

(1) Pas penser à mon indigestion, pas penser, pas penser. Lol ! Sorry, private Joke :p

(2) Traduction: vraiment très beau

(3) THE question !

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Black Sharne** : lool ! C'est vrai qu'on était synchro!! Bien sûr que tes reviews m'encouragent ! Micii !

**Miss Faust : **Mdr, faut dire, je devrais arrêter de poster en pleine nuit … :p. Lool, ce n'est pas vraiment cette phrase qui est à l'origine du titre, mais plutôt un jeu de mot (stupide, j'avoue) : Si on prend le « no » en anglais, ça donne que Shinigami n'est pas baka, par contre si on le prend en japonais, ça veut dire l'inverse :p. Mais bon de toute façon j'ai pas trop réfléchi pour le titre, j'ai mis la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit (c'était la première fois que je devais mettre un titre, alors… bah j'ai improvisé :p). Vi, j'avance vite en ce moment, mais non j'avais (malheureusement) pas des chapitres écrits d'avance. Je suis juste motivée . Arigato pour ta review kawa !

**Mimi yuy : **Micii ! Courage pour tes fics ! Z'ai hâte de lire la suite de « haunted » pour GW et de « tatouage pour les originales, mais sans te stresser, ne ! Pas de « pression agressive ». lol. Ja Mimi !

**Drusilla : **Mais non tu parles pas comme une gamine ! Et vi, l'effet noël a un impact sur tout le monde, c normal ! Moi ça me booste. Micii pour ta gentille review !

**Shina** : Lol ! sais pas si tu peux le commander. Dois être en rupture de stock à mon avis !:p. Ben, pleins d'autre chapitre ? Pas tant que ça, on approche tout doucement de la fin. Arigato pour ta review et ton sourire (si si je t'ai vu sourire devant ton écran :p)

**Kaorulabelle** : Micii !

**Kamara** : Lol ! Si, plus vite que tu ne le penses ! :p. Arigato pour ta review ! Ja ne !

**Gayana **: Lool ! Décidément tu aimes le silence ! Je devrais ptêt arrêter de faire des dialogues !lol… :p Ben hee-chan et Tro c des êtres humains, alors pk pas parler de leurs histoires ? lool.

**Lihiel **: loool ! Mici c'est très gentil !

**Alana : **Y a pas de problèmes pour les reviews . C'est gentil de m'en laisse une malgré tout ! Euh, lol, suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris la question, tu me demandes si je fais partie des êtres humains (mdrrr) ???

Lol, vi les boucles c'est une horreur ! Arigato pour ta rev ! Je suis ravie que cette histoire de plaise, et j'espère que la suite te plaira également !

**Elena Raberba Winner** : Naan! M'enfin te jettes pas du haut d'un pont! Baka (loool) ! Promis, je me dépêche pour la suite et micii pour ta review !

**Jeri Kali** : Arigato ! C'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir laissé une rev! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

10


	22. Dérives et entrainement

Disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pas à moi.

Notes de l'auteur : JOYEUX NOEL ! Bonne lecture !

DEDICACE SUPER SPECIALE : Fa et Nee, merci d'avoir « fait neiger » pour moi, ce petit geste représente beaucoup !

MISS FAUST : Merci vraiment pour cette carte adorable, ce chapitre t'es tout spécialement dédié !

MITHY-JEDI : Merci beaucoup pour ce chapitre de « Au creux de ton corps « , c'est trop chouette !

Décidément, c'est super, même sur le net je reçois des petits cadeaux ! Yatta !

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre ! Fight :p :

**Chapitre 22: Dérives et entraînement**

_- Je vois, murmura le mercenaire. Mais ce n'est pas fini, non ? Il y avait bien deux projets, non ?_

_- Oui, souffla Quatre. Il y en avait bien deux._

Le petit blond marqua une pause, prenant soin de laisser quelques minutes de répit à ses compagnons avant de reprendre ses explications. Ils l'avaient tous écouté avec la plus grande attention, aucune marque de révolte n'était visible sur leur visage, malgré la manière dont J les avaient utilisés.

L'heure n'était pas à l'indignation. Ils apprenaient, ils apprenaient ce à quoi ils allaient devoir faire face pour le restant de leur vie. Ils apprenaient à faire leur premiers vrais pas en tant que new-types, ils apprenaient à accepter. Il fallait comprendre pour accepter. Après l'acceptation, viendraient les décisions.

Quatre se tenait debout face aux autres pilotes, assis sur les lits. Il se tordait nerveusement les mains, tout en admirant le bout de ses chaussures. Se repassant dans sa tête la suite des informations qu'il devait fourni aux pilotes, il murmurait à voix basse pour lui même. Il se devait d'être le plus clair possible, afin de ne pas embrouiller plus une affaire qui l'était déjà bien assez.

Sentant les mots s'emmêler dans son esprit à force de les répéter, Quatre reporta son attention sur l'attitude de ses amis : Wufei semblait prendre quelques notes sur un morceau de feuille, tandis que Heero entortillait gentiment la natte de Duo entre ses doigts, l'autre main posée sur le bras de son partenaire. Ces deux-là semblaient décidément incapables de cesser de se toucher.

Le jeune empathe fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par une main large et légèrement rugueuse se posant sur son bras. Baissant le regard, il rencontra l'émeraude attendrie de son amant.

- Viens t'asseoir Tenshi. T'as pas besoin d'être debout comme ça pour nous expliquer la suite. Viens juste près de nous, murmura le mercenaire en attirant le petit blond à lui, sur le lit.

Ils avaient rassemblé les lits et le canapé afin d'en faire une seule et très large couche, pour pouvoir s'asseoir tout ensemble et discuter de leurs découvertes.

Quatre se plaça aux côtés du mercenaire, faisant face à ses trois autres équipiers. Ils étaient réunis, tous les cinq, sur cette îlot de coussins et de couvertures, se dévisageant, attendant la suite. Mieux valait connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'expérience avant d'émettre une opinion sur ce qu'il était bon de faire.

Jugeant la petite pause suffisante, Quatre reprit ses explications :

- Comme le disait Trowa, il y a un autre projet. Le projet de base était de tester sur nous la « mako », mais le problème était que seuls des organismes très puissants étaient aptes à supporter le développement rapide des pouvoirs. J devait donc renforcer nos organismes avant de nous injecter la « mako ». D'autre part, il avait un autre produit à tester : le « trilium C ». L'effet des composant du « trilium C » est de briser les chaînes ADN. En résumé, il a trouvé le moyen de compléter notre ADN humain en le mêlant à de l'ADN animal.

Le petit blond marqua à nouveau une pause, avisant l'expression interloquée de ses partenaires. Il reprit néanmoins rapidement, impatient de leur révéler la suite :

- J a donc fait d'une pierre deux coup, en nous injectant tout en même temps. Heero a reçu de l'ADN de loup, ce qui explique son odorat développé…

- Et sa possessivité ! L'interrompit Duo, ignorant le regard ironique de son soldat.

- Oui, reprit Quatre, Duo, toi tu as reçu de l'ADN d'une panthère noire, Trowa, de l'ADN de requin, et Wufei, celui d'un tigre. Quant à moi, j'ai écopé de la chauve-souris.

Ainsi tout s'expliquait finalement. L'explication, bien que complexe et quelque part, révoltante, les soulageait. Pouvoir mettre un nom et une raison sur les phénomènes qui se produisaient ces derniers temps les aidaient, peu à peu, à envisager la suite.

Assis tous ensembles, ils se dévisagèrent, chacun se remémorant les attitudes des autres, chacun comprenant. Malgré le poids que représentaient ces découvertes, ils se sentaient plus légers. Au moins, ils ne doutaient plus.

Wufei serra les poings, et Trowa vint poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami. Quatre se jeta dans les bras de Duo, épuisé par ses recherches, effrayé par cet avenir incertain. Heero les couva tous deux du regard, tandis qu'il ébouriffait légèrement les cheveux du petit blond. Ils étaient là les uns pour les autres. En dépit des liens très fort qui unissaient plusieurs d'entre eux, n'étaient-ils pas « frères » avant tout ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, Heero observa la scène, tentant de prendre un peu de recul. J était allé trop loin, pourtant il était persuadé que le scientifique éprouvait de l'affection pour eux. Les idées de vengeances lui parurent bien vite inutiles, fastidieuses, et surtout sources d'ennui. Leur vie, déjà peu orthodoxe, allait être bien assez remplie désormais. Les Mads les avaient réunis, ils avaient exigés que leurs pilotes travaillent ensembles. Ils avaient obéis, et ils avaient grandis, ils s'étaient construits, ensemble. Il était temps. Il était temps… de prendre leur envol.

Le jeune soldat éleva alors la voix :

- Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wufei sortit les clefs de l'appartement du fin fond de sa poche. Transposant tous ses sacs dans l'une de ses mains, il inséra la clef dans la serrure, priant intérieurement pour ne pas être le témoin d'une scène compromettante. Depuis le jour où il avait surpris Trowa et Quatre dans la salle de bain, il avait pris le parti d'annoncer haut et fort son entrée dans chacune des pièces de la maison.

- Je suis rentré, cria-t-il depuis le pas de la porte.

N'entendant aucune réponse, il alla déposer les paquets emplis de provisions dans la cuisine et entreprit de les déballer. Quelques éclats de voix lui parvinrent cependant depuis la salle d'eau :

- Encore !

- Non

- Duooooooo !

- Mais Hee-chan, j'en ai marre, ça fait vingt fois que je le fais, j'en peux plus moi. On peut pas agrémenter ? Je sais pas, essayer quelque chose de nouveau ?

Le jeune chinois se passa une main sur le front, osant à peine imaginer ce que pouvaient bien fabriquer ses deux amis dans la salle de bain. Cette pièce était décidément un endroit très prisé dans cet appartement minuscule.

- Duo-kun, sois patient. Il faut toujours commencer par les bases avant d'aborder les techniques plus compliquées. D'après les recherches que j'ai faites, si tu es capable de faire ça, tu pourras maîtriser des choses beaucoup plus compliquées. Au moins, ici, on évite de trop gros dégâts.

- 'Ro, allumer et éteindre une lampe à l'aide de mon pouvoir, on peut pas dire que ça soit passionnant !

Wufei esquissa un sourire. Entendant les paroles du natté, il s'était rendu compte de sa méprise. Il reporta son attention sur les courses et déballa les sandwichs qu'il venait de rapporter. Duo ne serait pas mécontent d'échapper deux minutes à l'entraînement du soldat parfait pour manger un encas.

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines qu'ils résidaient tous ensemble, dans cet appartement de fortune. Depuis qu'ils avaient pris _cette_ fameuse décision, ils s'entraînaient ensembles afin de maîtriser leurs pouvoirs.

Trowa aidait Quatre à dresser une barrière mentale constante, servant de « catalyseur ». Il autorisait ainsi le jeune empathe à lire au plus profond de lui, à découvrir ces morceaux de passé dont lui-même ne se souvenait pas. Après s'être renseignés plus avant, ils avaient établi que le don de Quatre était assez proche de la psychométrie, si ce n'est qu'il revivait non seulement les évènements du passé, mais également les émotions qui y étaient associées.

Le petit blond, quant à lui, se chargeait de dénicher toutes sortes de jeux-codés afin de développer les facultés du mercenaire. Ils se rendaient également à la piscine tous les soirs. Etant particulièrement doué en milieu aquatique, le jeune français s'était dit qu'il s'agissait là d'une aptitude peu banale à exploiter. Il faisait donc différents exercices d'endurance et de respiration. De plus, il avait besoin d'entraînement pour être apte à effectuer la partie « aquatique » de la nouvelle mission qu'ils s'étaient attribués.

Heero et Duo s'entraînaient également ensemble. Le jeune japonais tentait de renforcer son contrôle mental, tandis que le natté apprenait tant bien que mal à maîtriser l'électricité. Wufei, quant à lui, se rendait régulièrement dans un gymnase afin de développer ses capacités au combat. Il passait le reste du temps en compagnie de ses amis, dessinant de nombreuses esquisses plus vraies que nature.

Dans deux jours, ils achèveraient la mission confiée par les Mads, celle de leur rapporter les documents volés. Dans deux jours, ils retrouveraient leurs mentors. Il fallait être prêts.

Wufei se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra directement après avoir frappé. Une légère décharge le frappa de plein fouet.

- Oups, gomen Fei, tu m'as saisi ! S'excusa le natté.

- Mouais, venez manger. J'ai rapporté des sandwichs.

Heero fit part de ses constatations à son partenaire tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine :

- Tu vois que tu as encore besoin d'entraînement ! Tu te déconcentres beaucoup trop facilement.

- T'exagères Hee-chan, je suis quand même capable de me retenir la plupart du temps ! Argua Duo.

Le natté esquissa un sourire Shinigami à l'idée de tester la concentration du soldat à sa manière. Sortant de ses pensées, il entama son repas, constatant que Quatre et Trowa n'étaient pas encore rentrés, malgré l'heure avancée.

- Ils rentrent quand les autres ? Demanda Duo.

- Ils nous attendent là-bas, répondit le jeune japonais.

- Où ça, à la piscine ?

- Hn. La mission est dans deux jours. Demain c'est repos pour tout le monde. Ce soir, c'est quartier libre pour nous; j'ai pensé que ça t'amuserait d'aller à la piscine.

L'américain afficha un large sourire qui en disait long sur l'effet que produisait cette petite surprise. Mais à peine la joie avait-elle éclairée son visage qu'il redevint sérieux :

- Mais Hee-chan, la piscine est fermée à partir de 21 heures.

- Pas pour nous, murmura le soldat parfait. Quatre et Trowa se sont renseignés. Ils nous indiquerons comment entrer.

- Yatta ! S'exclama Duo, sur le ton d'un gosse venant de recevoir un nouveau jouet.

Le jeune chinois attrapa un carnet posé sur la table et se mit à dessiner, tandis que ses deux amis terminaient leur repas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ils arrivèrent à la piscine peu après la fermeture, histoire de ne pas faire attendre trop longtemps leurs deux amis cachés non loin de l'entrée. Trowa composa rapidement un code sur un petit boîtier, ce qui eut pour effet de désactiver tous les systèmes d'alarme et de veille. Il fit un bref signe à Duo, qui se concentra sur le système électrique afin de le débrancher. Ce fut alors un jeu d'enfant de passer les larges portes automatiques permettant l'accès aux bains. Heero se concentra à son tour sur son odorat avant de déclarer qu'aucun membre du personnel ne semblait être encore à l'intérieur.

Trowa et Quatre ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps. Wufei les attendaient à l'appartement afin de mettre au point les derniers détails pour _la_ mission.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Heero et Duo se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Le natté fut pour une fois le plus rapide et alla frapper à la cabine du soldat :

- 'Ro, j'y vais déjà !

- Hn.

Le jeune japonais acheva d'enfiler son maillot de bain, esquissant un sourire. Il ne serait pas surpris de retrouver son natté batifolant joyeusement au centre de l'étendue d'eau. Il se dirigea à son tour vers le bassin et marqua une pause, observant Duo, qui, loin de ressembler à un enfant amusé, fixait calmement la surface plane de l'eau, semblant plongé dans ses pensées.

Il était beau, accroupi devant cette étendue bleue qui se reflétait au sein de ses prunelles, leur donnant un éclat changeant, presque scintillant. Seul ces deux yeux envoûtants semblaient exister dans la salle sombre, dépourvue de toute lumière, si ce n'est les globes blanchâtres placés sous la surface de la piscine. Sa natte glissaient gracieusement par-dessus son épaule, masquant par endroits les petites traces laissées par le soldat. Heero se ressaisit devant le regard interrogateur de son ami. S'avançant vers lui, il esquissa un sourire :

- Tu ne plonges pas Duo-kun ?

- J'sais pas. Regarde comme c'est calme. Tout ce bleu, c'est… apaisant.

Le jeune soldat s'étonnait encore de découvrir chaque jour un peu plus à quel point Duo pouvait être grave et sérieux. Jour après jour, Duo se livrait à lui, dévoilant ses faces cachées, ses peurs, ses doutes, au même titre qu'il était parfois doté d'un enthousiasme débordant, encourageant, qui ne manquait jamais de rendre le sourire à ses compagnons. Mais par dessus tout, Duo était fort, et si fragile. Un cœur de porcelaine dans un corps d'acier, un homme mi-enfant, mi-Dieu, une panthère aux pattes de velours, aux griffes acérées… Duo.

- Ne Hee-chan ? Tu sais que l'eau, sur L2, c'est sacré ! C'est parce qu'il y en a pas beaucoup. Tu vois, c'est le truc là, qu'on a appris à l'école, le principe de rareté : les choses les plus précieuses sont celles qui sont rares.

- Hn. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Tout dépend de ton échelle de valeur, répondit le soldat.

- Hum. En tout cas, moi j'aime l'eau, conclut le natté.

- Alors vas-y, sourit Heero.

Duo se glissa doucement dans le bassin, évitant au maximum de faire trembler la surface. Il ondula légèrement sous l'eau, semblable à l'une de ces créatures aquatiques envoûtantes et désarmantes, qui n'existaient que dans les contes. Ces créatures qui de leur chant envoûtaient les hommes, les attirant dans leur filet. Duo, lui, aurait pu envoûter la Terre et toutes les colonies, juste avec ses yeux, se dit le japonais, avant de le rejoindre.

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils avaient joué comme des enfants. Ils avaient fait la course, s'étaient éclaboussés ou coulés, riant de leurs jeux innocents.

Mais là, sous la douche, ils redevenaient des hommes.

Les deux mains appuyées contre le carrelage immaculé, Heero profitait du jet d'eau brûlant, décontractant chacun de ses muscles. Duo était juste à côté du japonais et se rinçait les cheveux, quelques mèches débordant de sa natte venant se coller contre son visage. Il tentait tant bien que mal de détourner le regard, évitant de s'attarder sur l'expression détendue qu'affichait le japonais.

Pourtant, ses yeux glissaient inexorablement sur le corps et le visage de Heero, suivant l'une de ces nombreuses gouttes vaporeuses, qui s'acheminait de son menton jusqu'à son cou, avant de rejoindre paresseusement le creux de ses clavicules. D'autres traîtresses venaient caresser son torse hâlé, avant de se lover amoureusement dans son nombril, effleurant au passage les abdominaux bien dessinés du soldat, pour mieux se perdre au creux de son maillot sombre.

Duo promena alors discrètement son regard vers le short noir qui enserrait la taille du japonais, le même maillot que lui, modèle large et standard, mais qui laissait pourtant deviner ses courbes fermes, drapées par le tissus mouillé. Heero n'était pas grand, mais il en imposait. Les muscles déliés et puissants de son dos roulaient sous sa peau, à mesure qu'il déplaçait ses mains contre le mur pour mieux profiter du jet d'eau.

Le natté déglutit, tentant de chasser cette vague de chaleur qui s'insinuait au creux de ses reins. Il se retourna vivement à son tour face au mur, afin de masquer la rougeur de son visage. Heero haussa un sourcil devant le geste brusque de l'américain. Il vit Duo tripoter nerveusement sa natte, la ramenant par dessus son épaule afin d'en enrouler le bout autour de ses doigts, ses grands yeux légèrement assombris baissés vers le sol.

Le jeune japonais s'arracha à sa contemplation, se rappelant la raison qui lui avait fait tourner la tête vers son ami :

- Duo-Kun ? Ca va ? Pourquoi tu regardes le sol comme ça ? Demanda le soldat, un peu intrigué.

- Ah, euh… J'ai mal à la nuque, répondit Duo, se disant aussitôt que son explication était stupide.

Pourtant, le soldat parfait sourit, et vint se positionner dans son dos. Il glissa ses doigts le long de la nuque du natté, et exerça de légères pressions à l'aides de ses pouces, dessinant des cercles concentriques dans le haut de son dos.

- C'est peut-être que tu as trop nagé. Ca va mieux ? Demanda le soldat.

- Oui. Merci, répondit Duo, se faisant l'effet d'un menteur éhonté.

Promenant ses doigts sur la nuque du natté, Heero observa les petits cheveux collés sur celle-ci. Les dégageant tendrement, il ne put résister à l'envie d'y déposer les lèvres, en une caresse éphémère, presque plus légère qu'un souffle. Doucement, il se laissa parcourir par l'odeur de Duo, ce parfum de musc mélangé à cette petite touche vanillée, ce parfum entêtant qui ne quittait jamais ses pensées, à l'image de son propriétaire. Mais peu à peu, à mesure qu'il sentait Duo se crisper, une fragrance épicée, plus marquée, vint se mêler aux autres. Une odeur qui lui faisait perdre la tête, attisant ses sens.

Heero détacha soudainement de la nuque de l'américain et recula d'un pas. Duo sentit un souffle d'air froid dans son dos, signe de l'éloignement du japonais.

- 'Ro ? Murmura-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question qu'il se retrouva emprisonné entre ses bras, toujours dos à lui. Ce dernier avait posé les deux mains à plat contre le carrelage blanc. Approchant ses lèvres d'une oreille du natté, il la frôla tout en murmurant :

- Duo… Ton odeur, change là.

- Nani ? Mais comment tu veux que je change mon odeur ? Et puis pourquoi d'abo…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, en raison du frisson qui parcourait à présent l'ensemble de son corps. Heero avait à nouveau posé ses lèvres le long de sa nuque, y laissant de petits baisers accompagnés d'une langue avide et chaude. Il trembla lorsque le souffle du japonais caressa à son tour sa nuque, se mêlant à une voix étrangement basse :

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'envoies des signaux. On dirait que tu as…

Duo se figea sous paroles du soldat. Déglutissant et cherchant à masquer sa gène, il éluda la remarque de son ami.

- Tu ne m'as plus marqué, depuis l'appartement. T'en as plus besoin ?

- Si, si j'en ai besoin. J'essaye juste de me contrôler, souffla le japonais contre son cou.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a cette histoire d'électricité. Et…

- Et ? L'encouragea Duo.

- Et depuis qu'on est ensemble, ça devient difficile de… d'en rester là, acheva Heero dans un souffle.

Sa voix, rauque et basse, ses bras puissants, ses mots, chargés de désir ; tout, en Heero enflammait les sens du natté, faisant naître ce torrent glacé dans son estomac, lui brûlant les entrailles. Ce désir affolant lui empoisonnait l'âme et le corps, seule la peau du soldat contre la sienne parvenait à l'apaiser. Il voulait sa peau, sa chair, son cœur ; il le voulait, lui.

Détachant l'une des mains du japonais du mur, Duo la posa sur son ventre. Il pencha la tête légèrement de côté, se reposant sur le corps du soldat derrière lui, tout en lui offrant sa nuque.

- Duo.

- Je préfère ce genre d'entraînement, sourit le natté.

La protestation de Heero mourut dans sa gorge au moment où le natté se cambra. Son corps tout entier était à présent en contact avec celui de Duo. Il était inutile de chercher à cacher plus longtemps ce désir que son ami venait probablement de sentir contre ses fesses. Se laissant guider par son instinct, Heero reprit avidement le cou du natté, chauffant et mordillant la peau. Il en aspira une petite parcelle entre ses lèvres, guérissant de sa langue la douleur infligée par le suçon.

Duo se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, tandis que son ami effleurait la peau douce et chaude de son ventre, remontant de temps à autre vers son torse pour finalement aller se perdre dans sa natte. Trop léger, trop doux. Ces caresses n'étaient pas assez amples, il voulait plus, plus de caresses, plus de plaisir, plus de Heero.

- Marque-moi Heero. Marque-moi comme tu ne m'as jamais marqué, souffla-t-il en se retournant afin de faire face à son ami, brisant le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Le jeune japonais en eut le souffle coupé. Duo était une invitation à la luxure. Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, il le regardait de ses yeux sombres et envoûtants, le visage auréolé d'une natte à moitié défaite. Sans réfléchir, sa raison ayant définitivement été occultée par ses sens, il attira Duo à lui. Enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou, il lui mordilla doucement l'épaule, imprimant un mouvement lascif contre son corps. Ses muscles tendus, il plaqua l'américain à nouveau contre le mur, plus parce que ses genoux menaçaient de faiblir que dans l'idée d'être brutal.

Souriant légèrement, Duo enfouit ses mains dans les mèches désordonnées de son ami, tandis qu'il avançait le visage pour lui voler un baiser. Un effleurement, puis aussitôt un combat. Leurs langues menaient un combat passionné, non pas pour la dominance mais pour le plaisir de goûter et d'être goûtées. Elles s'enlaçaient, se repoussaient, se prenaient et étaient prises, semblant exécuter une danse guerrière, violente et sensuelle. Leurs bouches ne se séparèrent que l'espace de quelques secondes, pour reprendre un peu de ce souffle devenu beaucoup moins vital que la peau de l'autre.

Encore, encore plus. Ils en voulaient plus, plus de cet antidote, seul remède à ce désir empoisonné qui coulait dans leurs veines. Leurs respirations devinrent erratiques, tandis qu'ils s'effleuraient, se touchaient, parfois doucement, parfois moins, en quête d'absolu.

Duo enroula l'une de ses jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire, cherchant plus de contact. Comme dans ce placard étroit, Heero retint la jambe du natté contre sa hanche, laissant un soupir s'égarer sur ses lèvres. Leurs torses nus se frôlaient, se soudaient pour sentir encore leurs peaux s'apprivoiser pour mieux s'unir. Duo parcourut le dos du soldat d'une main souple, redessinant les quelques petites cicatrices qui racontaient un bout de son histoire. Des cicatrices nées d'autres mains que les siennes, nées de mains impures et impies. Désormais, seul lui pouvait laisser des cicatrices sur Heero, et seul Heero pouvait laisser sa marque sur son corps. C'était leur pacte, le pacte de leurs peaux, de leurs corps, de leurs cœurs. Seuls eux pouvaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre, répondant au virus de l'amour, au venin du désir.

Rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière suite à une caresse du japonais non loin de son entre-jambe, Duo se laissait complètement aller à sa passion, ne cherchant à occulter ce plaisir d'aucune manière. Etrangement, cela semblait suffire à faire taire son emprise sur les courants électriques. Cette emprise, elle était possédée par le japonais, possessif et possesseur légitime de cet amour et de ce corps. _Prends-le_. Duo descendit sa main le long des fesses rondes et musclées du japonais. _Prends-moi_. Il perdait la raison. Exerçant une pression contre son bassin, Duo gémit au creux de l'oreille de Heero :

- Prends-moi, murmura-t-il dans un souffle entrecoupé, avant de se laisser glisser doucement au sol.

Heero s'étendit à même le sol contre son ami, ne voulant à aucun prix briser le contact entre leurs corps échauffés. Otant le maillot du natté, devenu trop serré, il laissa errer ses doigts le long de ses chevilles, fines et douces, puis au creux de ses genoux, occasionnant un nouveau soupir de Duo. Celui-ci se redressa légèrement, attirant les lèvres du japonais afin de les souder aux siennes. Glissant ses doigts entre le tissus et la peau de Heero, il lui signifia que son maillot à lui aussi était devenu superflu.

Débarrassés de la dernière barrière à leur désir, ils s'enlacèrent presque désespérément, cherchant à ce que chaque parcelle de leur peau se fonde dans celle de l'autre. A nouveau, les effleurements se changèrent en frôlements plus passionnés, occasionnant une friction de leurs corps qui leur arrachaient à présent bien plus que des soupirs.

Heero explora de sa langue le torse imberbe de Duo, maintenant son corps fermement entre ses mains. Duo passa ses doigts dans les cheveux rebelles du soldat, perdu dans un océan de sensations, à la fois douces et violentes. Murmurant le prénom de son amant dans une demande qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'exprimer par son corps , il se cambra violemment malgré la prise du soldat, lorsque ce dernier continua son exploration. Ecartant les jambes par réflexes, Duo se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier lorsque le japonais accéda à sa requête, lui prodiguant de douces et humides caresses. Son corps était perdu dans un cocon de chaleur, chaleur glaciale qui semblait parcourir ses veines. Il prenait lentement conscience que tout ce plaisir déjà ressenti n'était rien par rapport à celui que Heero lui faisait découvrir. Les doigts perdus dans les cheveux du japonais, Duo guidait sans le savoir son soldat, étrangement docile, par de légères pressions. Des ondes électriques plus qu'agréables se propageaient dans son corps, n'exigeant nullement d'être libérées. C'était bon, incroyablement bon, se dit Duo, dont l'esprit ne pouvait se focaliser que sur les sensations que lui procuraient Heero.

- Heero… Viens, murmura-t-il.

Le jeune soldat n'interrompit pas ses douces attentions, tout en laissant glisser sa main le long des cuisses du natté pour le décontracter. Duo ne sentit presque aucune douleur, submergé par un plaisir bien plus grand à cet instant. S'arquant, il sentit quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant naître au creux de son corps. Etonné lui même de ressentir autant, il murmura le nom de son amant dans un souffle, ne masquant pas sa surprise. Tout deux étaient novices, et le savaient ; cela ne les empêcheraient pas d'apprendre, ensemble.

- Heero, je…arrête.

Le japonais l'incita alors à se taire, utilisant son pouvoir afin de pénétrer l'esprit du natté. Il fut alors assailli par les pensées de son amant. Etant étroitement connecté à lui, il lisait dans son esprit comme dans son corps ; tout comme Duo s'offrait à lui, de tout son corps, de tout son cœur.

_- Ressens, mon amour. Livre-toi, libère-toi._

Cette… chose, ce courant, cette onde, cette vague s'intensifia. Ce n'était plus ni chaud, ni froid, c'était rien et tout, mais c'était gigantesque. Duo se crispa et s'accrocha à Heero tandis qu'il sentait cet ultime absolu l'entourer, l'enlacer. Il s'était livré, libéré. Il était bien, entre les mains de son amour ; entre ses mains, entre ses lèvres, entre son corps. Il était la vie, il était la mort. Heero lui avait donné ce baiser mortel, il reposait en paix.

Ouvrant les yeux, il croisa les pupilles couleur de glace de son amant, ses prunelles enflammées. Ne se sentant pas le courage d'élever la voix, il laissa Heero pénétrer son esprit à nouveau.

_- A moi de te donner ce baiser, à moi de te tuer, Heero. Prends la mort, et repose avec moi, repose en moi._

Il attira Heero à lui, entre ses jambes, encore légèrement secoué par ce plaisir si intense. Heero reprit ses lèvres, d'abord doucement, puis passionnément. Il attisa à nouveau cette petite flamme dans le regard de Duo. A nouveaux les caresses s'intensifièrent, et guidé par le natté, Heero se fondit en lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, étonné de se sentir aussi entier. Duo avait fermé les yeux sous le coup de la douleur, mais les rouvrit aussitôt, scrutant l'expression indescriptible de son soldat. Il était beau, les traits détendus, le regard à la fois perdu et embrasé, légèrement tremblant. D'un mouvement du bassin, Duo incita le japonais à se mouvoir. Ce dernier ondula lentement contre son amant, voulant l'habituer à sa présence.

Duo était détendu, malgré cette sensation un peu étrange de ressentir Heero en lui. Cela ne lui était pas étranger ; c'était là qu'était la place du soldat, dans son cœur, dans son corps, dans son esprit, dans son âme. C'était là que le tout et le rien s'unissait pour former… le commencement, et la fin. Comme la naissance du monde formée par le crash de molécules, assemblées presque par hasard. C'était aussi comme ça que finirait probablement le monde, dans une grande explosion. Le début, le big-bang ; La fin, l'explosion. Ils s'unissaient pour former ce qu'ils avaient toujours été : un début et une fin, une vie, un cœur, un corps.

Le jeune japonais bougeait doucement, guidé par les soupirs qu'émettait Duo. Le soldat tentait de se maîtriser un maximum pour ne pas blesser son amant. Lui aussi fut étonné de découvrir à quel point ces nouvelles sensations étaient violentes. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque Duo poussa un cri, légèrement surpris. Mentalement, il pria sans le savoir le soldat de recommencer. _Refais ça, Heero_. Le jeune japonais continua, guidé par le corps et l'esprit du natté. Sentant le plaisir de son partenaire augmenter à mesure qu'il accentuait ses mouvements, Heero cessa de se maîtriser. _Encore_. Il sentit Duo se contracter plus encore, de même que lui ne gérait plus le plaisir qui se dilatait dans ses veines, dans son corps. _Encore._

_Duo… je…_ Essoufflé, il ne parvenait même plus à maintenir une cohérence dans ses ondes mentales, saturées par les sensations qu'il éprouvait. C'était doux et violent, tendre et brutal. C'était bon. _Encore_. Il sentit son corps lâcher prise à mesure que ces sensations le submergeaient, balayant de son esprit tout le reste, tout ce qui n'était pas Duo. Puis vint la naissance, la vie, et la mort. Il agrippa Duo, mourrant à petit feu au creux de son corps. Lui aussi se livra, libéré, de même que son amant. Il se redressa légèrement pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Duo, encore un peu secoué de frissons. Heero s'étendit entièrement sur lui, écoutant les battements furieux se clamer peu à peu dans la poitrine du natté, écoutant la vie s'écouler dans le cœur et le corps de son amour.

Ils avaient un peu froids, sur le sol carrelé de la salle de douche, épuisés et comblés. Il fallait reprendre une douche, se rhabiller, rentrer…Mais pas maintenant, plus tard. Duo serra le japonais dans ses bras afin de le réchauffer tendrement. Heero plongea son regard dans les améthystes souriantes de son amant et l'enlaça du regard. Les mots étaient inutiles. Ils s'aimaient, ils s'appartenaient.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

TBC :p Ja ne !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Gayana** : Moi aussi c'est mon passage préféré. Et c'est vrai que parfois un silence vaut tous les mots du monde… (c'est pas gagné pour les auteurs, ça ! lool). Je suis ravie qu ce passage t'aie touché. Merci pour ta review toute gentille !

**Luinil Azuretoile** : Micii ! Vi c'est vrai que ça doit être long à lire, ces 21 chapitres ! Mais je suis très contente que ça te plaise, et que tu trouves que j'ai progressé ! Arigato !

**Kaorulabelle** : Lool… Toujours court-net-précis ! Merci pour ta review.

**Black Sharne** : Miciii ! Oui j'ai vraiment aimé écrire le passage entre Duo et Hee-chan, ç'était…hum... transcendantal ! looooooool/ Arigato, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé !

**Mithy** : Encore merci et tout pleins de Chu ! Micii pour « Au creux de ton corps », c'est magnifique !

**Florinoir** : Micii beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça t'aie pu !!

**Mimi yuy** : C'est super chouette que tu aies aimé cette scène contente . Merci mimi pour cette review très gentille, et bon courage à toi aussi pour tes fics. Gambatte !

**Fuu-san** : Loool, vi ! J'adore quand Quatre explique les choses, c'est lui le diplomate, ne? C'est super que les fêtes te mettent de bonne humeur, moi aussi, d'où la scène dans la cuisine, lol ! Arigato pour ta gentille review !

**Alana** : Lool, vi je comprends certains délires, mais je ne suis pas moi-même informaticienne, donc je comprends pas tout. :p je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Micii !

**Shirna** : Bien sûr que je ferai d'autres fics ( comment résister aux chibi eyes ?)! Vous allez encore devoir me supporter quelques temps :p. Arigato pour ta review !

**Kamara** : Une baleine ??? Un chat ???? Loooool, y a de la confusion dans l'air ¨. La réponse à ta question sur J dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Lihiel** : Heuuu, bonne question . Peut être juste en s'aimant très fort ? Je sais pas, c'était imagé :p. Arigato pour ta review.

**Miss Faust** : Kya ! Mais par pitié arrêtez de vous excuseeer ! Lool… Kya ! Tu as aimé la description des sentiments ! Merci ! Ja ne Kawa

10


	23. Sous l'eau

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi, mais ça n'empêche pas d'écrire sur eux, ne ! (les pauvres :p)

Notes de l'auteur : J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre ! Fighto! :p :

**Chapitre 23 : Sous l'eau**

Heero et Duo échangèrent un dernier baiser sur le pas de la porte, encore avides du goût de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur afin d'insérer la clef dans la serrure, le plus silencieusement possible. Il était près d'une heure du matin, et les autres devaient probablement dormir depuis longtemps. Ce fut donc le plus discrètement possible que Duo ouvrit la porte, malgré le grincement plaintif des vielles charnières mal huilées.

- On aurait dû utiliser du lubrifiant, murmura Duo.

Il regretta ses paroles, avisant l'expression mi-gênée, mi-soucieuse du Japonais. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Pour la porte, Hee-chan ! Précisa le natté.

Heero releva un regard soulagé avant de s'avancer vers Duo pour lui ravir à nouveau ses lèvre douces et tendres, dont il avait de plus en plus de mal à se passer. Ils interrompirent leur baiser afin d'entrer dans l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre. Ils déposèrent doucement leurs affaires sur le sol, mais ils furent surpris par une lumière aveuglante, que leur équipier venait d'allumer.

Quatre se tenait, debout au milieu du salon, les scrutant d'un regard semblable à celui d'une mère venant de surprendre ses enfants faire le mur. Duo déglutit avant de se retourner vers son soldat, sentant que le jeune arabe n'allait pas tarder à leur faire la leçon.

Trowa était assis sur son lit. Le visage reposant dans sa paume, il esquissait un sourire amusé. Il semblait beaucoup moins mécontent que le jeune empathe. Quant à Wufei, il n'était visible nulle part. Quatre s'avança d'un pas rageur vers ses amis, affichant une expression exaspérée.

- Duo ! Heero ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'on s'inquiétait ? Vous auriez pu prévenir que vous aviez l'intention de… d'être aussi longs !

- Mais c'était pas prévu Quat-chan, argua Duo, ne pouvant empêcher un petit sourire niais de fleurir sur son visage.

Heero, quant à lui, restait silencieux, arborant un mystérieux sourire en coin. Duo continua :

- Et puis d'habitude tu utilises ton empathie pour savoir si on va bien, ça aurait dû te rassurer, non ?

A ces mots, le petit blond vira au cramoisi, tandis que Trowa émit un léger ricanement, regardant ailleurs pour éviter de croiser le regard interrogateur du soldat.

- Je…, commença le jeune empathe, justement, j'ai utilisé mon empathie ; je suis même entré en contact direct avec l'esprit de Heero, sans doute parce qu'il utilisait son pouvoir au même moment!

- Et ben alors ? (1) T'as pas réussi ? T'aurais dû savoir qu'on allait bien, répondit Duo.

Le rire de Trowa redoubla, tandis que Heero sentait à son tour le rouge lui monter aux joues, priant pour que Duo se rende compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de dire. Quatre, quant à lui, explosa, exaspéré par le manque de compréhension de l'américain :

- Ah oui ! C'est clair que vous alliez bien ! Entre : « Mmmmm… Duo, continue… Kami-sama » et « Mmmmm…Heero, refais-ça…Oh my God», IL ETAIT INDUBITABLE QUE VOUS ALLIEZ PLUS QUE BIEN!

Duo écarquilla les yeux avant de bredouiller quelques mots d'excuses inintelligibles. Ne sachant quelle attitude adopter, Heero lança un regard presque suppliant au mercenaire. Ce dernier éleva l voix :

- Tenshi, c'est pas dramatique. Ils pouvaient pas prévoir.

Le jeune arabe se tourna alors vers son amant. Croisant son regard il soupira :

- Mais si ! Tu te rends compte qu'on a été obligé de mettre Wufei à la porte !

Alors que Duo se passa une main sur le front, hésitant entre éclater de rire et renouveler ses excuses, ce fut au tour du soldat de louper l'allusion :

- Hn. Mais je vois pas trop le rapport avec Wufei, déclara-t-il, stoïque.

- Vos…heu… Vos émotions lui ont fait pas mal d'effet, argua le mercenaire, un sourire en coin.

- Ah, répondit le soldat, avisant le petit blond qui baissait la tête, extrêmement gêné.

C'en fut trop pour Duo qui se laissa aller à rire aux éclats, bientôt rejoint par ses trois équipiers. Il fut convenu que la prochaine fois, Quatre attendrait un cas de force majeure avant d'encore sonder l'esprit du japonais quand il était en compagnie de Duo. Ils ressortirent aussitôt afin d'aller chercher Wufei, qui traînait dans un bar, non loin de là. Ce dernier s'abstint de tous commentaires, si ce n'est l'exigence d'obtenir une planque avec plusieurs chambre dès la fin de leur mission.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ces deux-jours avaient filé comme l'éclair, entre la recherche d'une nouvelle planque et le voyage, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, jusqu'à en prendre conscience, juste là, sur ce petit bateau qui les entraînaient vers leur dernière mission pour les Mads. Les Gundamns n'étaient pas nécessaires ; ils avaient voulu faire d'eux des surhommes, des pilotes surentraînés : Ils allaient être surpris.

Tandis que Trowa était à la barre, Heero repassa une dernière fois en revue l'ensemble des opérations avec ses équipiers, les yeux rivés sur un plan détaillé :

- Duo, tu as bien le disque ?

- Oui, dans ma combinaison, répondit le natté.

- Bien. Trowa, arrête le bateau et vient nous rejoindre, ordonna le soldat, professionnel.

Le jeune mercenaire s'exécuta et pris place aux côtés de son amant sur l'une des banquettes humides et inconfortables. Le soldat ancra son regard dans celui du français, voulant s'assurer une dernière fois de sa détermination :

- Trowa, t'es sûr que tu veux toujours le faire ?

- Hm. Répondit le français, son regard empli de cette lueur victorieuse en disant plus long que ses mots.

- Bien. Quels sont tes derniers temps ?

- Je tiens deux minutes trente si je dois nager. Ca peut grimper jusqu'à trois minutes si je reste immobile.

- Tu sais que tu devras nager, au moins jusque là. Quatre ? Quels sont ses temps en ce qui concerne les codes ? Reprit le soldat.

Le petit blond attrapa le carnet rangé dans son sac et le parcourut du regard :

- Si c'est un boîtier simple, modèle standard, code à quatre chiffres, ça varie entre 15 et 25 secondes, si c'est un code à six chiffres, on grimpe jusqu'à 35-40 secondes.

- C'est bien certain qu'il n'y a pas plus de chiffre ? Demanda Wufei, resté silencieux jusque là.

- Pas pour ce genre de système, répondit Duo. D'après les recherches qu'on a faites avec Heero, les distributeurs n'ont pas encore mis de boîtiers plus évolués sur le marché, mais on n'est jamais sûr à cent pour cent.

Le petit blond pâlit à vue d'œil, tandis que le mercenaire passait une main apaisante le long de son dos. Quatre lança un regard suppliant à son amant.

- Tenshi, tu sais bien qu'on peut pas faire autrement. On a retourné la situation dans tous les sens. Le seul moyen de désactiver les compteurs de secours est de d'atteindre le boîtier situé sous le bateau, déclara Trowa d'un ton calme.

Quatre ne répondit pas, la gorge serrée. Il connaissait les conditions. Chacun d'eux le savaient : ils étaient des soldats avant tout, pas question de jouer au petit ami inquiet, en aucun cas. Bien qu'ils ne laisseraient jamais l'un des leurs en difficultés, ils devaient être capable de prendre des risques.

- Putain de merde, râla Duo, ces vieux cons ont pas trouvé mieux qu'un navire comme centre de recherche !

En effet, après avoir effectué bon nombre d' investigations, les pilotes avaient découvert le lieu d'où émettaient leurs mentors : un navire hautement protégé, en plein milieu de l'océan pacifique. C'était également là qu'était livré, plusieurs fois par an, du matériel de haute technologie, utile à leur protection ainsi qu'aux recherches qu'ils semblaient mener. Le laboratoire dans lequel les Mads recevaient habituellement les pilotes s'était avéré être un leurre, ou tout au plus un labo de passage.

Plusieurs systèmes de sécurité évolués avaient été mis en place, comprenant alarmes et radars. Ils ne comportaient aucune faille, si ce n'est le besoin constant d'électricité, apportée par un convertisseur placé en salle des machines, d'après leur plan. Duo était chargé de faire griller le convertisseur de base, mais une unité de secours avait été mise en place, impossible à localiser. Le seul moyen de la désactiver était d'entrer le code exact dans un petit boîtier situé sous le navire. Trowa était le seul capable de nager assez vite et assez longtemps sous l'eau afin de s'occuper du boîtier. C'était à lui que revenait cette part de la mission. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix possible.

Le natté se plaça à côté de Quatre, tandis que Trowa se levait, mettant en place sa combinaison. Il ne portait pas de bouteille d'oxygène, le métal étant trop facilement repérable par les radars installés sur le navire des Mads. Le jeune japonais lui donna les dernières indications :

- Là on est à un kilomètre du navire. A environ 150 mètres, soit environ 8 minutes après que tu sois entré dans l'eau, commence à nager sous la surface, au cas où il y aurait des gardes faisant le guet. Tu te rappelles bien où se trouve le boîtier ?

- Hm. Sous la coque, près de la salle des machines, à l'avant. (2)

- Bien. Fais bien attention à passer sous le bateau par l'avant ; l'hélice arrière te laminerait. Nager à cet endroit sera beaucoup plus compliqué en raison du courant, ne l'oublie pas et ne gaspille pas tes forces.

- Hm. 11 minutes après mon départ, Duo grille le convertisseur, c'est bien ça ?

- Hn. Les sécurités seront mortes, ainsi que le radar, répondit le soldat.

- Vous pourrez donc vous approcher sans vous faire repérer si vous arrivez par derrière. J'attends que l'hélice s'arrête et je rejoins l'arrière du bateau, où je pourrai remonter à la surface.

- Oui, mais tu seras complètement mort après ces efforts, intervint le natté. Au cas où tu sens que t'as plus de force, il y a une échelle à cet endroit ; elle va jusque dans l'eau. Tu peux t'y attacher à avec ça.

Il tendit au mercenaire un harnais en plastique solide, tandis que Wufei passait une corde autour de sa taille.

- Harnais en plastique indétectable made-in-Wu man, plaisanta le natté, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère plus que pesante.

- Merci Wufei, murmura le mercenaire.

Le jeune chinois lui fit un signe de tête et plaça sa main sur son épaule.

- Pas de quoi. On te fait confiance Trowa. T'as intérêt à assurer pour la mission, répondit le jeune asiatique, finalement bien plus inquiet pour son ami que pour leur mission.

Duo fit de son mieux pour arborer ce sourire encourageant lorsqu'il fit signe à Trowa que tout irait bien. Ils avaient tout prévu dans les moindres détails, inutile de s'inquiéter. Heero lui répéta pour la énième fois la distance à parcourir, le temps qu'il ne devait pas dépasser, et tous les petits détails qu'il devait garder en tête, avant de le laisser enlacer son petit blond.

Quatre ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour la suite des évènements, comme toujours lorsque l'un de ses équipiers partait effectuer une mission dangereuse. Mais là, c'était Trowa. Il sentait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine alors que le grand brun passait doucement ses bras puissants autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans un cocon rassurant, signe qu'il n'aillait pas tarder à partir.

Occultant les autres pilotes, qui détournèrent le regard dans un souci de pudeur, Quatre releva le visage et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, murmurant doucement contre celles-ci :

- Fais attention, hein. Reste calme, et puis… oublie pas que… je suis là, acheva-t-il en baissant la tête.

Le jeune mercenaire lui releva doucement le menton du bout des doigts, plongeant son regard dans deux aigues-marines soucieuses. Il esquissa un léger sourire avant de serrer fort son ange contre lui, murmurant au creux de son oreille.

- Pense déjà au thé que tu vas préparer quand on rentrera, sourit-il, je t'aime, tenshi.

Quatre sourit brièvement, et puis son cœur se serra. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre ni de sentir ce vide tout autour de lui, que le mercenaire était déjà dans l'eau. Il leur fit un signe de la main avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

Duo passa son bras autour des épaules de Quatre, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, tandis que Heero suivait la progression de Trowa, les yeux rivés sur le chronomètre. Il était secondé par Wufei, muni de jumelles.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Huit interminables minutes s'égrenèrent doucement, avec l'extrême lenteur du temps qui passe quand on le regarde attentivement s'écouler. Quatre était à présent debout aux côtés de Heero, suivant les mouvements du mercenaire à l'aide de jumelles. Dieu que Trowa avait l'air seul, nageant au milieu de cette étendue insondable. Il avait été plus lent qu'à l'habitude durant les premiers mètres, mais son rythme s'était rapidement accéléré afin de rattraper son retard. Il n'allait pas tarder à plonger sous la surface, d'après sa position.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda le soldat.

Depuis leur entraînement, Quatre était perpétuellement connecté à Trowa afin de pouvoir se raccrocher à lui en cas de crise d'empathie. Le mercenaire était devenu son ancre, son attache, l'endroit où il se sentait en paix ; il était donc aisé pour le petit blond de sonder son esprit.

- Il va bien pour l'instant. Il semble confiant. Mais il y a un genre d'appréhension. Je pense que c'est peut-être dû au fait qu'il va entamer la partie sous l'eau.

- Hn. Il se débrouillera bien, murmura Heero.

Le jeune mercenaire évoluait avec aisance dans l'eau, malgré la fatigue qui le gagnait peu à peu. Nager à toutes vitesses dans une piscine était une chose, faire face aux vagues et aux courrants en pleine mer, c'était tout à fait différent, bien plus épuisant. Il parvenait néanmoins à garder une vitesse constante, l'esprit fixé sur son objectif, dérivant parfois vers cet adorable petit blond qui l'attendait avec inquiétude. Trowa redoubla d'efforts. Il allait devoir plonger et passer sous le navire par l'avant, le tout en retenant sa respiration pendant plus de deux minutes. Inspirant une dernière grande goulée d'air, il plongea la tête sous l'eau tout en ajustant son masque. Il glissa rapidement vers l'avant du bateau et eut tôt fait de rejoindre l'endroit où se trouvait le boîtier. Il se tint à une poignée située juste au-dessus de lui afin d'économiser ses forces. Ce faisant, il examina le nombre de chiffres à introduire.

MERDE 

Ecarquillant les yeux, il laissa une grosse bulle d'oxygène s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Sentant qu'il n'allait pas tenir éternellement, Trowa s'agita, perdu sous cet énorme navire, seul au milieu de toute cette eau.

- TROWA !

Soudain, un bruit mat se fit entendre alors qu'une paire de jumelles s'écrasait sur le sol. Tous dirigèrent leur regard vers le petit blond, qui maintenait sa main fortement serré contre sa poitrine. Duo et Wufei regardèrent la scène, pétrifiés, tandis que le jeune empathe laissait à présent quelques larmes se frayer un chemin le long de ses joues. Ses mouvements étaient désordonnés, saccadés, alors qu'il articulait d'une voix étranglée :

- Il panique, il panique bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Trowa !

La panique de son amant se mêlant à sa propre angoisse, le petit blond perdait totalement ses moyens. Heero fut le seul à garder son sang froid. Il fallait aller vite, très vite. Attrapant le jeune empathe par les épaules, il le secoua légèrement :

- Quatre ! Reprend-toi ! Tu vas pas l'aider comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'EN SAIS RIEN, hurla le petit blond, complètement désemparé, JE SUIS EMPATHE, MERDE ! JE SUIS PAS TELEPATHE !

Lâchant Quatre, Heero se concentra au maximum, tentant d'ordonner à Trowa de lui ouvrir son esprit, sans succès. Une idée le traversa soudain. Se retournant à nouveau vers Quatre, il murmura d'une voix douce mais autoritaire :

- Quatre, écoute. Je peux pas l'atteindre. C'est avec toi qu'il est connecté. Calme toi et ouvre ton esprit au maximum. Même si c'est douloureux, laisse-toi envahir par ses émotions.

Le petit blond s'exécuta, sentant aussitôt un flot de sensations le parcourir, la peur, la panique, la solitude, mais aussi cet amour qui ne le quittait jamais. Quatre lutta à nouveau pour empêcher ses larmes de couler alors qu'il ressentait l'étendue des sentiments de son amant. Doucement, Heero vint poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune empathe dans un geste rassurant.

- Maintenant, laisse-moi lire en toi, reprit le jeune soldat.

Heero puisa alors ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant en Quatre, son amour pour le mercenaire, cette infinie tendresse, les mots qu'il aurait voulu prononcer. Ils ordonna ce fourmillement de pensées avant de rassembler sa concentration, tournant entièrement son pouvoir vers Trowa.

Tout se passait si vite, et pourtant chaque seconde semblait durer une éternité. Le jeune mercenaire se mit à trembler, submergé par la panique. Ses mouvements n'étaient pas coordonnées alors qu'il tentait de maintenir le boîtier dans sa main. Il n'arrivait pas à fixer son attention sur les chiffres, son esprit refusant de tenter les différentes associations possibles. Il y avait sept chiffres à entrer, soit un de plus que le maximum prévu au départ. Trowa savait parfaitement que le nombre de combinaisons possibles s'en retrouvaient considérablement augmenté. Il devait se calmer et commencer à noter mentalement les observations qui lui permettraient de trouver le code, mais n'y parvenait pas. Il laissa s'échapper à nouveau un peu d'oxygène, sentant ses poumons brûler douloureusement alors qu'il luttait pour oublier le besoin de respirer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

TBC (pas taper, la suite arrive bientôt !)

(1) Mdrrr, ta tronche nee-chan ! (sorry private joke)

(2) Je pense que techniquement, de nos jours, la salle des machines se trouve à l'arrière d'un navire. Mais bon, ceci est une fic… et il fallait que cette maudite salle soit à l'avant, alors gomen pour cette petite imprécision.

Réponses aux review :

**Miss Faust **: Yatta! soulagée . Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, cette scène m'angoissait pas mal ! Lool, nope, pas de déesse de l'inspi, juste l'envie de finir cette fic histoire de pouvoir disparaître de la circulation pendant quelques temps pour mes exams . Micii pour ta gentille review. Ja ne Kawa !

**Kaorulabelle**: Micii!

**Gayana**: J'ai déjà répondu à tes questions plus précises, ne. Une façon d'écrire à moi ? blush . Waouw ! Ca c'est un beau compliment ! C'est génial que mon lemon (le 2ème yatta ,lol) t'ait plu. J'ai essayé qu'il ne soit pas trop similaire au précédent… casse-tête. lol ! Arigato !

**Elenea Raberba Winner** : PTDRRRRRR. Alors là ch'uis éclatée! Lool… Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu et ait fait « monter la température » loool.

**Shinigamie Yuy** : Meci beaucoup ! Je me dépêche pour la suite, comme toujours :p

**Mimi yuy** : Micii Mimiiii ! Tu sais bien à quel point tes reviews me font plaisir ! Et bravo pour la fin de « Tatouage » !

**Shirna** : Arigato ! Merci pour ta review adorable !

**Jeri Kali** : Lool, j'ai réussi à te faire « baver ». Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes mes descriptions ! Ja ne

**Larodeuse **: Micii. Vi t'as raison, un peu de douceur, ça fait du bien !

**Mithy-Jedi** (lool) : Encore merci à toi! Continue aussi à nous faire de merveilleux lemons remplis de sentiments et de hum… sensations. lol ! Ja !

**Ruines** : Lol, naan, je n'ai pas écrit ce chapitre uniquement pour le lemon. Il contient tout de même la fin des explications de Quatre et la mise en place d'un « nouvelle mission », même si c'était pas encore tout à fait expliqué. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours et que tu aies aimé ce passage. Arigato !

6


	24. Envol

Disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pas à moi, mais je peux quand même un peu les utiliser, ne ?

Notes de l'auteur : Voilà, c'est ici que tous les éléments s'enchaînent pour arriver peu à peu au grand final. lool. J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira !

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre ! Let's go !

**Chapitre 24 : Envol**

_Il y avait sept chiffres à entrer, soit un de plus que le maximum prévu au départ. Trowa savait parfaitement que le nombre de combinaisons possibles s'en retrouvaient considérablement augmenté. Il devait se calmer et commencer à noter mentalement les observations qui lui permettraient de trouver le code, mais n'y parvenait pas. Il laissa s'échapper à nouveau un peu d'oxygène, sentant ses poumons brûler douloureusement alors qu'il luttait pour oublier le besoin de respirer. _

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler bien plus que de raison ; il se sentait céder à la pression. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits malgré le manque d'oxygène, Trowa fixa son regard sur le boîtier, mais ses pensées dérivèrent vers toute autres chose. En l'espace d'une seconde, il revit chacun des sourires du petit blond, ses grands yeux parfois tendres, parfois inquiets, son expression voluptueuse lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il ne vit plus que lui, c'était dans ses yeux qu'il se noyait. Puis soudain, son cœur, sa voix :

_Trowa ? Trowa ! _

Il commençait peut-être à délirer.

_Trowa… Tu dois te sentir seul au milieu de toute cette eau, murmura une voix triste. Par Allah, j'espère que tu arrives à me percevoir. Ni toi, ni Heero n'allez tenir longtemps…_

Une vague de douceur et de calme vint étreindre le jeune empathe.

- Heero, murmura-t-il, on dirait qu'il se calme.

- Continue, articula Heero, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Le jeune soldat, ne parvenant plus à tenir debout tout seul, était appuyé contre le torse de Duo, qui le maintenait tant bien que mal. Wufei, quant à lui, soutenait le petit blond.

Le jeune mercenaire cessa doucement de trembler, et fixa son attention sur cette vague apaisante qui semblait l'étreindre, sur cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi toutes.

_Hey, je pense que c'est un thé à la menthe que je vais te préparer. Tu sais à chaque fois que les feuilles s'enfoncent dans l'eau brûlante, j'ai l'impression de plonger dans tes yeux. C'est stupide de dire ça, ça fait un peu cliché, non ?_

Trowa esquissa un sourire, les lèvres légèrement craquelées à cause de l'eau. Le besoin d'oxygène se faisait moins pressant, maintenant que la panique s'estompait. Il tiendrait encore un peu finalement.

A nouveau une onde douce et chaude envahit le jeune empathe, ce qui le poussa à continuer.

_Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe là-dessous, ni pourquoi tu t'es mis à paniquer soudainement._

Le jeune mercenaire dirigea son regard vers le boîtier.

_Ce que je sais, c'est que tu es doué, mon amour, pour un tas de choses d'ailleurs._

Petit sourire en coin de la part de l'acrobate.

_Alors tu vas régler le problème, et te concentrer. Utilises ton cerveau Trowa, et quand tu rentres, je me charge de ton cœur, de ton corps, et du thé, bien sûr._

Encouragé par son amant, le mercenaire plissa des yeux, arrivant enfin à rassembler assez de concentration pour décrypter chaque indice qui s'offrait à lui. Seuls le 7 et le 9 ne présentaient presque aucune usure ; le code était donc une combinaison de 7 chiffres, allant de 1 à 8 puisqu'il n'y avait pas de 0 sur le clavier, sans oublier d'enlever le 7. Ce genre d'appareil ne permettait qu'une seule utilisation de chaque chiffre. Il n'en restait pas moins quantité de combinaisons valables, impossible de toutes les essayer. Chaque code avait une logique, et Trowa le savait. Il se concentra d'avantage.

C'était J qui avait établi ce code, il lui suffisait de tenter certaines associations. Son esprit fonctionnait à toutes vitesses :

_Ok, la plus grande réussite de J : Heero , son plus grand ennemi : Treize._

_En tapant 1 puis 3 ça nous donne à la fois 01 et 13_

_Ensuite…disons le nombre de pilotes : 5_

_Ca nous donne pour l'instant 1-3-5_

_Si j'additionne les trois chiffres, ça me renverrait au 9. Considérant que je l'élimine, c'est impossible._

_Ok, je pense comme J… Je sais ! J'isole le 1, évidemment._

_En additionnant les deux chiffres suivants, ça me donne 8. Admettons._

_J'ai donc 1-3-5-8._

_Il me reste le 2, le 4 et le 6._

_Merde… Lequel placer en premier ? Zechs ! Le numéro 6, bien sûr. _

_1-3-5-8-6. _

_Si je soustrais: 8 – 6, ça fait 2. _

_1-3-5-8-6-2_

_Il ne reste plus que le 4, qui lui-même est le résultat de 6-2. Ok, ça colle ! Essayons…_

(1)

Au bord de l'asphyxie, le jeune mercenaire entra d'une main tremblante les sept chiffres. Il vit le petit voyant vert passer au rouge avec soulagement, rassemblant ses derniers efforts pour ne pas lâcher cette petite poignée, le temps que Duo mettrait à désactiver l'électricité, donc à couper cette gigantesque hélice qui tournoyaient à l'arrière du bateau, non loin de leur point de rendez-vous.

Quatre se sentit aussitôt envahit d'une joie victorieuse, qu'il savait provenir de son mercenaire, mais le tout n'était pas encore joué. C'était maintenant au tour de Duo d'entrer en action.

- ça y est, il a réussi, murmura le jeune empathe, épuisé.

- Duo, bousille tout, et vite ! Articula le soldat parfait avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, privé de son appui, et victime d'une douloureuse migraine.

Le natté ne se fit pas répéter l'ordre deux fois. Abandonnant son soldat pour pallier au plus pressé, il rassembla sa concentration. De légers picotements parcoururent l'ensemble de son corps, suivant la même trajectoire que le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines. Orientant l'énergie à l'aide de son pouvoir, Duo fit en sorte que l'ensemble des flux se rassemble en une masse compacte, au creux de ses mains.(2)

Le phénomène n'était en rien visible extérieurement, mais tous sentirent l'air environnant se charger doucement d'électricité. Le natté se représenta un lien invisible qui le connectait à la partie du navire qu'il devait viser. Ouvrant délicatement les mains, Duo donna l'impulsion nécessaire à la projection, gardant bien en tête l'objectif à atteindre. Il était inutile de risquer de blesser quiconque dans la manœuvre. Malgré l'éloignement, l'énergie projetée par Duo semblait avoir atteint son but, car il ne percevait plus aucune source électrique en provenance du navire.

- Ok, je crois que c'est bon. On fonce ! Déclara-t-il avant de prendre la barre et de remettre les moteurs en route.

Wufei prit rapidement le relais afin de laisser le natté, épuisé lui aussi, s'occuper de son amant. Heero souffrait encore un peu de migraine, mais se sentait déjà mieux.

A chaque fois qu'il forçait sur son pouvoir, un mal soudain lui vrillait le crâne, semblable à des milliers d'aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient dans ses tempes, distillant une douleur lancinante entre neurones et synapses. La plupart du temps, la douleur s'estompait au bout de quelques minutes, lui permettant enfin de reprendre ses esprits.

Le soldat fut rapidement d'aplomb et parvint à se redresser, aidé par son partenaire. Duo lui caressa tendrement la joue, en murmurant :

- T'as toujours de bonnes idées toi, ne !

- Hn.

- Merci d'avoir été là pour Quatre, souffla le natté, se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir paniqué.

Le petit blond, à présent assis sur l'une des baquettes, ressentait la culpabilité de son meilleur ami. Il s'empressa d'intervenir :

- Duo ! J'étais aussi paniqué que toi. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça.

- On a tous paniqué, coupa Wufei. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, et c'est normal. Personne n'a à se blâmer. C'est normal d'avoir peur pour les autres quand on tient un tant soit peu à eux. Heureusement pour nous, Heero a su garder son sang-froid pour aider Quatre, et c'est ça qui compte.

Il reporta son regard sur l'arrière du navire, à présent tout proche d'eux.

- Maintenant, allons saluer les _vrais _responsables de tout ça.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, juste à côté de l'endroit où les attendait Trowa. Encore dans l'eau, il s'était accroché à l'échelle comme le lui avaient conseillé ses équipiers. Le mercenaire semblait à bout de forces, luttant pour rester à la surface tandis que son corps était ballotté par les vagues.

Heero et Wufei plongèrent pour le détacher ; ce fut rapidement chose faite, et Quatre et Duo purent l'aider à se hisser dans le bateau. Il avait l'air épuisé. Quatre étendit Trowa contre lui, tout en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il émanait de lui une onde de chaleur, enivrante et douce, dans laquelle le mercenaire aurait pu se blottir pour ne s'éveiller que le lendemain. Mais une mission les attendait. Heero, Duo et Wufei posèrent leur regard sur le couple enlacé, et décidèrent d'un commun accord de partir devant.

- Je ne perçois aucune odeur d'ici. S'il y a des gardes, ils doivent être à l'intérieur, et ils ne sont certainement pas nombreux. Trowa, repose-toi un moment, tu nous rejoindras d'ici quelques minutes. De toutes façons, tu sais où se trouve la salle principale.

- Hm. Merci, dit le jeune mercenaire en se redressant.

- Merci à toi. T'as fait du bon boulot.

- Grâce à vous, murmura Trowa, ancrant son regard dans celui de son amant.

Le soldat parfait reprit la parole :

- Quatre, reste avec lui.

- Mais, je peux…

- C'est un ordre, le coupa Heero, un léger sourire flottant sur le visage.

Les trois pilotes grimpèrent à l'échelle, laissant derrière eux les deux amants, le temps qu'ils se retrouvent un peu.

Trowa attira son petit blond contre lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Ce dernier laissa délicatement reposer son visage au creux du cou de son mercenaire, et ferma les yeux un instant, s'abreuvant de la présence et de l'amour du grand brun.

- Quatre ? Murmura ce dernier, son souffle glissant dans les cheveux de l'empathe.

- Mmm ?

- Merci, tenshi. Tu m'as vraiment aidé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de paniquer comme ça ?

- Il y avait sept chiffres à entrer. J'étais pas sûr d'y arriver.

- Et tu as réussi malgré tout, sourit Quatre.

- Hm. Tenshi ?

- Mm ?

- Je t'ai entendu, tu sais.

- Vraiment ? Tu as vraiment entendu mes paroles ?

- Oui, tu parlais de feuilles de menthes si je me rappelle bien.

Le petit blond esquissa un sourire. Il baissa la tête, un peu gêné en se rappelant de ses paroles. Le mercenaire le poussa à lui faire face, avant d'arborer un tendre sourire :

- Tu veux un truc encore plus cliché ? Moi quand je regarde le soleil, c'est ton visage que je vois.

Le sourire de Quatre s'élargit plus encore, tandis qu'il se fondait dans les bras puissants de son amant. Ce dernier lui releva le visage, et fit glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'amusant à les effleurer gentiment sans réelle pression. Le jeune empathe perdit rapidement patience et s'empara avidement de la bouche du mercenaire, insinuant une langue mutine entre ses lèvres, quémandant de réelles caresses. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, le temps de retrouver le goût de l'autre, cette sensation douce et grisante, juste avant de séparer, pour mieux se rejoindre ensuite. Souriant contre la bouche du petit blond, Trowa se souvint de la suite de ses paroles. Il se détacha un peu pour lui murmurer :

- Tenshi ?

- Oui ?

- Si je me souviens exactement… Tu m'as dit que j'étais doué pour certaines choses, non ?

Quatre se sentit rougir, mais Trowa continua :

- Tu as aussi dit que tu t'occuperais de mon cœur, et de mon corps. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ? Demanda Trowa, feignant l'innocence.

Le petit blond lui envoya une pichenette sur le nez avant de lui répondre :

- Comme si tu le savais pas !

Trowa sourit en reprenant une nouvelle fois son amant au creux de ses bras.

- Trowa ?

- Hm ?

- Je t'aime, dit Quatre, en se calant plus confortablement dans cette étreinte douce et tendre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Wufei, Duo et Heero parcouraient à présent les couloirs intérieurs du navire, à la recherche de la salle principale, lieu où les Mads devaient probablement se trouver. Ils n'avaient rencontré aucun garde jusqu'à lors, et Heero ne percevait rien de particulier.

- Ne Hee-chan ?

- Hn, répondit le soldat, les sens à l'affût.

- Pourquoi j'ai pas droit à des félicitations, moi ?

- Je crois pas que ce soit l'endroit pour en discuter, koibito(3), répondit Heero.

Malgré le ton bourru de son amant, Duo esquissa un large sourire. Cela faisait belle lurette qu'il s'était mis en tête d'apprendre le japonais, dans l'espoir d'un jour décrypter son soldat parfait. « Koibito » était en l'occurrence un mot qu'il avait rapidement mémorisé.

Ils avaient parcouru pratiquement l'ensemble du navire, passant de cales en cales, s'éclairant d'une seule petite lampe de poche. La dernière cale, située à l'avant, était la plus grande d'après leur plan. C'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu d'appeler entre eux : « la salle principale ». Dans chaque salle, différents matériels scientifiques étaient entassés entre de nombreuses caisses.

Les pilotes restaient focalisés sur leur objectif, essayant d'outrepasser leur curiosité vis-à-vis de leur environnement. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt face à une écoutille fermée, leur barrant le passage.

- Et là on fait quoi ? Demanda Duo.

- Faut tourner ce truc en forme de volant pour ouvrir, répondit Wufei.

- Hn, fit le soldat, s'avançant afin de débloquer la porte. J'y arrive pas. Il y a sûrement une cale de l'autre côté.

- Je m'en occupe, déclara Wufei en s'avançant.

Ne connaissant que trop bien la nouvelle force du jeune chinois, Heero et Duo s'écartèrent afin de lui laisser le champ libre. Wufei exerça une forte pression sur le genre de volant situé sur la porte. Bandant tous ses muscles, il parvint à le débloquer. La rotation fut accompagnée d'un bruit mat : la cale de l'autre côté venait de céder.

Duo poussa le plus discrètement possible l'écoutille, alerté par de lointains éclats de voix. Heero leur signifia que les Mads n'étaient effectivement pas loin, d'après les odeurs qu'il percevait. Il se tourna vers Duo :

- Tu sais ce que tu as faire Duo-kun ?

- Hai. J'y vais. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, dit-il en calant sur son épaule le sac qu'il avait emporté avec lui, juste avant de faire demi-tour, rebroussant chemin.

Wufei et Heero se trouvaient face à un couloir, menant visiblement à la salle principale. Ils s'avancèrent silencieusement en direction des voix.

J s'afférait devant un amas d'ordinateurs, reliés entre eux, ainsi qu'à différents microscopes. Plusieurs tubes à essais jonchaient le bureau sur lequel il était penché, rédigeant quelques notes manuscrites à la seule lumière d'une vieille lampe à huile.

Non loin de lui, G faisait face à un portable muni d'une batterie, cherchant visiblement l'origine de la coupure de courrant, tandis que les autres Mads discutaient entre eux, attablés un peu plus loin devant une tasse de café, éclairés eux aussi par plusieurs lampes à huiles réparties aux alentours.

Voyant deux de leurs pilotes s'avancer calmement vers eux, ils relevèrent tous un regard étonné. J éleva la voix :

- 01 ? Que fais-tu ici ? Comment as-tu trouvé cette base ?

- Vous m'avez entraîné pour être le meilleur, répondit Heero, sur un ton calme. Je suis venu vous rapporter les données, et en profiter pour vous faire mon rapport.

J resta éloigné, sentant quelque chose d'étrange dans l'attitude de son soldat. Heero reprit la parole :

- Voici mon rapport : Nous avons réussi à récupérer les données et à introduire le virus dans les réseaux de Oz, et par là même, détruire bon nombre de leurs fichiers.

- Bien, ponctua J.

- Nous avons cependant été obligés de reconsidérer les termes de notre mission, continua Heero. Nous sommes tous des soldats, admirablement bien entraînés, il faut l'admettre. Peut-être avez-vous omis que nous étions _également_ pourvu d'intelligence ? Demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

Les Mads le dévisagèrent sans un mot, interloqués.

- Nous avons donc décidé de finalement décrypter les données. Je dois dire que vos expériences sont _mortellement_ passionnante. D'après vos notes, vous sembliez manquez d'éléments, et très peu au courrant des résultats possibles. Nous sommes donc venus vous en référer.

O se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

- Wufei ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur la table.

- Vous avez voulu que nous formions une équipe. Nous vous avons obéi. C'est en équipe que nous sommes venus, déclara le jeune chinois.

Les Mads se rassemblèrent en un bloc, face aux deux pilotes. Ce fut au tour de G de prendre la parole :

- En équipe ? Je ne vois que deux pilotes ici ! C'est ça votre équipe ? Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il.

- Derrière-toi, papy, déclara une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son pilote, décontenancé.

- Duo ? Que… ? Comment es-tu arrivé là ?

- Hee-chan vous l'a dit, ne ? On est venu faire notre rapport.

- J'avais compris. Ce que je te demande, c'est comment es-tu arrivé derrière moi sans le moindre bruit ?

- Oh, ça ! Pfff, un jeu d'enfant dans l'obscurité, sans doute grâce à l'ADN de panthère je suppose, déclara le natté, ironique.

G resta muet face à son élève, tandis que ce dernier s'avançait vers ses équipiers. Dos aux Mads, il fit un clin d'œil au soldat parfait, signe que sa partie de la mission était achevée. Ce fut le moment que choisirent Trowa et Quatre pour entrer dans la pièce. Le mercenaire avait toujours un bras passé autour des épaules du petit blond. N'ayant toujours pas récupérer l'ensemble de ses forces, Trowa avait encore besoin d'un peu de soutien pour marcher, mais leurs doigts entrelacés ne passèrent pas inaperçus.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _? Grinça J.

- Il faut croire que le requin et la chauve souris ont plus d'affinités que l'on pourrait croire à la base, plaisanta Duo, toujours ironique, sourire Shinigami à l'appui.

- C'est répugnant, souffla le professeur de Heero.

- En tout cas, l'interrompit le soldat parfait, je vous remercie vraiment du conseil. Ca a été un véritable plaisir de marquer Duo. Sans vous, cette idée ne m'aurait pas traversé l'esprit ! Du moins pas si tôt, acheva-t-il en lançant un regard empli de sous-entendus vers le natté.

J serra les poings devant l'insolence dont faisait preuve son élève. Il voulut répliquer, mais fut interrompu par Quatre :

- Allons, allons professeur, restons maître de nous-même. N'est-il pas primordial de s'adapter en toute situation ?

Trowa esquissa un sourire, juste avant de reporter son attention sur les Mads. Il prit à son tour la parole :

- Nous sommes donc ici pour vous rendre compte de la deuxième partie de votre projet, celles dont vous ignorez les conséquences.

- Mais pour commencer, voici le disque contenant vos précieuses données, reprit Duo, sortant un étui en plastique de sa combinaison. Il lança la petite pochette en direction de son mentor, qui l'attrapa au vol. Duo continua :

- De toutes façons, « trilium C », « Mako », tous ces noms scientifiques, c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

J, qui refusait d'y croire jusque là, fut forcé de constater que les pilotes avaient bel et bien déchiffré leurs données.

- Alors vous les avez vraiment lues ? Mais comment ? Comment avez-vous déchiffré en une semaine ce que des machines mettraient plusieurs mois à décoder ?

- J'y viens, annonça Quatre, tandis que Trowa s'avançait légèrement. Vous connaissez le pilote 03, non ? Trowa Barton. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail sur lui. Il présente de merveilleuses qualités en tant que new-type. C'est d'ailleurs ce talent caché qui nous a permis de décrypter vos données. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit blond arbora un large sourire, absolument ravissant pour qui n'était pas dans la situation actuelle des Mads. Il reprit :

- Il faut reconnaître que le hasard fait bien les choses. C'est à la fois ce pouvoir et ses qualités en tant que nageur qui nous ont permis d'entrer discrètement dans ce navire.

Trowa lança un regard dédaigneux à J tout en ajoutant :

- Faut dire, vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment cassé la tête pour établir le code du petit boîtier. Vous savez, celui juste en dessous du navire ?

Les Mads écarquillèrent les yeux, prenant à peine conscience de ce dont leurs pilotes étaient capables.

- Pour ma part, continua le jeune empathe, rien de bien nouveau. J'étais déjà new-type, j'ai donc légèrement évolué. A ce sujet, cher professeur J, j'ai eu l'occasion d'effleurer les parois de ce qui semblait être votre cabine en arrivant jusqu'ici, et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de continuer à mener des recherches secrètes dans le dos de vos collègues. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup apprécié la dernière fois, je me trompe ?

J bredouilla quelques paroles inintelligibles, tandis que ses collègues se tournaient vers lui, le regard lourd de reproches.

- Oh pitié, par Nataku, avertit Wufei. Ne prenez pas vos airs offusqués. Vous n'avez pas cherché à nous prévenir pour ses premières expériences. N'ayez pas l'air indignés maintenant. Au fait, fit-il en s'avançant vers J, lui tendant une feuille de papier, j'ai réalisé ce portrait pour vous. Je suis certain que votre culture vous permettra de déchiffrer les symboles vous entourant sur ce dessin. Ne trouvez-vous pas que j'ai un certain don ?

J parcourut la feuille du regard, la serrant entre ses mains, à présent tremblantes de rage et de dépit.

- Professeur ? L'appela Duo. Vous m'avez l'air un peu déstabilisé, n'est-ce pas à l'encontre de vos enseignements ? Demanda-t-il.

- CA SUFFIT, hurla J. J'EN AI ASSEZ ENTENDU!

- Allons, allons, professeur, reprit Quatre, un scientifique tel que vous ne vit que pour connaître le résultat de ses expériences. Nous en avons presque terminé.

- JE M'EN MOQUE, continua le scientifique, VOUS ALLEZ IMMEDIATEMENT…

- Assis ! Et silence ! Ordonna Heero, d'une voix dangereusement basse.

J sentit son corps céder à la volonté du soldat parfait, tandis qu'il se retrouvait assis sur sa chaise, articulant des sons qui ne dépassaient pas ses lèvres.

Quatre émit un petit rire tout en expliquant :

- Le contrôle, professeur J, le contrôle, ce que vous avez toujours cherché à inculquer à votre soldat. N'est-ce pas d'une redoutable logique ? Heero est désormais capable d'effectuer un contrôle mentale sur les autres, grâce à vous.

Observant J réduit au silence, les autres Mads ne savaient quelle attitude adopter. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils s'entre-regardèrent sans mots dire, tandis que G observait avec attention la petit étui entre ses mains. Il se dit que tout n'était pas perdu, finalement.

Ce fut juste avant de sentir un courant éléctrique lui parcourir le bout des doigts, envoyant valser le disque encore fumant au sol.

- Oups, dit Duo, j'ai encore un peu de mal par moment. Dommage, c'étaient les seules données qu'ils vous restaient, non ?

- Ah ! J'ai failli oublier, murmura Quatre. Duo est une vraie pile électrique, dans _tous_ les sens du terme, sourit-il.

Heero reprit la parole, sur un ton très professionnel :

- En raison des faits énoncés précédemment, nous avons décidé de nous passer de vos services.

Sa voix se fit menaçante :

- Et je pense qu'il serait dans notre intérêt commun de nous laisser continuer à utiliser les Gundams. Nous aimerions également continuer à bénéficier de l'aide apportée par les Sweepers. Vous pourrez bien entendu nous envoyer les ordres de missions, à la différence que nous mènerons les combats que nous choisirons, et selon nos propres priorités.

Les Mads acquiescèrent lentement, tous semblaient d'accord, à l'exception de J qui ne cessait de s'agiter sur sa chaise.

- Bien. Qui ne dit mot consent, conclut le soldat.

Duo prit la suite :

- Vos travaux actuels nous semblent légèrement contraires à l'éthique. Par conséquent, nous vous serions gré de bien vouloir cesser vos expériences. Rien ne vous empêchera, bien entendu, de mener d'autres recherches, disons plus constructives, dans d'autres lieux.

Il continua, moins sérieusement :

- Et puis de toutes façons, il me plait pas ce rafiot. Alors vous allez gentiment nous suivre sur not' petit bateau, histoire qu'on vous pose à terre.

Les réactions se firent cette fois plus virulentes :

- Hors de question, répondit G. Il y a sur ce bateau les résultat d'années de recherches et de travail. Vous ne pouvez pas nous ordonner de partir !

- Heu… Je croyais avoir été clair. On vous laisse pas vraiment le choix, répondit Duo.

- HORS DE QUESTION ! Cria J, ayant enfin retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Ouééé, bon. Aux grands maux…

Duo se tourna vers Quatre. Se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles, il murmura :

- Et si tu leur chantait une berceuse, Quat-chan ?

Le petit blond hocha la tête, tandis que Heero et Wufei imitèrent le natté, sous le regard ahuri des scientifiques.

Puis vint le cri. A nouveau un cri inaudible, mais qui pourtant s'insinuait dans leurs crânes, provoquant une intense douleur qui les mena bientôt à l'évanouissement.

Les pilotes se dévisagèrent, souriants. Ils transportèrent les scientifiques sur le bateau avant de s'éloigner de leur base. Au bout de deux kilomètres, Heero s'adresse à l'américain :

- Duo-kun, tu peux y aller je pense.

- Shinigami lives ! Déclara le natté, en appuyant sur le petit détonateur qu'il gardait dans sa poche.

Les bombes qu'il était allé placer juste avant sa rencontre avec les Mads se déclenchèrent dans un grand feu d'artifice. Aucune victime ne serait à déplorer cette fois-ci.

Les pilotes gardèrent un instant le silence, observant les volutes de fumée s'élever dans le ciel à présent sombre. Loin devant eux, un bout de soleil perçait néanmoins les nuages aux aspects cotonneux.

- Bon, on va où ? Demanda Duo.

- Là-bas, murmura Trowa, pointant du doigts le rayon de lumière qui filtrait malgré l'épaisse couche de brume, proche de l'horizon.

Le mercenaire se tourna alors vers le petit blond. Lui adressant un clin d'œil, il l'entoura de ses bras, l'invitant à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Quatre ne se fit pas prier, et reposa doucement sa tête contre Trowa, qui lui caressait tendrement la joue.

Heero était à la barre, observant du coin de l'œil son natté discuter avec Wufei.

- Moi je veux une barrière blanche !

- Shazi ! ça fait cliché les barrières blanches, en plus pour une planque, pitié ! Argumenta le chinois.

- Fei !

- Wu-Fei !

- Wu-man, ça sera pas juste une planque ! Ca sera aussi un peu notre maison à tous les cinq. Il faut qu'elle soit jolie !

- Si tu veux, finit par sourire Wufei, touché par l'enthousiasme de son ami.

- Vi je veux !

- Hm.

- Et voilà, murmura le natté, tout est terminé maintenant.

Heero éleva une voix étrangement douce :

- Iie, Duo-kun, ça ne fait que commencer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

TBC (pour le dernier chapitre, une sorte d'épilogue :p)

(1) Et là on dit : merci Shiny pour le cours de math…looool.

(2) et là il hurle : KAMEAMEAAAAA. Quoi j'avais pas dit que c'était un cross-over avec Dragon-Ball ? Mdrr (part en courant : je sais mes feintes sont débiles :p)

(3) Ici trad Mon amour.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Miss Faust** : Lol ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire! Les réponses à toutes tes questions dans ce chapitre. Arigato pour ta review !

**Florinoir :** Lool ! Mdr « empathe-man » et « mister-loup »… Bien résumé ! Merci pour ta review, toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre.

**Gayana : **mdrr ! « j'adore la tête de Quatre », c'est drôle, on dirait que tu regardes un film !lol ! Vi, Je pense aussi que Trowa en a bien profité ! Fan ? Waouw ! Je suis qu'un pitit padawan qui essaye de faire de son mieux, mais miciii !

**Shinigamie Yuy** : Micii ! Voilà la suite.

**Lihiel** : Loool, bah c'est pour être sure que vous revenez au prochain chapitre. :p Merci pour ta review ! Ja !

**Kyralya **: Lool ! Je pense pas que t'as du attendre trop longtemps, ne ? Merci beaucoup pour tes gentilles reviews pleines de compliments et d'enthousiasme ! Ca me va droit au cœur ! Arigato !

**Jeri Kali** : Maiseuh ! Mais non Wufei n'est pas toujours tout seul. J'ai essayé de le faire très unis au autres pilotes, comme une famille quoi. J'espère quand même qu'on le ressent un peu. Je suis contente que tu apprécies le suspens ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Arigato !

11


	25. Où tout commence Nouveau Départ

Disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pas à moi, mais je peux quand même un peu les utiliser, ne ?

Notes de l'auteur : BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !

-sniff- Ma dernière note ! J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette histoire !

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre ! Let's go !

**Chapitre 25 : Où tout commence – Nouveau départ**

Un grand soleil d'hiver flottait déjà haut dans le ciel ce matin-là, coulant ses rayons pâles au travers d'une fenêtre aux volets mi-clos. La grande maison de briques semblait étrangement silencieuse, comme si l'épaisse couche de neige étouffait les moindres sons, les emprisonnant dans une bulle cotonneuse. Il avait neigé toute la nuit, et une couche poudreuse, douce et froide recouvrait à présent la quasi-totalité du grand jardin, ainsi que la petite barrière blanche placée non loin de la porte d'entrée. Un jeune homme natté avait passé plusieurs jours à la construire, sous le regard moqueur d'un jeune chinois, mais surveillé tendrement par un autre asiatique.

Le jeune homme aux yeux envoûtants avait pour habitude de babiller joyeusement, au sujet de tout et n'importe quoi, toujours accompagné par celui dont les yeux semblaient glacés, par un soldat au cœur de loup.

Mais ce main-là, le jeune loup et son ami étaient parti très tôt, se disputant gaiement pour savoir lequel des deux prendrait le volant du vieux 4X4 qui patientait sagement au fond du garage. Peu après leur départ, un beau jeune homme aux allures d'un fier guerrier était sorti, lui aussi, foulant d'un pas pressé l'épaisse couche neigeuse. Il semblait extrêmement enthousiaste, mais tentait malgré tout de garder son masque de dragon impassible, alors qu'il enfourchait une _Yamagundam_, le dernier cri en matière de bolide à deux roues.

Au premier étage, un petit blond au visage d'ange sourit sous les draps.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Tenshi ?

- Hmmmm ?

- T'es réveillé ? murmura le jeune mercenaire, glissant ses doigts dans les mèches dorées de son ange, dont la tête reposait sur son torse.

- Noooooon, fit le petit blond en s'étirant.

- Alors comment se fait-il que tu me répondes ?

- Sais pas, fit Quatre avec une moue des plus comique, pt'êt un nouveau don, plaisanta-t-il.

Le mercenaire esquissa un sourire au son de cette voix douce et encore un peu ensommeillée, qui lui rappela que son amant n'était décidément pas du matin. Du moins pas avant d'avoir eu droit à son quota de thé. Quatre faisait partie de ces personnes qui s'amusaient à divaguer adorablement au réveil, encore un peu perdues au creux des bras de morphée. Caressant délicatement la joue du jeune arabe, Trowa entreprit de le réveiller pour de bon, l'obligeant à engager la conversation.

- Et à quoi tu pensais il y a deux minutes ?

- A rien.

- Tenshi, je t'ai senti sourire contre ma peau.

D'humeur joueuse, le jeune empathe se redressa soudainement. Il sauta hors du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas léger. Laissant un mercenaire hébété derrière lui, il lança par dessus son épaule, tirant la langue :

- C'est à Wufei que je pensais !

Trowa se passa la main sur le visage, se demandant ce que son petit démon avait bien pu _sentir_ cette fois. La jalousie n'avait pas sa place dans la relation qu'il entretenait avec Quatre, tous deux sachant pertinemment vers qui allaient leurs sentiments respectifs.

S'extirpant à contrecœur des draps bien chauds, le jeune français descendit à la cuisine, afin de préparer une tasse de thé pour Quatre, et un café bien noir pour lui-même. Il remonta quelques minutes plus tard, portant un plateau entre ses mains, qu'il alla déposer sur la table de nuit.

Quatre sortit peu après de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore légèrement humides de la douche, et vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon de toile blanc. Il rejoint rapidement le lit, sur lequel il reprit place, sous le regard appréciateur de son amant. Trowa lui tendit la tasse de thé, gratifié par ce merveilleux sourire qui avait le don d'illuminer le visage de son ange.

- Tout était silencieux en bas, pourtant il est déjà onze heures, tu sais où sont les autres ?

- Duo et Heero se sont portés volontaire pour les courses, pour ce soir. Quant à Wufei, il a dit hier soir qu'il sortait aujourd'hui. Il rentrera dans la soirée, ajouta Quatre avec un sourire énigmatique.

Le mercenaire plongea son émeraude dans le regard espiègle du petit blond. Un sourire dans les yeux, il murmura :

- Toi, tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore.

- Probable.

- Et que dois-je faire pour t'arracher des aveux ?

- Hmm. Je vais étudier la question, répondit Quatre, sur le ton d'un diplomate, reposant sa tasse à présent vide.

Il se pencha vers le visage du grand brun, afin de déposer un petit baiser chaste sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- Et puis toi aussi tu te doutes de quelque chose, même si tu n'en a pas conscience.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Trowa, le jeune empathe s'expliqua :

- Tu te rappelles de la soirée d'hier ? Lorsqu'on était tous au salon.

- Oui, on a regardé la retransmission du discours de Zechs Merquise.

En effet, les cinq pilotes avaient passé la soirée devant leur téléviseur, à écouter d'une oreille attentive le discours du second de Treize Kushrenada, général des armées de Oz. Ce dernier expliquait qu'après réflexion, ses idéaux étaient de moins en moins compatibles avec ceux de son général. Pour cette raison, il avait choisi de démissionner, déclarant publiquement sa neutralité. Le léger sourire énigmatique qui flottait sur ses lèvres durant son discours avait éveillés la curiosité des pilotes, mais aucun d'entre eux n'en fit la remarque, sauf peut-être Trowa qui s'était étonné :

- C'est bizarre, on dirait que ses mots ne sont adressés qu'à une seule personne. C'est presque…

Il avait été interrompu par Quatre, qui lui avait fait signe de penser tout bas. Les yeux rivés sur le jeune chinois, Quatre avait porté la main à sa poitrine, sentant une énorme satisfaction affluer, joie qu'il savait provenir de Wufei. Ce dernier n'avait pourtant pas bronché, et était parti se coucher tôt.

Quatre s'expliqua :

- Je voulais t'en parler hier soir quand on est montés, mais on a … heu…

- été occupés, compléta le mercenaire, petit sourire à l'appui.

Se rappelant de ses impressions, Trowa fut soudain frappé d'un éclair de lucidité :

- Ah ! Nooon ! Tu veux dire que la raison pour laquelle Zechs a démissionné serait… Wufei ?

- Non. D'après moi, Zechs n'est pas homme à poser ce genre d'acte s'il n'est pas entièrement convaincu. Mais disons que quelqu'un lui a peut-être ouvert les yeux.

- Alors, toutes ces fois où Wufei sortait seul, les fois où il ne rentrait pas, il était avec…

- Je sais pas, mais c'est plausible, expliqua Quatre. Tu te rappelles il y a un mois, lorsqu'on s'est séparés des Mads, un peu avant de venir habiter ici ?

- Oui, Wufei est parti seul en mission la semaine d'après.

- Il a très bien pu croiser Zechs à ce moment-là.

- Hm. Quatre ?

- Oui ?

- On ressemble à deux concierges…

Le petit blond éclata de rire à la remarque de son amant. Reportant son attention sur lui, il parcourut du regard une fois encore ce beau visage si serein. Caressant doucement la joue de son mercenaire, il murmura :

- Je t'ai donné des explications, je demande rétribution.

- A vos ordre, votre altesse, souffla Trowa, juste avant de se pencher pour ravir les lèvres du jeune empathe.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Duo poussait avec enthousiasme une charrette déjà bien remplie, lorsqu'il fut soudain emprisonné entre les bras du soldat parfait. Déposant un baiser dans son cou, ce dernier ajouta un énième article à ceux déjà présents dans le caddie.

- Duo-kun, tu crois qu'il y aura assez ?

- Hee-chan ! C'est un repas de réveillon, pas un banquet ! soutit Duo.

Ce soir, ils fêtaient la nouvelle année, tous ensemble. Ils avaient investi une nouvelle planque, non loin de Genève en Suisse, leur habitation étant à présent à des lieues de ce minuscule appartement qu'ils avaient partagés un mois plus tôt. Il s'agissait désormais d'une grande maison, disposant de plusieurs chambres, comme l'avait exigé Wufei. Ils avaient menés quelques missions depuis leur installation, laissant à chaque fois leurs Gundams aux bons soins des Sweepers. Mais depuis une semaine, les pilotes étaient en vacances, profitant pour la première fois de la fin du mois de décembre, profitant de la première fois de cette ambiance chaleureuse qui se créait autour d'eux en cette période de fête.

Ils n'avaient pas fêté Noël, aucun d'entre eux n'étant de confession catholique, pas même Duo malgré sa croix et ses habits de prêtres, qu'il avait délaissé depuis quelques temps déjà. Ce dernier avait boudé quelques heures, arguant qu'il était injuste de ne pas recevoir de cadeau. Quatre, en bon diplomate, avait alors proposé de préparer un repas grandiose pour la Nouvelle Année.

Sortant de ses pensées, Heero répondit à son amant :

- Hn. Mais je te signale que tu manges bien plus que la normale !

- Hey ! Je rattrape toutes les fois où j'ai pas mangé assez, plaisanta Duo, un petite lueur sombre passant tout de même dans son regard.

Le jeune soldat n'aimait pas voir cette ombre planer dans le regard de son amant. Parfois, Duo luttait encore contre ses propres démons, comme eux tous d'ailleurs, à la différence que désormais, le soldat était présent pour veiller sur lui. Parfois, Duo s'agrippait encore désespérément à quelque chose lors de ses nuits agitées, mais à présent, c'était Heero qu'il enlaçait, enfouissant son corps au creux de l'étreinte de son soldat.

Alors Heero fit ce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire… _N'importe quoi pour le voir sourire_. Il se concentra.

Duo écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit, au bout du rayon, un vieil homme acariâtre se raidir soudainement. Ce dernier fit valser son chapeau au-dessus de sa tête, juste avant d'entamer une danse étrange qui semblait à mi-chemin entre la Polka et le French Can-Can. Tout un art. Le natté éclata de rire. Se tournant vers le jeune japonais, il murmura :

- Heero ! Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas utiliser nos pouvoirs sans raison valables !

- Pas responsable, mentit Heero, avant de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner plus loin.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Le début de soirée se déroulait dans une ambiance conviviale. Duo et Quatre s'occupaient de la cuisine, ayant une fâcheuse tendance à confondre les aliments avec des projectiles non identifiés. Heero et Trowa dressaient la table dans un silence apaisant, bientôt interrompu par le bruit de la sonnette.

Heero se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit à son équipier. Wufei se tenait dans l'embrasure, légèrement souriant, les joues rougies par le froid.

- Salut Yuy. J'ai oublié mes clés.

- Hn. Okaeri, répondit Heero alors que le jeune chinois passait devant lui.

Le jeune soldat arqua un sourcil, tentant de masquer le petit sourire en coin qui se dessinait sur son visage.

- Wufei ?

- T'as oublié de prendre une douche cette fois-ci. Son odeur sur toi est plus facilement repérable que d'habitude.

- Shazi, murmura le chinois, arborant une teinte carmine.

Ce fut le moment que choisi Duo pour sortir de la cuisine, les bras chargés de différents plats.

- Nani ? Quelle odeur ? Demanda-t-il, posant ses grands yeux interrogateurs sur son soldat.

- Rien, rien Duo-kun, répondit ce dernier.

- Mouais, je sens que, comme d'habitude, je serai le dernier au courant de ce qui se trame.

Le repas se déroula entre les rires de Duo et Quatre, et les sourires des autres pilotes. Tous se remémoraient cette fameuse mission à l'université, pas si banale que ça.

Les choses étaient différentes. Ils apprenaient, jours après jours à vivre avec leurs pouvoirs, qui n'étaient pas toujours une bénédiction, mais qui resserraient leurs liens. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, dans leurs différences.

Ils étaient des pilotes, des soldats surentraînés, mais surtout, ils étaient humain. Ils évoluaient peu à peu, doucement, apprenant à se créer un quotidien, malgré la guerre.

Désormais, Heero avait une raison de rentrer à l'endroit qu'il appelait maintenant « chez lui », l'endroit où se trouvait Duo.

Désormais, les sourires de Duo étaient réels moins larges, mais tellement vrais.

Désormais, Trowa envisageait un avenir, à défaut de se rappeler de son passé : un avenir où chaque matin, il serait ébloui de croiser le regard tendre d'un radieux soleil.

Désormais, Quatre se posait moins de questions, sachant que quoi qu'il fasse, il serait accompagné de ce beau dompteur au regard émeraude.

Désormais, Wufei s'était rebâti un clan, une famille, et à en juger par ce sourire énigmatique qui planait sur son visage, peut-être même avait-il réappris à aimer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

OWARI.

Petit blabla de fin de fic :

Bah vi, c'est fini… Rha, même si ce n'est qu'une fic, ça me fait malgré tout un petit pincement au cœur ! J'espère que la fin vous aura plu ! Bon, le but de ce blabla à la base c'est pas de m'étaler sur mes impressions, mais surtout de remercier tout ceux qui ont lu et/ou reviewé cette fic. Merci beaucoup ! Vos encouragements, conseils et critiques m'ont vraiment aidé à avancer ! Je répondrai aux dernières reviews (s'il y en a) par mail. Je compte aussi reprendre cette histoire pour la rendre un peu plus homogène, mais bon vous vous en fichez, vous l'avez déjà lue…lol ! Enfin, voilà, je vous laisse ici. Encore merci à tous !

-Là je pars m'enterrer sous mes cours en vue de mes exams, en priant très fort pour que mon stupide petit cerveau me laisser tranquille. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt dans une autre fic-

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Réponse aux reviews :

**Kyralya** : (et Callilès) : Micii ! T'as toujours été au rendez-vous pour m'encourager et me laisser tes impressions, c'est adorable ! Arigato.

**Kaorulabelle **: Merci bicoup !

**Shima-chan** : Micii pour ton petit mail ! Je suis ravie que la suite t'aie plue, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la fin. Arigato !

**Gayana **: Waouw, merci pour tous ces compliments, c'est très gentil ! J'espère que la fin te plaira !

**Florinoir **: Looool ! Ben ils ont été gentils encore, ne ? Z'auraient pu les tuer :p ? Micii pour ta review !

**Miss Faust** : Vi ! J'ai des idées, va encore falloir me supporter dans d'autres aventures loool. . :p Je suis contente que tu aimes aussi Fei, il le mérite ! lool. Merci pour ta review. Ja ne !

**Linaewen ilca** : Kya ! Tous ces compliments sont adorables! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la discussion entre les pilotes et les Mads, elle était très chouette à écrire en tout cas. Je ricanais toute seule devant mon ordi…loool. Merci pour ta gentille review !

**Shingamie Yui** : Micii ! Ben il faut bien une fin. Toutes les histoires ont une fin, ne ? Enfin sauf peut-être l'histoire sans fin..lool. (c pas grave il est tard !) Arigato !

**Lihiel **: Loool Ben si, il faut bien que ça se finisse un jour ! Mais y en aura d'autres je pense. Micii pour ta review !

**La rodeuse** : Loool. Clap ? Clap de cinéma ? Applaudissement ? scène de fin ? Lool ! En tout cas micii !

**Shuya **: C pas grave les longues reviews ! Et pis moi je voulais bien savoir pourquoi :p. En tout cas je suis ravie que ça t'aie plus. Micii pour cette gentille review !

**Mimi Yuy** : Merci encore pour ton soutien et ta gentillesse ! Et merci aussi de nous offrir de superbes fics !

6


End file.
